


You've Got Mail

by ravenpuff1956



Series: More Mail [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because I can't imagine they keep parchment and quills forever, Boss/Employee Relationship, But I imagine she does swear a lot so..., But they also have computers and phones, But they're also Witches and Wizards, But who doesn't love Mr Darcy, F/M, Idiots in Love, Literally going for all the tropes, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Newt has Mr Darcy vibes, Newt's her boss, Omega Tina, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Tina swears a lot, Tina's Newt's assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina is an Omega. Intensely attracted to Newt. Who is an Alpha.Tina is Newt's assistant. Newt is her boss.He also, apparently, despises her.Things, would you believe it, get even more complicated after they drunkenly message each other.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: More Mail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851355
Comments: 465
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Doing an Alpha/Omega fic for these two has been on my mind for a while, but I couldn't figure out a story to wrap around the idea. Now I have (Hooray!) Get ready for some drama, cuz I'm going to hit you guys with all the tropes! There's going to be some misunderstandings, and I honestly won't blame you if you end up yelling at the screen.  
> But I hope you all enjoy in any case!

When Madame Picquery had said there weren’t many positions for auror’s in Britain, Tina had thought she had been exaggerating. Now her old boss’s frown when she’d scoffed at her superiors supposed 'joke' unfortunately now, makes much more sense.

Tina sighs dramatically as she flops down on her assistants desk.

Assistant. She’s an damned assistant.

She’s in a bigger pay bracket than Queenie, who’s still pouring coffee (‘Tea actually now Teenie,’). But still- it’s not by much.

And Tina’s not even in the auror offices. The position of assistant to the head of the auror department goes to Theseus Scamander’s very own mate, Leta Scamander. Instead Tina found herself shunted aside to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Tina has a sneaking suspicion it’s because she’s an Omega.

Theseus Scamander seemed totally pleasant in her interview. He asked her totally normal, relevant questions (ie nothing about when her heats were, or what kind of knotting device she usually went for). He seemed to understand when she explained about her suppressants- how they’re literally so powerful most people think she’s a Beta.

The Alpha auror didn’t leer, or order, or talk down condescendingly to her; even though he would be perfectly in his rights. Leta gave her an encouraging smile as Tina walked out; her mating bite clear and crisp on the chocolate skin of her neck.

So overall Tina had felt incredibly positive about the whole experience, especially after talking it over with Queenie. She thought she had the job in the bag; the first sign that moving over to the UK was a good decision for the pair of them.

Then Tina got shunned to a whole different apartment, with nothing at all important to do except make and break appointments for one Newt Scamander.

Her new boss. An Alpha. And a man who clearly despises her.

Tina rubs the back of her neck, slipping off her jacket and Queenie’s uncomfortable high heels that had been pinching her toes. The old computer sat in front of her toddles to life. She swears everything in England is old and out-dated- But Tina can’t help but feel charmed all the same.

There’s a knowing silence emitting from the room behind her. Newt is always late. God knows why. Tina’s never seen him actually do anything that she would qualify as work. He’s either away, having a tea break, or whispering into that brown case of his he carries around everywhere. One might think that would make her job easier. But it really…really doesn’t.

Her computer finally decides to cooperate and Tina lazily clicks through emails. So many appointments that Newt is just not going to keep. She can already feel a headache brewing behind her eyelids, and it’s not even 8:30.

“Miss Goldstein,” A quiet voice greets her. Tina’s head whips up to find her boss approaching her hesitantly. As if she were a piece of old cheese at the back of the refrigerator.

Newt Scamander, as usual, is refusing to look at her properly. Tina still doesn’t know if he’s the most Alphay Alpha she’s ever met, or the least. He’s strange. There’s something sweet and delicate about his manner and features- completely different to an Alpha’s normal arrogance and visible masculine strength. But Tina will never forget the dark flash in his eyes when she mentioned she didn’t care for creatures much. Plus, like most Alpha’s, Newt’s incredibly built; in a way that Omega’s and Beta's can never properly achieve. Newt had rolled up his sleeves when he’d helped her move in her desk, and Tina couldn’t meet his eye for the rest of the day. God damn, why does he have to be so attractive? 

“Good morning Mr Scamander,” Tina nods his way tersely. Newt’s knuckles tighten around his cases’ handle. As do the muscles of his unmarked neck. His mouth is upturned in a smile, but it always is. It’s a tense, flighty thing that Tina can tell he doesn’t really mean.

“You have three appointments this morning,” Tina continues in a firm, loud voice. Newt has a habit of not listening when she talks.

“Yes, yes,” The Alpha replies vaguely. He’s looking at a point behind her head, and taking long and steady breaths, only through his mouth, “I don’t want to be disturbed today,”

Tina can tell- despite the motherload of suppressants she’s on- that her faint scent is spiking in irritation. Newt’s eyebrows furrow together, and he actually shuts his eyes; as if the mere sight of her is disgusting.

“Do you ever actually listen to me?” Tina can’t help but snap. She’s always had a temper, one that every elderly Omega she’s ever met has tried to settle. ‘Alpha’s don’t want a mate that talks back Porpentina,’

Tina watches as Newt’s nostrils flare. Shit. Now she’s done it. She clasps her hands tight together, trying her best to ignore the slippery sweat that has suddenly filled her palms. Her boss’s on scent grows hot and heavy around her. Mercy Lewis. If Tina wasn’t awake before, she certainly is now. Newt smells of turned dirt, cut grass, and fresh mud after a summer rain. He smells alive.

He’s the most intoxicating Alpha Tina’s ever smelt in her life.

Newt’s glaring down at her, his forest green eyes annoyed. Tina’s inner omega shudders.

 _You displeased Alpha._ Shut up. _You displeased him. He is angry._ Good. _You must care for him. Demure for him. Make him forgive you._ Her biological instinct for a moment overcomes her. Tina has to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from baring her neck to him; right where she can currently feel her mating gland throbbing incessantly.

“I always listen to you,” Newt finally says gruffly, hiding away in his fringe, “I want all my appointments cancelled today Miss Goldstein,” There’s no denying the irritation in his voice. It’s not an Alpha order, but it’s so close it makes her flinch. Tina grits her teeth as she finds herself nodding, the rise of his angry pheromones encasing her nose. Stupid, damn, biology.

She keeps her head bowed, and feels, rather than sees Newt push past her and into his office. Tina forces her nerves not to jump as his door squeaks abruptly open. It smells even better in there; a cocktail of delicious, knee wobbling scent. God knows what she’d do if she ever had to stand in it for more than five minutes. Hyperventilate? Spread her legs?

Newt shuts his door with a harsh slam and Tina’s head falls- defeated- on her desk top. The computer protests loudly as her forehead crushes an abnormal combination of keys.

Why can’t you control yourself? She groans to her still whining Omega. _Alpha displeased_ , is her only lucid cry. You’re hopeless, Tina rolls her eyes. _Well whose fault is that?_ Her Omega retorts briskly, and Tina hisses nastily at her.

She takes great deep breaths of Newtless air, slowly coming back to herself. No other Alpha has ever made her feel this way; not ever. Why is it that her boss, who clearly can’t stand to be in her presence, is the one making Tina feel so tingly inside?

Her phone buzzes across her desk top. She doesn’t have to look to know who’s it from. Only one person ever regularly texts her after all.

**Queenie: How’s it going? Jumped on Mr Scamander’s bones yet?**

**_Tina: Okay and no. Now get back to work._ **

**Queenie: Yes Mum.**

**_Tina: Sorry. I’ll talk to you about it later- in person._ **

**_Tina: I’m still a bit…_ **

Her thumbs tap on her phone screen as she searches for the correct phrase.

**Queenie: Horny?**

**_Tina: Goodbye Queenie_ **

**Queenie: Have a good day Teenie! :)**

Tina throws her phone, disgruntled, into her bag. What right does her sister have to tease her about this? It’s her sister’s damn hormones fault that they moved to this goddamn country in the first place.

A small polite cough breaks through Tina’s petty thoughts. A man stands a respectful distance away from her desk, but not so far that she can’t see the kindness in his eyes. The strong scent of Alpha hits her, not as enticing as Newt's, but nice all the same. His hair is dark, and impossibly curly. It pokes out of his head in all directions, but still seems to land somewhat handsomely. Wire rimmed glasses sit neatly on top of his nose, and his bright green eyes smile down at her.

“Hello,” He greets her, his hand shake is firm but not too firm. Tina hopes her hands aren’t too clammy, “My name is Fleamont Potter- I have an appointment with Mr Scamander at 9:00,”

“I'm Tina Goldstein,” Tina nods awkwardly, a slight inflection in her voice, “And yes, right, okay,” She feels her eyes shift towards Newt’s door, and forces them to stare forward.

“Is there something wrong?” Mr Potter asks, reasonably confused by her hesitation, “I know I’m a little early,” Tina bites down on her bottom lip, her Alpha’s instruction still ringing in her ears.

Wait?

Her Alpha?

Since when has she been referring to Newt as her Alpha?

“No, not at all,” Tina assures him hastily. She finds her finger hovering over the intercom to Newt’s office. Why shouldn’t she press it? He’s got a responsibility. It’s not her fault Newt doesn’t want to do his job properly. Fleamont is still staring at her, and she can hear his foot tapping on the hard wood floor. Before she can think twice Tina presses her finger down, and the red light begins blinking.

“Mr Scamander?” Tina calls out, wincing as she hears how ‘New York’ she sounds. Her accent gets thicker when she gets nervous. Damn him; why should she be nervous?

“Yes?” Newt replies. Is it just her imagination, or is there a note of humility in his voice? Tina smiles up at Mr Potter encouragingly. He nods back, bemusedly. Probably wondering why she looks so pleased. If only he knew how rare it was that Newt actually replied.

“I’ve got a Mr Potter here,” Tina continues, determined to stay and sound positive, “He’s here for your nine o’clock meeting,” There’s a dull sort of silence on the other end of the line. Tina can hear Newt breathing over the other end. She might be going crazy, but they don’t sound like happy breaths. Tina takes a peak at the time on her computer screen. It’s 8:45. Fleamont is quite early. And Newt did say he didn’t want to be disturbed. An anxious sort of feeling ties it’s way around her throat.

 _Don’t displease Alpha_ , her inner Omega warns her broodingly. Tina ignores her, although she can’t shake the feeling she is currently balancing on a lax tightrope.

“I understand that he’s a bit early,” Tina battles on through Newt’s silence and Fleamont’s expectant gaze, “But I also understand you no longer have anything else on this morning,” Another painful silence from Newt’s end and Tina can’t help but become rather testy. Would it be so hard to say ‘come in’ and the pretend to be civil for five minutes? Or if he really, truly, doesn’t want to see this man, he could just say he’s busy and Tina could put together a later appointment for him. Mercy Lewis. She just wants to do her damn job.

“Should I bring him in to you?” Tina makes sure her question sounds more like a statement. She slides back in her chair, and the wheels make an audible squeak on the uneven wooden floorboards.

“No! Wait!” Newt almost shouts through the speakers. Tina pauses, awkwardly, halfway out of her seat. Fleamont also looks excessively startled. Newt sounded truly terrified. What the hell could be the matter?

“Mr Scamander, I won’t take long,” Tina and Fleamont share identical confused looks; the wizard manages to look more so on account of the wildness of his hair, “Let me just-“

“Miss Goldstein,” Newt thunders in an entirely different voice. An Alpha voice. Whatever Tina was about to say disappears from her brain, and her own voice retreats trembling from her lips.

 _Obey, obey, obey._ Her Omega orders her and for once, Tina finds herself agreeing.

“I don’t want to see or hear from you again today, Omega,” Newt orders her- A real order. An Alpha order. The rough push in his voice immediately causes Tina to shrink down in her chair.

_Alpha angry. Alpha is angry at us. He is disappointed. He doesn’t want to see you._

Tina’s entire body feels clenched up, tight. She can’t seem to move her finger off the intercom, even though it’s what Alpha wishes. She’s caught in flight and fight mode; she can’t help but feel like she has to wait for Alpha to speak.

T _ell me what to do. Please, I don’t know what you want me to do._ No other orders come.

“Yes Alpha,” Tina whispers, completely submissive. Newt makes a satisfied sound in the back of her throat, before breaking off their connection abruptly. Tina finally finds it in herself to slowly retract her hand from the intercoms button. Her whole body is trembling with the effort not to fall to her knees and beg for Newt’s forgiveness.

_Alpha is angry. You did something wrong. Alpha angry. Alpha disappointed._

Tina, incredibly flustered, begins to move things around her desk in a desperate attempt to stop herself from crying. Fleamont is still standing above her, and she can scent his startled sympathy. A shameful tear dribbles down Tina’s cheek, and it’s impossible to wipe it away without him seeing.

When an Alpha orders an Omega, they have to comply. They can’t physically not. If Newt had asked her to get him a cup of tea, or get on her knees and suck his dick, Tina would’ve done so, without question.Instead he asked her to leave him alone.

_Alpha hates you._

Tina thinks she hears the sound of something smashing coming from inside Newt’s office. But she's probably just hearing things.

“Shit Tina,” Fleamont places a warm arm around her. Tina didn’t even notice him hopping over to her side of the desk, “I didn’t even realise you were an Omega,” Tina leans into him pathetically.

“Strong suppressants,” She murmurs wetly, trying her best to smile. The raw sympathy in Fleamont’s eyes tells her she failed wholeheartedly and Tina hangs her head.

Her headaches officially here. This might be a world record.

“Come on,” Fleamont gently lifts her out of her chair,“Let’s go get you some fresh air,” Tina lets herself be led out of the offices on shaky legs.

Luckily there’s hardly anyone in yet, not so early in the morning. But her cheeks are still flushed with embarrassment, and she can't seem to help emitting choked sounds from the back of her throat.

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_ , Tina orders herself, blinking harshly.

Unfortunately, just as her back is turned, a ginger headed wizard almost falls out of his office. But seeing the young witch being led out by a handsome Alpha he despondently disappears inside again.

Fleamont leads Tina out into a sparse corridor, decorated with a damned glittering chandelier. Of course. Freaking England.

“Here,” The kind Alpha digs into his waist coat pocket, and brings out a handkerchief. Tina takes it silently, curling it between her fingers. The letters ‘F’ and ‘P’ have been neatly embroidered on one corner in red and green thread.

“Thanks,” Tina sniffles, bringing it up to her nose, but not blowing. It feels weird to cover a piece of fabric with snot, if it’s not her own. Not that Tina owns a handkerchief with a family crest on it. Not that the Goldstein’s even have a family crest.

“That was a real dick move,” Fleamont’s fists are clenched into tight fists, and his shoulders are pressed forward aggressively. His scent is angry and disgusted. On instinct Tina grabs his hand. She takes the lead in rubbing the scent lands on their wrists together comfortingly. Slowly, but surely Fleamont visibly calms down.

“I’m okay, really,” Tina assures him, pressing his handkerchief back to him, “Mr Scamander… we don’t get along very well,” ‘Understatement of the century,’ Tina thinks inwardly, but she’s hardly going to tell a stranger that.

“Still,” Fleamont frowns, clearly not believing her. He also easily avoids her trying to give his handkerchief back, and Tina somehow finds herself keeping it. She shrugs, before sliding her fingers from his own.

If Tina’s honest, the thing she’s most upset about is that she still can’t find it in herself to fully distrust Newt. There’s just something about him. Something she’s drawn to. Like there’s a fishing hook embedded in her abdomen, and every day Tina gets reeled in a little more. Even if clearly she’s going to get hurt doing so.

“I’ll be fine,” Tina promises him sincerely, two fingers crossed firmly behind her back, “Thanks though, this was really nice of you,” Fleamont rubs the back of his head, messing up his hair even more than it currently is.

“Anytime,” Fleamont smiles at her. His happiness is infectious, and Tina somehow finds himself smiling back. And they stand there. Smiling at each other. He’s not moving away. Tina crosses one ankle over the other, not knowing if she should be the one to pull away first. She should right? Yes, yes she should. “

Well,” Tina clucks her tongue together, waving his handkerchief him at him awkwardly, “It was nice to meet you,” Fleamont thankfully takes her hint and begins to walk away.

“Nice to meet you too, Tina,” Fleamont winks at her, walking backwards as if to keep her in his sight. She giggles as people rushing into work shoot him dirty looks as he slams carelessly into them, “And thanks for not mentioning it,” Tina’s eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Mentioning what?” She asks, her voice raised slightly so he can still hear her.

“I’ll tell you another time,” Fleamont waves goodbye, before disappearing into the crowds.

“I guess I’m seeing him again then,” Tina shakes her head slowly from side to side. She presses his handkerchief into her pocket, sighing. She really doesn’t want to return to her desk. Like at all. Ever. But, Tina presses two fingers to the bridge of her nose, she really does have a lot of appointments to cancel.

And a sad Spotify playlist to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets a little drunk and receives an email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just couldn't wait, so here's the next chapter! Get ready for some more angst!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Tina’s been dreaming of her wine glass since the early hours of the morning.

She takes her apartment block stairs two at a time. The elevators closed again. Someone must be going into heat. Alpha’s always want the easiest way out. Most pairs end up fucking in the lift anyway.

The landlord only allows Omega’s renters, which for most of the time is a beautiful thing. Shared healthcare to buy suppressants, unity in understanding how annoying a submissive subconscious can be. Not to mention group mooning over Alpha’s who could potentially become heat partners, or even better- mates.

But Tina is going to have to put an excessive amount of clinical pheromones around their front door frame tonight to prevent her and Queenie scenting a lusty Alpha on the rampage. Ah well. It’s not like she was planning on going anywhere tonight in any case. It would not be safe at all to leave when that’s happening.

“I’m home!” Tina calls out as she lets the door slam tiredly behind her. She shrugs off her sodden coat, shivering. Horrible night. Fucking England.

“How was your day?” Queenie calls from the kitchen, where delicious smells are currently accumulating. Tina drags her feet, following her nose towards it, and hops up onto a clutter free counter top. A full glass of red wine is waiting for her. Tina picks it up gladly, taking a rather large gulp. This better be the beginning of the bottle.

“It was shit,” Tina sighs dramatically. Thankfully she can already feel alcoholic bubbles racing to her brain.

“How’d you know I’d need this?” She raises her wine glass in a mock salute. Queenie sips delicately from her own flute, shrugging innocently.

“I must have some hidden, mind reading abilities,” She replies coyly, stirring a pot of stew as if it were a witch’s brew.

The sisters keep each other’s eye for as long as they can bare it. Tina keeps her face nice and calm- relaxing her eyebrows. She is the queen of this game. She can already see Queenie’s lips twitching. It only takes few more seconds, and her legilimens of a sister bursts into giggles. Tina punches her fist in the air, downing the rest of her wine in celebration.

“How do you always win?” Queenie huffs, but there’s no heat in her words.

“I’m two years older that’s how,” Tina replies drily. She’s found the newly opened wine bottle on top of the fridge and pours herself another hefty glass before Queenie can say anything about it.

“It is not an older sister thing,” Queenie points her stew soaked wooden spoon at Tina like a sabre, “And that’s your last one missy,” They’ve both got to work early tomorrow and Tina knows it.

“Yeah yeah,” She mumbles into her glass, knowing full well it won’t be.

Humiliation still rocks through her at what happened this morning. Deep down she knows she should think more of herself, but right now she feels a measly three feet tall. Queenie’s gentle eyebrows furrow into a frown and Tina doesn’t even try to stop her nosing into her mind.

“That isn’t a very good day,” Her sister winces sympathetically, “Couldn’t you say something to someone?” Tina pulls at the ends of her hair agitatedly. If only it were that easy.

“Hmm and let’s run through that conversation shall we?” She snipes sarcastically, already feeling her temper rising. Queenie, who knows her moods too well, stands back to let her have her stage.

“Sir my boss used an Alpha order on me,” Tina takes on the voice of a damsel in distress, and Queenie giggles into her wine glass.

“Ah that is not very professional and is a punishable offence,” Tina’s new voice is one of an upper-class business man. She holds her wine glass as if it were a whiskey on the rocks and cocks a manly eyebrow. Queenie shakes her head, still biting her tongue, and pours the steaming stew into two identical bowls.

“I’m glad to hear it- he’s always a dick to me actually,” Tina’s voice is one of breathy thankfulness, which took inspiration from Gone with the Wind.

“Well why did you follow his order then?” Business man Tina asks her lady like side reasonably.

“Because he smells like nirvana and I would literally lay my life down for him if he asked me to,” Tina groans, finally sounding like herself.

She collapses her forehead against her wine glass, hard enough to cause a red semi-circle to brand itself on her face.

“Teenie…” Queenie rolls her eyes at her as if she’s the stupidest person she’s ever met; but also like she loves her.

“It’s just something I’m going to have to put up with,” Tina waves away her concerns with a flick of a hand, “Enough about me- what about your day?” She flicks her wand, levitating her bowl of stew to the end table on her side of the couch.

“Same old, same old,” Queenie murmurs, placing the lid on top of the saucepan to keep her concoction hot, “I actually met an Alpha today too; a much nicer one than your boss,” Tina’s eyebrows rise to the tip of her forehead.

“Really?” She asks, trying not to sound so surprised. There’s a flush to Queenie’s cheeks that she can no longer blame on the steam rising up the steaming pot.

The Goldstein sisters would’ve never left New York if it hadn’t been for an Alpha called Jacob Kowalski. From the moment they met, Queenie had fallen head over heels for him. At first Tina had been ecstatic for her younger sister. Jacob was kind, treated her sister like the queen she was. And although he was a no-maj; it wasn’t the 20s anymore and they could be together if they wanted to. Jacob ate dinner with them, took Queenie to the movies. Tina even went out with a Beta friend of his once, in the off chance it would lead to them going on double dates (It didn’t, but it was the thought that counted, and Jacob never held it against her).

It wasn’t until Tina happened to come home early one day from work, that she learnt the truth. She wanted to walk away as soon as she heard them arguing. But their voices were loud and they carried, and as soon as Tina caught wind on what they were fighting about she practically pressed her ear up against the door.

Jacob was already mated, to his high school sweet heart. Another lovely sounding Omega called Diana. And although they weren’t married, everyone, magic or not, knew a bite meant far more than a ring.

For a mated pair to break up, especially a one-sided breakup could potentially cause Alpha or Omega’s death. For the one that was left behind…it would be like half of your soul getting ripped away from you, or so Tina had heard. You would literally die of a broken heart. And if you survived…it wasn’t impossible to fall in love again. But you’d never lose that first attachment. You’d always bare your lost loves mark on your skin.

Mating bites were serious business, never to be taken lightly.

Jacob had wanted to stay with his mate; he didn’t want to hurt her.

Queenie had wanted Jacob to run away with her, to leave his past behind.

Queenie was winning the argument.

That’s when Tina decided she’d heard enough and burst in on their little party. Jacob left as fast as a rat up a drainpipe. Queenie cried all night long, and Tina slept on the couch.

Her sister didn’t talk to her for a month. Tina’s honestly surprised Queenie ever forgave her for forbidding her to see him again, but she still sticks by her decision. It’s for the best- for all of them. Queenie came to England without too much heel dragging, and they have slowly returned to their usual banter. Everything was practically back to normally scheduled programming.

But Tina knows part of her sister is still pinning for Jacob.

“He’s…well we’ll see,” Queenie bites her bottom lip, looking sheepish, “But I really like him Teen,” She twists her fingers together, her nails painted a pale yellow. Tina’s reminded violently of a puppy begging for her owner’s approval after doing their first trick.

“Well if you like him,” Tina takes her hand tightly, giving it a small squeeze, “I like him too,” Queenie’s face breaks out in joy.

“Thanks Teen,” She grins, and Tina beams back.

“Witch or No-maj tonight,” Tina picks up her wine and wine glass again, nodding her head in the direction of the TV. Queenie’s eyes brighten devilishly.

“I vote for Say Yes to the Dress,” Her younger sister practically sprints to the couch, grapping the remote. Tina almost finds herself with a broken nose as Queenie’s bowl of dinner flies past her face.

“Really Queenie?” Tina groans childishly. Picky women, choosing dresses with their bitchy friends and relatives. She can think of literally nothing worse. She flings herself down on the couch moodily.

“Yes!,” Queenie swats her arm with the TV remote, before flicking up the volume, “You had the remote last night,” What seems to be millions of white dresses flash across the screen.

Tina’s reminded violently for the hundredth time today that she’s probably going to die an old maid. Queenie meanwhile is probably picking out the style of her dress, that she’ll definitely get to wear.

“You suck,” Tina glares at her, taking a mouthful of stew. It’s delicious. Dammit.

“Jee thanks Teen,” Queenie bat her eyelashes at her, her voice sickly sweet, “You’re so sweet,”

“Eughhhh,” Tina responds intelligently, flipping out her phone and checking her social media accounts. An ad for Newt’s book- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- pops up on her Facebook que, and she swipes quickly past it. God can the site read her mind as well as hear her voice? Her and Newt aren’t even friends; although his brother did send her a friend request that she’s actively avoiding.

“By the way you're out of suppressants,” Queenie pipes up, tiredly spooning stew into her mouth, her eyes fixated on the TV. Tina practically spits out the wine she was about to swallow.

“What?” Tina scrambles to look at her sister, now actually annoyed.

Suppressants are a daily pill that she has to take; both to prevent her heat, and to prevent every Alpha and his dog leering over her.

“But we don’t have a doctor over here yet! How am I supposed to get a subscription?” Her voice is becoming high and squeaky. It’s been years since her scent has been properly out in the open. At least eight years, just after she presented at sixteen. It almost feels like the top layer of Tina’s skin is being peeled off, leaving her defenceless to the elements.

“You’ll just have to use mine for the time being,” Queenie assures her gently, her own sweet scent filling the air, in an attempt to calm her. Tina takes deep breaths in, although she can’t seem to stop her foot shaking. She pours more wine into her glass, ignoring the nervous droplets that miss the cup to land in her lap.

‘Thank you,’ Tina thinks loudly, hoping to conceal her underlining thought.

‘Your suppressants are not as good,’.

Queenie rolls her eyes, and Tina knows she heard it. While both the sister’s suppressants are made to stop their heats, only Tina’s suppresses her scent. Now Tina’s going to join Queenie in smelling like a full blown Omega- Mercy Lewis.

“Don’t be such a grumble guts,” Queenie leans over, and wraps her into a hug, “It’ll be fine, you’ll see, you might even catch yourself an Alpha,”

_Unlikely_ , her Omega sniffs, projecting an imagine of what Newt looks like shirtless judging by his forearms into her mind. Tina tries to give Queenie her best attempt at a confident smile anyway as they finally break their hug.

“Can we at least watch the British version,” Tina muses as they turn back to the TV, as a judgemental American Omega cuts at least half the dresses chosen for her. Queenie giggles a ‘no’, and Tina sighs tiredly, sipping at her wine.

\-----------------------------------

It’s eleven o’clock when Queenie finally decides to head off to bed. She has only had the one glass of wine. Tina however has practically finished off the bottle. And she’s definitely feeling it.

Tina knows she is because Say Yes to the Dress is finally becoming real entertainment.

“You can finish that bottle, but that’s it, okay?” Queenie shoots her, her most terrifying glare. Tina nods as seriously as she can. Her sister looks rather like an angry kitten.

“Night sis,” Queenie pecks her lightly on the forehead, before yawning her way to their bedroom.

“Night,” Tina calls back, ignoring how her words slur. She doesn’t feel drunk. Just floaty and happy. Tina quickly flicks over to her own Netflix account, and the familiar opening of Brooklyn 99 begins to play through the speakers.

‘Maybe I could become a No-maj cop,’ Tina sighs, drinking from the wine bottle, instead of her glass, ‘I’d probably get better pay than being a damn assistant,’ She curls up under the blankets, giggling at Jake and Amy’s banter. They really were the soulmates- Jake the perfect Omega, to Amy’s Alpha. Tina’s inner Omega aches as Jake leans over to peck Amy on the forehead.

Why, oh why, couldn’t she have just been accepted in the auror department? Found a nice Alpha that shared her interests and who had a delicious scent to drool over?

But no, no, no, no. Apparently, as is the Goldstein way, it is fate for her to be stuck pining after her dick head of a boss who most definitely does not like her back.

Mercy Lewis; since when has her life become a soap opera?

A phone buzzes. Tina stares dazedly around. A square patch of light shines brightly from the side table, flanking the other end of the couch. Tina groans, throwing her head back exaggeratedly. The slight action makes her head spin uncomfortably and the sober side of Tina begs her to put the wine bottle down. She does so with a small clatter. Her head feels fuzzy; like it’s been stuffed with cotton. She’s definitely had too much to drink.

Tina army crawls over to the phone, and to her surprise she finds it to be hers. An email notification. Fuck. Did they forget to pay rent? Is the power about to flicker out? It takes Tina a few seconds to type in her password. Why are phone buttons too damn small for thumbs?

Immediately her work email flashes up at her, a shining new message in her inbox. Tina squints down at the glaring screen, heart jumping into her throat. She has received an email from Newt Scamander, with the title name of ‘Sorry’.

_What the actual hell._

Tina clicks on the attachment with shaky fingers.

**Newt Scamander**

**Sorry**

**Look, I’d like to apologise. Actually Theseus thinks I should, and he’s leaning over my shoulder right now. Bugger off- I can type whatever I bloody want to. But I can see- now Theseus, I fucking see now- I was a little tough on you. You may have noticed that I am horrible- alright horrendous- socially.**

**I am awkward. Not many people like me, especially those of the opposite sex. You’re a very nice person, an excellent assistant, and I behaved like a prat. I am very sorry. I am sorry again- how many times do I have to goddamn say it Theseus?**

**Best wishes,**

**Newt Scamander. Alpha. Head of the department of Magical creatures.**

**P.S- I’m a bit pissed at the moment; blame my brother, I know I do.**

**P. P. S- But please understand that I don’t fancy you- In fact at the moment I am quite hung up on someone else.**

Tina reads it.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The neatly typed words glare out at her from the screen, not disappearing no matter how much she blinks at it. The email could have been amusing; even sweet. Even in a sober state Tina probably would’ve fawned over the awkward apology. Even though it was clear it was forced on Newt by his elder sibling. The fact that he added he was also inebriated made Tina giggle.

She can’t deny if the email just was the apology, she would’ve spent hours coming up with the proper message to tell him she forgave him.

But his final ‘P.P.S’ makes all her secret hopes fall in a crash to the floor. Fuck- Newt must be able to smell her attraction. But how? She’s on suppressants! He’s the one that should be apologising to her! He’s the one wafting his scent around all over the place, clearly without a thought of going on blockers. And what was the point of Newt adding he liked someone else? To add some extra salt into her already open and bleeding wound?

A sober Tina would’ve contacted HR. Would’ve sent a polite, yet firm, email back about how she condoned his actions but respected his opinion. She would’ve done something- but something safe and simple, while cradling her broken heart.

Drunk Tina is furious. How dare he dash down her hopes and dreams in the form of an email? He’s a man and an Alpha. He should’ve at least given her the courtesy of talking to her face-to-face. To let her down gently; like a damn gentleman.

Tina bites down on the inside of her cheek- seething. She begins to type at a rapid fire speed- her thumbs moving in tiny blurs. Bastard, bastard, _bastard_.

**Account 06121926.**

**Dear Asshat,**

**How dare you assume your apology would be accepted. First of all- your pathetic ‘sorrys’ were clearly forced on you. I wouldn’t be surprised if Theseus wrote them for you. If your note had contained more courtesy, I could’ve believed it. Luckily you’re clearly the dickhead who wrote it, so I know it’s all you.**

**Let me ask you this…Why do you think I even fancy you in the first place? Is it because you’re a proud arsehole of an Alpha, who thinks every Omega should be grovelling at your feet? When you come into work every day, do you expect me to be bent over your desk wet and ready for you? I bet the reason why you’re always in such a bad mood, is because you haven’t got laid in years.**

**Let me tell you Newt- Alpha- Bastard of the first degree. You will never ever have me. And it’s not because you don’t want me. It’s because I don’t want you. Much. Not after this anyway.**

**Worst wishes,**

**Omega; who doesn’t like you**

**P.S. I would appreciate if you pulled your head out of your arse.**

There. That’ll tell him. Tina presses her thumb down onto the send button, before throwing her phone harshly away from her. It lands with a thump on the other end of the couch, and it’s not long before Tina’s laughing at Boyles antics again. Something hot and itchy rests in her chest, but it’s easy enough to ignore as long as she doesn’t look at her phone. So she doesn’t. Five minutes go past. Then ten. Tina’s eyeballs begin to become uncomfortably heavy. An ‘are you still watching’ alert pops up on the screen, and she seriously considers ignoring it to have a much earned nap.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Tina rolls her droopy eyes, and honestly considers not picking it up. But the light of her phone has woken her about ten percent so Tina groans her way over to it. It’s another email notification. From her boss.

**Dear Omega,**

**I don’t want you.**

**There’s an Omega at work who I cannot talk to without getting hard. She smells like home. She smells like sex. I don’t even think she uses suppressants; that’s how strong her scent is for me. She’s stuck up my nose as I sit at my desk and I can barely get any work done anymore.**

**Everything about her is perfect. Her legs go on for days, her breasts would fit perfectly into my hands, and her eyes are like pools of fire. She’s passionate, smart, and could hex me into oblivion. I want her to hex me into oblivion. I want her. Not you. It’s never been you.**

**From Alpha.**

**P.S. I would love to bend her over my desk.**

Tears blur at Tina’s eyelids. She doesn’t take a single second to think before typing out her message.

**Alpha.**

**I’m guessing, per your last email, that this omega is not your mate, or even your girlfriend. This pleases me as much as I am sure your right hand is pleasing you tonight.**

**A hearty fuck you,**

**Omega**.

Tina flings her phone away from her, and she vaguely hears a hard thud in her ringing ears. She turns on the couch cushions, hiding her tearstained face in the pillows.

Fuck Newt Scamander.

Fuck anything and anyone that has anything to do with him.

Tina’s fingers curl around the fabric of the pillow case. But if that's the case then why does this hurt so damn much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wakes up to last nights mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I don't know if anyone is going to see the twist I put in here coming....But I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Everything is about to get so much messier.

Tina wakes up to an ache in her head and a sickening feeling in her gut. The kind when you know something's wrong, but you don't quite know what yet.

Half terror, half anticipation.

She peels her face off the couches arm with a soft snick. Tina's brain is throbbing behind her skull, and her stomach rolls. Her wine bottle, thankfully empty, has rolled to greet the base of the TV stand.

Tina rubs her sleep filled eyes. Nope. Although she's uncomfortable, tired and hungover, she still hasn't found what is causing the butterflies to dance in her stomach.

Tina looks down.

Her phone is lying face down on the floor. It’s buzzing erratically- almost constantly- doing a tiny dance across the hardwood floor.

Fuck.

“What have you done Teenie?” Queenie asks her condescendingly, her mouth full of her toothbrush. A hair brush and a roaring hair dryer levitate behind her sister, turning her bed hair into perfect curls.

Tina spits out the threads hair, currently sitting damp in her mouth, and picks up her phone. It’s uncomfortably warm, and her battery sign is red. There’s about a billion messages from her boss.

Who told her he didn't fancy her last night.

Who told her he wants to bend some mystery omega over his desk.

She called him an Asshat.

She told him to go fuck himself.

Oh shit. Crap, shit, fuck.

“I don’t know!” Tina squeaks, cradling her poor phone hopelessly in her sweating fingers. She doesn’t want to unlock it. Perhaps she could just chuck it out, and get a new one. And a new job and maybe even a new life while she’s at it.

“I told you not to drink so much,” Queenie says unhelpfully, as always captain hindsight. She wanders away, probably to the bathroom to spit out her toothpaste, leaving Tina free to hyperventilate.

“You’re not helping!” Tina yelps to the back of her sister’s head.

Her phone buzz’s again, and she finds her traitorous fingers tapping in her passcode. There’s only so much suspense Tina can take. If she’s fired she’d rather know now, before she freaks out trying to get ready to be at work on time.

Newt’s mind seems to be in the same disarray as hers currently is. He’s slipped their discussion from email, to the ministry’s instant messenger service, usually only used by the newly hired IT staff.

**Newt- Oh dear Merlin**

**Newt- I’m so sorry**

**Newt- Jesus**

**Newt- I didn’t mean**

**Newt- I mean I did- I do**

**Newt- But I didn't want to tell you**

**Newt- Or anyone**

**Newt- Please don’t report me**

**Newt- I’ve got too much shit on me already**

**Newt- I might be fired**

**Newt- Not that you wouldn’t be fired as well**

**Newt- Sorry**

**Newt- I was drunk**

**Newt- That’s not really an excuse but...**

Tina’s heart is shaking. The tap tap sounds, that emit from her phone as she types out her reply, beat in her eardrums. 

_**Account 06121926- I was drunk too** _

There’s a pause. Tina watches as three small dots appear below her message. Disappear, and then appear again. Hurry up, she urges him impatiently. Is it possible to literally die from anticipation?

**Newt- You were?**

_**Account 06121926- Yes** _

**Newt- I don’t know if that makes it any better…**

**Newt- I still shouldn’t have messaged you. Especially that last one.**

**Newt- It wasn't fair, I know how you feel about me..**

Tina’s breath gets stuck in her throat. She’s going to remember his words until her dying day. They might be imprinted on her brain. Even though it’s more uncomfortable to think about now, in the harsh light of morning.

Newt’s words were honestly hot. But they were also about a woman who wasn’t her, and who he clearly had feelings for. Tina thinks back to her unjustified anger with a sad, defeated, sigh.

What right did she have to get angry about something so far out of her control? No ones ever truly liked her before. It's her own fault really, for having such high hopes.

_**Account 06121926- No I shouldn’t have. It wasn’t fair for me to get so upset.** _

_**Account 06121926- You don’t like me** _

_**Account 06121926-That’s not your fault.** _

His message pops up quicker than Tina honestly expected from him.

**Newt- It’s not your fault either.**

**Newt- I’m really, really sorry Bunty. Can you forgive me?**

Tina almost drops her phone. Bunty? Who the hell is Bunty? Her heart batters against her ribcage. Newt thinks he’s talking to someone else? Or did he send a dozen of embarrassing emails last night, and has just got confused?

_**Account 06121926- Uh you know who this is, right?** _

_**Account 06121926- The woman who you sent a drunk apology too, and then I told you to go fuck yourself?** _

**Newt- Yes, that was you.**

**Newt- This is Bunty? Isn't it?**

Tina lets her phone fall in her lap. The message stares up at her accusingly, until the screen turns mercifully black.

There are times in life, in which you find yourself at a crossroad. To do one thing, or to do another. Tina’s mind races round and round in circles, going so fast that every now and again it trips.

Obviously the right thing to do, would be to tell the truth. She, Tina, is not Bunty. Both Newt’s apology, and expression of his feelings were not meant for her eyes. And it wasn’t fair for him to think he had sent this Bunty messages when he hadn’t.

And yet…Tina nibbles anxiously on the skin on the back of her thumb. To tell Newt the truth would undoubtedly lead to him asking who she really was. Her teeth crunch together. Tina had called him a variety of offensive names, basically told him she is attracted to him, and made illusions to him wanking off.

“Jesus Christ,” Tina moans, burying her face in her hands.

Newt seems to have no problem apologising to 'Bunty'. But what if he doesn’t want to forgive her- Tina? Does his dislike of her run deep enough that he would report her?

Tina looks around her and Queenie’s shabby lodgings tearfully. They already can’t afford much; not on a mere assistant and tea deliverers pay check. Hardly a galleon a month. They spent a hefty amount of their savings in the move. If she loses this job, Merlin knows what will happen to them.

Tina sets her jaw uncomfortably, picking up her phone.

Should she say what is the truth and take whatever punishment he doles out.

Or should she say what will sustain both Queenie’s and her own happiness, but also be a horrible human being.

She can hear Queenie humming some pop song in their kitchen, as usual sounding better than the actual artist. They came to England to get away from pain and heartbreak. What kind of sister would Tina be if she subjected more on Queenie? Especially as she’s just found another Alpha who she thinks she can move on from Jacob with.

Tina unlocks her phone, doing her best to ignore her conscience, which is currently screaming at her.

_**Account 06121926- Yes, I’m Bunty.** _

_**Account 06121926- Sorry, got a bit brain foggled there. I’ve got a terrible hangover.** _

‘Only half a lie,’ Tina thinks to herself sheepishly, as her thumb presses down on the send button.

“But still a hell of a big fat lie Tina,” Queenie stands above her, holding out a steaming cup of coffee to her abruptly. There’s an uncharacteristic look of disapproval on her sisters face.

Tina, affronted, turns briskly away, taking a brisk sip at her drink she took from her. Her burnt tongue doesn't feel like a good omen. 

“Don’t read my mind,” She snaps defensively, curling in on herself. Queenie removes her presence from her mind, but doesn’t disappear. Instead she sits down beside her, which somehow makes Tina feel worse. Her sister slips her arm around her.

“Just be careful,” Queenie squeezes her hip, “I don’t want to see you getting hurt,” Tina nods a minuscule amount, not able to meet her caring blue eyes. Her phone is a dead weight in her palm.

“You do have to hurry up though,” Queenie is smiling again, and Tina knows all is forgiven. Why can't she be as kind to others, as her sister is?

“It’s ten to eight,” Queenie annouces heavily. Work starts at eight. That springs Tina into motion. She can’t be late to work. Especially not now.

Tina sadly puts her coffee down and rushes to get dressed. Every now and again she finds herself stopping to type on her phone, despite the little niggle in the back of her mind that this is a truly terrible idea.

It's like deciding to drive drunk. Tina knows she's likely to crash, but she's turning the key in the ignition anyway.

**Newt- Thank Merlin.**

**Newt- You really had me worried for a moment there**

**Newt- I know it’s your old account, but I was pretty sure you’d still have it.**

Old account…Tina chews the inside of her cheek. Bunty must’ve been Newt’s old assistant or something. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if the ministry IT people didn't create new emails and logins for everyone. The magical community is terrible with technology at the best of times. Not to mention lazy with things that can't be done with a flick of a wand.

_**Account 06121926- Yeah, I still have it.** _

_**Account 06121926- Sorry for stressing you. I woke up late, and I’m currently running round in hope of actually leaving on time.** _

**Newt- I should probably be doing that too…**

**Newt- But my brother offered up a treat of a hangover breakfast, that I don’t particular think I can say no to.**

**Newt- Plus I’m not too excited to go into work today.**

Tina smiles down stupidly at her phone, as it rests on her bed. By his regular grumpy expressions, she doubts he’s ever excited to do his job. She takes a quick moment to pull up her white work trousers before replying.

**_Account 06121926- Are you ever excited?_ **

**Newt- Yes**

**Newt- But only because of the person I get to see when I get in.**

Ah. Tina’s smile droops. The mystery woman. The mystery Omega. The person Newt truly likes. Tina’s fingers slip as she does up the silver buttons on her navy business like vest. It’s a rare sunny day in England, and she’s missed being able to wear clothes that actually allow her to expose her body to the elements.

**Newt- Sorry. I guess this isn’t the sort of conversation you want to be having with me.**

Understatement of the century, Tina huffs, but types in a chirpy response anyway. What do they say in this country again? In for a penny, in for a pound? Plus, Tina tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, her and Newt are actually talking. Talking! It's almost like having his number.

Almost.

Like not at all really.

Fuck, she's a really really bad person. 

_**Account 06121926- No, it’s alright!** _

Tina bites her lip. She can't help but feel curious. She might even know Newt's crush herself.

_**Account 06121926- So this woman…do you get to see her often?** _

**Newt- Yes! It’s practically guaranteed.**

**Newt- But we don’t really talk. I actually don’t think she likes me very much.**

**Newt- Not many people do though, so I shouldn’t be too surprised.**

Tina wrinkles her nose up in confusion, as she struggles with the buttons on her boots. Newt seems to be far more self-critical than she ever thought him of being. He’s normally either growling or silent; not the kind of Alpha she expected to have self-worth issues. Newt’s dry reasoning makes Tina want to hug him.

_**Account 06121926- Well I like you. And so does your brother, clearly.** _

_**Account 06121926- And I’m sure this woman does too.** _

_**Account 06121926- So you two don't talk at all?** _

**Newt- We do about work I suppose.**

There was another crossroad here, Tina realises distastefully. She could, in theory, let her jealously get the best of her. Give Newt some truly terrible relationship advice, and watch him crash a burn. But she doesn't want to see him unhappy. And perhaps it would actually help Tina's clearly unrequited crush- to see Newt move on with a person her truly fancies. 

And it would probably help her stop feeling so guilty about pretending to be another witch. Tina's not pretending to be someone else. She's just pretending to be a free relationship hotline. 

_**Account 06121926- Well how about trying talking about something else today? Like the weather or something.** _

**Newt- What a very British suggestion of you**

_**Account 06121926- Well that’s how you Poms talk, so..** _

**Newt- You’re a Pom too Bunty.**

Shit! Tina inwardly slaps herself. She really will have to be careful with what she says. She’s basically playing the role of this Bunty person she knows nothing about other than three things. She had/has a crush on Newt, she must be an Omega, and apparently she’s British.

**_Account 06121926- I know! Maybe I’m more hungover than I thought._ **

The time it takes for Newt to reply, almost gives Tina a heart attack.

**Newt- Bloody hell, you must be a mess!**

**Newt- Flashbacks from graduation party of 08’ eugh?**

Bunty must be in Newt’s year. Another thing to add to her list. Tina grabs her purse, and sun glasses that she’s definitely going to need today. For sun, her hangover and her lack of makeup. This woman she’s pretending to be is four years her senior. Will that change how she should be replying to him? More importantly; does that mean Newt likes younger women?

 _We're a young Omega. More time to breed strong pups. Good for Alpha._ Her inner omega pipes up 'helpfully'. 

Tina takes a trembling sigh, before double checking she’s got everything. ‘Fuck, I really have lost it,’

“I’d say,” Queenie joins her where she’s standing at the front door. Tina tosses her, her key, much too tired to come up with a snarky reply. Her phone flashes with an alert. ‘5% remaining’

_**Account 06121926- Haha, yeah.** _

_**Account 06121926- Listen, my phones about to die. But I hope you have a good day today Newt.** _

**Newt- Yeah, you too Bunty.**

**Newt- Hopefully I’ll work up the courage to follow your advice.**

Tina pushes her poor phone into her bag, before swinging it over her shoulder. She’s pretty sure she left a spare charger at her desk.

“I can’t believe you’re giving your boss, who you like, dating advice,” Queenie shakes her golden mane of curls, as their heels stomp in time together down the stairs.

The stairwell smells of the pungent scent of an Alpha in rut. Tina tries her best not to breath in her nose, ignoring the heat that starts to build in her belly. Fuck it smells good. Not as good as Newt, but she doesn’t think anyone could compete with him.

She was right about yesterday though. Someone certainly went into heat last night. Queenie actually pegs up her nose with her fingers as they speed up their descent.

“Oh, this scent reminds me,” Her sister gasps nasally, rummaging round in her pastel pink handbag with her spare hand. Eventually she manages to tug out a strip of pretty pink pills. Her suppressants. Tina looks at her sister gratefully, her limbs limp with relief. If she had forgotten, her hormones would have gone haywire, and she might have even gone into heat. And god knows that would be a disaster.

“Shit, thanks Queenie, you’re a lifesaver,” Tina gives her a quick hug, before popping a pill out of its little hatch and into her mouth. She gulps it down with difficult without any water, but eventually the task is complete.

“It’s the least I can do,” Queenie says humbly. It takes her a while to take the medicinal strip Tina tries to hand back to her, “Are you sure you don’t want to keep it?” Tina shakes her head, putting her arm around her little sister.

“No; they're yours, I don't want you to forget your dose," Tina assures her, "And you’ll always be somewhere near me, won’t you?” She smiles down at Queenie who grins back, pressing the tablets back into her bag.

“Always Teen,” She loops her arm with Tina’s own, as they step out into the warm morning sunshine, “Always,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina needs coffee, and runs into some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Sorry it's been so long. But I hadn't had these chapters written yet, and I've been a bit busy with work and life and stuff.   
> But here's the next one.   
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Tina and Queenie power walk to work. Too fast for Tina’s churning stomach. She’s filled to the brim with layers of guilt, probably still quite a bit of alcohol and topped with a killer headache. Tina trudges behind Queenie’s struts, trying not to notice interested Alpha’s stares as they go by. Fuck being off her normal suppressants; honestly. Luckily Tina suffers from ‘bitch face’, and is generally unapproachable and beside for a few cat calls they’re left alone.

But what can’t seem to leave Tina alone is the enticing smell of breakfast, and most of all coffee, that floats out from by-standing cafes. Tina’s keen nose is relentless, and her mouth fills with saliva at the thought of crispy bacon and eggs. What she wouldn’t give to get a coffee. Tina might actually kill for it. She only got a sip of the one Queenie made her this morning. A cute little no-maj place, with a flowery tea pot printed on the sign catches her eye, with a not too painful line to the register.

“Tina we’re already late,” Queenie takes her hand and tries to pull her along. Tina stubbornly digs her heels in, like a child who doesn’t want to go to the dentist.

“I need it,” Tina whines, trying her best to pull herself out of her sister’s tight grip, “I’ll fall asleep at my desk otherwise,”

“You’re hopeless,” Queenie does not look amused, “You know I make coffee for a living, I can just bring you up a cup,” Tina sticks out her tongue in distaste. Unlike MACUSA, the Ministry of Magic does not spend much money on coffee. Their tea collection is amazing. But all their coffee is packet bullshit. Tina is not in the mood for packet bullshit coffee.

“You’ll be late,” Queenie warns her, but reluctantly lets her go. They’re both one not to give up when they’ve set their mind on something. Tina smiles. They know each other far too well.

“Newt is going out for breakfast,” She waves her sisters warning away, swallowing the not too good feeling about why she knows that particular pocket of information, “I’m sure I’ll beat him to the offices,”

“Fine,” Queenie sighs, although she’s smiling too. Queenie Goldstein is never upset for too long, “Do you want to have lunch?”

“Yeah of course,” Tina agrees appreciatively, “I’ll text you,”

“See you later Teenie,” Queenie waves, before stepping back into the crowds, her pink sundress blowing in the breeze.

“Bye,” Tina calls back, before entering the café.

She shuffles along with the rest of the line, slowly but surely edging her way to the register. The smell of freshly ground coffee is not only waking Tina up, but is also concealing her scent. She can’t help but feel every second is worth it, even though she is probably going to be late. Ah well it's not like Newt likes her anyway. 

“One large black coffee to go please,” Tina tries to say politely. She doesn’t think her intended tone quite works by the way the teenager behind the coffee machines explodes into terrified action. Or the fear in the eyes of the teen at the register. Tina sighs, trying not to feel so pleased. It’s not often she puts fear in the hearts of people any more, and it’s especially less likely to happen now her scent is out to play. She used to radiate big fuck off vibes before she presented as an Omega. It must be her hangover. It’s bringing out Tina’s inner Morticia Addams.

“That’ll be four pounds fifty,” The teens’ hand shakes as he holds out his hand for her money. Tina digs around her purse for the cash. The unfamiliar no-maj money sifts through her fingers. She’d sworn she had enough. Guilty panic begins to bubble in her gut.

“Let me,” A familiar voice offers graciously. Tina swings around and almost head butts Fleamont, probably hard enough to give him a sizable egg on his forehead. He ducks out of the way nimbly however, handing over a crisp twenty pond note to the opened mouth cashier.

“Fleamont!” Tina exclaims, so surprised her hangover headache disappears for half a second. She reaches out to grab the sleeve of his blazer, hauling both his hand and his money away from the checkout, but it’s too late, she's taken it. Fleamont smiles down at the glare she’s giving him.

“And could we also have a Medium latte and two croissants? For ‘Tina’ please,” He asks the teenage crew charmingly, and they nod at him cheerily. One even calls out his name and Fleamont asks how he is, as well as something about how his Uni course is going. Tina stands, momentarily speechless, as the two Brits converse. She doesn’t even jump when Fleamont swings an arm around her waist.

“See you tomorrow Benjay!” Fleamont gives the freckled youth a quick salute, “Sorry!“ He utters in a mock whisper to the muttering line behind them.

Tina looks round, her cheeks flushed at the gathered, coffee craving crowd. Most of the looks they’re receiving, are nasty, ‘how-dare-you-mess-with-my-morning-routine’ type of frowns. But a choice one or two seem to be, ‘how-adorable-is-this-couple’ type of knowing smile. Tina squeezes out of Fleamont’s grip, escaping to the ‘pick-up’ side of the counter, allowing the annoyed looking woman behind her to take her place. He takes an absurd amount of time to join her, with almost a swagger in his step. Tina happens to catch the eye of two elderly Omega ladies, one of which gives her a suggestive wink. Her scent spikes in embarrassment, and she know everyone must be able to smell it. Damn Queenie’s shitty suppressants!

Tina grinds her teeth, tugging Fleamont irately away from the busy front of the store. Around the corner there are a few tables and booths set up with a dozen or so patrons sitting around them. Thankfully they hardly look up from their delicious looking breakfasts. Tina turns on Fleamont, her nerves dancing around like firecrackers.

“You didn’t have to do that,” She finds herself snapping, “Like at all,” Tina settles her hands on her hips; her favourite auror ‘boss-bitch’ stance. Fleamont however, only rolls his eyes in amusement.

“Thank you Fleamont, for buying my breakfast,” He sings-songs, apparently unbothered by her hostility. Tina bites down on her tongue, much too prideful to say so, although she knows she should.

“I know I didn’t,” Fleamont says his voice back to serious, “But I wanted to,” He smiles at her, a handsome quirk to his lips. Tina shakes her head at him. 

“Why did you put my name on it?” She asks tiredly,“You paid after all,” 'And now people are going think I'm your girlfriend', Tina hopes he catches behind her eyes. 

“Because then I’d have to tell them my name,” Fleamont replies matter-o-factly. Tina scrunches up her nose in confusion.

“Why would that be strange?” She asks blankly.

“Tina,” Fleamont deadpans, running a hand through his crazed hairstyle, “My name literally begins with ‘flea’ and ends with what many mistake for the word ‘mount’” A the word 'mount' Fleamont's mouth twists, and his eye-line dips down. Dips down her body. There’s no doubt about it. He’s definitely checking her out. Tina shifts her bag uncomfortably over one shoulder, not quite sure what to do about this information. Her Omega doesn’t seem to sure either.

_Alright…Alpha? I guess..._

Fleamont smells fairly nice. Of something sweet, like treacle tart, and the polished wood of a broom handle. That alone would be very appealing. But there’s also something sticky, something sulphury. Something that tickles her nostrils in entirely the wrong way.

Hair wax.

It’s so mixed into the others, ruining his scent for her, that Tina tries to inconspicuously rub her wrist against her nostril. There’s a small scent gland against her pulse point, and she lets her own smell fill her nose. Fleamont gives her a shrewd glance, and Tina quickly moves her arm down to her side.

“Oh,” Tina offers him sheepish smile, hopefully an alright apology, “Right,” Her answer is far too late, and far to stilted. But Fleamont takes it in his stride, and elbows her in her side.

“I can’t believe that’s the first time you noticed how my parents apparently hated me,” He chuckles good naturedly. 

“I honestly didn’t think about it!” Tina answers in a breath of laughter, “Most people in Enlgand seem to have names like Wigbert, and Figgy and Quail,”

“Who have you met called Quail?” Fleamont asks, sounding truly interested. Perhaps as a worthy contender in the ‘worst name’ race.

“And I have a strange name too,” Tina tries to get him on tract, “So don’t worry we’re in the same boat,”

“Tina is not strange,” Fleamont scoffs, waving away her admission.

“But what about Porpentina?” Tina challenges him, one eyebrow raised. Fleamont sits back on his heels, considering her with interest. She easily meets his gaze. Tina knows very well she must be the only person on earth with that name. Her parents made it up out of some Shakespearian phrase.

“Alright,” Fleamont finally nods in reluctant agreement, “You’ve got me there,”

“I know,” Tina grins. She’s never been so happy to have an unusual name before. It’s a damn nightmare at the no-maj bank. ‘Was your family part of a circus?’ However, all strange questions are worth it, if she gets to have an amazon account.

Fleamont is rubbing the back of his head again, smiling down at her. Tina truly doesn’t think he knows he’s doing it. It seems to be more of a nervous tick than anything. Does she, Tina, make Fleamont nervous?

“Listen Tina-” He wizard begins slowly, a sparkle of hope in his green eyes. Butterflies of apprehension explode in her stomach.

“Miss Goldstein!” A familiar voice calls across the table tops, “Hello!” Theseus waves so enthusiastically from his seat in the far back corner of the café, that Tina can feel the air he’s moving whip her hair back. His mate sits beside him. Leta’s eyes are alight with amusement, as she sips at her coffee, her sandaled feet laid across Theseus’ lap. There’s three half eaten plates on the table cloth. A menu has been strategically placed in front of the third English breakfast. Tina can just see a hint of a ginger head poking out above the specials.

Tina’s small butterflies suddenly turn into gigantic thunderbird wings. She honestly considers running out of the café with her tail between her legs. But Fleamont lets out a whoop of joy and leads the way over to their table, with Tina dragging her feet behind.

“Hi Theseus,” Tina greets them weakly, “Hi Leta,” Theseus gives her a cheeky grin before leaping out of his seat to full on embrace Fleamont like a long lost lover. Tina stares in-comprehensively at the show of male love. Both wizards are almost crying as the thud each other on the backs.

Newt is still hiding. Tina forces herself not to look his way, but she can smell him, strongly and it’s making her a little dizzy. His scent is also all over his brother and sister and law, signifying the amount of time he spends with him. Tina is so glad Leta is mated, for she knows if she smelt so strongly of Newt and was seen to be available, she would’ve gotten weirdly protective. She’s sure Newt would not appreciate her climbing into his lap and growling at his brother’s girlfriend.

Leta rolls her eyes at her husband antics, before smiling at Tina. Tina finds herself rocking back and forward on her heels, as the british witch places her coffee cup in the saucer with a clatter.

“Nice to see you again Tina,” Leta says, nodding her head. She looks to the menu concealing Newt, as if expecting him to join in their feeble conversation. He doesn’t however, despite the fact that Tina is close and tall enough to see him; despite his cowering and menu 'wall of china'. Both women stare at his poorly concealed form, and Newt continues to pretend that he’s apparently a chameleon. His face is cherry red, and his scent embarrassed.

“You too,” Tina replies to Leta as if there was no awkward pause in their conversation. In reality, she’s inwardly screaming. What the hell is she supposed to say? And why does Leta keep giving Newt a disappointed side eye? She squints down at the petite woman. Their table is up against at large window, and the morning sunshine pierces Tina’s eyeballs.

“It is a bit bright today isn’t it,” Leta comments, shielding her eyes with her hand before turning to look outside at the glaring streets, “Lovely weather though, after all the rain” Newt makes a kind of strangled sound in the back of his throat, that’s very audible. Once again the witches turn to him, and once again the Alpha says nothing.

“Indeed,” Tina replies stiffly to Leta’s statement. Though she’s almost drowned out by Theseus’s and Fleamont’s enthusiastic catch up.

“Monty!” Theseus shakes Fleamont’s shoulder so hard his head wobbles, “I can’t believe it! How have you been?”

“Good good,” Fleamont replies, hooting with laughter, “How about you Thee?”

“Old Gryfinndor roommates,” Leta mock whispers, to fill Tina in.

“Ahh,” Tina expresses a noise of interest, even though she’s not sure if that’s the red house or the blue one. Mercy Lewis; why is she so awkward. Luckily Fleamont comes to her rescue.

“And Mrs Scamander,” Fleamont bends down to give Leta a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek, “What are you do doing here?” He asks the mated pair amiably, throwing an arm around Tina’s tense shoulders.

“Treating my brother to a proper English breakfast,” Theseus answers. Fleamont raises his eyebrows in the menus direction. Theseus turns to see how Newt is hiding, and before anyone can react, tugs the menu away leaving Newt exposed. He looks around skittishly, like a wild animal. His torso straightens out slowly, as if expecting any of them hex him at any moment. Out of all the people staring down at him, for some reason he seems to gravitate towards her. His green eyes are filled with guilty apprehension. For some reason she knows what he's trying to say without them saying a word. 

“Mr Scamander,” Tina greets him softly, nodding gently. Newt stares at her. His mouth breaks open, but no sound comes out. 

“Say hello Newt,” Theseus prompts him, like a father would a shy child.

“Hi,” Newt mumbles, his green eyes flashing to both of them briefly, before staring down at the table’s lacy tablecloth. His voice is quiet, but still distinct and Fleamont stiffens beside her. “It’s you,” Fleamont frowns. There’s a tension in the air. A stillness that threatens danger. Newt glares back and somewhere below him comes an animalistic hiss. The hair on the back of Tina’s arms stand to attention.

_Run. Hide. Alpha will protect you._ Her Omega whimpers. Yes, but which one? Tina asks her helplessly. Fleamont’s fingers are digging so hard into her shoulder, that it’s beginning to hurt. Tina winces, and tries to struggle out of his tough grip. “Let go of her,” There’s a hard squeak of a chair, and suddenly Newt’s breath is tickling her neck.

“I don’t have to listen to anything you have to say,” Fleamont snarls, trying to curl Tina into his chest and away from the other Alpha, “Not after how you behaved yesterday,” Tina finds herself pressed into a dark chest. Fleamont’s musky scent wraps around her nostrils.

_No!_ Her Omega cries. Wrong Alpha, wrong mate. Tina’s hands are curled uncomfortable against his chest. She can sense Newt in the background, feel his anger radiating off him in waves. Fleamont’s nose is in her hair. Then against her nape. He’s sniffing; no, scenting Tina realises with a terrified jolt. Making her smell like him, so all other Alpha’s will stay away. Scenting is usually a romantic act, done only by an Alpha an Omega loves and trusts.

To have her scent combined with an Alpha’s she’s just acquainted with…Tina can’t help but feel like a pole a dog is pissing on. Even if Fleamont does have the best intentions. Tina tries to pull away, but Fleamont doesn’t let her. His forehead is buried in the crook of her neck. Newt makes a warning growl as she tries to inch back. He’s so close Tina actually presses up against his hard torso as she continues to wriggle.

Logically Tina knows what’s going on. They’re both Alpha’s, hardwired to protect those weaker than them. They’re trying to save her from who they see as her enemy. But in reality Tina just feels tight. Caged in, by two larger men, who in her and their current state could easily over power her. Really, they already are.

_RUN. HIDE._ Her Omega’s call is louder this time. She’s frightened, Tina shudders, I’m frightened. Nervous tears drip from her eyes, but she can’t bring herself to wipe them on Fleamont’s shirt. Doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to scent him back. Tina begins to push against Fleamont’s embrace, hard.

_Wrong Alpha. Won’t keep us safe. Don’t smell right. I want, I want, I want…_

“Tina?” Fleamont asks her urgently, clearly confused. He is the one defending her against a man who ordered her against her will yesterday after all. And yet Tina can’t seem to stop struggling against him.

_I WANT, I WANT, I WANT!_

“Newt!” Tina moans, desperately trying to snuggle backwards into him. There’s a loud crack and suddenly Tina’s in a whole other pair of arms. All around her smells like burnt toast. If she could turn around, she would've found Fleamont cradling a singed hand, a present from the tip of Newt's wand. But all Tina can see is freckled skin and ginger hair, and in their little bubble all she can scent is freshly mown grass, and sea spray- a combination of the pair of them. Tina sighs, pressing her chin into his neck.

_Home. Safe. Home._ Newt’s arms are firm, but not too firm. He’s laced his hands around her back, his fingers splayed. Tina’s skin burns where the edge of his pinky skims a slither of skin of the small of her back- where there’s a small gap between her skirt and pants. Newt isn’t scenting her like Fleamont was. But he rumbles deep in his chest as Tina tries to rub the other Alpha’s scent off her; to replace it with Newt’s own.

“I’ve got you Tina,” He whispers sweetly in her ear, “I’ve got you,” Tina purrs contentedly.

_Alpha has got you. Alpha adores you. Alpha wants you._ Tina smiles stupidly, not paying even half attention to their other three companions, who are currently twittering behind their backs.

“Used an Alpha order-“

“No!”

“-was very upset,”

“They seem quite-“

“Newt never said but-“

“-And he’s normally rather-“

“People might-”

“-Look very unimpressed, don’t they?”

Tina doesn’t care one jot if people are looking. Instead she’s wondering if Newt will mind her threading her fingers through his hair. It just smells so nice. And it looks so soft… The tips of her fingertips brush against the thin hair of his neck. Tina can hear Newt swallow. Soft lips brush against her cheek.

“Okay that’s enough, Newt,” Theseus orders roughly. Tina whines, shaking her head, trying to share Newt’s skin.

“No!” Newt snaps at his brother, shielding Tina away. He spins them around, his back now facing the other three. He wraps as much of his coat he's wearing he can around Tina - like a makeshift cocoon. she hums. Why should they be separated anyway?

_Good Alpha. Taking care of us. He wants us near._ Tina’s chest swells proudly, as if she’s achieved something important.

“Release her Newton,” Theseus hisses, a tinge of surprised under his angry tone, “You’re making a scene,”

“NO!” Newt grumbles, louder this time. Tina giggles sleepily. Two large hands up her cheeks, and she finds herself looking up into forest green eyes. ‘They’re really a bit of everything’, Tina thinks dreamily, ‘Blue, brown, yellow, green,’ Long fingers caress her cheeks, and she melts into him.

“God you’re beautiful,” Newt breathes adoringly, so soft Tina thinks she might have imagined it.

“Oi fuckers!” A mangy looking man bangs loudly on the café’s window, “Get a bloody room!” He winks wolfishly at them, before walking away whistling. Tina blinks out at the moving world. She’s honestly forgotten that more people than Newt existed. Newt seems equally baffled, his eyes two adorable question marks. This slight confusion is just enough time for Leta to stuff a tiny perfume bottle under his nose. Tina also gets a whiff, and the dizzy feeling that had been encompassing her brain seems to trickle out of her ears, leaving her with embarrassed horror. Her fingers slip from where they were caught in Newt’s hair.

“Newt,” Leta instructs briskly, “Wake up,” Newt blinks once, twice. Then he seems to notice his hands gently cupping her cheeks.

“Oh merlin sorry,” Newt jumps away, as if Tina were a hot poker burning blisters onto his skin. He snaps up Leta’s perfume from her grip, and holds it, trembling up to his nose. Leta gently rubs his back and Newt slumps into her, looking defeated.

Tina herself is only being kept upright by Fleamont’s arm around her waist. She feels as though she’s been knocked over the head with a sledgehammer; like in a cartoonish scene in a Loony-Tunes skit.

“You alright?” Fleamont asks her, as invisible golden canaries fly around her scalp.

“Fine,” Tina replies, her throat bone dry. Leta is still rubbing Newt’s back in soft comforting circles. Newt’s looking up at her, with large puppy dog eyes. They seem to be having a whole conversation without words, and Tina blushes at the easy familiarity of the pair. Could it be possible that the Omega Newt fancies is his brother’s wife, and that’s why he hasn’t made a made a move yet? Theseus has sat back down looking tired, and he doesn’t even see to notice the way his wife and brother are staring at each other.

“I rarely see my brother like that Miss Goldstein,” Theseus whistles lowly under his breath, “You must have some-“

“Shh,” Leta slushes him, slapping her husband lightly on the shoulder, as Newt buries his face in his hands. Leta gives a clearly mortified Newt one last pat, before picking her way over to her husband. Leta sits daintily on Theseus’s knee, muttering something in his ear. Theseus’s eyes widen comically, and Tina feels him consider her much more seriously than he ever has before. The lightness normally found in his eyes has been put out, and she can’t help but feel scrutinised.

Some what? Tina wonders, disgruntled. Probably some sort of disgusting scent to Newt which means he could hardly bare to have his arms around her. No wonder he needed Leta’s perfume, snorting it up his nostrils as if it were. Newt must’ve just been following his instincts to protect her. His Alpha biology, written to shelter scared Omegas. ‘Meanwhile I climbed all over him like a hormonal idiot because I fancy him,’ Tina bites her lip, blinking back the tears threatening to swell in her eyes again.

“Coffee for Tina,” Benjay from behind the counter calls out, holding up two to-go coffee cups.

“I’ve got it,” Fleamont gently caresses her elbow. Newt’s scent spikes angrily, and his fingers clench around the side of the table top. The wood squeaks. Fleamont leers. Newt glares. Tina feels herself stepping between them.

“Thanks,” Tina thanks Fleamont carefully, holding out her arm behind her, begging Newt to stay where he is. Thankfully Newt does and Fleamont gives her a small wink, before marching off to retrieve their drinks.

“He’s cute,” Leta comments lightly. Newt loudly growls at her, and Theseus hides his face in his mate’s hair. Tina watches bemused as Leta easily keeps a straight face even at the intensity of Newt scowl. Theseus’s shoulders are trembling; almost like he’s laughing.

“I guess,” Tina admits quietly shrugging. It’s not like she’s going to call Fleamont ugly in front of people who could possibly tell him. Plus, he’s not bad looking. Newt’s grimace falls off his face, and for a second Tina swears he looks crestfallen. But suddenly he becomes intensely interested in his shoe laces, and thanks to his floppy fringe, she can no longer see his expression.

“Are you seeing him?” Leta presses again, her almond eyes flashing with interest.

“I-“ Tina stutters, her face flushed.

“Ignore my mate Miss Goldstein,” Theseus comforts her, “She’s looking for more couple friends to have dinner with, since Newt here remains perpetually single,” Tina eyes widen surprised. Newt’s never had a girlfriend. How? Newt himself is staring daggers at his brother, his fingers clenched. Tina doesn’t blame him. Omega’s are generally shamed for being with any other Alpha before their mate. However, an Alpha’s pride and almost attractiveness stems from how many Omega’s are enticed to them. Which if you think about it, makes zero logistical sense, but there’s society for you.

“I’m not,” Newt’s teeth are gritted, and he’s purposefully not looking at her, “Perpetually single Theseus,”

“Are you sure?” Theseus asks sarcastically. Leta places a calming hand on his neck, and the bite in Theseus’s gaze turns all soft and mushy.

“I’m just…” Newt bounces on his heels, looking like the he wants the ground to swallow him whole, “Looking for the right person,” He finally says, smiling softly at her; for once the tenseness free from his face. Tina looks away, jealousy bubbling in her gut. She knows he fancies someone. Then why does it feel so bad to hear him say it to her face?

Tina expects either Theseus or Leta to fill in the awkwardness. However, their adorable petting, turning into a bit of a make-out session. Theseus is busy nuzzling Leta’s mating bite like they’re not currently in a public establishment. Newt makes the rational decision to step away from the pair, so they can both pretend they don’t know them. Unfortunately, that means Newt is decidedly too close to Tina for her already shredded nerves. And Newt's nerves apparently. His green eyes are almost shrouded by his black irises. He’s breathing heavily through his mouth, and the effort is making his chest heave.

“You smell different,” Newt sounds like he’s just woken up. His voice is deep and raspy, and Tina finds herself pressing her thighs together.

“New suppressants,” Tina squeaks out a reply. Newt nods so abruptly the bones in his neck crack, and she wonders if this is going to be a problem.

“It’s… consuming,” Newt stutters out. Her eyebrows raise at the strange choice of words, and he immediately flushes as red as a beetroot. You made Alpha uncomfortable. Comfort Alpha. As if in a trance Tina wraps her hand around his own. The scent glands on their wrists brush together, and Tina knows she’s going to smell like him there now for at least a week. Knows she’s going to press her nose up against that point as soon as she’s alone and breath him in. His hands are thin, and long- like a violinist’s. But rough calluses cover his fingers and palms, and Tina makes a small noise as they drag against her smooth skin. Newt’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and her knees tremble. Mercy fucking Lewis.

“Thank you,” Tina murmurs quietly, not able to look at him. Newt’s thumb gently traces a line up to the bone of her wrist.

“Your black coffee,” Fleamont has returned, and Tina suddenly finds herself Newtless. She takes the coffee Fleamont hands her, dazedly, feeling her pulse in her ears. The plastic lid has been engraved with the letter ‘BC’, “And your croissant,”

“Thanks Fleamont,” Tina tries her best to sound normal. She knows she doesn’t succeed when Fleamont survey's Newt untrustingly.

“Do you want any company to walk to work Tina?” Fleamont asks her, all the while not losing Newt’s eye. “Yeah,” Tina says hastily, not wanting a repeat of what happened before, “That would be nice,” Newt drops Fleamont’s gaze, and takes a seat looking suddenly incredible tired. Leta and Theseus are still kissing, and she doesn’t blame him when he steals Leta’s also black coffee and takes a large sip.

“Bye,” Tina says quietly, not knowing why she can’t bring her feet to move. Fleamont’s pulling incessantly at her sleeve, after unsuccessfully trying to say goodbye to Theseus and Leta.

“Miss Goldstein,” Newt bows his head in her direction, before turning back to his breakfast. ‘You called me Tina before,’ Tina thinks before flushing those dangerous thoughts away. She’s he’s assistant. He should be professional, especially in public.

“Goodbye,” Fleamont says tersely, before marching her out of the café. The paper bag her croissant is in, is sweaty in Tina’s hands. The coffee she’d be craving tastes like boiled dirt to her anxious tastebuds. Fleamont doesn’t fill in the silence, and Tina looks up at him to find him studying her intensely.

“What?” Tina asks him brokenly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t worry,” Fleamont shakes his head like a dog with fleas, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tina mumbles. She can still feel Newt’s thumb print on her hand, and his touch throbs under her skin. Tina takes a large gulp of coffee. Unfortunately, not even the burn on her tongue, numbs out the ache Newt has left on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that Newt and Tina are idiots?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina loves black coffee. She is an idiot. Newt can afford coffee. He is also an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Next chapter is up. They're getting a little closer...inch by inch!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

It’s three o’clock and Tina’s done fuck all. She can’t seem to find the strength in her to do anything. She’s transcended from short cat videos long ago, and moved onto hour long nail painting complications. Tina hopes Newt is not looking through her internet history. If he’s as embarrassed as Tina herself is, she knows he most likely won’t be. She wouldn’t blame Newt if he didn’t want to associate with her ever again.

Tina shudders at her frank memories of this morning- draping herself over her boss like a damned octopus. She didn’t even see him come into his office, she can smell him though the thin gaps of his door. Newt must’ve apparated in. He must be utterly determined not to see her.

_Alpha avoids you. Alpha embarrassed by you. Alpha doesn’t want to see you._ Tina squeezes her sore eyes tight, before opening another tab and typing in a search.

_'Can you erase short term memories?'_

No.

_'Why do Alphas smell so good?'_

No- that’s not right either.

_'How to not want to have sex with your boss.'_

Tina doesn’t even bother clicking enter on that one. At times google can be as unhelpful as the horny Omega side of her brain.

_'Tips for Omegas to not smell Alphas.'_

That’s more like it. It won’t do at all for something like that to happen again. Especially if Newt begins dating that Omega he fancies. Tina scrolls tiredly through the suggestions.

One result suggests wiping Vaseline around her nostril, another suggests snorting curry powder. Tina’s stuck on reading an article about a quite painful sounding operation that prevents you from smelling anything at all, when a message pings up in her work inbox. Tina clicks away, honestly relieved from a break from the terrifyingly post-op experiences. She finds who the message is from however, equally horrifying.

Newt has left a message in your inbox.

Tina’s breath catches in her throat. At first she’s afraid it’ll be an angry message- condemning her actions. But then Tina remembers. He thinks this account is Bunty’s. Tina opens it much more easily than she first would’ve done, but still with an anxious tick in her heart.

**Newt- We had an actual conversation today**

_**Account 06121936- Well that’s promising, isn’t it?** _

**Newt- But another man bought her a coffee…**

_**Account 06121926- What man?** _

**Newt- I don’t know. Some handsome Alpha I can’t possibly compete with.**

Tina rolls her eyes, throwing her own empty coffee cup into the bin beside her. She can sense he’s already about to throw in the towel. 

_**Account 06121926- Newt don’t give up!** _

_**Account 06121926- It’s just coffee, it’s not like they have put up a white picket fence together and have 2.5 kids.** _

**Newt- Ha ha.**

**Newt- But you’re right (of course). But what can I do? They might have a special arrangement. They might've been on a date and I just ruined it.**

Tina thinks back to Fleamount’s soft hand on her elbow. How he’d whipped out his card, before she had a chance to even blink.

_**Account 06121926- It could’ve just been a random occurrence, you don’t know.** _

_**Account 06121926- Couldn’t you buy her a coffee? I believe you can afford that on your pay.** _

An annoyed scent seeps through Newt's door and up her nostrils. Tina smiles stupidly down her phone. She can almost see him getting huffy. But Newt’s pay is more than three times more than her own. Tina's sure he can buy the woman he fancies a hot drink. 

**Newt- I can afford a coffee.**

_**Account 06121926- Did you see what she got?** _

**Newt- Coffee. Black coffee.**

**Newt- It suits her.**

A flush brightens Tina’s cheeks. A light tingly feeling fills her chest.

_We drink black coffee,_ her Omega chirps excitedly. Tina lets herself bask in the moment for a minute, before shaking her hopeful joy away.

Leta was also drinking black coffee. Half a dozen and some Omega’s probably came through the café and ordered a black coffee. She has nothing to get excited about.

_**Account 06121926- You should buy her one. Newt- You think?** _

_**Account 06121926- Yeah! Just leave it on her desk if it really gets you anxious** _

_**Account 06121926- But if you give it to her in person, you could have a chat and who knows? Maybe it could become your thing.** _

**Newt- Merlin. You really know how to make a wizard feel better you know**

_**Account 06121926- Shucks.** _

**Newt- I’m serious Bunty**

**Newt- Thank you. You’re a good friend.**

Tina swallows audibly. Good friend. It may be Bunty he thinks he’s writing too, but it’s her words. Her Omega’s hackles are raised, and for once she has absolutely nothing to say.

A friend.

A good friend.

Tina feels like punching a wall. What the hell is she doing to herself?

She wiggles back, swivelling her chair around. Newt’s office door is closed, like normal. Tina bites her lip. Is he still looking at their chat? Tina types and re-types her message back to him; not knowing if she wants to be trying to sound friendly or not. Newt is probably scrolling through Instagram, looking dreamily at his mystery Omega in a skimpy bathing suit in Ibiza or something. Tina doesn’t even have Instagram.

_**Account 06121926- You’re welcome :)** _

Tina turns off her phone, pushing it to the end of her desk. Perhaps she could go to the bathroom and grab a couple of tampons. Surely if she stuck some cotton up her nose it would block Newt’s scent out?

\----------------------------

Tina decided it wasn’t worth getting a coffee the next morning. Queenie had been a bit too smug at dinner. Apparently she thinks Tina would be a great example of a heroine in a trashy romance novel. Two Alpha’s fighting over her, attracted to her boss, texting said boss while pretending to be someone else... 

Tina would prefer to be a protagonist of a novel who succeeds in getting the job she wants, and being financially stable but that’s neither here nor there. But she did take Queenie’s advice about rubbing vick vapour rub under her nose to block out Newt’s scent. And of course none of her sisters advice about being in an apparent love triangle- which is complete bullshit. Newt definitely does not like her like that.

Tina’s yet to see if the vicks will work or not. Newt still hasn’t made an appearance. He’s running late. Tina’s eyes flicker down to her computers clock. More than late really. But Newt is anything but a normal boss. He came in once dressed head to toe in pink feathers. Another time with a pieces of pond weed in his hair, water still dripping from his shoes.

_Buzz._

Tina takes a quick look down at her phone. Fleamont has tagged her in another meme. They’re always funny. But she’s not made an effort to tag him back. Tina quickly likes his comment before looking up again.

Newt is marching towards her. He’s actually making a point to look her in the eye. Tina is so startled; she can’t even find it in her to frown. He’s wearing a green bow tie that perfectly matches his eyes and his brown pants have a particular stain at the knee. Newt seems to be mumbling something under his breath, but Tina’s never had a keen ear. He stands in front of her, his feet out turned in first position, like a ballet dancer.

He’s holding a take-away coffee cup in his left hand, his suitcase in the other.

“Good morning Mr Scamander,” Tina nods her head at him, shooting him a weak smile. She takes what she hopes is a subtle sniff. All she can smell is eucalyptus. Unless Newt has visited Australia recently, Tina thinks she’s good.

“Good morning,” Newt says softly. His pink lips part, then shut. Tina watches as his eyes dart around. She can practically see his mind going back and forth, back and forth.

“Tina,” Newt finally utters, with only a bit of a stutter. Tina’s jaw unhinges at the joints.

Newt called her by her maiden name yesterday. But that was under the influence of their biology, and she truly didn’t even know if he remembered doing it. Her cheeks are flushed. Tina could cook eggs on the top of them. She doesn’t know if she’s ever heard her name sound so sweet before. 

“Good morning,” She says dumbly again, tripping over her tongue. Newt nods dimly back. He’s tapping on the side of his coffee cup erratically with his thumb. There’s a new scar near his wrist that Tina’s never seen before. “

I got this, a coffee,” Newt waves the drink from side to side. Tina watches with a wince as droplets out dark liquid spit out the top, like a whale spurting from it’s blowhole. Newt hastily tries to wipe the white plastic free, his fingers slipping under her keen gaze. “

It’s black, it’s how you like it,” Newt continues. His neck is red under his white collar, “I mean I heard you did, yesterday morning,” He says this all very fast.

“I do take it black,” Tina admits quietly, more than a little touched that he noticed.

“Here then,” Newt thrusts it to her, almost dropping it into her hands. Tina takes it, quickly, not feeling as though she has any choice not to.

“Thank you,” Tina cups the paper cup with both hands. She can feel the heat of it burning her palms. She wonders vaguely if he cast some sort of spell on it to keep it hot for her.

_Alpha brought you gift. Alpha thought of you. Alpha likes you._

“Newt,” Tina utters, finding herself unable to look up at him. There’s some sort of cookie placed on top of the cup, in the shape of a kind of creature. It would be a mole of sorts, if not for it’s bill which makes it look like a platypus. Tina traces it with a finger. It’s awfully cute- it must be magical.

“You didn’t have to,” Tina tells him, her gaze slipping up. Newt is smiling. Actually smiling. With teeth and everything. Wrinkles crinkle at the corners of his eyes, and at the sides of his mouth. Tina finds her mouth dry. Is it strange that she wants to rub her fingers across them?

“I wanted to,” Newt’s smile slips, but he still gazes down at her ardently, “I wanted to apologise,”

“Apologise?” Tina asks stupidly. It’s not like it would be hard to guess what for.

“For yesterday and the day before,” Newt says slowly and clearly, as if he had rehearsed it, “Especially the day before,” His thumb is now making patterns on the brown leather handle of his case. Just like he did with the back of her hand yesterday. Mercy Lewis. 

“Okay then,” Tina croaks, coughing slightly to clear her throat. She places her coffee cup on her desk. Someone has writing a big ‘T’ on the side, in a messy scrawl.

“I know I can be a dick,” Newt says frankly. So frankly, that a laugh hops out of Tina’s throat like a tiny frog.

“Understatement,” Tina finds herself quipping, and Newt rolls his eyes self-deprecatingly.

“You…” Newt’s fist clenches by his side. Uncharacteristically there isn’t a smile on his face. Not even a tense one, “You make me nervous Tina,” She swallows. It’s hard with her mouth full of spider webs, but she manages it. Her spit tastes like befuddlement.

“Nervous?” Tina repeats back at him, honestly astonished. She’s the one that makes him nervous? Her Omega has no clue what to make of that. Nervous is not sad…But nervous is not generally a good emotion. _Jump on him_ , is her loudest cry, but she always says that.

“I’ve never been a typical alpha,” Newt admits shamelessly, “I’m not naturally posturing, intimidating… I’m not my brother,” He looks down at his shoes, a wave of something Tina cannot name flowing over his face.

“But I’m afraid around you…I feel different,” Newt physically shudders, “It’s like something in my brain just flicks over, you know,” Tina nods dumbly to herself, remembering vividly how she clung to him like a love struck idiot. A typical swooning Omega, which no other thought other than to find and keep a mate. 

“I become more like the Alpha I’ve never longed to be,” He sighs heavily, “And that makes me…well it’s not very nice,” Newt looks up at her expectantly- like he’s earnest for her to understand. Tina’s chest is suddenly uncomfortably tight.

_You make Alpha uncomfortable. He feels bad to be around you. You make him feel bad. Bad Omega. Not good for Alpha. Bad Omega._

“I’m sorry,” Tina quickly spits out, flustered, “I can quit if you want, ask for a different position maybe,” She half sits out of her desk chair, and begins searching through papers- as if she could possibly find a new job opportunity among them. 

“I don’t want you to quit,” Newt almost shouts, his voice ringing with barely restrained panic, “It really should be you complaining about me,” Tina sits down in her chair with a thud. Newt’s eyes are wide, and his lips tremble.

“I shouldn’t have used an Alpha order on you Tina,” Newt apologises tightly, his voice laced with pain, “It wasn’t right and I’m truly sorry,” A tear drips from his lashes and only his cheek. Most Alpha’s would be mortified to show such weakness. Newt lets it fall. Tina can see the wet patch, from where the tear landed on his shoulder.

“Thank you for saying that,” Tina says truthfully, “And it’s fine, I forgive you,” Newt bounces on his toes, looking unsure.

“Really Newt,” Tina presses, smiling up at him.

“Good,” Newt nods, relief in all his looks, “I’m glad you forgive me,” He swings his suitcase jauntily from hand to hand.

_Alpha happy. Omega make Alpha happy._ Tina slips a lock of hair behind her ear, for some reason awfully pleased with herself.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Tina cocks the paper cup up in his direction. The biscuit slides off the top and lands on her desk with a clatter. She hastily gathers the pieces up, desperately hoping he isn’t offended she just broke his gift to her. Newt is almost humming with contentment. Tina can practically see it shining through his pores.

“You’re welcome,” Newt smiles once again at her, before walking away. Tina tells herself not to watch him go and just about manages it. She takes a sip of her coffee- just the right kind of scalding- and waits for the tail tell sound of a certain office door opening and closing. It never comes. Her back remains iron-rod straight as she’s unable to relax knowing he’s only a few paces away. Tina sits, breathes and waits. And waits. 

Suddenly Newt’s back, looming above her looking nervous.

“I could get you one tomorrow if you like,” Newt points sheepishly at the drink in her hand, “And the day after that, and the day after that,” Tina stares. Why on earth would he want to do that?

“Newt, you don’t have to,” She tries to ward him off quickly. That's going to be an awful lot of money eventually. Plus Newt doesn't even drink coffee. What is he getting out of this?

“I want to,” Newt says firmly. He didn’t even stop to think about it.

“Well,” Tina drags out, tapping her fingers on. She doesn’t want to accept his offer. And yet she can’t find it in her to say no to him, “Alright then,” Newt seems to let out a deep breath, his shoulders deflating as he does so.

“As long as it’s not out of your way or anything,” Tina pipes up hurriedly. The last thing she ever wants to be in life is a nuisance. Particularly to him.

“It’s not,” Newt avidly promises her, “Trust me,” There’s a freckle beside his nose she’s never noticed before. Huh. Is it wrong that she counts his freckles sometimes?

“Okay,” Tina finally relents. It’s not like she would say no to a coffee every day. Especially when the man she happens to like is going to provide it for her. Newt looks far too pleased. He toddles away, a silly strut in his step. Tina cocks her head, puzzled, to one side. What the hell did she do to make him so happy?

“Tina,” Newt waves at her cheerily, before opening his office door and hopping inside- case first. For the first time since her employment, he doesn’t slam it behind him.

“Newt,” Tina whispers to his closed door, a silly smile on her face. She pops a piece of broken animal shaped biscuit into her mouth. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe that would be alright. Maybe she could live with that.

Tina leans back in her chair, closing her eyes. She can still see Newt’s grin, bright in her mind’s eye.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina brings someone into work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been so long. Work takes a lot out of my day. And this chapter turned once again out to be so goddam long...So now it's in two parts whoo! So here's the first half.   
> I hope everyone enjoys!

“Did you hear about the ministry ball Teenie?” Queenie asks, as they slowly make their way down their apartment steps together. They’re not late this morning for once, and are taking their sweet time. There’s a lot more noticeable stains to see in their cheap ass lodgings, when they’re not racing to the ground floor.

Tina nods, smiling at Queenie’s smile, which is brighter than the sun. No doubt she’s thinking of bringing this Alpha she’s dating. The one Tina still hasn’t had a chance to meet yet. Apparently Queenie’s been out about a few times for coffee with him, and there’s a newly ironed sparkly pink dress in their closet that will definitely be used on a fancy dinner date.

Tina’s so glad Queenie’s making an effort to try to get over Jacob. That she’s clearly found a connection with another man, even though she swore she never would again. She’s so proud of her. Queenie beams wider if that’s even possible. “Yes I did,” Tina rolls her eyes at her radiant sister fondly. She’s clearly just read her mind,

“Newt and I were talking about it last night,” Queenie’s cheerfulness slumps into a judgemental glower.

“Newt and ‘Bunty’ you mean,” Queenie corrects her bluntly. Tina plays with a stray thread on her mustard coloured cardigan.

“Tina, this isn’t right,” Queenie stops still, halting their descent and Tina barely prevents herself from slamming into her. She flails as her sister’s pale heels tap irately on the concrete steps. “It’s perfectly fine,” Tina argues back, her tone one of forced easiness,

“He’s talking about wanting to ask this Omega of his to the ball, and I’m giving him advice that’s all,” Tina tries to push past her, but Queenie grabs onto her arm and holds tightly on. She can feel her nails digging into her skin, and Tina resists the childish urge to rip her arm away.

“Tina you like him,” Queenie’s stare is so full of pity that Tina can’t bear to face her, “If your Mr Scamander arrives to that ball in two weeks with another woman on his arm, it’ll kill you,” Tina swallows the lump in her throat that comes with the imagine of laughing, caressing, kissing a faceless woman in a expensive dress she could never hope to afford. It tastes of rotten meat and saw dust.

Newt seems to be more positive that his advances with his Omega are being well accepted. Apparently they’re talking more now, and he’s bringing her little more tokens each day that the lucky woman is appreciating. ‘Bunty’ always has positive reassurance for him. Apparently ‘Bunty’ is a positive person. And yes, it’s not particularly ethical, but Tina is sure it’s helping her to be happy for him.

Queenie doesn’t try to hide her disbelieving scoff.

“You rub vicks under your nose every morning so you don’t smell him Teenie,” Queenie cocks a sharp eyebrow. Tina’s traitorous fingers brush up against her sticky nostrils.

“I don’t want to lose control,” Tina finally snaps, her voice burning with anger and trembling hurt. Last time she smelt Newt’s scent she threw herself at him. Literally. In a public café. In front of his brother, his sister-in-law, and a highly protective Alpha. Still the most embarrassing moment of her life to date.

Every day at work is testing Tina’s self-control. Turns out when the person you like, starts actually trying to be nice to you; when he brings you coffee, when he makes an effort to sit down and chat to you each day. It can make you hope unreasonably that something could happen, even when you get regular messages vividly explaining that this person likes someone else.

To top if off Tina’s finding her hormones are reacting as well as a cat being throw in a bucket of cold water to Queenie’s suppressants. Every day is not only a multiple cup of coffee, but also a multiple glass of wine, kind of day. Tina bites her lip, wanting to bite, tear and rip the wretched loneliness bubbling up inside of her.

“You should try to find someone to go with Teenie,” Queenie tries to boost her out of her funk. It might’ve worked, if her sister’s sympathy wasn’t so palpable, “I know how much you love to dance,”

“Maybe,” Tina mutters disinterestedly. Her suddenly tired fingers reach towards her bag where her phone is buzzing, thankful for the distraction.

She doesn’t know who she’s expecting it to be. An anxiety bosoming message from Newt? Fleamont tagging her in buzzfeed quiz? What she sees is the last thing on her guess list. It’s from Maz, a recent friend of Tina’s who runs a magical orphanage up in the East End. It seems Credence, a recent addition to their tiny gang, had a screaming fit over breakfast and is refusing to come out of his bedroom cupboard. Tina’s heart clenches. Apparently he’s been crying out for her.

“Credence had a melt-down,” Tina informs Queenie sadly, “Maz wants to know if I could come in to calm him,”

“Teenie you know I want you to,” Queenie quickly scans Maz’s rattled texts, “But we can’t afford you to miss any work,” Tina grits her teeth, but her sister is right. Rent is due this week, and they’re only just going to scrape by as it is.

She taps her thumbs against the side of her phone. Tina knows she has to text back ‘No sorry, I can’t’. But every time she tries Credence’s sad little face swims into view. He’s already had so many people let him down in his life. Is she really going to let herself become another person he doesn’t think he can trust.

“Couldn’t I go pick him up and bring him into the office?” Tina asks Queenie hesitantly. Credence is a quiet kid. They could go get some disgusting sugary snacks together. They could talk, they could play some games. She probably wouldn’t get much done, but it’s better than Credence huddling in a cramped closet.

“Are you allowed to do that?” Queenie asks back, her eyebrows tight little curls, “Will Newt let you?”

Tina’s mouth screws up, unsure. It’s the first time she’s ever wished Newt knew it was her messaging him, not Bunty. They’ve been getting close, well at least as close as one can while pretending to be someone else. If ‘Bunty’ asked if she could bring a child into work, she knows Newt would say yes. If just plain Tina asks…well she’s quite sure. They have been getting on better these days, but Tina wouldn’t be happy if an employee of hers brought a child into work without any notice.

But all the same- she’s not leaving Credence alone.

“We’ll see I guess,” Tina shrugs, throwing her hair over her shoulder as if it doesn’t matter. She’s already made up her mind.

\-------------------------------------

It took only few minutes out of Tina’s way to collect Credence. All of the kids at Maz’s are magical, so she was able to apparate to the old Victorian orphanage. Then her and a tear stained Credence were able to floo to the Ministry of Magic, an old handkerchief of Tina’s mother’s held tight in the young boy’s fist.

“And this is where I work,” Tina opens her arms wide, showing off her busy magical office space. Credence stares round, his brown eyes trembling, his nose still cherry red. He hides his head in Tina’s side at the considerable hustle and bustle and if she’s honest; squawking.

“Come on, my desk is much quieter,” Tina ruffles Credence’s hair gently. He holds onto her hand hard enough for her bones to crack, as she leads the way through the mess which is the Department of Magical Creature’s Offices. Luckily for Credence her desk is a reasonable walk away from the others. Newt thankfully must also prefer some peace.

Tina whips out her wand and quickly conquers another chair for the small boy. It’s a tiny version of her own swivel chair, and she taps it neatly with her hand, motioning him to sit down. Credence does so hesitantly, his feet dangling. One of his laces from his dingy sneakers is trailing on the floor and he plays awkwardly with the zipper of his jacket.

“Are you sure I’m allowed to be here Tina?” Credence looks up at her. His immature scent swells around her nervously.

Tina has wiped most of the vicks off her nose. The risk for Credence to fall into a temper or a screaming fit- plus any magic he may unconsciously perform- is too high for her to not recognise his emotions. She’s got her fingers crossed the young pups scent and her protective Omega nature will be strong enough to prevent her making a fool of herself in front of her boss.

“Of course,” Tina drops to her knees, smiling up at him. She rubs her thumb over the back of his tiny hand, letting her scent wash over him. It’s changed since she’s started taking Queenie’s suppressants. They are so not working properly with Tina’s constitution. She can tell her scent is stronger, and more noticeably an Omegas. It makes Tina uneasy. But it visibly calms Credence, so she pretends not to notice the interested spiked noses of the Alpha’s around her.

A tiny whimper breaks free of Credence’s throat, an all of a sudden Tina finds herself with a lap full of child. Credence’s little arms are wrapped around her neck and she hugs him tightly back.

_How nice would it be to have a child._ For once Tina agrees with her Omega counterpart. Her scent grows contented, and to her delight so does Credence’s. A relaxed Omega with her pup. That’s what it smells like. Tina rubs her chin on top of Credence’s head, scenting him, and he purrs, snuggling in closer to her. Another scent joins their tight little bundle. A comforting masculine one, that completes their little families. Much like Tina’s hugging Credence, this scent hugs Tina and she sighs happily.

_Home. Mate. Family._

“Tina?” A familiar voice asks her dazedly. Tina looks up from Credence’s collarbone, to find Newt standing directly above her- a funny look on his face.

A cup of coffee sits in one of his lax hands. He’s kept his promise, bringing her one every day since the first time he did so.

“Oh,” Is all that Tina’s brain deigns appropriate to reply with. Newt is looking from her to Credence and back again, his lips parted in surprise.

Credence attempts to duck under her cardigan, straining the already stretched yellow lattice; he’s not good with men. Or Alphas. And especially not strange male Alphas. The child is trembling under her armpit.

Tina strokes his hair gently, his fear snapping her out of her love struck state. She gives Newt a pointed look.

‘Please say something,’ She desperately tries mentally converse with him.

“Morning Tina,” Newt croaks, handing over her drink. Their fingers brush, almost purposefully. Newt feels his way along the back of her fingers, gently, as if she were made of china. Tina does her best not to imagine them stroking her hip. Her thigh.

_Alpha will do it; Alpha will touch us. We’ve been so good. If we ask him nicely. Alpha might even give us a pup._ God dammit shut up.

“Hello,” Tina says, in her most calm and trusting voice. Little fingers curl around her mustard cardi. Credence peeks carefully out, like a Fantastic Mr Fox darting out of his hole.

“This is Newt,” Tina points up at her open mouth boss with her forefinger. She stammers, struggling come up with the word to introduce him as. But then again, this is about Credence, and his comfort. Tina swallows her pride, and trusts Newt to run with it.

“He’s my…my friend,” Newt gulps. Tina can see how his adam’s apple moves down his throat. She’s never been so happy that Newt’s neural expression is a weak smile. He looks Credence blinks up at him, with faint curiosity. He’s not sucking his thumb- that’s a good sign. Tina crosses her fingers.

“Say hello Credence,” Tina encourages him gently, giving him her sweetest smile. She can see Credence thinking about it. Is this strange gangling man, with crazy hair and a suitcase, a threat to me?

“Hi,” Credence mumbles shyly, before burying his head in Tina’s neck. “Nice to meet you,” Newt greets Credence amiably. Tina can tell he’s trying not to chuckle at the child’s wary adorableness. There’s wrinkles around his mouth, tiny smiles winking at her.

“Credence was a bit naughty this morning,” Tina explains to Newt vaguely. She wants to explain properly, but when someone’s ears are not present, “So I thought it best he came into work with me,”

“You don’t mind?” Credence says sharply, tears filling his voice. Clearly his fears of being in the wrong, are larger than his fear of speaking up, “Do you Newt?”

“No,” Newt immediately bends down to his level, his eyes soft and gentle, “No, of course not Credence,” He gives him a kind smile. Credence studies him; then he nods. Newt nods back, still balanced on his tip-toes, his knees bent.

He’s giving him just the right amount of closeness and yet space so he doesn’t feel boxed in, Tina realises with a flush a respect. All burgeoning anxiety she had about having Credence with her disappears in a flash. She knows, somehow, deep down, if sometime happens to her, Newt will take care of him.

_Good Alpha. Will be good father. Good for us. Good for pup._ Tina presses his chin on the feathers of Credence’s dark hair.

‘Thank you,’ Tina mouths over the top of his head. Newt winks. Tina finds herself smiling, and tentatively winks back.

“So what do you two have planned to do today?” Newt asks, his tone light a jovial, meeting Credence’s eye again.

“Just a bit of peace and quiet,” Tina explains, hoping she’s suddenly got some prophetic skills.

“Tina lets me play on her phone,” Credence pipes up.

Tina sighs; it was a mistake she’s been regretting ever since. She now has a barrage of colourful apps on her phone, all children designated, all taking up all of her data. Not that she’s ever going to delete them.

Newt’s face is a cluster of amusement.

“Does she?” Newt cocks an eyebrow up at her. Tina makes a face, and he chuckles under his breath.

“I like angry birds,” Credence states to no one in particular.

“You can play angry birds,” Tina relents, somewhat thankfully. At least it's not Clash of Clans. She felt as if she had to watch over his shoulder at every minute he was on that app, in case he happened to drain her bank account buying that stupid purple potion.

Newt’s fingers are drumming on the top of his case thoughtfully. Tina swears she hears some sort of growl echo out from it's depths. 

“What if I could do something better than this ‘angry birds’?” Newt asks, looking between the two, his eyes wide with nervous excitement. Tina exchanges a confused glance with her charge.

“Better than angry birds?” Credence asks doubtfully. Newt grins. He unhooks the latches on his case, before dipping his hand inside. His long freckled fingers pull out a fancy pink feather. One that could live on a pirate’s sword in the 1800s. It’s almost longer than Newt’s forearm, and feathers shine in the soft sunlight. As Tina peers at it. The more she stares the more the colour seems to change- pink turns to yellow, to orange, to blue, to purple- a tiny sunset made of feathers. Tina’s jaw drops.

“Do you know what creature this feather comes from Credence?” Newt asks him. Credence shakes his head, leaning forward intrigued.

“No,” Credence says breathily. Newt passes him over the feather, and Credence takes it with a quiet reverence. He runs a tiny finger across the length of it, gasping when it sparkles with every colour of the rainbow.

“Do you want to find out?” Newt asks him elatedly, his eyes alight with glee. Credence beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Credence make some furry friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> He's the part two to the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. There's more Newtina tension, more Credence adorableness, and some Narnia references!  
> Enjoy!

Tina has been a witch for close to twenty-seven years, and yet she has never been in a suitcase before today. She has to keep looking up at the fabric-y looking ceiling, identical to the one that lines Newt’s case to make sure this isn’t all a dream.

Her boss has a zoo he carries with him everywhere. There’s no other way to describe it. Tina has met creatures today she has only ever seen before in textbook pictures- bowtruckles, unicorns, nifflers, hippogriffs and graphorns. She has no idea why her care of magical creature’s teacher only had a practical class twice a fortnight? Their houses at Ilvermony are named after magical creatures for fucks sake! Why was the first time she ever saw a Thunderbird in a British wizard’s suitcase?

At first Newt was just going show Credence the owner of the feather. But he couldn’t seem to help orchestrating short creatures run ins on the way, and Newt can’t seem to help introduce his furry children to his guests. Tina has to admit she perfectly understands why he never wants to leave his office. Why would he want to leave his creatures to sit in on a bunch of mind numbing appointments?

Credence tugs on Tina’s sleeve, so enthusiastically it stretches the already holey fabric. They have made it to the mother of the feather- a long necked, big beaked, pink puff-ball of a Dodo. Newt is cradling the bird in in his arms like a new born baby, as he climbs the steps to where Credence and Tina are sat side-by-side. He’s answering the Dodo's confused squawks with his own squeaks, and Tina smiles down at her knees. Why does her boss have to be so damn adorable?

“Hold her like this,” Newt explains to the doe-eyed orphan, “Under her feet, that’s it,” Newt gently manoeuvres the child’s arms until he’s satisfied, and let's Credence rock the creature gently.

Credence is completely enthralled by magical creatures. The kid barely notices how his new magizoologist idol picks a spot next to Tina, instead of himself. Tina noticed. So has her horny hidebrain.

_Alpha has chosen you._ He’s literally just sat beside me, calm down. _Alpha wants to mate you, marry you, he wants you to have his babies. We’ll be so good at having his babies._ Tina barely resists the urge to slap herself in the face.

“She’s fluffy,” Credence grins toothily, ruffling the creatures poufy head.

“She is indeed,” Newt agrees, as gleeful as she’s ever seen him. Tina can practically feel him vibrating the wooden boards they’re sitting on, “She’s malting, and when they all fall off she’ll have a new coat,”

“What’s her name?” Tina asks, tentatively petting the side of the Dodos flank. She’s softer than any pillow, any blanket, any _anything_ , she’s ever touched before.

Newt gives her an encouraging smile. He’s completely happy with her interacting all of his creatures- almost pushing them towards her at times for Tina to fawn over. He got a bit huffy at the start when she asked ‘is this dangerous?’ at every habitat. But when Credence almost got his head bitten off by a Runespoor, Newt reluctantly put up some ground rules for at least the kid.

“This is Dottie,” Newt introduces them to the preening creature with a confidence Tina has never seen before, “And this is Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy,” Tina looks down to find four little balls of feathers waddling towards them. She doesn’t even try to stop the aww that falls from her lips, at the little orange beaks that peek up at her. Or the pang at her heart that comes from the knowledge that Newt must also love The Chronicles of Narnia.

“Tina look!” Credence round enthralled at the babies toddling around his shoe laces. Tina beams at him, leaning down to brush her fingers against Lucy’s head. She’s even softer than Dottie, if that’s even possible.

“Muggles think they’ve gone extinct,” Newt explains eagerly to a equally passionate Credence, “That means gone, forever,” He widens his green eyes cartoonishly. Tina gasps as well to extenuate his point, and Newt gives her a little smile over Credence’s head.

“But actually they’re just ‘poofing’ away,” Newt extends his fingers in an explosion type motion, “And turning up somewhere else," As if just on cue Edmund disappears with a puff of yellow feathers and re-appears a metre away. This seems to light a spark under his sibling’s bottoms. Peter leads the way after his brother, the two girls squawking after him. Tina notices Dottie rolling her beady eyes- she has a notion that this flurry of activity is the bane of her life.

“Poof!” Credence cries out, giggling hysterically, “Poof! Poof! Poof!” He looks up with puppy dog eyes at the two adults. Newt’s arms are ready and waiting, and all too soon Dottie is watching primly from Newt’s lap as Credence chases her children around eagerly; trying to beat them to the next spot they appear. Tina watches him, a warm fuzzy feeling resting in her chest.

She’s not his Mama. But she’s never seen Credence laugh like that before; smile for so long. She actually finds her eyes swelling with tears. Credence normally sits with her while the other kids play. And now he’s playing with no prompting at all.

“Would you like a hold Tina?” Newt asks softly, bouncing Dottie on his lap as if the bird were a toddler. He seems to be pointedly looking at Credence, for which she is grateful. Tina Goldstein is not in the habit of sooking in front of people.

“Yes,” Tina tries to subtly dab her wet cheeks, “Yes, of course, if you want me too,”

“I do,” Tina turns at the gravity in his tone. Newt is staring at her in a way she doesn’t entirely understand. It’s as if he’s staring into her soul. Tina tugs her librarian-like cardigan over her upper body, feeling in a strange way exposed. Newt shuffles closer to her. So close that Dottie’s feathers tickle her elbow. So close that Newt’s knee leans into her own.

Tina’s nerves are bouncing out of her skin, and it’s not because of the wriggling bird that he put in her arms. No, it’s because she can feel the heat of Newt’s chest against her own back. He’s made the decision to wrap his arms around her, to apparently make sure she's holding his bird appropriately. Tina and her blood pressure don't understand why he needs to hug her while doing so.

“Just like that,” Newt murmurs in her ear, tenderly moving her left hand forward, so she’s more firmly cupping Dottie's fluffy flank. Tina lets him dumbly. Honestly he could ask anything of her right now and she’d probably do it. He’s so warm. And he smells so good.

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._ Tina lets herself give in a little, leaning back in his embrace. Newt doesn’t pull away. His green eyes stare shiny eyed out to where Credence is playing. For a minute it’s as if they are an Alpha and Omega, loving mated pair, are watching their pup play. _My mate. Our pup. Our family._ If it weren’t for Newt’s muscled form behind her, Tina’s sure she would be melting into his arms by now.

“Well done,” His breath skims the side of her neck. Tina breath catches in her throat. Her mating gland throbs, begging to be bitten. She desperately hopes Newt has stuck something up his nose, because there would be no hope of hiding her needy scent now. Not when he’s this close. Not when as his hand caresses the small of her spine, as he slowly slides away.

_Alpha thinks you’ve done a good job. Alpha is proud of you._ Tina looks up at Newt through her eyelashes. His nostrils are flared, his green eyes dark. She’s sure she’s imagining it, but she swears Newt wets his lips.

He smells of want. Without her vicks as a barrier, Tina is fully exposed to his intoxicating scent. By his reaction, Tina’s scent off suppressants is equally inhibiting. A needy whine leaves her lips, unwarranted. Newt's adams apple bobs. She wants so badly to turn her head.

_Scent us. Mate us. Bite down on our gland, make us yours. Please Alpha._

A sharp twinge makes Tina snap out of whatever trance she had been put under. She looks down, confused at where the pain is coming from. A drop of blood is rolling down her wrist. Dottie- clearly sick of the thick tension, has bitten her hand. Tina quickly gives her many apologetic pats, and the Dodo after a time ruffles her feathers and settles down in her lap.

“She likes you,” Newt breathes, his voice teetering on the edge of an Alpha rumble.

“This is incredible Newt,” Tina shakes her head, in dumb founded disbelief, “I’ve never seen anything like it,”

“Thank you,” Newt says humbly. He reaches up to brush back his floppy fringe. Tina bites her lip, as his forearms strain against his white shirt. All the beastly activity has clearly gotten him hot, and a bead of sweat runs down his sculptured neck. Is it weird that she wants to lick him all over?

“So how old is he?” Newt asks, his voice strangely hoarse. She’s so distracted by his magnificent body, that Tina has to think about his question for a minute.

“Credence?” Tina asks slowly, massaging the place between Dottie’s eye with on gentle finger.

“No, Dottie,” Newt deadpans. Tina elbows him in the stomach, trying her best not to laugh.

“He’s six,” Tina rolls her eyes fondly, first at the wizard and then to her little boy.

Credence has managed to gather what it looks like Lucy and Peter in his arms. Susan is slowly edging closer, though Tina thinks he would have had more of a chance if his hair was ginger and his arms longer. Edmund's certainly a lost cause though, crouching defiantly behind a box of feed. Unless Credence happens to have a box Turkish delight in his pocket.

“You really seem to love him,” Newt says wistfully, leaning back on the heel of his palms. He’s placed his hand heart poundingly close to the seat of her pants. Tina bites her lip, and tries not to think about how easy it would be for him to slip his fingers down the back pocket of her jeans.

“He’s a darling,” Tina says quickly, hoping he took her prolonged silence for contemplative thinking, “He’s so smart you know? And kind, even though he’s quiet at times,”

“There are worst things,” Newt murmurs shrewdly.

“Indeed,” Tina agrees darkly, “You should meet his bitch of a mother,” Credence has had to been moved to four different establishments and then finally across the ocean to get away from the crazed Mary Lou who wouldn’t stop chasing her son.

“You’re not a bitch Tina!” Newt exclaims in a hushed sort of yelp. His arm races to wrap round her waist. Tina clears her throat. It blocks faster than she has a chance to blink, so she clears it again.

That must have been why he was caressing her hand, leaning over her neck. To check either a wedding band or mating bite; a sign that she had a mate. Newt’s thumb is gently caressing her waist. Tina can feel it like a lick of flame burning a hole through her shirt. His face is close to hers. So damn close. Some of Newt’s freckles are lighter than others. They brush across his cheekbones, making abstract constellations on his tanned skin. Tina’s eyes flick up.

_Alpha_. Newt’s eyes are unfathomably tender, but he’s jaw is set. He looks like he’s ready to defend her at all costs. Defend her for something that isn’t true. Newt opens his mouth, and Tina rushes to correct him. She doesn’t think she can manage another big lie to this man on her conscience.

“I’m not his mother Newt,” Tina pushes out quickly. She can tell he takes longer time that it should, to focus on her words. But once Newt does, his intense look morphs into a horrified one.

“Oh, oh,” Newt blushes to the tips of his ears. His fingers fall lax around her hips.

“Did you think?” Tina asks, raising her eyebrows. She doesn’t know whether to feel in insulted that he thought she was old enough to have a school aged kid or pleased that Newt was so ready to come to her defence. What Tina does know, is that the loss of warmth that comes from the loss of his arm around her is palpable. She finds herself dragging her cardigan more firmly around her.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Newt stutters, his bottom lip trembling, “You look so alike,” He rubs his hands over the tops of his thighs awkwardly. She’s never seem him look so embarrassed before. Newt is looking around his case in the apparent hope that one of his creatures will eat him up.

“He’s not mine,” Tina places what she hopes is a comforting hand on his arm, watching in surprise as goose bumps explode up his neck, “I work at an orphanage in my time off,”

“Really?” Newt asks, sounding immensely impressed.

“My parents died when me and my sister were young,” Tina explains ruefully, “I like to try and help out other children like me, when I can,"

“That’s so admirable Tina,” Newt shakes his head, his eyes soft and warm as he studies her, “I’ve never met an auror willing to do something so kind like that,” Tina cocks her head to the side disbelievingly. She’s met some shithead aurors to be sure. But surely some magizoologists’ are equally rubbish people. Unfortunately, in life, there’s rubbish people everywhere.

“You must’ve only met the shitty ones then,” Tina raises a challenging eyebrow, not believing him in the slightest.

“I suppose that could be true,” Newt looking more than pained to admit it.

“You suppose,” Tina laughs at his sheepish expression.

“Alright,” Newt admits, rubbing the back of his head in defeat, “I don’t find myself liking _most_ aurors,” He puts immense pressure on the word ‘most’.

“Most?” Tina cocks her head. Newt takes a while replying, rolling his tongue around the answer.

“There are some favourable exceptions,” Newt presses his shoulder into her own gently. Tina feels a pleased flush trickle down her neck. She bites her lip, looking around his magical menagerie with no small amount of wonder. Furry feet scuttle everywhere, feathery creatures squark over their heads. It's a mess, Tina can't deny. But an organised, loved in one. Newt loves these beasts, with all of his heart. And they love him. She can see it in their, sometimes many, many, eyes. And really- what is the difference between her taking care of Credence and Newt taking care of Dottie? 

“I’m sorry I ever said I never liked creatures,” Tina apologises candidly, winding her fingers together, rather abashed at her old proclamation, “Seeing this…the more time I’m here the more I love them,” She tickles the Dodo still sitting in her lap under her feathery chin.

“I’ve never seen Credence look so happy before,” Tina smiles widely down at the squealing Credence, who is wriggling on the ground. He's actually managed to catch them all. Lucy is in his hair, and the rest of the chicks are pattering across his chest.

“Well he’s very welcome to come back any time he likes,” Newt offers gallantly, sending a fond look over to the still utterly engaged Credence.

“I’m sure he will love to,” Tina brushes her fingers over Newt’s own, a gentle thank you. She hopes she’s not being to forward. She shouldn’t be flirting with a man so hung up on someone else. But being this close to Newt, especially with him being so nice and all… Tina doesn’t think she can help it.

“And you Tina,” Newt continues, a tad too loudly, “You are also welcome, whenever you want to,” “I would like that very much,” Tina replies honestly, biting her lip to stop herself beaming. Newt has none such restraint. His grin is so bright that both her and her heart is blinded.

All in all, Tina’s never had such a good day at work before.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tina’s almost asleep when her bedroom is bathed in the faint blue light of her phone. Groaning she turns over, squinting at the screen. A work email. Newt. Tina's speed at opening up her phone has gotten embarrassingly fast.

**Newt- I think I might want children.**

Tina’s heart skips a beat.

_**Account 06121926- That’s a bit random** _

**Newt- Bunty**

**Newt- You know I’ve never wanted to have any**

**Newt- This is a big thing for me**

Fuck. Fucking shit. Tina bites down on her lip, hard enough for it to bleed. God why does she never think before she types. Suddenly wide awake, Tina quickly thinks up of a weak excuse.

_**Account 06121926- I know- I’m sorry.** _

_**Account 06121926- I just thought it was a strange way to open a conversation** _

_**Account 06121926- So…children?** _

_**Account 06121926- That’s really great Newt, what made you change your mind?** _

**Newt- I had quite the experience today…it’s made me reconsider it.**

The raw image of Newt grinning a Credence cradling a fluffy Dottie springs warmly to Tina’s mind.

**Newt- A few things actually**

**Newt- Bunty…do you think this Omega of mine…**

**Newt- Do you think she could love me?**

The room flickers back to black. Tina stares up at the dark roof, her mind lingering. Newt’s arm around her, his scent, his smile. His everything. Her phone is a heavy weight on her chest, right over her heart. Love him. _Love him_. Her Omega seems to fancy him, sure. But does Tina like him as intensely? It’s just a crush, right? She’s just got a silly crush on her boss. It’s nothing. It has to be nothing. Newt’s just her boss. He’s just her friend. He’s just her… _Alpha._

**_Account 06121926- It’s impossible not to love you Newt_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a gift for Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Next chapter up! There's more Credence being adorable, a new character and Newt has a surprise for Tina.  
> I hope everyone likes it!

**Newt- Wish me luck!**

It was sent half an hour ago. Tina struggles to type out a reply with the heel of her palm. Her fingers are currently covered with paint. As is her dress shirt, her hair and there’s definetly a splodge on her nose.

Painting day a Maz’s is always an interesting experience. And by interesting, she means messy.

_**Account 06121926- Good duck!** _

Is Tina’s eventual reply. For once in her life she doesn't fix her typo. She can’t even be bothered asking what he needs good luck for, the typing was such an effort.

She shoves her phone back in her bag, then her bag in her back pack.

Today of all days she does not want little fingers wanting to play angry birds. Not even for Credence.

Said little boy is waiting outside Maz’s office door when Tina finally emerges. Credence shoots her a disappointed look. It’s so out of place on his adorable face that Tina struggles to keep her lips in a straight line.

“Where were you?” Credence pouts moodily, his hands on his hips. Tina has a sudden image of a father waiting up for his daughter who's late getting home from a date. It takes all she has in her not to dissolve into giggles.

“Wiping paint out of my eye,” Tina replies not untruthfully. She may have a terrible habit of checking her phone relentlessly these days. But that Gellert Grindelwald sure is a little menace. Tina has no idea how the quiet Albus Dumbledore puts up with him.

“You’ve got to hurry up,” Credence takes her roughly by the arm, and begins to pull her along back to the play area. 

“What’s the hurry hepalump?” Tina chuckles, unable to resist wiping some green paint out of his hair. Credence wriggles out of her grip, looking not at all amused.

“Quick, quick, quick,” Credence huffs, not at all answering her question. The child is fizzing like a fire cracker. Tina picks up her pace, unsure about what’s got him all hyped up.

Is she about to have to deal with a tantrum? Has Gellert cut Charlies plait off again? There certainly seems to be quite the ruckus seeping out from the multi-coloured play rooms door. (Maz loves colour. Every room is painted in a different shade of the rainbow). Tina swears to god if little Archie has somehow ‘lost’ all his clothes again…

She lets Credence swing open the unicorn covered door with a hefty dose of trepidation. Half a dozen of finished masterpieces lie forgotten on the floor. Paint brushes are scattered, like forgotten flies on a windowsill. Tina absentmindedly spells a lid on a ruby red pain point that had tipped over and was currently staining the carpet. All the children are gathered, like a flock of sheep around a herder, around an obscured stranger.

Tina bobs on her toes trying to catch a glance. But they’re bent down, fiddling with something, hiding from clear view. Maz is nowhere in sight, and she’d be able to see her purple hair from a mile away.

Tina takes a small sniff, her hand reaching for her wand. But at a whiff of the easily distinguished scent, Tina's eyes widen like saucers.

“Newt?” She croaks disbelievingly. He quickly pops up, like a long legged leap frog with an adorable floppy fringe. The said wizard must have been rummaging round in his case. A creature. It must be a creature because Tina can see it moving, bounces on his shoulder. It legitimately looks like a ball of wool, and she would’ve thought it was puppet if it wasn’t for the tiny pink tongue that sticks out at her.

“Tina,” Newt breathes, sounding awestruck.

“I told you she was here today,” Credence tells him proudly. He gives Tina’s hand a squeeze, before running off to join the other children surrounding the fantastic visitor and the purple fluffball on his shoulder.

“What?” Tina stutters. It’s not often she is rendered speechless.

“What are you doing here?” She gasps, finally picking up her jaw from the floor.

“Some of your goodness rubbed off on me,” Newt rubs the back of his neck, a sheepish smile playing around his lips.

“Mr Scamander,” Tina crooks her eyebrow, totally not letting his complement rub into her like warm butter on toast. No, her chest is not battering with nervous butterflies. She is cool, calm and composed. 

_We can rub something of his._ SHUT UP!

“Really,” Newt holds up his hands defensively, “I had such a good time with Credence the other day, I thought I might help out some more kids,”

“And you just happened to come to the orphanage I work at,” Tina places her hands on her hips, giving him the most disbelievingly look she can muster.

“This is Amy,” Newt actively avoids the question, as well as Tina’s eye contact, “She’s a puffskin,” Tina barely gives the creature a second glace, intensely focused on the wizards guilty looks. How on earth did he know where to find her? 

“She’s so cute,” Little Agatha swoons, the eight-year-old witch twirls her blonde pigtail round one chubby finger.

“Well I’m glad you think so, because I have plenty more,” Newt seems glad of the change of subject. He passes the eegar Agatha, Amy, before bobbing back down. Most likely to get more of the ball like creatures.

“Tina,” Maz hisses from across the room. She sounds more like a judgemental Aunt at a Christmas party, than the cool, crisp twenty something she is- complete with purple hair and fluro docs.

She beckons Tina over with her pointer finger. Maz’s nails are impressive numbers; a dark blood red and filed to a point like cat claws. So Tina drags herself over like a kite on a string, at the very real risk of getting her eyes scratched out if she didn’t do so immediately.

“Why is Newt Scamander- The Newt Scamander- playing with the kids in my orphanage right now?” Maz slaps her round the head. Maz is a big fan of touching people roughly. She’s like the big brother Tina’s never had. She doesn’t mind it, it's nice feeling like she's part of a family. But Mercy Lewis does it smart.

“Oi!” Tina bats her friends hand away, making sure to stay well away from the talons at the end of her finger tips, “And what on earth do you mean by ‘The Newt Scamander?’”

“Oh I don’t know, the Newt Scamander that would be already richer than the royal family even without his successful book and documentary series?” Maz states obviously, observing Tina over the rim of her square, hipster looking, glasses. There’s so much Alpha condescension in her gaze, that Tina takes an involuntary step backwards.

She lets her eyes slip towards Newt, where he is crowded like a bitch surrounded by hungry puppies all waiting their turn for milk. The bemused look of joy- that all these kids are craving his attention- is the cutest thing Tina’s ever seen. But then again that seems to apply to everything Newt does.

“He’s just my boss,” Tina mumbles distractedly. Newt is bending over, taking another Puffskin out of his case- this one a bright orange. Why doesn’t he wear jeans to work? They do wondrous things to his delicious looking backside. She must let ‘Bunty’ suggest it.

“Do you want a napkin or something?” Maz asks her, her voice dripping with amused sarcasm.

“What?” Tina blinks at her, puzzled. She truly wasn’t listening. Something about Newt being in the room makes her blind and deaf to everything else.

“Oh sorry,” Maz laughs, swiping her thumb across her chin, “It’s just you’ve got a bit of drool there,”

“Fuck off,” Tina bats her hands away, scowling as Maz guffaws.

“Tina?” Newt calls. He seems to be unable to move by the sheer mass of children grouped around him, “Could you come over here for a bit?” He asks helplessly, clearly not confident enough to force his way past the waist tall hoard that surrounds him. Tina nods quickly, and he smiles bending down once again.

“Get in,” Maz crows, slapping her arse. Tina yelps, and attempts to kick her. She gets the side of her thigh, but it’s nowhere near hard enough for her liking.

“For good luck,” Maz shrugs as an excuse, a cheeky grin around her mouth. Tina makes sure no children are present, before shooting her the bird. Her friend is such a typical Alpha sometimes.

But Maz is a great runner of the orphanage. Doesn’t take shit, calls aurors for rouge parents banging on doors, and despite her wild appearance pays the children more respect than Tina’s seen some choice caregivers ever do. Her children are happy, healthy and safe, there’s always sweets in the kitchen cupboards.

Plus, Maz’s Omega Emma is one of the sweetest women Tina’s ever met, with a surprisingly dirty sense of humour, and they’ve all begun to have brunch every Sunday. It’s nice to make friends in a new place, Tina thinks as she picks her way over to Newt, wary of stray lego pieces.

Although Newt is the only friend she’s made so far who is capable of making her knees turn to jell-o.

“This is Gerald,” Newt offers up Tina a light green puffskin, as she joins him by his case.

Gerald immediately poos in Tina’s palm. His beady eyes laugh up at her, as she lets out a small squeal of surprise. Newt touches her arm, a worried look in his eye, but she waves him off easily. She’s had worse things happen in her life than an animal shitting on her.

“Hello Gerald,” Tina laughs, placing him on her shoulder, before brushing the rabbit poo like pellets.

“And this,” Newt takes a deep breath. Tina can feel the nerves radiating off him, like a light summer rain, “Is a copy of my book,” He thrusts out a thin hard cover book at her. He’s stuck a piece of fraying pink ribbon he’s tied into a weak bow in one top corner of the front cover. 

“Newt…” Tina takes it from his slightly trembling hands. She feels rather weak limbed herself. She’s never gotten a present from a man before. Especially not one she likes.

“You seemed to like being down the case so much the other day,” Newt spits the words out, like an out of order vending machine, as she flips through the novel, “I thought you might want to learn more about them,” There’s not only words but pictures drawn on the pages. Pictures roughly drawn, yet with so much detail Tina can’t help wondering if they’re from the authors hand.

“Oh,” Is all Tina seems able to say.

Something has caught her eye. On the first page, the one with the publishing information, someone has written a quick note, in fresh blue ink. It’s slightly streaky, probably smudged as Newt shut the cover.

_Tina,_

_Thank you for a wonderful day._

_I will never forget it._

_Newt. S._

Tina runs a finger over the handsomely scribbled note. His hand writing is as handsomely messy as she always expected. He wrote this for her, knowing she’d see it, keep it with her. Tina barely resists the urge to hug the novel childishly to her chest. She already knows she’s beaming like a fool.

“It’s probably a bit ostentatious of me,” Newt mumbles sheepishly, “I don’t mean to say I’m the best magizoologist,” He leans over her shoulder, study where his long long name is neatly printed in black ink.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

_Porpentina Esther Scamander._ Get a grip Tina.

“I can get you another one if you prefer,” Newt blathers nervously, “An American author perhaps,”

“No, no, no,” Tina does hug it to her now, just in case he plans to whip it away from her, “I love it Newt, truly,”

“Right,” Newt lets out a long breath, his smile tugging at his cheeks, “Good, great,” He rubs his hand over his chin. Newt clearly hasn’t had a chance to shave in a few days. Sprigs of stubble are littered across his chin, cheeks, and top lip. It would burn when he kisses her.

When he kisses her.

_Mercy Lewis._

“Maybe you could one day write a children’s’ version?” Tina suggests, batting her inappropriate thoughts away to smile down at the brood of children surrounding them, “I’m sure these little rascals would appreciate it,” Tina winks at Credence and he clumsily winks back, smiling toothily. She ruffles her darlings head, and then any child’s she can reach. She does try her best not to play favourites.

She looks up to find Newt looking at her, a glazed look on his face. Tina swallows nosily. Is he mad at her? He might be. It’s not like she knows anything about magical creature literature.

“Of course that’s your decision,” Tina quickly tries to amend, just in case she’s offended him, “I don’t mean to impose,”

“It’s a fantastic idea Tina,” Newt expresses fervently, “Thank you,” He takes her free hand gently.

His long, freckled fingers fit perfectly between her own. They are not the smooth palms of a lazy man. Instead rough calluses brush enticingly against her skin. Tina looks down, admiring their enclosed limbs. It looks so right, feels so right, natural. She absentmindedly brushes the scent glands on their wrists together, marking her smell on his skin. Newt makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

“Tina,” She looks down to see Albus tugging on her sleeve, “Is he your boyfriend?” The child’s bright blue eyes chuckle mischievously. Gellert is giggling in his shoulder.

A few of the girls aww, and elbow each other whispering conspiratorially. Credence’s eyes bulge wide, as if they’re about to fall out of his skull as he looks between the two adults.

“No!” Tina practically shouts, her tongue bone dry. Her eyes drop to the ground. Newt’s wide smile has dropped into an awkward grimace.

“Um,” Newt mutters. His hand slips from her own, and bounces uselessly on his side.

“No personal questions Albus,” Maz scolds him. Or at least scolds him as best as she can. Tina glowers at her. Her friend looks like she’s one second away from spamazing with mirth. Maz’s face is beet red with the effort not to burst out laughing.

“Come on everyone,” Maz wipes the apparent tears from her eyes dribbling from her eyes, “Whoever can paint the best picture for Mr Scamander will win a chocolate,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones, pheromones and more hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know it's been a while. But what can I say? Life sometimes gets in the way, and there's been a lot with work and friends and uni starting up again this week (not to mention I just got sims and am procrastinating immensely).   
> But hopefully this chapter makes up for it- Newt and Tina are going to get closer than they ever have before!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

When bed time- for the kiddos not the adults- rolls around Newt finally checks his watch and deigned resignedly he had to go. T

ina leads the way to the front door, Newt at her heels, Maz bobbing slowly behind. Her Alpha friend has been eyeing them off all evening, even going as far to make a choice (aggravating) joke here and there which thankfully seemed to fly over Newt’s ruddy head.

Despite Maz’s unfortunate sense of humour (to Tina's blood pressure at least), the two Alphas seemed to get on; which both Tina and her Omega deeply appreciated.

_Alpha likes our friend. He gets on well with us and our family. He will consider us to a good match. He will want to stay around us more._ Has been the general cry as well as, _Alpha is very good with kids. Alpha likes kids. Alpha wants to put his pups in you_. It was blush producing and heart pattering but Tina couldn’t find it in her to rebuff her hindbrain.

Newt takes a step forward towards the worn golden door handle. Then turns to face the two women, his case swinging lightly in his fist. Tina finds herself feeling rather like a woman in a period piece. Standing between both the man she likes and her purple haired ‘father’, looking between them both and hoping to god they approve.

“Thank you so much for coming Newt,” Maz smiles handsomely, shaking his hand firmly, “The children loved it,”

“I loved it too,” Newt bobs his head candidly. He’s watching her out of the corner of his eye, and Tina self-consciously tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Well I’m sure you and Tina could secure another time?” Maz suggests elusively. Though don’t think Tina missed the pointed plucked eyebrow that was sent her way.

“That would be nice,” Newt smiles at Tina widely, “More than nice,” The Alpha repeats dreamily. Tina for some reason feels like his happiness his being held in her fingertips. They stare at each other, hopelessly; Tina completely caught by the stupid grin pinned on his face. Maz gives an exaggerated cough, and Newt blushes, his face redder than his hair.

“Aren’t you two idiots,” Maz surmises in sweetly sick titter. Tina senses if her friend was a decade or two older her cheeks would’ve been pinched.

"I'd better get going," Newt utters quickly, sounding more than a little scared of the purple haired witch. Tina barely resists the urge to hex Maz into the next century.

“Tina can walk you out,” Maz gives Tina a kick- a literal hard kick naturally, - up the arse. The American witch lets out a childish yelp, as she finds herself stumbling into Newt. Tina’s been kicked harder in her life, but the shock of having Maz’s size 11 boot push her towards a tempting Alpha causes her to seep out more than a few frightened hormones. Newt has his hand slips onto her shoulder, as Tina catches her breath, her scared scent swelling around her.

This is why she misses her suppressants. Because ‘theoretically’ Omega’s are weak and powerless, so they smell scared at the slightest threat, so a brave strong Alpha can come to protect them. When Tina was an Auror she had to be on strong drugs to prevent the smell of her apparent fear blowing their position in a raid.

“Sorry,” Tina apologises quickly to Newt’s chest, which she had just inadvertently head butted. Both for Maz and for her stupid hormones.

Newt’s thumb tighetens on her collar bone, as if he’s trying to snap her bone in half. By the aggressive smell he’s pumping out, Tina wouldn’t actually be surprised if that was on his mind. She’s close enough to the same height to Newt, that the vicks has no chance of being effective. Tina can physically see Newt’s scent gland throbbing angrily on the side of his neck, where his veins are also popping.

_Alpha. Alpha angry. Alpha upset._

Newt smells like a tornado bashing through a forest; irate and dangerous. Tina looks up, her palms uncomfortably clammy. Newt’s normally carefree, calm, green eyes are flashing white gold. His lips are curled into a gross snarl, that makes the hair on the back of Tina’s neck stand on end. Tina follows his line of sight with heady apprehension. Newt’s glaring daggers at a stone faced Maz.

“Newt?” Tina asks puzzled. More than often than not Alpha’s will butt heads with each other. But Newt and Maz were just laughing together over a cup of tea- not looking like they want to rip each other’s throats out.

Newt’s ears haven’t even pricked. He’s made no sign at all that he’s heard her at all, though Tina’s not known for being quiet. Instead he just widens his stance, making himself as large as possible.

“Never touch her again,” Newt barks, his voice like thunder itself. He takes a step forward, towards Maz, simultaneously pushing a flummoxed Tina behind him.

“Calm down mate,” Maz’s nostrils flare. Her tone is calm, but her muscles are tense. Tina watches over Newt’s shoulder as her hand stretches towards the wand stuck in her pocket.

“You hurt her,” Newt snaps, not backing down in the slightest, “You hurt my Omega, you stay away from her,”

_My Omega._

_You’re his Omega._

_You’re his._

Mercy Lewis.

Tina knees become so wobbly, she almost swoons into Newt’s pert behind. Maz however, looks unimpressed.

“She is not your Omega,” Maz says seriously. There’s an audible sound as Newt’s hand clenches around his cases strap. Tina doesn’t blame Maz for looking apprehensive. He probably has something in there that could crush her with one clawed paw.

“My Omega,” Newt repeats. He growls as Maz shakes her head, steam snorting out of his nostrils like an angry bull.

Tina knows she should feel offended. She is not his. She is not any bodies. But the knowledge that Newt wants to protect her, wants to keep her safe. That feeling still wraps around Tina like a warm hug. The knowledge that she can be weak, if she wants to. That if something bad happens, someone is ready to catch her. She's not going to fall into the abyss. It’s a feeling she hasn’t been able to feel since her parents died all those years ago; Tina couldn't drop her guard not with the two of them being thrown into the adoption system. Not even now that they're older, she can't afford to with a poorly paid job and a shitty amount of bills.

But Newt has thrown himself in front of her- like a prince in a fairytale, ready to defend her against all danger. And it’s nice. Tina can’t deny it; it’s nice.

However at the end of the hall, there’s a staircase that leads up to the children’s dorms. A crowd of child hang over the banisters, clearly excited for a bit of a show. Tina can clearly see Credence’s dark pools staring down curiously down at the intense sense unfurling below him.

Tina watches as the pup takes in Newt, a look of unsure apprehension over coming his face- his small hand curling nervously around the banister. Newt’s still prowling towards Maz, using his height difference over to her his full advantage. He towers over the petite Alpha threateningly. Maz isn’t backing down either, meeting his anger with a cool calculating glare.

Tina can just catch the children whispering; some seem excited. Most seem fearful. Children in circumstances like this always have had a bad experience with an Alpha’s anger. Tina knows more than most.

_Alphas mad._

_Pups scared._

_Protect, protect, protect._

Tina quickly jumps between the two Alphas, pushing her hands against their chests. She’s not having the children frightened; not of Newt who they took to so wonderfully. And especially not of Maz, who is their main care giver and basically their mother.

Maz angrily tries to shove Tina out of the way, and Newt growls, pushing his chest into Tina’s splayed finger tips. His skin is boiling underneath his thin yellow T-shirt. Tina wonders vaguely whether he’s getting close to his rut.

He must be.

Otherwise what else would be making him act like this?

“Omega,” Newt barks in warning. It’s not an order, but he’s loud enough and rough enough that Tina knows she should step out of the way. She should. And yet she can’t stand to breath in the frightened scents of the pups any longer- nor does she want punches to be thrown in front of them.

_Protect. Calm Alpha._

_Protect. Soothe._

_Protect. Alpha will listen._

_He will listen to you._

Tina stares up at Newt, blinking slowly, trying to calm her bouncing heart rate. He’s salivating at the mouth, his pupils are blown; like a rapid dog. Her hand falls and rises with the erratic heaving of his chest. Newt is like a dragon- sparks blowing from his nostrils. Tina trembles like a leaf.

Somehow she manages to make her arm move, to stretch her hand up to cup the back of his neck. Tina lets her thumb trace gently over Newt’s throbbing scent glad ad Newt shudders, his head falling forward, so it almost rests against her own.

“Alpha,” Tina purrs softly, and Newt’s breath hitches. He stares down at her with puppy dog eyes. His gaze is trailed on her lips. Not as though he wishes to kiss her, but more like Newt’s hung on every word she says.

Tina’s confidence swells at the knowledge that this man- who looked so threatening before- is now putty in her hands.

“Good Alpha,” Tina continues, her voice silky and warm, “Taking such good care of me, keeping me safe,” Newt nods eagerly like a little boy, excited to be receiving praise.

“Keep Omega, keep Tina safe,” Newt murmurs childishly, his free hand skimming the side of her waist. He touches her gently, like a healer would- making sure she’s intact and uninjured. His scent has calmed, through it’s no less intense.

The smell of content Alpha is making Tina dizzy, and she beams up at him thrilled with her success.

_Omega good for Alpha. Alpha calm. Alpha calm for pups. Omega done good._

Newt’s fingers tug at Tina’s dress shirt, putting her closer to him. Through doing so, she can feel the fabric dragging up her legs, probably to the edge of indecency.

“Don’t unclothe her Alpha,” Maz orders him sharply. Newt stiffens, a dreamy expression morphing into one of rage.

“Shut up,” Newt retorts forcefully, and a wave of Maz’s anger races up Tina’s spine and into her nostrils.

“Hey, hey,” Tina slushes him, willing Maz to ‘ _shut the fuck up_ ,’. Newt’s eyes are messy, as he struggles to focus on her properly.

“She kicked you,” He whines, clearly incredulous in why she would want him to stop defending her, “She hurt you- Omega was scared, Alpha protect,” Newt tugs at her shirt harshly, and Tina can feel the buttons straining. 

_Reassure Alpha. Alpha unsure. Alpha needs help._

Tina wets her lips. She can hear the grating of Newt’s teeth as he noshes them together.

“I’m fine Alpha,” Tina assures him ardently, “You did perfectly Newt,” Newt’s eyebrows are furrowed. He puffs his cheeks up like a chipmunks’, before letting out a breath of air. He bounces restlessly on the tips of his toes, his case snagging against Tina’s bare thighs as he rocks it back and forth.

“You…I don’t…not sure,” Newt stutters. His eyes are flickering over Tina’s shoulder, where Maz is most likely glowering. Tina’s nerves itch. She can’t have them exploding.

Maz is a heap tinder, but Newt is the lit match. As long as she can fully distract Newt nothing will happen…But how? Her scent spikes stressfully. Newt’s fingers squeeze so hard at her waist that Tina lets out a painful yelp. Newt’s eyes widen. Tina can feel his pulse pound irregularly at where her palm is pressed against his pulse point.

“I hurt Omega,” Newt bites out like a terrified curse that rots away at Tina's core, “I hurt _my_ Omega,” Tears fill his eyes. His scent is a hateful thing, and Tina knows it’s all self-directed. He’s done the one thing Alphas are never supposed to do. Cause Omega’s pain. Newt takes a violent step away, and Tina’s hand is ripped away from his neck.

Immediately she rushes to take his hand, terrified by his intense reaction. Newt shakes his head wildly, throwing his trembling hands behind his back. Her Omega burns at the rejection. All Tina wants to do is crawl into despondent ball. But Newt looks equally dejected.

_He shouldn’t look like that. He’s strong. He’s keeps us safe. He’s our Alpha. Alpha scared. Alpha sad. Alpha wants us. Alpha needs us._

Tina’s hands curl into painful fists- her nails digging. Newt is her Alpha. He shouldn’t be trembling in a hallway. He should be taking what is his.

_Alpha is mine._

_ALPHA IS MINE._

“Alpha please,” Tina whispers, turning her neck to one side brushing her hair out of the way. She’s submitting. Presenting. Giving Newt permission to bite her, mate with her.

If he chooses to do so, she will be his- forever. Even if she traveled half way round the world, her soul would always be longing for him.

Maz lets out a rough curse behind her, but Tina barely hears it. All she can hear is her heart pounding in her ears. Newt is a frozen statue. His eyebrows are two sharp question marks. Tina’s reminded violently of a puppy longing for a bone he’s not quite sure he can have. His pink lips trembling as he stares at her. His eyes flash molten golden.

His case falls the ground with a hard thud.

Tina is swooped up in a bone crunching hug. One warm arm presses her roughly against a rock hard chest. Long thin fingers wind into her shoulder length hair. Newt pulls at it making Tina whine, tilting her head more firmly to one side. Tina holds her breath. His nose tickles her throat. Soft lips, softer than a butterflies wing brush against her scent gland. Tina can’t prevent her soft moan. She feels more than hear's Newt's answering grumble.

“You smell so fucking good Omega,” Newt groans into her skin, “All I’ve been able to think about,” “Please, Please Alpha,” Tina pleads, not even knowing what she’s asking for. Her world has narrowed to a needle point. All there is, is Newt, peppering her neck with soft kisses.

_ALPHA. ALPHA. ALPHA._

He's there. Right where she's always wanted him to be. Nuzzling her scent gland, melding their scents together. Tina eyelids flicker with bliss. What she's been trying to fight all this time...Why did she do that again? It's so good. It's so damn good. Tina pushes at the short strands of his hair, wanting desperately to meld their bodies together.

“Merlin Tina yes,” Newt flattens his tongue against her throat, licking a strip across both her scent gland and mating gland, “Look at you, such a good girl for me,” Short hard teeth graze across her mating gland and Tina's heart stops. Never has she wanted something so much in her life. 

_Take me. Do it. I don't care. I want it. The only thing I want- I need is you._ She can't even tell if it's her, or her hide-brain talking anymore. They want the same thing. And that is _Alpha_. 

_YES._

_YES._

_YES._

Something warm and wet drips down her thighs. She’s slick. Tina’s not even in heat, and her body is producing slick.

_Slick for Alpha. So easy for Alpha to fuck us. Knot us._

_Please, please, please._

“Newt! Mercy Lewis, please,” Tina in her mind boggled state tries to climb him like an incredibly sculptured tree. Newt easily hefts her up into his arms, as easy as if she were a doll. She’s able to wrap her legs firmly around his waist. Something long and hard presses against her hip, and Tina keens her core throbbing with anticipation. 

“Anything,” Newt promises, looking deep into her eyes, “Anything for you Omega, you understand,” Tina presses her forehead against his own, sighing. He’s so warm, and he’s so nice and he smells so good. Newt nips at scent gland again and Tina purrs.

_Alpha wants you. He's going to mate you. He's going to fuck you. We're going to be together forever._

Tina leans forward. Newt pants, his breath slowly becoming regular again. She's so warm. Both her neck and legs are sticky. She lets her lips ghost over Newt's own, and he makes what sounds like a sore hiccup in the back of his throat. They're soft. Just as she always dreamed. 

“Tina,” Newt whispers tenderly, like she's his entire world. He sounds lucid. Normal. The complete opposite of how Tina feels right now. Not stopping to think she crashes their lips together. He tastes of tea, and of the biscuits they were just sharing together.

Tina snogs him passionately, without restraint; her instincts completely taking over. It takes her more than a couple than of 

“Shit,” Newt moans. Not in a sexy way. In a horrified way. Gentle hands lower her to the ground, before Newt flies backwards. His back bangs so hard against the orphanages front door that she’s not surprised that he didn’t it off break its hinges.

“Oh my god,” Tina presses a hand to her burning forehead. She's smoldering with rejection and embarrassment. She swings round, half in mind to run away. Preferably to hide in that closet hidden under the stairs.

Maz looks like she's swallowed a lemon. She's got her bony coloured wand pointing above her head. A dark cloud like mass hovers over the stairs and the children's faces- partly concealing them from view. The thought that they might have seen the show- something Tina's omega wasn't even concerned with in the moment- causes Tina to gasp. 

"Did they?" Tina squeaks petrified, squinting up into the cloudy gloom, trying to see if the children look too scarred for life. 

"They can't see or hear anything," Maz assures her, though her tone is dark, her anger still visibly present, "Have you never heard of blockers Mr Scamander?" She sends him a glare that has killed lesser men. 

“Fuck I’m sorry,” Newt apologies to her, twisting his trembling hands together in a frenzy. His sodden green eyes focus on Tina and her tongue dries out.

“I’m so sorry Tina,” Newt croaks, misery layered in his voice, “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,”

“Newt I-“ Tina sighs gloomily, “It’s okay really,” She tries her best at a forgiving smile. It’s not like it’s even his fault after all. She’s the one who presented her neck. Jumped on him. Kissed him with an inch her life. Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck.

“No it’s not,” Newt growls, prowling towards her. His eyes are burning, but it’s something she can’t quite depicter and Tina’s not in the mood to try. She can guess after all.

Anger, and guilt.

Anger at almost kissing someone he doesn’t even like, and guilt at almost betraying his would be lover.

“It is,” Tina takes a tentative backwards, hugging her arms to herself protectively, “It’s just biology after all,” She sighs tiredly, rubbing her throbbing glands as if she could somehow rub off her feelings.

The sudden scent of pure hurt causes Tina to look Newt's way. The flash of undeniable anguish deep in his eye makes her pause. 

“Right?” Tina asks him, puzzled beyond belief. Newt looks like she just shot him in the heart. 

“If you say so,” Newt spits, not meeting her eye as he hoists his case into his white iron grip again. Tina's reminded vividly of how he acted when she first became his assistant- vexed and distant. 

“You’d better leave Mr Scamander,” Maz suggests smartly, “I don’t want you to make any more of a scene,”

“Of course,” Newt agrees, still frowning. Tina swallows roughly. She likes it so much better when he smiles, “My deepest apologuises to you too Maz, I just-“ “

I understand,” Maz gives him a understanding smile that's more like a grimace.

“Bye,” Newt mutters to the ground, before exiting the establishment, his coat a flurry of fabric behind him. As the door shuts forcefully, Tina almost collapses, her ankles going out from underneath her. Maz swears loudly, before muttering a reversal of her last concealing spell. “

Kids! Bed! Now!” Maz barks up at the children, who are squawking like a flock of hens. There’s a clutter of activity as two dozen children clamber up the steps. Maz waits a minute until they go, her ears pricked.

“You too Credence!” She yells after a time.

There’s a beat. Then a much quieter patter of tiny feet ascends the staircase.

Maz watches him go, before forcing her arm under Tina's drunk-like armpit. Tina makes no objection as her fired up friend, drags her to her office. She trails obediently along, her feet dragging drowsily. Finally they make it to the head of orphanages rainbow coloured headquarters. Maz shuts the door with a slam loud enough to make Tina flinch.

“What the fuck was that?” Maz shouts at her, pointing an accusatory finger in Tina’s face.

_She’s not our Alpha. We don’t have to listen to what she says. We don’t have to listen to anything anymore._

_Alpha’s just outside. Go get him. He’ll take care of us. He wants to take care of us. Alpha._

_Alpha please._

Tina collapses into the old fashioned chair opposite Maz’s desk, anxiety curling in her throat.

“I don’t know,” Tina whimpers, burying her face in her hands. Her whole body feels like a live wire. Newt’s saliva is still wet and sticky on her skin.

She can smell him still. He’s at the edges of her scent, highlighting how close he got- they got- to rooting themselves in each other. It’s tantalizing. Like an apple hung on a branch, just out of reach of her salivating jaw.

“Tina you’re not a dumb person,” Maz sneers, shaking her head disbelievingly, “I’ve only seen that kind of display either with mated pairs or those just about to fuck,” The word ‘fuck’ sends her Omega into a frenzy. Tina takes long and deep breathes through her nose, hanging onto her wooden chairs arms for dear life.

“Are you going into heat?” Maz asks brutally. Tina stares dumly. Is she? Her skin certainly feels warm enough. She presses her thighs together. They’re sticky with slick. _Alpha's slick_. No. _Slick for Alpha_. No, not our Alpha. 

Maz is stood up against the door, her foot tapping against the floor. Her nose is twitching. They’re not attracted to each other, never have been. But no Alpha can resist the smell of an Omega’s arousal. Her friends brown eyes seem to be subconsciously studying her thighs. Tina pulls her dress down pointedly. Maz angrily kicks her heel against the door.

“Are you?” Maz repeats, almost hysterically her eyes bulging out of her head. She takes a large sniff of air, and Tina knows she’s trying to scent the uncontrollable arousal that she would be admitting if she was. By the uncertain look in her eye Tina can tell that right now it’s hard for the Alpha to tell.

“I don’t think so,” Tina shakes her head, trying to keep her voice soft and calm. Even when she’s on the edge of a panic attack, her biology is still telling her to calm the frightened Alpha in front of her.

“I’m on new suppressants though,” She admits to Maz's barely restrained panic. Though that just can’t be it. Queenie’s taking the same meds as her, and Tina hasn’t come home to find her sister molesting some Alpha.

“You better hurry up and get some bloody new ones,” Maz huffs, though there’s no denying the relief in her suddenly lax shoulders, "Because you almost got laid right in front of me," 

“He just,” Tina clenches her hands. Her suddenly teary eyes scan the multi-coloured walls, as if they'll contain the answer to her predicament,“He smells so good Maz, I don’t know what to do,”

“Did he smell as good before you changed drugs?” Maz asks, chewing her cheek in thought.

“Yes,” Tina admits quietly, knocking her knees together, "He always smelt that good,”

“Newt looked-“ Maz taps her talon nails on her painted leather pants in thought, “He looked like he wanted to devour you,”

_Alpha. Alpha._ Her omega cries hysterically, sniffing the air desperately. Seemingly trying to scent him from here, just in case Tina comes to her 'senses' and tries to follow him down the street. Tina rubs her finger tips against her throbbing temple. 

“What should I do Maz?” Tina exclaims, the gravity of her situation falling over her. She just kissed her boss. She just fucking kissed her boss, and he rejected her, “I can’t do this anymore, work is fucking unbearable,”

“Honestly?” Maz crosses her hands over her chest, back to looking utterly unflappable, “I think you should bang,” Tina frowns so hard her headache actually intensifies. 

“I was being serious Maz,” Tina spits. She’s not in the mood for joking around.

“And I’m not?” The Alpha retorts, sounding far too serious. Tina waits for the punch line. None comes.

“I can’t have sex with Newt,” Tina sputters, erratically at a stray thread of her dresses skirt. Her nerves are so fried, there is a real possibility she could unravel the whole thing. 

“Why the hell not?” Maz argues back, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “You just almost mated in my hallway,”

‘Way to drive the point home with a rusty nail,’ Tina grumbles, cringing internally.

“Because,” Tina squeaks, infuriated at her friends casual confidence at this. That they could just do it. Just fuck and let it go like it was nothing. Like she would ever actually try her hand at winning Newt's hand now that he just turned her advances down. Tina doesn't even know how she's going to sensibly walk into work on Monday. Maybe there's some room in Queenie's department. 

“Because you’re scared,” Maz cuts off Tina's irate babbling, rolling her eyes like the elder sister who's always right.

“Because he fancies someone else!" Tina screams, the force at which it comes tearing out, ripping at her throat, "Okay?” She looks up, feeling as small as a gnat. 

Which is ironic, because that must be how Newt sees her. Her anger rips out of her as quick as it came. He doesn't like her. He doesn't. This finally proves it. Instead of the raw but understanding finalization she thought that would bring her, all Tina feels is an ice pick in her heart. Tina would be kidding with herself if she hadn’t been tremendously hoping he’d been flirting with her a little.

What she expects to see in her friend’s face is shame. Shame at pushes it so far. God forbid, Tina was expecting a little bit of sympathy. Sympathy that she's hopelessly attracted to someone, she has no chance in hell at having.The sheer opened mouth disbelief written all over Maz’s face is both confusing and a little too painful to bare.

“Tina,” Maz speaks as gently as Tina's ever heard her, “I don’t think that’s true,” Tina shakes her head. Her friends words go in one of her ears and out the other. 

“It is,” Tina sighs, suddenly feeling incredibly tired, “He’s told me,”

“Well,” Maz still sounds unconvinced, “If he’s attracted to someone more than he’s attracted to you…I’m surprised this Omega isn’t heavy with his pups by now,” Tina smiles- weakly and wetly. Newt is going to be such a great dad. She hopes his Omega gives him plenty of pups to adore. Just like she would love to. 

“Do you need a drink?” Maz sits on her chairs arm, giving Tina the opinion to be as close or as far from her as she wishes. The defeated Omega leans up against her friend, tired tears filing her eyes.

“Yes please,” Tina sniffs. Maz makes her own beer. It’s bloody fantastic, “More than anything,” The Alpha presses a neat kiss on top of Tina’s head. Tina wraps her arms around her friend, grateful to the extremes. Hopefully she can get drunk enough to forget this whole thing.

\--------------------------------------

Queenie plugged in Tina’s phone that night. The elder Goldstein sister couldn’t bear to put her hand in her bag. Not if she might have a chance to brush up against the book Newt gave her.

Her sister told Tina it was fine. But she knows it’s not. Newt must know he likes her her. He must. How could he not? She closed her eyes. Lent in. And Newt pulled away.

Because he fancies another Omega.

_He called you his. His Omega. He protected you. Scented you. Alpha wants you. Alpha wants you. His Omega._

_Tina buries her head under her_ dona cover, refusing to listen. She’s got so much evidence to prove the opposite. A bunch of love struck messages, asking her desperately if he has a chance with this mysterious, lucky woman. 

Newt saw an Omega in danger, and his biology took over.

That’s it.

That’s all it is.

How on earth could it be anything else? After all she’s just Tina. Just his assistant. Who only began to like creatures a mere few weeks ago. Who wasn’t rich and famous like he was. Who wasn’t prone to smiles. Who wanted a career Newt himself admitted to not respecting a jot.

What chance did Tina Goldstein, an Omega from a family of nobodies with no knowledge of fantastic creatures, have against his dream Omega who must be more knowledgeable of beasts, not to mention suitable to the British upper classes?

Why on earth would Newt Scamander ever want her?

Buzz, Buzz.

Tina pulls her face off her tear stained pillowcase, to stare down at her bright screen.

**Newt- I buggered up.**

For the first time since her and Newt started messaging ‘Bunty’ Tina doesn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie's favour, Theseus job, and Newt's confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been so long, but i've finally got it up. I think it's going to make a lot of people happy so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I'm afraid the next chapters will probably slow up as well. I start placement next week, and I want to do well as it's my last year. But I promise I won't stop writing until this story is done!

Queenie chokes somehow daintily on a bite of chicken wrap. Tina nods her head reservedly, taking a large gulp of her third cup of coffee for the day. She swirls the black liquid around her tongue.

She didn’t get much sleep last night.

Or any sleep really for the last two weeks.

“So what did you say?” Queenie grabs her by the arm. The sharp pink painted nails digging into her skin wakes Tina up by about 3.1%.

“Nothing at first,” The elder Goldstein admits, rubbing her panda like under-eyes with a yawn, “But eventually I muttered something that eventually sounded like 'no',” Queenie’s big blue eyes are blown wide. Tina eats the rest of her coffee, as her sister bangs her palm down on the tabletop. The rickety café table they’re lounging at rattles under the force of her excitement. Queenie loves fresh gossip.

“Mercy Lewis!” She squeals girlishly, as if Tina didn’t just leave a man on the sidewalk heartbroken, “What did he do?” Tina picks at her nail beds. Her red nail polish is flaking and she can’t be bothered to fix it.

“He was bummed,” Tina sighs, her guilt tearing gaping holes in her already sensitive stomach lining, “But he took it like a gentleman,”

“Of course he did,” Queenie giggles, slurping at her macha tea, “A proper English gentleman always would,” She says this all in a Dick Van Dike inspired, truly _terrible_ British accent, a devilish smile on her face.

Tina can barely manage a return grimace. She squirms uncomfortably on her plastic chair. She can still see his sad little face when she turned him down. Queenie takes her hand in her own.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t go feeling sorry for yourself,” Queenie presses her thumb hard into the back of her hand, “He’s the one who thought tagging you in a bunch of Buzzfeed articles, meant you would like to be his date this Friday,”

“Still…” Tina nibbles on the inside of her cheek, not feeling any better, “Fleamont’s a good man, he didn’t deserve me-“

“Turning him down?!” Queenie exclaims loudly, finishing her sentence almost angrily, “Tina you don’t have to go with him- anyone in fact- unless you want to,”

Tina rubs her arm awkwardly, the need to please still burned on her brain. She doesn’t think it’s apart of her Omeganess. Queenie does whatever she pleases, and still gets Alphas falling at her feet.

Often quite literally.

“I know,” Tina mumbles disgruntledly, catching a peek at her phone on the table.

It’s almost one.

Almost time to head back to work.

Almost time to spend the rest of the day hiding under her desk.

Tina has managed to dodged Newt for half a month. A feat which has taken her ‘mad skillz’ according to Credence, numerous sick days and even a couple of concealment spells. Luckily Newt seems to have the same idea. Tina hasn’t caught a hint of him since she mauled his face.

Even his messages to ‘Bunty’ have remained uncharacteristically silent. No doubt the 'big orphanage event' was embarrassing enough that Newt didn’t want it documented in his phone’s cloud for future prosperity.

Tina doesn’t know whether she’s thankful or not. It’s incredibly nice not to have to read what would surely be a torrid of soul shattering messages about her crushes hidden thoughts about her misjudgement.

Yet does his silence mean Newt’s stopped thinking about her? If he even did so in the first place?

Fuck, she’s hopeless.

“You’re not,” Queenie gives her hand a soft squeeze. Tina tries her best to give her a watery smile.

What would she do without her baby sister? Queenie beams at her toothily. Tina takes their hands in her spare one.

“We should go together, to the ball,” She urges her hopefully, “The two Goldstein sisters, going stag,” Tina chortles for the first time in weeks, and her sister giggles along with her.

For a moment, Tina can see it. Both of them, dressed to the nines in something fantastical only Queenie Goldstein could sew together. Laughing at posturing Alphas, at the needy Beta’s looking for a drunk snog, and the two of them dancing all night long- all while being completely hammered of course.

But her sister shakes her head, and Tina’s hopes shatter on the polished concrete floor.

“I would love to Teenie,” Queenie apologises candidly, scrunching up her adorable nose with regret, “But I already promised you-know-who to that night,” Ahh. You- know- who. No, not Voldemort, but Queenie’s now official Alpha boyfriend. That Tina is yet to meet.

Not that Queenie’s really given her the chance.Her sister’s blond eyebrows furrow and Tina quickly changes her line of thought.It is true, that she has never seen Queenie look so happy.

“Can’t you do it a different night?” Tina pleads with her. She really wants- no needs- a night out. But she would prefer not to go alone. Especially now that she’s been turned down by a perspective date. Queenie sighs in a resigned manner, and Tina bites her lip, already knowing what her answer is going to be.

“I’m sorry Teenie, but I can’t- he’s a no-maj, I can hardly take him a magical ball,” Queenie speaks gingerly, as if afraid of rebuttal. Luckily Tina hardly has the energy to lift her arms today, let alone come up with a snarky retort.

“Fine,” She exhales, fiddling with her empty coffee cup.

“You’re the best Teenie,” Queenie exclaims happily over the sound of Tina’s clinking cup rattling the saucer. Her sister’s smile is as bright as any sun. Tina blinks into it’s depths. There’s a pause. Then her sister rolls her eyes.

“I do not only say that when I want something,” Queenie gives her a sharp kick under the table. Tina scoffs disbelievingly. Her sister knows praise is the key to getting her to do anything.

“Alright maybe I do,” Queenie concedes, sounding a tad miffed, “But my favour is going to help you out too,” Tina crosses her arms over her chest.

“And how is that?” Tina asks suspiciously.

“Because the washing machine in our apartment is broken again,” Queenie states imperiously.

There’s an incredibly unsubtle whoosh of sparks under the table, and a basket full of dirty washing stands between their feet. Tina swears under her breath, turning her head briskly from side to side. Luckily the only cafés patrons are a dotty looking old lady busily eating a large slice of cake, and the bored looking teen cleaning the coffee machine.

“Queenie you can’t just do that,” Tina hisses. Queenie waves her worries away, blatantly poking her wand back into her coat's pocket.

“No one saw,” Queenie reasons breezily, easily ignoring her sisters concerns.

“Why does it even matter if our washing machine’s broken?” Tina asks snippily, still cross at her recklessness, “Have you never heard of 'reparo'?”

“Unfortunately, I seem to have momentarily forgotten, so you can spend the rest of the day at a laundromat going through multiple cycles,” Queenie takes the last bite of her wrap almost viciously, a scheming glint in her blue eyes.

“I literally can’t think of anything worse,” Tina deadpans, seriously considering ordering another coffee.

“Really?” Queenie asks, her disbelieving voice sickly sweet, “Worse than you not having to run into Mr Scamander while you play hooky for the day?” Tina opens her mouth. Then shuts it. She considers hesitantly, as Queenie leans back in her chair looking smug.

“Alright,” Tina concedes slowly. For once in her life, her fear of getting caught not being in the office, is smaller than running into an attractive wizard, “But what’s in it for you?” Queenie flicks back her golden locks, and they fall perfectly back into place.

“I want to spend time with my darling Alpha in our apartment for a bit of ‘netflix and chill’,” Her sister admits shamelessly, “And I would prefer neither the interruption of you or my old dirty underwear,” Tina wrinkles her nose.

“I don’t see why I just can’t meet him,” She grumbles, not excited about being afraid to come back to her home, lest she catches her baby sister in the act.

“Because we’re not ready yet,” Queenie replies briskly, pushing back from her chair with a ear-splitting skid.

"And when will you?" Tina instinctively rises with her.

"Have a good day Teenie,"Queenie waves goodbye instead of answering, "I hope you have an uneventful one," She prances out the cafe's door, a spring in her step. Tina pokes her tongue out at her retreating form. Lucky bitch. Watching the washing going round and round in soapy water or getting laid. She knows which one she'd prefer. Tina looks spitefully down at the truly inhuman amount of dirty clothes. How on earth did the mere too of them manage to collect such a- 

_Buzz buzz._

Tina jumps, looking down at her phone. There's an new email. A work email. From one Mr Scamander. She unlocks her phone with trembling fingers. 

_Dear Tina,_

_Please meet me at my office in five._

_I've got something extremely serious to discuss with you._

_Regards_

_Mr Scamander_

Shit. 

Omg good god, Mercy Lewis. Tina's heart sounds as loud as a drum in her ears. Her palms begins to silently sweat. 

Has he reported her? Is she getting fired? Are they going to have to have a talk about respectful relationships in the work place?

"Eugh Queenie," Tina swears under her breath, "You jinxed it," She lugs up the basket and lays it upon her hip. 

Her luck has finally run out. She's going to need a bucket load of vicks. 

\----------------------------

If Tina wasn't such a good girl, she probably could've ignored the email. Lied, and say she hadn't seen it. Delete it and pretend she hadn't even received it. There were plenty of excuses available to her.

So Tina really didn't understand why she was knocking on Newt's office door. Was it out respect? A raging curiosity? A crazy sort of hope? 

Maybe he'll open the door, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and utter- 'I am very serious; seriously attracted to you,' 

Tina laughs dryly under her breath, hefting the heavy clothes basket higher in her grip. She'd have more of a chance of him greeting her stark naked. (Though wouldn't that be just gorgeous?) She knocks again, harder this time. If Newt wants to talk to her, she'd rather get it over and done with. 

“Tina!” A voice huffs behind her. She jumps round to find one Theseus Scamander puffing towards her, red tie askew.

“Theseus?” Tina asks bewildered, as the elder auror practically collapses in front of her.

“I just…realised…you may… have gotten…confused,” Theseus wheezes, clutching the stich at his side. Tina cocks her head, preparing to listen while absently wondering how badly Leta is suffering in the bedroom department. It’s only one measly flight of stairs between the auror and beast offices for Christ’s sake.

“I was the one looking for you,” Theseus finally manages to get his breath back, “Not my brother,”

“Oh!” Tina flushes; both with embarrassment but also with excitement.

She may have inadvertently placed herself in a position to run into Newt. But Theseus Scamander, the head of the auror office, needs her. Is she about to finally be given some auror work? Theseus nods his head, as if he can read her mind. Is she about to get an auror assignment? Will her and Queenie finally be able to afford Disney plus?

“Newt tells me you work in an orphanage,” Tina affirms, ignoring the glitch in her heart. Newt has talked about her to his brother?

Theseus gives a short smile, as if he’s pleased with her. Tina bites her lip. What on earth is going on? 

“Do you happen to know someone by the name of Mary Lou?” Theseus asks her seriously, his smile easily forgotten. Tina narrows her eyebrows, anger boiling up inside of her. The need to capture Credence, hug him to her chest, and run to Australia is suddenly palatable.

“She is Credence’s, one of my children’s, mothers,“ Tina snarls. She hoped to never hear that woman’s name again, “She’s a nasty piece of work,” Theseus gives a gruff agreement, fixing his tie with stiff looking fingers. Tina watches, itchy with curiosity, as the wizard in front of her clears his throat. Theseus’s skin is a pasty white, and he looks about as tired as she feels.

Something has happened. Something big.

“We’ve gotten a tip off that she is culling orphanages across the country, trying to find her kid,” Theseus explains, his voice only a shade away from being an Alpha growl, “And her bursting in aggressively on a bunch of already vulnerable underage witches and wizards…has had devastating consequences to say the least,” A tear jerking lump forms in Tina’s throat, and she has to work hard to swallow it down.

“Did anyone,” Tina pauses, her mind stuttering with the effort of creating the world's worst scenario, “Did anyone get hurt?” Theseus gives a heavy sigh.

“Eight children have been found dead,” He says, slow and sad, as if he’s struggling to believe it himself. Like if he didn’t speak the words, it wouldn’t be the truth, “And one caretaker in Ireland,”

The sharp intake of breath Tina take’s freezes her teeth. She’s seen a few obscurus incidents in her time- both as an adult and a child. It’s like a nightmare. What you would imagine a nightmare looking like if it was a real, palpable thing. First the anger, then the fear, the helpless scream. The black tendrils, whipping, cracking, destroying. Speckles of paint and wall raining on your face. The smell of urine; people tend to let go of everything. Fear will do that to you.

Tina can see them, clear as day, as if she were there herself. The small bodies, surrounded by rubble. Already forgotten by most of the world, and now destined to remain so. Tina presses a shaky palm to her wet cheek. Her other hand is lax on her cumbersome basket, and a good amount of laundry tumbles to the floor.

No doubt Mary Lou didn’t even stay around to see the destruction she caused. No doubt the poor child that went off hadn’t even been calmed down before her heels were already clacking down the pavement.

“Tina are you alright?” Theseus asks. Not like he is interested to know. But like he already knows, and feels exactly the same way.

“No,” Tina shrugs angrily, mad at the entire world. What kind of world do they live in, that lets innocent children die alone and scared?

“I’m not either,” Theseus’s face is an ugly thing,“It seems she won’t stop till she finds her pup, even if it means the deaths of others,”

“What can I do?” Tina asks menacingly, already imaging what she is going to do to Mary Lou when she finds her, “I’ll take in Credence, we can go to a safe house together,” God knows how she’s going to afford it. But Tina would do anything, anything at all, if it meant the safety of that little boy.

“We’ve contacted Marie, or Maz as she asked me to call her multiple times,” Theseus gives a half smile at the memory, and Tina snorts in understand. Maz hates being called Maire, even more than she dislikes being called Porpentina, “and the head master at Hogwarts,”

“Hogwarts?” Tina asks distractedly, the British school the last thing on her mind.

“There’s no place safer,” Theseus recites, like a child does a nursery rhyme. Tina nods, although her chest is tight with indecision. She's heard other British witches and wizards say so as well. This 'knowledge' is a common saying. It makes Tina uneasy. No one should take safe places for granted. Nothing is impossible. 

“So he’s being taken there?” Tina asks, panting to get all the information, desperate to know if Credence is going to be taken care of. That his heathen of a mother is not going to get him, “To the school?”

“On Saturday, by train and with an auror escort,” Theseus agrees. Tina nods, feeling a bit better about the auror. She'll ask Maz to go with Credence as well, and she could take another timely day off. Better to be safe than sorry. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Tina asks, before wincing at her tactlessness, "If anything," She quickly repents. Theseus probably just wanted to fill her in on the threat to Credence- especially if Newt's told him about her and the boy's relationship. 

“Find Mary Lou, and bring her in,” Theseus says simply. Tina's mouth falls open. She was expecting paper work, or a small place on an easy case. Not a full out mission. 

“Do you actually?” She breathes in shock, “I’m just an assistant after all,” And an omega, she thinks quietly to herself.

“You’re also an auror with great credentials,” Theseus's voice is full of confidence and it gives Tina courage, “Anyone who doesn’t think so is an idiot," Tina grins from ear to ear

"I won't let you down Theseus!" Tina cries hotly. 'And I won't,' she swears to herself. Not only has she 

“Feel free to contact me any time, or explore leads yourself if you think it appropriate” Theseus nods handsomely first at Tina, then at someone behind her. Tina freezes, her bones suddenly frozen as she feels his familiar presence. How the hell is it possible that she knows it's him. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, Newton,” Theseus flashes them both a quick wink, before waltzing away. Whistling. Tina’s hand clenches around the laundry basket. Bastard.

Tina watches Theseus disappear into the crowds of desks, wishing fervently that she could join him. If only she were a demiguise. Then she could just disappear. She may or may not have read Newt’s book about 100 times now. It wasn’t hard to do. He writes like he’s talking to a friend, over a cold drink at the pub. Tina ate up his word. She inhaled them. It information was far too easily burned on her brain.

She turns to face him, more as a matter of necessity. Her own and Queenie’s clothes are still scattered all about her feet. Tina is mortified enough to be in Newt’s presence; she’s pretty sure she’d combust if she bent down in front of him- her backside to his crotch. Maybe it’s just her mind making it far more sexual than it should be. But Tina’s trying abstinence from thinking about her boss in a sexy way. Even if it’s just her own imagination, she refuses to take a single sip, in case she falls back into the abyss. Newt and her are close enough to the same height that he doesn’t have to look down at her. Tina can look right into his eyes. Today they’re sea green. She can practically see the waves dancing inside his irises. There’s a nervous smile to his cracked looking lips. A new mole by his sculptured throat. For a second Tina can sense his caress on her skin. A memory like a dewdrop balancing on a blade of grass- something that should’ve fallen an age ago, but is latched on regardless. She can see the dangerous glint in his eye. His tight grip on his shoulders as he pushes her away.

Alpha.

God, she’s so screwed.

“Hi,“ Tina says, a bit too loudly- like a gunshot really. Newt takes a step backwards into his office. The door is wide open, and he fiddles with the golden doorknob as if he’s thinking of darting back in. Like a fox in his hole. Or a hobbit.

Newt makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat instead of replying. He’s watching her bug eyed, as if he’s seen a ghost. It’s not an entirely bad description. She’s certainly pale enough. And Tina would be lying if she said she didn’t feel faint.

“I’ll just…” Tina picks up some mismatched socks, taking deep breathes through her nose, “Washing,” She dumps them back in her basket, so harshly, that the red spotted one jumps out again. Tina catches it with trembling fingers, placing it carefully back in again- her cheeks as hot as coals.

“I’ll be out of your way,” Tina reassures him hurriedly, hoping she doesn’t sound as crazy as she feels.

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” Newt starts, then stops immediately. Like the wind slamming a door closed. His freckled fingers anxiously fiddle with the door knob. Tina flinches at the harsh iron squeak. Newt clears his throat.

“I’m surprised you didn’t report me,” Newt eventually manages to say. His jaw is clenched as tightly as stretched yarn. He may as well have punched her in the stomach.

“Report you?” Tina gasps, feeling the colour in her face drain to her toes, “Why on earth would I do that?” Newt presses his lips together, an angry redness to his cheeks- like a burn or a graze blushing with fresh blood.

“I assaulted you,” Newt growls, kicking the side of the door with his heel. The knob grinds into the side of the wall. Tina wasn’t surprised to see the flakes of plaster fall to the floor.

“Not technically,” Tina twists her sodden palms round the plastic handles.

“Yes technically,” Newt retorts fiercely, taking a step forward. Tina’s whole body clenches at the thought of him touching her- why would he want to touch her- and Newt blanches- stricken.

“See you can’t even…” He mutters painfully. Tina watches as his hands clench until his knuckles are white, “I took you in my arms, I sniffed you, I scented you, I kissed you, and all without your-“

“Wait!” Tina cries, interrupting him with a harsh exclamation and shake of the head, “You didn’t kiss me, I kissed you!”

“What? No!” Newt sounds equally defiant. But Tina barely hears him. Her ears are still ringing with his admission. How dare he put all the blame on himself? Tina retorts to toddler hood, stamping her foot on the hard wood floors, so hard they tremble.

“I was the one who bared my neck, I was the one who climbed all over you, who made you-“ Tina’s incessant blathering is halted by a firm hand around her wrist. She looks up into a pair of shining green eyes. Her tongue grows dry in her mouth. Tina’s chest heaves against the suddenly tight constraints of her simple button down shirt.

“You didn’t make me do anything, Tina,” Newt whispers in a low gravelly voice. It stirs Tina’s insides like putty. Like still warm glue gun glue, that you can morph between your fingers despite the burn. She wets her lips, pretending she doesn’t see how his eyes dart down to watch her do so.

“Well neither did you,” Tina murmurs back, fidgeting on her tip toes, “Make me do anything that is,” Newt lets out a breath, and she feels it blow back her hair. She lets out her own tired one.

“After all it was just,” Tina robotically starts to state the set in stone excuse. “Don’t say it,” Newt jumps in, holding his hands up to his face, as if he’s protecting himself from a fatal blow, “Please,” He pleads, his voice shaking round the edges. The word ‘biology’ hangs around them like a thick fog. Tina rubs the back of her neck. Her mating gland is throbbing even though she can’t even smell him through the eucalyptus globs up her nose. What his mere presence even does to her…it shouldn’t be possible.

“Okay,” Tina relents, and they fall into silence. She watches Newt. He is thinking, she can tell, at an incredibly fast pace as well. Tina can practically see his thoughts going through one ear and out the other. 

“You drive me crazy Tina,” Newt finally blurts out. His eyes widen, as if he truly didn't expect himself to say so. 

“Crazy?” Tina repeats dully, cocking her head. It doesn’t particularly sound like compliment. Newt’s freckled hand pulls at his hair, like a mad scientist. Which- Tina supposes- he kinda is. In no-maj terms at the very least. Newt winces at her apathy, but pushes forward at a rapid fire pace.

“I never considered myself a typical Alpha,” He says, not sounding a hint ashamed, like a lesser man would've, “I never had the desire to fight, to kill that all the others did,”

“I like animals, I was shy and quiet,” Newt continues humbly, as Tina listens with bated breath, “Mother thought I was an Omega before my thirteenth birthday,” Newt chuckles under his breath, and Tina can’t help but do the same. And not just because he actually called his mum ‘Mother’. But because the sheer intoxication of his scent meant she never thought him being anything but the Alpha she’s grown to love.

“And then I met you,” Newt’s thumb caresses the scenting gland ornamenting her wrist, and Tina hisses, her veins flooding with adrenalin. Newt’s own nostrils flare, and his pupils dilate. She feels her wrist crack as his grip tightens around it.

“Your scent,” Newt shakes his head, swearing under his breath. His dark tone makes her tremble, “Bugger it Tina, you drive me insane,”

“I can’t breath, I can’t think when I’m around you,” Newt closes his eyes, as if in pain, “Sometimes I want you so much, I think I’ll burst,”

“Newt…” Tina breathes, not quite sure if she’s so tired she actually fell asleep at lunch and this is all a desired dream. She can feel the heat radiating off his skin. 

“I know I’ve made a rightful mess of things,” Newt shakes his head, “And maybe I’m not the strong, stern Alpha that deserves you but,” His stubble is wildness itself, edging on a beard. Tina wonders why he hasn't shaved. She's never kissed a man with a beard before. Is she about to?“

“I’ve loved getting to know you, and you smell…," Newt sways on the spot, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a rapid dog, "I crave your smell,” He steps as close to her as he is able, his toned stomach leaning against her basket. Tina's wordless. Is he going to say it? Is he truly? 

“Tina,” Newt's voice trembles as he speaks, "Would you like to go to the ball with me on Friday?” Tina has to pinch herself. She actually lets go of one handle to take a piece of her forearm between her nails. His girl. This omega she’s been jealous of this entire time. Was it really, truly, herself? 

“Yes,” Tina nods, a crazy grin pulling at the sides of her cheeks, “Yes, Newt, I would like that very much,”

“Really?” Newt asks her, sounding just as dumbfounded, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, Newt of course I’m sure!” Tina rushes to assure him, laughing in pure joy. He likes her. Newt Scamander likes her. She’s going to go to a ball with him. Something fizzes in Tina's stomach. She feels like singing and throwing up all at the same time. 

“Your scent is just as strong for me,” She “I’ve got vicks vaprorub up my nose so I don’t go full Omega on you, and beg you for- well you know,” She itches the back of her head sheepishly. God did she really say that? 

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt breathes looking dazed, the happiness in his eyes unfathomable. He's looking at her with such trust, such devotion. Tina's thoughts once again. She should tell him. She should absolutely tell him. It wouldn't be right to date someone 

“Newt-“ Tina tries valiantly. But her words are too soft and in any case he’s busy bending down; his ears far out of reach. Tina’s knuckles grow white around the baskets handles. Newt’s shoulders straighten, something small and pink caught in his fist.

Tina looks down in horror to find it’s a pair of Queenie’s old sleep shorts, almost sheer through with use. They’re exceedingly short, and they looks practically elf sized in Newt’s large hands. Although even the fading fabric can’t hide the phrase ‘Witch Bitch,’ that is printed on the butt in swirly black letters.

Newt’s face is a picture. He’s half smiling, as he fingers the slinky fabric. But there’s something else morphed into his eyes, more than just the poorly concealed amusement. It’s as if, Tina realises with a soft gasp, he’s picturing her in them.

“They’re my sisters,” Tina stutters, violently ripping them out of his hands. She chucks them in the basket, like a basketball player going for a three pointer.

“Of course,” Newt nods his hand gentlemanly. His lips are still curled into a grin as he eyes the flush grazing her neck. At least he knows she’s not lying by her scent. That doesn’t stop Tina punching Newt in the shoulder as he continues to smirk.

“Oi!” Tina snaps, “Stop looking at me like that,”

“Like what?” Newt replies, raising his eyebrows. ‘Like you want to eat me,’ Tina thinks to herself, her palms sweaty. Her Omega swoons under his hot gaze. Tina discreetly puts her to in a headlock, to prevent her from throwing herself into his arms.

“Like you don’t believe me,” Tina says instead, pursing her lips. Newt looks up at her through his ruddy eyelashes, his green eyes sparkling.

“I wouldn’t dare not believe you,” Newt murmurs, his cheeks an adorable pink. Tina’s caught with the sudden need to pinch them. What prevents her from doing so, is the incriminating bulge of her phone that’s pressed up against her collarbone- she’d tucked it into her bra for safe keeping.

_‘This is Bunty, isn’t it?’_

_‘Yes it is,’_

He has a perfectly good reason not to believe her. She's been lying to him for months. Giving him advice to try to seduce an Omega. It was bad enough before when she thought she was helping him get someone else. But now knowing Newt was trying to date her? 

Tina bites her lip. Newt shouldn’t be looking at her as if she’s hung the moon. Actually she’s just hung a wheel of cheese and is pretending the yellow holes are grey craters. Tina’s actually happy when some other piece of clothing catches his eye, and he darts down to retrieve it. Though the thankful deep breath she was able to take, disappears from her lungs as she notices what Newt has dragged from the pile.

An incredibly thin piece of fabric, meant to cover some things, but not much of others. The lingerie slips easily through Newt's fingers causing Tina to gulp. Would he be as gentle when he touched her? She hopes not. 

“What about these?” Newt brings the sheer red fabric up to his eye, laughing as he finds he is able to see through the lace as clear as any binoculars, “Your sisters for some mysterious fancy man?”

“No,” Tina winces, snatching it back, and hiding it under a particularly ugly jumper. “Their mine,”

Newt’s eyes darken, and Tina can tell both the washing basket and the clothes she’s wearing may as well be an autumn breeze for as far as he’s concerned.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Newt asks, cute in his somewhat desperation. Tina smiles. As if she would ever say no.

“Washing,” She hefts the laundry in her arms up apologetically, “In a run down laundromat most likely,”

“A laundromat?” Newt chuckles as if he can’t quite believe her, “Are you a witch or not?” He reaches out to fiddle with the plastic lattice. He’s eyelashes are so long; they reach right done to his freckles. Tina wonders if he’d mind if she kissed his cheek, right over a dark constellation.

“It’s a long story,” Tina wants to avoid explaining Queenie’s convoluted plan. Especially now- as it involved avoiding him. Now she couldn’t bear to miss a single minute of his company.

“I’ll come with you,” Newt offers gallantly. 

“It’ll be boring as hell,” Tina doesn’t want to dissuade him, but she can’t think of a worse place to have what could be termed by many as a first date.

A first date.

A fucking first date with Newt Scamander.

Tina could jump for joy right now- like a child in an olden day movie.

“I’m sure we can think of a way to make it more exciting,” Newt quips suggestively, cocking a wry eyebrow.

“Alright then,” Tina giggles, flushing at his crudeness. Newt bounces over to brush his lips over her cheek. It’s more a smack then a peck, but Tina doesn’t care. She doesn’t care a jot.

“I’ll just get my case,” Newt tells her, beaming. He walks backwards into the office, as if he can’t bare not to look at her. Tina grins like a fool, as he bumps into the chair in front of his desk, almost stumbling to the ground.

'We are truly all fools in love,' She thinks as he bends over his case, fiddling with something. Tina's phone buzzes, and she lofts it out of her bra. 

It's a text. From Newt to 'Bunty'. 

**Newt- I did it!**

**Newt- She said yes!**

Tina grins from ear to ear, typing back with shaking thumbs.

_**Account06121926- That’s great!** _

_**Account06121926- I’m so happy for you!** _

'You have no idea how much,' Tina thinks to herself as Newt lopes over to her, case in hand. She quickly stuffs her phone in it's hiding spot again. She will tell him. She will tell him she is Bunty. 

Newt swings his free arm over her shoulders. Tina leans into him. He's so warm. And he wants her. Newt Scamander wants her. 

Tina will tell him. But probably not today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a legit age. I try to keep things weekly as much as I can. But i hope everyone understands with all the craziness going on, it just wasn't possible for me at the minute. But this chapter is long- for my records at least- so I hope that makes up for it!  
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I hope everyone is keeping safe!   
> Thank you so much if you have a read after all this time- sorry for keeping you waiting!

Newt has tidied his room. There were some old dung under his bed, that now had a home in his basement, after he'd scraped it into an appropriate bottle. His scrolls are in perfect, if indiscernible rows (He’s going to have to use accio if he is going to find anything ever again). And he’d finally got the kneazle fur out of his yellow blanket.

For the first time, in an embarrassingly long while could finally see his bedroom floor. His Alpha was in two minds about the fact. 

_Make place look nice. Good home. Provide good home and good nest for Omega. Show her we have all she needs. Her and our pups will want for nothing._

But then again… Newt tugs his blanket straight, one last time, as his hindbrain runs round and round in circles..

_You washed out your scent. How is Omega supposed to make a nest for pups if you got rid of your scent? You must roll around the sheets. Then make Omega rub amongst them too. Then rub yourself against Omega. And then-_

Newt pulls at his bowtie so viciously; it falls out of its knot. Merlin, he needs help.

He still remembers the first time he saw Tina Goldstein.

Bunty had resigned. To be completely fair he probably shouldn’t have laughed when she asked him out. In Newt’s defence, he really did think she was joking. So Bunty brought him his favourite kind of tea- ordered it online specially. So she pushed his hair back when they were working with a beast- but friends like to groom each other. And Newt couldn't deny it was incredibly handy to have someone at his beck and call. Bunty ran his errands, got covered in all manners of excrement, and generally waited on him hand and foot...

Yes, it was completely fair that Leta christened him a twat.

At first Newt didn’t mind not having an assistant. He was familiar with working alone.

But he _did_ mind a bunch of strangers knocking on his door every hour of the day wanting to ‘talk’ and ‘discuss’ and ‘my pixie bit me and now I won’t stop bleeding,’. There’s only so much an introverted man can handle.

So when Theseus announced he had found someone for the position, Newt was pleased. And he made a promise to himself, that he wouldn’t be blind sighted if they liked him. He would see the little flirtations, and make it clear that he did not like them back.

Tina shock his hand like she was the one employing him. Newt barely listen to Theseus’s introduction. How could he? He had taken a breath and he couldn’t let it go.

She smelt like the sea. Spray crashing down on wet rocks. A thunderstorm on the wind. Newt’s nostrils flared.

_Omega._

Her dark hair frames her face, just brushing against her shoulders. The quirk of her lips, reveals a adorable dimple on the side of her cheek. Dark, dark eyes that sparkle with a sort of passion he recognizes in himself. Theseus continues to talk. Newt doesn't bother to listen. She is tall, oh so tall. With long toned legs that go on for days. Legs that would be perfect for wrapping around his waist. 

_Omega. Perfect Omega. So pretty. So perfect. Ours. Make her ours._

His brother and his new assistant are staring at him. Newt jumps, hoping he wasn't staring. He offers her a shy smile, which she returns stiffly. 

“Do you like magical creatures Miss Goldstein?” Newt asks her, almost anxiously. If she says yes, he honestly thinks he might propose. Why wouldn't he? She smells like everything he's ever wanted. Newt's never believed in soulmates. Those old fashioned stories, of Alpha and Omega, so attracted to each others scents that everyone else was ruined for them- they had to have each other. They always seems like a lot of tosh to him- to good to be true. But that was before he caught the scent of Tina Goldstein. Perhaps there is a perfect person for everyone 

_Please say yes- please say you love beasts as much as i do. We could talk for years together. I could show you in my case. We don't need to work in the offices. We could work from home. Or even better in our bed._ Newt can't look away from her. She's like the sun; strong, intimidating, and so incredibly, _incredibly_ hot. _Omega, Omega, Omega._

“I’ve never been bothered with them if I’m honest,” Tina says bluntly in her New York drawl. She looks around the magical beasts offices shiftly, looking extremely uncomfortable; as if the wildlife dotted around the desks tops were going to attack her at any moment. 

The happy bubble Newt had built up in his head pops with rude splat. 

“Then why on earth did you apply for this position?” Newt questions her as politely as he can. His brain is seething, at her virtual disgust at her new working place. This department, these fabulous creatures- they are his world. 

_Omega_ , his Alpha whines. Forget it, Newt tells him viciously. _She clearly doesn't respect creatures. If she doesn't respect them, then I don't respect her. I won't be with someone who doesn't like beast- no matter how good she smells._

Tina bites her lip, stark white nibbling on pretty pink. He's read somewhere that your lip colour is the same shade as your nipples. Newt's groin throbs, and he forces his Alpha to not to test his hypothesis, by getting as close as he can to Tina's thin looking white shirt. 

“I didn’t,” Tina replies hotly, as if offended by the mere thought of doing so.

“Tina initially applied for a position on my auror team,” Theseus explains in a pointedly calm tone, “Unfortunately we don’t have many positions available at the moment,” 

“Is there nowhere else you could’ve placed her Theseus?” Newt turns, irritated, to Theseus. There seems to be endless amounts of pompous 

“Pay no attention to my brother Tina,” Theseus slaps her round the back. Newt’s hand involuntarily clenches into a fist, a growl forming in his throat “He thinks aurors are the bane of our society,”

“Humph,” Tina crosses her arms over her chest. Her frown is both offended and belittling. If Newt could be squashed between her two thumbs he would’ve done so. Newt doesn’t care.

_You made Omega angry. She isn't supposed to be angry. She's supposed to love you. Get on your knees. Beg for her forgiveness._

“Play nice you two,” His brother winks encouragingly at him, before stalking away. Newt swears under his breath. No doubt Theseus thought, he would have much a less chance embarrassing himself with a woman who disliked him, than with one who was infatuated. 

Newt brushes past Tina, and into his office slamming the door behind him. He can still smell her. On his clothes, his skin. 

"Merlin's beard," Newt whines, running his hands down his cheeks, "I'm screwed,"

. ----------------------------------------

“Merlin Tina,” Newt breathes, feeling too much like a teenager picking up their date for the dance. He’s almost thirty-one for Christ’s sakes, he shouldn’t have the breath stolen from him at the sight of a pretty girl. And yet he can’t take his eyes off her

“What do you think?” Tina asks shyly, tucking a slither of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

‘You’re so beautiful that every star in the sky now looks dim to me,’ Is what Newt wants to say. He’s not quite sure it comes out that way though, thanks to the nervous apprehension still written on her face.

Tina’s wearing a dress that seems to be made out of molten gold. The silken fabric clings to her body like a second skin. Two simple straps criss-cross her milky back. Speaking of which, the back of Tina’s dress falls so low Newt’s sure he’s going to have to have a few drinks before he touches it.

“He thinks you look like the bees knees Teenie,” Tina’s blonde haired little sister, assures her from inside their petite apartment. Newt’s not sure how he feels about the mind reading thing. But he supposes it’s alright when it’s working to his advantage.

“I do, I really do,” Newt affirms Queenie’s statement hastily. He reaches out and threads his fingers through Tina’s own. She smiles up at him toothily, her shoulders straightening slowly, as if it’s taken her a long time to believe it. Newt immediately makes it his mission to call her beautiful at least once a day, from this day forward.

“Thanks,” Tina whispers, smelling like sweet rain on a summers day. He wants to bury his nose in her neck, and live there forever. 

“Don’t bother waiting up!” Queenie calls out cheekily. Incredibly Newt can picture the exact expression on her face. Merlin. What if she knows he cleaned up his bedroom for his sister? Or the box he pre-opened in his bedroom draw for easy access? How far do her powers reach? What about his racy dreams? Or even worse, what salacious act followed them in the early hours of the next morning? 

“We’d better head off, eh?” Newt holds out his arm for Tina to take. Worrying means you suffer twice. But even his calm nerves draw a line at his beaus sister knowing what he thinks about at night. He wants to be able to take Tina home without the need of jumping out a window.

Tina winds her arm around his with adorable tentativeness. This thing between them is new and shaky. Newt knows exactly how she feels. He feels the wind could blow and they both might fall down. He refuses to let that happen

“Bye Queenie,” Tina calls back over her shoulder, “Have fun with your mystery man,”

“You have fun too!” Queenie winks at her, waving her good naturally away “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” The door shuts behind them with a jaunty slam.

“That’s means I could literally do anything,” Tina rolls her eyes at him as they walk down in stairs together, going pretty leisurely thanks to her high, high-heels.

_Anything. Omega says we can do anything._ Newt’s hidebrain projects an image of the memory of Tina baring his neck to him. He shakes his head like a dog riding its ears of water. Anything gives them a very wide umbrella. He can think of many other pleasant things that they could accomplish tonight. _No mating_ , he orders his Alpha, _at least not yet_. 

“Is that so terrible?” Newt asks her, keeping his eye-line purposefully ahead. He lets his fingertips whisper down Tina’s bare back. Her skin is smooth and soft, and Newt feels her chest expand as she takes a short breath.

“No,” Tina murmurs after a time, casting him a small knowing smile, “I suppose it’s not,”

\------------------------------------------------

Tina’s dark hair swishes out of the shop, the tips brushing against her bare shoulders. Newt follows her rushed gait, like a dog lusting after a bone. Fleamont’s large ugly paw sits protectively on her back.

_Kill him. He’s touching our Omega, our mate. You have to kill him_. Newt staggers forward, his hand involuntarily clenched; ready to punch any Alpha that gets in his way.

_Have to protect Omega. Omega wanted you. Omega said your name, fell into your arms. She wants you to save her._

Newt’s mouth fills with salvia. He’ll bite her. He’ll be gentle. Soft dents in her ghostly skin. Her scent is stronger today. He can sense her on the air. Newt takes a deep breath and his vision goes fuzzy. He’s never going to wash this suit again. He's going to roll around in it like a bitch in heat. 

Tina’s jaw is set. Newt strains his neck, like a giraffe snacking on leaves. She doesn’t look back. Potter does however, and gives him the stink eye.

“Newton,” Newt jumps at the firm hand resting on his shoulder, “You’re making a scene,” Newt dumbly focuses on his brother with a growl of distain.

_This alpha is stealing my Omega. You’re part of my pack. You should be helping me._

“Fuck off,” Newt grumbles angrily, taking another step forward, fully intending to follow Tina into the street.

“Newt!” Theseus’s voice is raising into an inconsiderate Alpha shout, “Sit down,” Newt dimly recognises that other muggle patrons of the café are smelling uneasy. Merlin knows what’s going to happen if it ends up to them drawing wands.

Luckily his school best friend and Theseus’s mate is not an angry alpha, and is apt at diffusion tension. Newt coughs as something minty gets stuffed up his nose. His brain clears immediately, just as fast as the jolt that occurs when you awaken from ‘falling’ in your sleep.

Leta tucks a small green vile back into her pocket, looking satisfied.

“What’s in that thing?” Theseus slurs, struggling to maintain contact with his wife. His eyelashes flutter drowsily.

“Never you mind,” Leta replies, her smile a soft secret. ‘Bloody Omegas,’ Newt hides his head in his arms, ‘Why do they always have to be enigmas?,’

“Ah, ah, ah,” Leta pinches him hard on the arm. Newt swats his old friends hand away, as if she were a mere annoying fly. He knows all too well what she wants to talk about. He really doesn’t want to hear it. It only takes 15 seconds to pinch him even harder.

“Ow!” Newt howls, checking his skin. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he had internal bleeding, “Leta what the hell?”

“Newt’s in love with that Omega,” Leta states, tossing her perfectly curled hair over one shoulder.

“What?” Theseus’s head shoots up, his wooziness disappearing in a flash. He looks at his smug wife with a disbelief Newt isn’t sure he should be pleased or offended by.

“I’m not in love with her,” Newt can’t meet his family’s eyes. He busily casts a quick spell on the tea cup sitting in the middle of the table, and his lukewarm drink begins to steam again. He takes a sip, burning his tongue, instead of meeting his brothers searching gaze.

“Fine,” Leta hooks two delicate fingers around her coffee cups handle, her perfectly manicured pinkie poking out like a razor, “Infatuated,” She takes a slow, precise sip of her espresso as Newt splutters.

“No,” Newt insists weakly. Leta grins at him cheekily, clearly not believing him in the slightest. If Newt wasn’t suffering from the worst hangover he’s had in a long while he’d honestly add whisky to his cup. It would hopefully not only delete the last ten minutes of his life, but also the memory of the truly horrendous messages he sent Bunty last night. At least she didn’t seem too traumatised about it this morning, if her messages can be believed.

“Yes Newt,” Theseus smacks his palm down on his knee, grinning with excitement, “Get in with the hot American Omega,” He winks at him saucily.

_He’s disrespecting her. Insulting your Omega. Making it sound like you only want to fuck her. We don’t want to fuck her. We want to make love to her._

“Don’t call her that!” Newt growls, slamming his teacup down on the table, so hard it shatters into a hundred little pieces. A wave of hot tea slops over pristine white table cloth. The red fog disappears as soon as it came, and the youngest Scamander pings with mess a way quickly before they can get another disappointed look from their waitress. Shame makes his face hot and itchy. _Make love to her_. Merlin. Since when is his Alpha been calling this crush love?

“Shit Newt, since when do you do the real Alpha thing,” Theseus plays mother, pouring him another cup of tea with a cup he conquered from nowhere.

“Thanks Theseus,” Newt grumbles, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. He makes a mental note to up his blockers. He’s going to have to anyway. What was up with Tina’s scent this morning? It was…more intense. Is it going to get stronger the more he falls for her? Or is he just smelling things?

“Can we help?” His brother kicks him in a kind sort of way under the table, “Seriously Newt,” Newt says nothing. He can’t think of a way to say no without hurting Theseus’s feelings.

“I’ve found her on Facebook,” Leta offers, waving her phone up in the air, “Damn she’s so tall- do you think she models?” Theseus angles the phone in his direction, whistling lowly as his wife clearly swipes through some of Tina’s photos.

“I’ve actually already got someone helping me with it,” Newt announces hurriedly, leaning across the table to press the off button on Leta’s phone. The last thing he wants is them both turning up at a date of his, probably complete with stupid disguises and a newspaper with eyeholes cut out of it. No, if he ever gets on a date with Tina, he wants them to be alone.

“Your demiguise?” Leta asks disbelievingly. Theseus sniggers. Newt shoots them both an evil look.

“No,” He defends himself hotly. Even though he would count Dougal as his third best friend. The mated pair exchange a pointed glance.

“Really?” Theseus asks him uncertainty. Newt can’t truly blame him. He’s always been a self-proclaimed loner. But for the first time in his adult life, he can’t help but long for someone to come home to at night. Someone to be on his team. To laugh at his jokes. Someone lay on his chest at night, and talk about life with.

Newt never believed he’d be jealous of his Theseus and Leta’s easy intimacy. Newt never thought liking someone would make him feel so lonely.

Tina makes him yearn for togetherness.

“Really, really,” Newt says, his hand subconsciously winding down to press against his phone sitting in his front pocket.

\---------------------------------------

The ministry’s halls have been charmed white and gold. The familiar green and black tiles have disappeared into gold crystal and creamy marble. Tables full of endless plates of food are pushed into every available space. House-elves float around in their familiar white pillowcases, all bleached a fantastic white. Their small wrinkled hands carry glittering flutes of champagne and cocktails of fantastical colours.

Newt picks up two glasses full of bubbly golden liquid, before pushing his way through the crowds to where he left his date. He sees various people he knows as he makes his way back to Tina. It seems like every witch and wizard in England are here tonight.

That includes his brother and Leta; who, like usual, are glittering like a pair of societal jewels. Theseus gives him a quick salute, and Leta makes a suggestive hand motion as he passes. Newt pokes out his tongue, and the married pair cackle like hyenas.

They were almost as enthusiastic as he was that Tina said yes to his proposal. Newt smiles to himself. He can't help but feel he's acting like a puffed up peacock, but he doesn't care a jot. He knows he's got the prettiest girl on his arm tonight, and nothing in the world could drag down his mood tonight.

Famous last words however, and it's only a couple of seconds before Newt sees something that makes his smile fade; Alpha anger easily slotting into its place.

Fleamont Potter is leaning down to talk to Tina. Newt quietly shields himself by a table of towering macaroons, fruit and marzipan, watching, waiting. 

_Bloody persistent bastard. If you make a move I will kill you._

Newt pricks his ears, trying to calm his heavy heartbeat. It’s faint, but he catches small titbits of the dregs of their conversation.

“I should’ve known,” Fleamont smiles down wryly at her, his hands stuck in his pockets. Tina looks simultaneously pleased and embarrassed at the same time. She isn’t meeting the latter wizards eye, but the gracious blush brushed on her cheeks speaks volumes.

Newt forces himself to relax his grip on the two glasses his carrying. The fragile material is threatening to shatter between his firm fingertips.

They’re standing a comfortable distance apart. The Alpha isn’t touching her. Tina’s scent is calm and happy. This isn’t the 1920s anymore. A man and a woman are allowed to talk without the suggestion of anything inappropriate. They’re just talking.

_He’s going to steal your Omega. Take her away. You have to do something. Fight him. Kill him._ Do anything to make Omega yours. Newt listens to his hindbrain. Agrees (Mostly- the last bit was a little possessive). But decides to take a less violent path, yet no less petty.

He pushes pointedly between them, passing Tina her champagne with a lingering kiss on her cheek. Newt hugs his Omega close to him with a firm arm around her waist. It’s only after he’s taken a leisurely sip of his own flute that he finally decides to notice Fleamont.

“Oh hello,” Newt greets him vaguely, as if he’d only just realised his was there (and he hadn’t just been blatantly glaring at him from the buffet table).

“Nice to see you again Newton,” Fleamont says simply, with a diplomatic bow of his head. Both Alpha’s stare at each other. Newt’s eyes burn with the effort to make sure he doesn’t blink. He should find it in himself to feel ashamed. But can’t be bothered with the effort. Fleamont’s face is calm as a still river, but Newt isn’t blind to the way he flexes his arms defensively. Tina shakes her head, as if she’s disappointed with both of them.

“It was nice to see you again Fleamont,” She bluntly cuts through their soundless battle, and both Alpha’s obey the Omega’s whim. Or at least they both concede to play nice. Fleamont takes a step away, and Newt has to force himself not to bark in mollified celebration.

“You too Tina,” Fleamont offers her a last longing smile, “Have a good night,” Newt watches him go with no small satisfaction. He’s so caught up in making sure the Alpha gets lost, that he jumps when he finds Tina looking up at him knowingly.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re real subtle?” Tina asks, meeting and exceeding British standards with her use of sarcasm. She sips at her champagne, with an amused flint in her eye.

“Not to my knowledge,” Newt replies, completely straight faced. Tina cocks a challenging eyebrow.

“Did you know Fleamont asked me to the ball before you did?” Tina asks him casually. Newt chokes on his sip of champagne. A stream of bubbles race back into his glass, as Tina giggles.

“What?!” Newt retorts, his jealously green shaded eyes whipping around the room, trying frantically to find the messy haired head of Mr Potter. So he can calculate the exact speed and velocity he needs to punch him in the head. Newt pats down his pockets, knowing his swooping evil likes to hide in one of his coat pockets.

“Newt,” Tina’s cool hand feels like a block of ice on his hot cheek. Newt finds himself turning back to her in a trance. What is it about this Omega that makes him want to perform her every whim?

“I turned him down because there was only one Alpha I wanted to go with,” Tina says gently. Newt takes a deep breath. Immediately her sweet scent calms his wild heartbeat, and his beastly nerves. He leans forward to bop a kiss on her adorable nose. Tina hums, and Newt grins, his Alpha brain shedding to reveal his normal impish self.

“Did you really want to come with Maz instead of me?” He whispers in her ear.

“Idiot!” Tina hollers, punching him hard in the arm. She’s smiling though, and Newt laughs heartily. He can’t remember the last time he was this happy surrounded by people. Actually no. The last time was down with Credence and Tina in his case. Tina places her empty glass down on a table top beside her, with a gentle clatter.

“Do you want to dance?” She asks him hopefully, looking first into his eyes and then out at the crowds of people slowly rotating round the ballroom. Newt follows her ardent gaze, gritting her teeth. Dancing has never been his favourite pastime. Although his mother made sure he knew how, spinning him round and round on her patent leather shoes. Newt's pretty sure he hasn't waltzed since he was at the ripe old age of eight though. 

But Tina looks so excited, her eyes bright with zeal. And he’ll be able to hold her close; his hand on her waist, the other on her bare shoulder…

“If you want me to Tina,” Newt relents with a sigh, downing the rest of his champagne, “Of course I do,” Tina beams, before dragging him out to the dance floor.

\----------------------------------

“You know I didn’t think you were serious,” Newt admits, looking round the dingy laundromat. The name of the establishment- _Wash-A-Way_ \- is peeling on the glass. The paper lettering curling like an old banana peel. Old broken baskets, and lonely socks, litter the floor. His line of sight ends at the only other occupant of the dirty white room.

He’s never met a woman who wears pants better than Tina. Newt doesn’t know if she’s teasing him. It wouldn’t exactly be her style, but he can’t think of any other reason why Tina would be bending down in front of him. Not slightly to the side, or squatting as she fills the machine. No straight on.

Newt can see the way the seams of her black trousers stretch around her perfect behind. Long, long legs shooting up to her firm arse- he longs to reach out and squeeze it.

_Gorgeous Omega_. Newt can’t actually tell if it was actually him or his Alpha who thought that. Not that it matters. He’s right either way.

“Sorry,” Tina apologises, squeezing some loose change from out of her front pocket, “I did try to tell you- my sister wanted out of the house tonight,” She halts the motion of putting a few cents into the machine, a worrisome look on her face.

“I shouldn’t have told you that,” She mutters to herself, banging her fist on the start button. The machine begins to fill with water.

“Why?” Newt says, half smiling. He pats the white painted wooden seat beside him. Tina sits carefully beside him, tucking her hands between her crossed knees.

“Long story short, she’s got this secret boyfriend she doesn’t want me to meet,” Her eyes don’t meet his own. Instead Tina seems to be intensely concentrated on her clothes spinning round and round, in a soapy stew of colour. Newt tries to copy her as best he can. In his experience creatures like to be a part of a group, and humans and beast alike respond well to mirroring behaviour.

“Not meet you?” Newt practically repeats her sentence, utterly baffled why anyone who knows Tina would not like to her to meet a friend of theirs. Especially when it’s her sister. Tina gives half of a smile, tucking her hands under her chin nervously. She can’t seem to get comfortable. Newt scratches his stubble self-consciously, hoping it has nothing to do with him.

“Another long story,” She sidesteps his question, although he notices Tine does her best of smile vaguely.

“I’m sorry,” Newt says quietly. Tina shrugs, shaking her head. Her brown eyes turn hazy, and he can tell she’s reliving something. Newt barely resists putting his arm around her, at Tina’s visible wince.

“I know a good bakery we can go to, if you want to talk seriously,” Newt suggests; both wanting to find out what’s making her so sad, and wanting a classier atmosphere for the Omega, who in his opinion, deserves the world, “A new friend of mine owns it,”

“Maybe another day?” Tina suggests lightly. Newt nods, put out. It’s to be expected. they are, at best, an slightly too friendly employee and boss. But his body and hindbrain longs for her so much. Newt can’t help but feel like he wants to tell her everything- from his muggle teachers, to his most shameful secret.

“I’d rather not have our first date be a downer,” Tina quickly amends, giving him a heart-warming smile. Newt could honestly thaw his hands on its warmth. She’s turned her body to meet his, and placed her hand in the space between. It’s a obvious clique, but he recognises it as an olive branch to turn the conversation around. Newt takes it enthusiastically.

“Our second date?” Newt asks, ignoring her hand place a gentle palm on her knee.

“Are you really counting this as the first?” She asks, almost hopefully. Newt nods eagerly. It may be a strange setting, but in his view he’s on top of the world.

“Well you picked the place,” Newt elbows her teasingly in the ribs, winking in what he hopes is a suave manner.

“You can pick everything else then,” Tina winks back, before flushing as if she did something incredibly evocative.

“Everything?” Newt asks. He doesn’t mean to inject the suggestiveness into his voice, but he can’t seem to help it. Ever since he met her he seems to be constantly horny.

“Well how about we get some dinner after this, a know a little Chinese place up the road,” Newt forces himself to be serious. Not everything has to be sexual. 

_That's just an opinion_ , His Alpha grumbles. 

“Sounds good so far,” Tina agrees with a grin. They laugh together, as if he said something incredibly funny.

“Then I could walk you home,” He continues, encouraged by her easy smile, “At an appropriate time- not too late, not too early,”

‘I’m in this for the real deal,’ Newt tries desperately to tell her through his eyes, ‘I’m not just here for the things Alpha’s always want, whatever my Alpha self may be telling me,’

“A kiss goodnight?” Tina looks up at him through her eyelashes. Newt swallows audibly.

“Would you let me?” He asks her. Newt wants to kiss her. He needs to kiss her. But he’s not going to kiss Tina without her consent.

“Of course I would,” Tina tells him, threads her fingers through his own, were they rest on her trouser leg. He can feel the way her pulse pounds against his wrist. She’s excited. Newt’s wets his lips with a flick of his tongue. He makes her excited.

Just wait till you see what we want to do to you, Newt’s Alpha licks his chops. He can see the want in Tina’s own eyes. The normal gentle candlelight dancing in her pupils, has been blown into a roaring bonfire.

“How do you feel about mixing the order up a bit?” Newt shuffles closer. He can feel the warmth radiating off her. Last time he was this close, Newt had thought he’d ruined it all. Now he can’t feel like it’s the beginning of something wonderful.

“I’m usually one to go by the book,” Tina admits with a twist of her lips, “But there’s always an exception,” Newt reaches up to cup her cheek with his palm. Time runs still. 

“Alpha,” Tina’s voice is a soft plea.

“Tina,” Newt whispers back, before leaning in, capturing her lips. As if he would ever deny our Omega anything.

\----------------------------------

Tina’s an exceptionally good at dancing. She twirls and spins as if she were born to do it. Newt finds himself letting her take the lead, completely in awe of her abilities.

“Do you go dancing often?” Newt asks her after she’s tired herself out. Tina makes a small noise of assent and he feels it against his ear. They’re swaying gently together; cheek to cheek.

“I did a lot in New York,” Tina says, her skirt swishing against his trouser legs. Newt wonders if it’s got a charm placed on it. It touches the floor, and yet it never seemed to get under her feet.

“So not now?” Newt asks her, ordering herself not to get jealous. Even if she’s danced with a hundred men.

“I don’t really have anyone to dance with,” Tina says with a small shrug.

“You do now,” Newt tightens his grip on her back. Tina leans back in his arms however, a strangely guarded look on her face.

“I do now,” Tina repeats slowly, her eyebrows furrowed almost if she’s in pain.

“Listen, Newt, I have to tell you something,” Her scent is worried. Newt’s nose wrinkles in dislike, as his Omega’s clear anxiety washes over him.

“What is it sweetheart?” He murmurs concerned, leaning in to press a soothing kiss to the scent gland against her neck. Tina immediately falls into him, and Newt adjusts his grip as he prevents her falling to the floor.

“I don’t-“ Tina’s voice sounds fuzzy. Her scent is confused. Worried, yet contented at the same time. Newt continues to nibble at her neck, ignoring the outraged looks surrounding them. Merlin, he hates to smell her unhappiness.

_Good Alpha. Taking care of your Omega. Keeping her happy. Must keep Omega happy._

“Don’t worry Tina,” Newt assures her sweetly, “You don’t have to be worried about anything,” Tina’s gorgeous little mouth opens, then closes again, her deep chocolate eyes unsure.

“Do you swear it?” She asks him hesitantly, “Do you swear I don’t have to be worried? I don’t have to be worried about us? How we are now together?” Tina’s standing on her own two feet again. Her tone is firm, her scent reserved. This question clearly means a lot to her. Newt mulls his reply around his tongue. He doesn’t have Queenie around her now. Tina doesn’t have any mind reading powers. It’s all up to him.

“Tina,” Newt begins, but finds himself choked up with emotion, “I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you,” He finally proclaims honestly. Tina’s face breaks out in trembling grin.

“Oh Newt,” She cries tenderly, leaning in close, “You know I feel the same, right?” Newt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He had had a quiet fear that she was just his obsession- a one sided love story that read like a car crash. That Tina just offered to go out with him out pity or because another Alpha turned her down.

What he feels is so palatable sometimes he swore he could touch it. Yet it’s happened once before in his lifetime, and back then the object of his affection did not fancy him back. And what Newt felt for Leta feels cheap in comparison to what he feels about the Omega in front of him.

Therefore, to hear that Tina feels the same as him, leaves Newt completely lost for words. So instead he does the only thing currently racing through his mind.

He kisses her.

Tina tastes like honey, chocolate and a hot cup of tea. All good things. Every time they kiss, Newt gets a sort of drugged feeling; like someone’s knocked him over the head. A giant could crash through the ceiling at this moment, and Newt would still would only want the sweetness that is Tina’s embrace.

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina gasps, as they finally have to separate to breathe. “I know,” Newt agrees, looking down at her through hooded eyes. Tina’s creamy face is flushed red, and her chest rises and falls with clear exertion. Her dark hair is mused thanks to his wandering hands, and her lips are a wet shiny red.

That’s what she’s going to look like after we’ve had our way with her, his Alpha voice informs him headily.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" He murmurs in her ear. Tina's fingers clench tight around his lapel. Newt can smell the want on her. God, she's going to ruin him. 

"Yes," Tina agrees faintly, "Yes please,"

It's not hard to find an enclosed spot. Tina spotted it first. A love seat, mostly obsured by a heavy golden curtain. No one will find them, unless someone specifically comes looking. He should feel some shame at running off so early in the evening. But Newt can't find it in him to care, as Tina finishes sucking a love bite in the hollow of his throat- His self control thrown out the window. 

"Tell me what you want to do," Newt promises her between fierce kisses, "I won't don't anything you don't want to Tina,"

"I want to do everything with you Newt," Tina promises him, her eyes truly blazing. 

They're half way in the middle of everything. Tina moaning like an angel, Newt's head mostly disappeared up her skirt. Her firm thighs press against him, urging him on. He would die a happy man right now. These lips taste just as sweet, as the ones below her nose. Newt wouldn't have even noticed the foot steps approaching, if the person didn't say anything.

"Oh!" A familiar voices cries out, horrified, "Sorry! I'll just-" Newt only has a split second to notice the coldness on his ankles, before the curtain is replaced again. 

"Oh Mercy Lewis," Tina babbles as he retracts himself from the fabric of her skirts, "Oh shit, oh fuck,"

"Don't worry," Newt cradles her flushes cheeks in his palms, "I know her," 

"How does that make it better?" Tina wails inconsolably. 

"Stay here sweetheart," Newt presses a chaste kiss to her lips, "I'll go talk to her, I'm sure she didn't see anything," Newt quickly ducks out of the curtain, straightening his clothes. His old red headed assistant has had a good head start, but it won't be difficult to catch up to her.

\----------------------------------

“Fuck!” Newt screams, punching a lamp post with a tight enclosed fist. Tina lingers on his lips. But so do Maz’s eyes- their disappointed glower as he fell into temptation.

_Mate her. Mate Omega. She wants us to take her. Stuff her full of pups. Everyone will know she’s ours._

Newt punches the post again, and the light flickers on the Thames dark silky water. Two betas that were approaching him cross the street, looking nervously over their shoulders.

“Get it together, get it together,” Newt mutters to himself fiercely. The cool London air seems to stream against his boiling skin. When he closes his eyes, he can see Tina baring her neck. Offering herself demurely, her dark eyelashes fluttering on her pink cheeks. The smell of her slick as it dripped down her thighs.

_Omega. Mate. Omega. Mate her. Omega. Make her yours._

“No!” Newt growls at herself, tearing at his clothes in frustration.

‘ _I would never forgive myself_ ,’ Tina is soft, and kind, and good. ‘ _I won’t do that to her, not without her true consent. I will never do anything to hurt her'._

Just like she would never do anything to hurt me.

\-----------------------------------

Watery blue eyes blink up at him. Bunty’s red hair clashes horrendously with her pale pink dress. The fly away curls that litter round her face, make her look even more wild as she shakes her head frantically.

“I’m sorry Newt,” Bunty whimpers uncomfortably, “I just wanted to say hello, I never wanted, I swear I didn't see anything, I’ll get out of your way,” Newt squeezes her hand, grinning sheepishly down at her. Her timing couldn’t possibly have been worse. But he couldn’t let her go without thanking her for everything she’s done for him.

“No, no, no,” He assures his friend candidly, “Don’t even think about it,” Bunty smells like she’d rather be anywhere else than in this particular conversation. But Bunty Newt hangs on tight, giving her a quick hung round her shoulders.

“Come on Bunty, I want you to finally meet Tina,” Newt nudges her trembling form in the ribs, “It’s all down to you, I got her after all,” Bunty’s whole face grows slack. Her jaw bounces on her chest, her hand grows limp his grip. Newt’s eyebrows furrow as her face turns the colour of milk.

“What?” She blanches, looking, if possible, even more horrified than before. Newt gives her a pointed look, feeling ever more confused than before as Bunty gapes at him. Has she swallowed some forgetfulness potion?

"Bunty,” Newt does his best not to sound like he finds he extremely dim, “You’re been giving me dating advice for three months now,” Bunty scrunches up her nose. Her face is back to red. Overall she looks rather like a beetroot. Actually a rather angry one.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Bunty rips her hand so fast out of his grip he gets whiplash.

“I don’t know,” Newt says, his mind spinning. Bunty’s not one for lying- she’s one of those people who should never play poker.

But he has been messaging her. Someone who answers to Bunty has been giving him advice. It is Bunty. They said things only Bunty would know.

Bunty is holding her left forearm so tight her freckled skin is going to have fingertip shaped bruises by tomorrow.

“Newt,” She states bluntly, looking as if he’s suddenly grown a runespoor amount of heads, “The last time I spoke to you, you broke my heart. Why the hell would I be helping you with your love life?”

A sticky, slimy sensation has settled in Newt’s gut. The kind you get when your school mate dobs you into your school teacher, even though you both did the same bad deed. The feeling of being played. Did they ever talk about her over chat? Newt can’t remember. It was mostly about…did ‘Bunty’ ever bring up any school memories? Offer any shared jokes? Teenage follies? Torrid Weasley gossip? No. No, ‘Bunty’ did not.

“But, but,” Newt stutters, totally unable to come up with an explanation. Bunty swears it wasn’t her. And yet he has all these messages saved on his phone. Trembling he pulls out his device, and presents the evidence, like an auror on a case of the lifetime.

“This is you,” Newt insists, swiping through the messages sat just under Bunty’s nose, “I sent them to your work account Bunty,” Bunty bats his phone out of the way, not even bothering to read the truly gargantuan amount of texts.

“Newt, I work in the field now, I don’t have a work account,” She tells him with a wince. Newt’s phone grows sweaty. He can sense his scent spike with anger and betrayal. Who the hell has he been baring his heart out to? Who would pretend they were someone else just to talk to him? Was it a crazy stalker, wanting to find his address? A hacker who’s already got to his bank accounts and gringots vault number? What secrets has he revealed to this person? And not just him, but his darling Tina as well!

“Who?” Newt asks the ceiling, his heart thundering in his chest, “Who would’ve done this to me?” Bunty shrugs, an empathetic irate shine to her eyes.

“That account would’ve been passed been passed on to the next assistant,” Bunty explains, patting his arms consolingly, “Who’s the horrible person who got my old job?”

“Newt?” Tina pops her head round the curtain. Omega. She still smells like someone Newt knows better than anyone. Yet when Tina beams at him he finds he doesn’t really know her at all.

“Newt, are you alright?” Tina asks, her smile fading in her concern. She briskly walks towards them, smoothing down her skirt. Newt can still taste her thigh on his tongue. He can’t tell if he wants another taste. Or if he wants to wipe this mouth with the back of his hand.

Tina presses her hand to his arm. Newt clenches involuntarily. A sound leaves his Omega’s bruised lips, her soothing scent swelling around him.

He wants to bury his face in her neck.

He wants to ask her, why, why, _why_?

“What’s happened?” Tina asks, looking between the two ginger with an air of honest confusion. Newt winces.

Has she ever been honest with him? Has everything she ever told him a lie? There’s a heavy silence which Newt can’t bring himself to break. Tina lets out an annoyed growl.

His feisty Omega; unable to keep her emotions at bay. Tina was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve.

Tina sticks out her hand to a frozen Bunty.

“Hi, I’m Tina,” She introduces herself, clearly hoping for some clarification of the soggy mood that envelopes them.

“Bunty,” Bunty says, taking Tina’s hand as if it were made of mold.

Newt watches her reaction as carefully as if she were an endangered creature. Tina’s cheeks are pink. Her eyes drop to the floor. He can feel her smell shake with guilty trepidation.

“Oh,” Tina croaks, and it’s all Newt needs to know.

Oh indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I actually can't believe I got this out so quick. Perhaps my muse is back- I do hope so.  
> I was going to make this longer, but I like it by itself.   
> Hope you... actually I don't think you'll enjoy this.   
> Sorry in advance.

In the no-maj fairy tales, Cinderella went to the ball in a beautiful dress made by her fairy godmother. On Friday night, Tina came out of her steamy shower to find something gold and shimmery laid out on her bed.

“You deserve to look like a princess,” Queenie had said, hugging her round the waist, “Come on, I’ll do your hair- Mr Scamander won’t know what hit him,”

Walking down the gargantuan ministry steps that had been completely transformed into those of a magical fairy palace; Tina couldn’t help but feel like one.

And with Newt Scamander by her side, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she didn’t even need a crown.

Now it seems Tina has taken the role of the prince. Chasing her lover from the ball room, as he makes a frantic retreat.

“Newt!” Tina clambers out of the cubicle, retching at the toilet water that flicks up her thighs in her haste. Leave it to the British to be the most opulent, yet the most disgusting people at the same time. A flick of ginger hair darts out the door, before she even has a chance to blink.

“Newt wait!” Tina yells, her voice breaking as she races after him.

The cool English evening has turned into a wet soggy night. Tirades of rain soak her face and skin. A few dozen no-majs walk the streets, heads bowed against the foul weather, all rugged up in piles of coats and scarves.

One tall lithe wizard- dressed to the nines in full white tie- storms through puddles, leaving tidal waves in his wake. Newt must be so distracted, he bangs right into someone coming in the opposite direction. His stilted apologies ring with a forced restraint that makes Tina flinch. But it gives her the chance she needs.

“Newt please!” Tina’s heels clink smartly on uneven concrete, finally catching up to him. His wet haired head faces down to the concrete, and she places a strong hand on his arm, “I wanted to tell you but-“

“But what?” Newt asks snappily, slapping her hand away. Tina cradles her hand, stung. She knew he wasn’t being unreasonable. But some crazy part of her hoped Newt would be understanding, or at least willing to listen to what she had to say. Tina hadn’t expected the rage- she had underestimated the Alpha’s anger.

“But I’m sorry,“ Tina’s voice shakes, but she makes sure it’s loud enough to be heard over the rainfall, “You have no idea how much so,”

“Sorry about what?” Newt spits out. His ears are red, though with cold or anger she cannot tell, “That you did it, or that you got caught?” Tina staggers. He might have well have slapped her. Tina's Omega is cowering inside her, too frightened to even make a peep. 

“That’s not fair,” Tina argues back defensively. But the vexed outrage is quickly drowned out by the gurgling guilt in her gut.

“No what isn’t fair, Tina, is that you’ve been lying to me, for months!” Newt points his finger at her. He’s shaking with what she can smell to be disbelief and rage. It takes all that Tina has in her not to back down. It’s hard to argue when you know you’re in the wrong. Even harder when the man you've come to adore is staring at you with such abhorrence; it makes her nauseous to see. 

“Not…not intentionally,” Tina squeaks weakly, anxious tears beginning to sting at her eyeballs.

“What- god, Merlin, how long did you know?” Newt’s fist clenches and unclenches at his side. His eyes sparkle erratically in the yellowish London candle light, “That I thought it was Bunty I was speaking to, not you?”

Tina’s mouth falls dry. It does sound terrible- when he says it like that. When she knows what her answer has to be. _‘Queenie warned me against it, my own damned conscience warned me against it- why the hell didn't I listen?_ ,’

Tina’s heels are begining to ache- the numbing potion she rubbed on them to survive the night has been washed off. She bobs on her toes; trying to take as much time as she can to put off saying it. Newt’s left thigh is trembling agitatedly. He takes a few steps backwards, as if aiming to leave her there- soaked and practically crying. Tina rushes forward to tell him the truth.

They just have to talk it out right?

Then it will be fine. Right?

“After that night you emailed me drunk,” Tina says lowly, “You asked if I was Bunty…and…and,” She trails off, her cheeks inflamed with shame and embarrassment. 

“And you agreed Tina,” Newt’s teeth are gritted into a type of insane grin. He throws a fist to one side, as if punching an invisible wall, “You bloody agreed! Right from the start! How could you do that?” The pain in his eyes is unbearable. Only an hour ago they were smiling at her tenderly. Comforting her as she struggled to confess. Tina blinks, her eyelashes on steroids, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay.

She should have told him tonight while they were dancing. At the laundromat. When Newt first asked her out. 

'No,' A sad, defeated voice rings out from the back of Tina's mind, 'You should have not done it in the first place,' 

Newt is staring her down, a mistrust in his features she's never seen before. Tina struggles to think of anything, anything, that defends her actions. But all her previous justifications now sound so incredibly weak.

_I was trying to get over you._

_I thought I was trying to help you get another woman._

_You were talking to me._

_I liked the fact that you were talking to me._

“I…don’t know,” Tina admits finally, feeling as small as a flea. Newt looks as if he’d like nothing better to squash her beneath his fingertips.

“Then I’ve got nothing more to say to you,” Newt throws his hands up in the air, before turning on his heel. He storms away, head held high, his furious scent blowing in the breeze. Butterfly wings of panic begin to beat away at Tina’s chest.

“I didn’t know you were talking about me!” Tina yells out harshly after at his retreating feet, pride and dignity be damned, “I wasn’t trying to play you into liking me- I thought I was helping you get someone else!” Newt stops dead in the street. People part like the red sea around them, whispering together like actors in a Greek chorus.

“How does that make it better?” Newt only turns his chin to face her, but his contempt is easy to see, “You still lied to me Tina,”

“But only about who I was,” Tina fumbles with her only defence, “Not about my intent- I wanted to help you Newt,” There's a pause. Newt turns to face her slightly; his torso facing her, but one foot directed away to make an easy escape. Tina's breath is coming in short sharp puffs. She can feel the blood pounding in her ears. 

“You honestly thought I was trying to be with a different woman?” Newt sounds calmer, or is that just her imagination. Tina goes with her guts, and stumbles up to meet him again, although she keeps her distance a safe one. Newt’s not meeting her eye, but he’s looking somewhere near her collarbone, which is better than nothing.

“I swear to you Newt,” Tina assures him, crossing her fingers behind her back, “I didn’t know you wanted me,” Newt's eyebrows furrow. Rain races down his face, like droplets on a window pane. He doesn't bother to wipe them away, even when they get caught in his eyelashes. Tina's clenching her fingers together so tightly, she's sure they'll snap. Please. Please, please, please, _please_ believe me. _Forgive_ me.

A dark shadow slides across Newt’s face.

“I’m not looking for excuses Tina,” He sighs tiredly, pulling cruelly at his bowtie. Tina clenches the fabric of her sodden dress. A strangled sob leaves her throat. Newt squeezes his eyes shut, stuffing the sodden tie into his coat pocket.

“What are you looking for then?” Tina cries out hopelessly, a single tear dribbling down her face, “Just tell me how I can fix this!” Newt slicks back his hair, shaking his head sadly. 

“I don’t know how you can fix it Tina,” He concedes with a miserable grimace, “I just don’t know…” And with that, he shuffles away again, head bowed, until he disappears into the gloomy night.

Tina’s left staring after him, shivering in the rain. Her lips taste like salt. Her vision blurs. Tina digs her nails into her hairline, the sharp pain barely a distraction from her broken heart. 

"Oh god," She gasps, choked sobs breaking into the chilly air in bursts of steam, "What have I done?" The rain beats down. Thunder booms in the sky above her. The pedestrians around take care to avoid the hysterical girl crying in the street. 

Tina's throat is sore. Snot runs down her chin. She can still smell Newt's scent on her skin, but it's faint. The rain, slowly, but surely, is washing it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wanders back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I kinda rewrote the first chapter of my first ever fic on this website here... Not literally but you know- you'll see. I'm afraid to say sorry in advance again.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Tina walked home- her legs numb, her mind even more so. The rain hadn’t let up, like the weather was setting the evenings mood. By the time she arrives, wet and dripping in her apartments foyer, her finger tips are tipped with blue. Tina wipes her face with her forearm. It comes away, just as wet as the growing puddle around her feet. 

“You alright dearie?” An elderly Omega asks her, concerned.

“Just peachy thanks,” Tina chirps, her falsely bright voice soggy around the edges. She makes a hasty escape, before the iron grey haired dame can notice what must be her cherry red mottled face.

In truth, she's never been less peachy. She's peachless, if you will. 

The normal amount of stairs that lead up to her place, now feels likes climbing Mount Everest. Tina’s mind spins, until she’s practically unbalanced. She replays her and Newt’s argument over and over again.

She still can’t think of a way it could’ve gone better.

Or what she could possibly do to make him forgive her.

Get down on her knees and beg is a hot favourite. But how could that possibly be enough? Will _anything_ be enough? Newt himself doesn’t even know.

Tina slugs herself up the final steps. Queenie probably is going to hate her for this. She’s going to be ruining her evening with her boyfriend. But hopefully he’ll be a nice fellow, and they’ll both understand. In a minute or two Tina will be able to have a long chat with her sister- preferably with a bottle of wine.

‘Talking to Queenie will make it better,’ Tina tells herself with a sniff, as she turns their doorknob. The room inside smells spicy, like a hot curry. She can hear Queenie's laughter all the way from the living room.

“Queenie,” Tina thumbs off her high heels shakily, “I really need to talk…to you,” Her vocal cords stiffen as she rounds the corner.

Queenie’s guest hasn’t left yet. Tina hadn’t expected him to. But she also didn’t expect it to be someone she recognises. Jacob Kowalksi sits next to her sister, his arm around her shoulders. Two empty plates lay on the side table, next to a half empty bottle of wine. It’s a homely, familiar setting; one Tina feels almost bad of interrupting.

How long have they been doing this for?

Is he here for a visit? Has he been here, in England, the whole time?

_Does Tina even know her sister at all?_

“Teenie!” Queenie’s exclamation is one of shock, embarrassment even. But no shame. In fact, her sister meets her eye with one of defiance that she doesn’t quite know how to react to.

“Hello,” Tina says, feeling more than ever like someone’s just knocked her over the head, “Hello, Jacob,” Last time she’d seen him it was in New York. Jacob was a married, mated man. They had their arms all over each other- not to mention where their lips had been. Last time she saw him Queenie didn’t talk to her for a month. A familiar distrust fills up inside her at the sight of them together. It’s almost a nice change from the earth shattering pain that’s filled her soul since Newt left her crying on the sidewalk.

“It’s nice to see you again Tina,” Jacob nods his head in greeting, a kind smile drawn on his face. He’s a kind person; Tina would never deny that. She tries her best to smile back, but she’s of no assumption to assume she succeeds. A grimace probably, if not a simple frown. The no-maj American smiles settles into what she can only call polite deference. Queenie gives her a dirty look. Tina shuts her eyes. Perhaps if she pinches herself, perhaps this will all be just a bad dream.

“What…what is this?” Tina asks the pair softly, waving a vague hand in the direction of where they’re snuggled up on their couch.

“I would think that was obvious Tina,” Queenie mutters waspishly. Jacob takes her hand in hers. Tina watches their loving intimacy with no small amount of jealousy. She has a sudden desperate need to break something.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you Tina,” Jacob tries again for pleasantries, “I happen to know your fella,” His smile is content. Jacob’s clearly made a decision that he thinks will lighten the mood. He is anything but correct.

“Really?” Tina asks, through gritted teeth. Of course he did. She can already see it- Jacob has the ability make anyone, even someone as awkward as Newt, feel comfortable. Perhaps the three of them could get together sometime- home cooked meal by Queenie, desert by Jacob, Newt could introduce them to his creatures. And Tina? Well she would be far, far away of course. Now that it’s unlikely Newt’s going to want to see her ever again.

The couple exchange confused looks. They must have felt the air around them fall by ten degrees. Tina can feel Queenie trying to reach into her mind, and she pats her pettily away. ‘ _Can’t she tell my by expression she’s upset?_ ’ Tina crosses her arms over her chest- something hot and ugly is beginning to claw at her chest. The feeling of being left out of the loop. The feeling of being betrayed by someone she loves.

“Yeah, apparently the Newt Scamander that comes into my bakery most days is also your Mr Scamander,” Jacob continues tentatively, “It’s a small world isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Tina agrees stiffly. Not small enough apparently.

“You’re home earlier than I thought you would,” Queenie gives her an up and down look, “And wetter,”

“It’s raining,” Tina says inconsequentially, barely feeling her soaked clothes. She’s finding she has to keep her sentences short and to the point. If she doesn’t…she doesn’t know what’s going to come out. If not just terrible screams, it would something she would surely regret.

“Are we going to be expecting your young man as well- Queenie conquer some more wine glasses,” Jacob tells her sister with a smirk, who complies in a flash, “If you were planning to sneak away to have some alone time…I’m afraid you’re going to have to sit down with Uncle Jacob and Aunty Queenie first,” He waggles one of his forefingers at her in a fatherly manner. No actually more like an drunk Uncle at a Christmas party. Embarrassing, but usually harmless. If only Jacob knew that his words were lodging a new knife deep into her heart.

“He won’t…Newt won’t be joining us,” Tina mutters to the ground, angry tears blurring at her eyes again.

“What was that?” Queenie asks with a cheeky wink. Jacob snickers. No doubt they both think Newt’s running up the stairs behind her. Tina’s blood boils with injustice. If only she hadn’t been so bloody stupid, he probably might be.

“I said he’s not fucking coming!” Tina states so loudly the ceiling shakes, “Alright?!” He sister and her lover stagger in their seats, as if she’d struck them. Tina takes an obscene pleasure in seeing the hurt in their features.

“Tina? Are you okay?” Queenie raises herself up from her seat, concern written all over her face. Despite her best efforts Tina can feel her tendrils beginning to reach into her mind.

“What happened?” Her sister asks slowly, a bout of realisation appearing in her bright blue eyes.

“Can you leave?!” Tina asks Jacob, her rattled voice rising to a squeal. She points at him, and then at the door viciously. Is it so petty for her to not want to come home to happy families? To be able to wallow in her sorrow a little longer? To be a receiver of sympathy, instead of the giver of joy?

“I swear we’re doing the right thing, this time Tina,” Jacob jumps up, putting a defensive arm around Queenie’s shoulders, “Diana, and I we got a divorce,”

“That’s not-“ Tina’s voice bats against her teeth. She finds she has so many things to say, and so many things she wants to say. And absolutely no power to really say anything at all.

Tina wishes to scream- _‘It’s really not you’_. She also wishes to scream- _‘It’s completely hundred percent you,’_

Mainly she just wants to scream.

“And I came over to England of my own volition,” Jacob continues hastily, as if she were a bomb about to explode in his face at any moment, “It’s just- I can’t stand not to be with your sister,” He gives Queenie a familiar tender look. It's familiar because Tina can still see Newt giving her the same glance. After they kissed for the first time. While they were twirling round the dance floor. Just before he disappeared underneath her skirts.... Seeing Queenie get that loving attention, when Tina knows she's just lost it all...It's all too much. And everything Tina's felt over the past hour comes to ahead, in a raging ball of emotion.

“I don’t care!” Tina explodes- all her anger, disappointment and regret pouring out of her in waves. Queenie and Jacob stare up at her- stunned. 

"I come home to you loved up on the couch together!" Tina gestures at their little play date, her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Showing off your love for all the world to see!" 

"And you did the right thing this time, good for fucking you!" Tina kicks the couch, so hard she's sure she broke her big toe. 

"Guess what?" She asks them, in tasteless sarcasm, "Newt hates me, he never wants to talk to me again, so isn't that freaking fantastic?" Jacob's jaw is on the floor. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Queenie's eyes are much too knowing for Tina's liking. She subtly shakes her blonde head. 'That's enough' She's telling her. Tina does not heed her advice. 

"So sorry you wanted to have a romantic evening," Tina can practically feel the spines growing on her, she's so prickly, "But I'd be happy if I never see anything happy ever again- you got that Jacob?" She turns her anger on the no-maj man. 

"Just leave!" Tina screams so loud, she feels her vocal cords tear, "Now! For fucks sake, can't one thing go my way?" She points at the door again, so hard she almost dislocates her shoulder. 

Her words ring in her ears. Tina's breathing laboriously, as if she's just run a marathon. Her hand tremble. Her nerves bounce around her body, like a scared cat in a china shop. Jacob's staring at ground, his face purposefully empty. Queenie's clear pity is almost worse than her rage. Tina swallows down the glob that sits in her throat. She really does have a habit of ruining relationships. Not only her own with Newt, but now with Queenie and Jacob. Isn't this just bloody wonderful.

'Mercy Lewis- I'm a bitch,' Tina turns away, desperately wanting the sweet escape that is her bedroom. 

"Look I'm going to go, don't worry about me," Tina turns away, her voice shaking with adrenaline, "I hope you live happily ever after!" She storms off to her room, shameful tears dripping from her eyes. She's got to stop crying. Tina thinks she hears her sister say something to Jacob about going after her, but it's probably just her imagination. She doesn't even want to follow herself right now. 

'Got to get out of here,' The words lay heavy in her mind, 'I've just got to get out of here,'. There's a suitcase hidden away in the top of her wardrobe. It's still got the tag the no-maj airline hostess wrapped around it. The heavy case drops on her toe, and Tina swears loudly. Queenie is in the room her- she can sense her, even without the skill of reading minds. Tina tears open the doors of her wardrobe wider, and begins hefting her clothes out of it, her heart still pounding like a drum. 

“Teenie, listen, I know what you’re going through,” Queenie places a soft, understanding hand on her arm, “But you don’t have to take it out on us,” Tina shoves her sisters hand away, dragging a pile of clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase. Through doing so she manages to knock their shared packet of suppressants from their bedroom table and onto the floor with a clatter.

“You don’t know what I’m going to through Queenie,” Tina spits, punching another blazer into her bag that’s already straining at the seams, “Because you haven’t asked me, and I haven’t told you,”

“Yes, but,” Queenie waves her hands between them carelessly. Tina seethes- can’t see hear she’s on slippery ground?

“It’s not the same Queenie!” Tina booms, tears of frustration straining at her eyes, “And not only that, it’s not damn fair,”

“Fair?” Queenie’s lips clench together so tightly, her bright lipstick begisn to crinkle, “You, who just yelled tyrannically at my chosen mate, wants to talk about fairness?”

“Yes Queenie, in a matter of fact I do,” Tina says evasively, not really wanting to remember her unfair outburst, “Because how was it fair you kept it from me? You and Jacob?” Queenie stamps her heel once against the floorboards. Tina can see the nail poking through the wood from here. Mercy Lewis this place is cheap.

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” She mumbles, looking shiftily up at her, her eyes moving under her thick lashes.

“No you didn’t Queenie!” Tina shrieks, spinning in an aggravated circle, “All I’ve ever wanted was your happiness,” Queenie’s answering scoff hurts more than it should have.

“Really?” Even in anger her sisters cheek are a pretty shade of red, “By dragging me all the way to this godforsaken country? By making me lose my job at MACUSA? Being thousands of miles away from all of my friends?” Tina grits her teeth. Nothing makes one angrier than realising you might be in the wrong.

“You were having an affair with a married man Queenie!” Tina argues back. If they’re going to play the ‘who’s more right’ game, she’s certain, she’s still got it in the bag.

“Jacob is now unmarried, and unmated- I heard Diana even got her mark removed,” Queenie informs her hotly, “We’re doing everything correctly now-“

“So why didn’t you tell me!” Tina yells, slapping her hand down on her wooden bedframe. The pain radiates up to her shoulder, and it fuels the outraged fire burning in her heart. Queenie purses her lips again, and says nothing.

“How many times did I ask you? Who is it? Can I meet him?” Tina can hear how she sounds- like a wounded bull. And she is. Did Queenie really think she had such a stick up her arse, that she’d drag her away from Jacob again?

“Not once Queenie, did you trust me enough to tell me!” Tina hollers. People are probably going to hear her through the walls. She couldn’t care less. Their neighbours most likely met Jacob before she did. Queenie is still silent. Tina zips up her case so furiously, she’s surprised the seams on her bag don’t spilt.

“Well?” She taps her foot on the floor. It’s ugly echo bounces off the walls.

“I guess I wanted to wait for the best moment to tell you,” Queenie rubs a point of her elbow, looking the most shamefaced she's been all evening, “I thought perhaps, you getting with Newt, would make you happier for me,”

“Well that’s down the fucking tube now, isn’t it?” Tina mutters, swinging her case off the bed with a thud.

“You’re not happy for me?” Queenie asks shrilly. Tina rolls her eyes, insulted she even has to ask.

“I’m happy for you, but I’m even more _angry_ at you Queenie,” Tina explains, pushing past her sister and into the now, thankfully, Jacobless hall, “And I would rather be alone right now,”

“I made one mistake and you’re leaving?” Queenie throws up her perfectly manicured hands, before following her, “Are you serious Tina?” Her blonde curls have lost their shine. Her steps have lost their springiness.

“Yes,” Tina admits, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, “Because it’s clear even my own sister can’t trust me- so why should I hang about with her?”

“Well when you look at what just happened with Newt, can you really blame me?” Queenie yells tearfully from behind her. Her retort pieces Tina’s heart like a bullet. She freezes on the spot. It's true then. Queenie really thinks that low of her. You say what you really mean in a fight- isn't that what people say?

“Teenie,” Queenie whispers, sorrowful tears brimming in her eyes.

"See you round Queenie,” Tina mutters hatefully, before quickly apparating away before she has a chance to follow her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It turns out when your boyfriend is furious with you, and you're furious at your sister, there isn't many more places you can go in a forign city. In New York Tina would've known plently of places she could've crashed in- but it's her fault they moved here after all. There's the Leaky Cauldron of course, but Tina could really use a friendly face... Tina walks aimlessly around London's dirty streets wondering whether she's desperate enough to knock of Theseus Scamander's door (she's not). Tina's just about to resign herself to the fate of sleeping under her desk at work, when a no-maj and a child bustle past her. 

"Come on Alisha," A red-faced mother pulls her screaming toddler past her, "We've got to get home,"

Tina stops dead in the street. Of course. Why didn't she think of that before? Her shoulders straighten hopefully, and she rushes off to a familiar address. 

“We’re closed,” A brash voice calls through the iron doors, “Piss off whoever you are!”

“Maz!” Tina bangs on the orphanages door again with the remnants of her energy, “Please open up!” There’s a silence. Then loud footsteps, followed by elaborate rattles. Tina leans her weary head against the Victorian brick, listening to half a dozen locks get opened. They’ve added more since she was last here, and that was only a few days ago.

“Tina?” Maz’s face peers out into the dark London street. The witch in question raises an affirmative hand.

“Lo’,” Tina sniffs. Not only is her nose blocked up, but she feels strangely warm. Almost feverish. Just her luck. She’s lost her Alpha, her sister and now she’s going to die of the plague.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Maz ushers her into the warm, welcoming orphanage foray, “What on earth has happened?” She takes in her dishevelled and soaked evening gown, bag full of luggage, and misery filled features with wide eyes.

“Everything,” Tina answers pitifully. Whatever is written on her face, must be truly horrendous- for Tina receives the weakest of comforting punches on the arm, from her usually much more boisterous friend.

“Miss Tina!” A familiar voice cries out. Tina turns to find Credence banging an equally packed looking suitcase down the stairs. Instead of being dressed in his pyjamas, the boys been decked out in nice blue jeans and a mustard jumper, complete with black boots and a heavy looking rain coat.

“What’s going on?” Tina asks, slicking back her already drying hair. Jeez it’s hot in here. Maz must’ve turned the heat too far up with the storm. Or perhaps one of the kids got to it- wanting to play rainforest, or safari, or summer holiday in Arizona.

“Credence is going on a special trip!” Maz explains, her voice almost reaching absurb excitement levels. She ruffles Credence’s hair, and he bats her away, a pout to his lips. Clearly his ‘special trip’ is not one he’s looking forward to taking.

“Up to Scotland,” Her purple haired friend whispers quietly in her ear, “Didn’t Theseus inform you?”

“Oh yes,” Tina breathes, almost hitting herself on the forehead, “Yes of course I remember,” It feels like a million years ago, when Theseus informed her of the plan, and asked her to. Not that she’s particularly gotten far on the assignment. That was the day Newt asked her out after all… Tina cringes to think what Theseus would say if he knew she spent the majority of the week mooning after his brother, instead of working her way through Mary Lou’s files. At least now she can tell him it’s not going to be a problem anymore.

“God Tina you’re burning up!” Tina jumps out of her reverie at the cool hand on her forehead. She leans into it, embracing Maz’s icy skin, “We’ve got to get you to bed,” Tina nods happily. She feels dead on her feet- both mentally and emotionally exhausted.

“Me too?” Credence pipes up hopefully, like a puppy after hearing the crinkle of a chip packet.

“No young man- you stay right here!” Maz points at the floor beside the hallways unused hatstand, “Your auror escort should be coming any minute now,”

“No!” Credence stamps his foot, behaving like a much younger child than he is, “I’m not going without Tina!” He lets go of his cases handle, to instead wrap himself round Tina’s let with an iron like grip. She staggers in imbalance, and Maz supports her with a arm around her waist. Her friend smells rather arousing, even to her snotty nose. That’s strange. Maz has never smelt attractive to her before. Perhaps her Omega is trying to defer to every Alpha she sees to make up from her horrendous treatment of Newt. 

“Credence,” Maz admonishes the boy sternly, “It’s for your own safety,” She tries to pry his strong fingers off her skin, but to no success.

“I don’t care!” Credence once again stomps his tiny foot, still clinging on to her leg like a raven haired koala, “Tina will keep me safe- she’s an auror too,”

“I don’t think I’ll be keeping anyone safe right now sweetling,” Tina informs him faintly. It's true. She probably doesn't have enough energy for a stunner right now.

“Listen- perhaps you should take him,” Maz makes her thinking noise, a gruff clearing of the back of her throat, “Leave tomorrow morning instead of tonight,”

“Are you sure?” Tina asks through cracked lips. Maz nods her assent, looking extremely serious.

“Perfectly,” Her friend pats her arm encouragingly, “I’d rather have you than anyone else- and so would he,”

“If you’re really certain…” Tina says nervously, feeling overwhelmed. She's not really an auror anymore after all- only an assistant.

“No one can protect young Credence like Tina Goldstein can,” Maz gives her a trustworthy smile. Tina holds on to the dollop of happiness that fills her. Even if she's messed up the two biggest relationships in her life- these two still need her. Still like her. Tina smiles tentatively back. It's nice to be wanted. 

“Please Tina, please!” Credence pulls on her upper arm adorably, only urging her burgeoning good mood along, “I’ll be so good! We can explore Hogwarts together,” Credence beams up at her, before rubbing his head against her leg. Tina . And she can truly never say no to that kid.

“Alright then,” Tina concedes foggily. She probably would’ve argued the point more- But her head feels as though it’s filled of cotton. The room swims in and out- and her clothes are bathed in sweat. Mercy Lewis- she really needs a lie down.

“I might get the potion book out too,” Maz adds, feeling her forehead again. 

“That might be best actually,” Tina mumbles, smiling tightly at her clearly anxious friend. She feels strangely light headed. It’s probably from crying so much- she’s surprised she has any fluid left in her head.

“Come on Tina! You can sleep in my bed,” Credence takes her hand, and Tina lets herself be dragged up the stairs. Maz calls out something about getting her a private room, but the American witch barely hears her. Tina’s tongue is slow and heavy. She’s finding her mind is only fixating on one thing at a time. And right now, all it wants, is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wakes up- hot and sweaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry this one took me so long. I had planned this chapter to be longer, I've decided they work better split apart.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Tina wakes up in the amazon jungle. Or at least that’s what it damn well feels like. Her shirt sticks uncomfortably to her sweaty skin, even though her unconscious self has pushed all the covers and sheets down to the wooden floor boards.

A glass of water has been left for her on the bedside table and Tina chugs it down thoughtlessly. ‘Somethings wrong,’ Her rational mind chirps at her urgently.

_Please. Please. Need it. Have to. Please._ Her Omega chatters, poking at her nerves. Tina starts, blinking dimly round the room. That fogginess from last night has followed her into the morning, despite the good spoonful of potion she had from Maz’s cauldron. She feels vague, tired, alert and confused all at once. Tina shifts uncomfortably on the damp mattress, placing one hand to her clammy forehead.

“Wazhappening?” She murmurs blankly, looking desperately round the room for any sort of direction. If only Tina had someone to tell her what to do; explain what was happening to her.

_Alpha!_ Her Omega exclaims excitedly. _Alpha will explain. Alpha will take care of everything._ Tina rubs her crusty eyes.

Alpha doesn’t even want to see me, she grumbles. Her Omega doesn’t let up, however, and the steady thrum of _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ , rotates around her brain, as she slowly wakes up, stretching her arms over her head.

There’s a creak.

Tina turns her achy body round to see Credence poking his head through the door. They ended up placing her in a private room, somewhere in the attic. The ceiling is full of spider webs and the sheets smell musty.

“Are you feeling better?” Credence asks, in the bland nervous manner children use when questioning an adult’s health. The ‘of course you’re going to alright, right?’ tone of voice. Tina flashes him what she hopes is an encouraging smile.

“A bit better,” She lies easily, not wanting to let him down, “Just got a bit of temperature that’s all,” Understatement of the century. Tina can feel the heat radiating from her skin- she could probably toast an egg on her forehead.

“Maz said that should’ve been gone by now,” Credence doesn’t sound convinced by her attempt.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll still be able to take you to Scotland,” Tina swears she’s not normally a person who lies. Not that Newt would say that. ‘Perhaps Queenie is rubbing off on me,’ Tina thinks before she can bat away the thought. Credence’s small hand tightens around the door knob. His nose is scrunched up, in something that lingers a bit too close to disgust.

“You smell funny,” Credence complains bluntly. Tina stares at him in shock. He’s never ever said that to her before. Credence usually clings to her like a leech, rubbing his face in her side to get her scent on his cheeks. He usually calls is comforting. Like a mothers. Tina watches with a flickering of fear as Credence bounces awkwardly at the door way, as if he’s itching to escape.

“Tina? Are you-“ Maz pushes past the boy and into the room. She’s holding a tray probably filled with breakfast and her morning round of potions. Tina however barely notices the rhythmic spirals pouring up from a bowl.

Her nostrils flare.

Maz. Her Alpha friend. She usually admires her ability to look somehow both professional and punk, but otherwise that's it. Tina's never had any kind of feelings for her. Certainly not sexual feelings. However, now, suddenly Tina finds Maz incredibly attractive. Tina’s mind spins. How has she never noticed it before? The smooth lines of her thighs. The curve of her waist and how it’s highlighted by her charmingly grubby dressing gown that’s tied a tad too tightly. And most of all her scent- Mercy Lewis she smells so good.

So insanely good.

Almost _too_ insanely.

Is _she_ going insane?

“Alpha?” Tina says it like a question, the juxtaposition of her lust pointed to her truly platonic friend, confusing her to no end. The heat around her grows to punishing. Maz has the stunned look of someone who’s just been spat at for no good reason. The tray falls from her hands and splashes on the floor, milky liquid running away from the scene with incredible haste.

“Credence leave us,” Maz bites out, leaving no room in her tone for disobedience, “Go into your room and shut the door- make sure we’re not disturbed,” Credence rushes to obey, shooting one last terrified look at the adults. Maz crowds herself against the door, but to Tina’s surprise doesn’t shut it. The Alpha leaves it a crack open, and sticks her nose out into the hallway, taking deep shuddering breaths 

“You’re going into heat,” Maz states, strained once she's finished. She’s crossed her arms over her chest, as if in an attempt to restrain herself.

It’s as if a bucket of cold water has been thrown over her. Tina immediately snaps out of whatever hold her biology had on her. She scrambles up the bed, crowding herself against the bed railing and the wall.

“No I’m not,” Tina argues defiantly, tugging at her melted collar. It’s one of Maz’s oversized dress shirts, “Can we open a window? I’m bloody boiling,” She looks lovingly at the single porthole sized window, showing a blissfully wintry day outside. She’s half surprised the glass isn’t fogged up. Is it really just her?

“And have half of London’s Alpha’s up here banging on your door?” Maz’s bitter laugh sounds more like a scoff, “Not bloody likely,” The pounding in her head has gotten louder, her Omega hidebrain stronger. Tina realises with a jolt that the constant ache that’s radiating from her bones, is centring in the space between her legs.

Heat.

_Mercy Lewis._

“But, but,” Tina feels herself slipping down the slope that leads to panic, “I’ve never even had one before!” She feels her hand slip to her mother’s necklace that hangs around her neck, and grasps it tightly. Is it truly only and old wive’s tales that states your first heat is the worst one? Maz’s frog eyed look, dissolves what’s left of Tina’s already slim hope.

“Never?” The Alpha asks her incredulously. Tina looks down, abashed, into her lap at the look of pity in Maz’s eyes, “What about when you presented?”

Tina shakes her head hastily, balling her hands together. Her forearms brush lightly against her breasts, and her whole body stiffens. God lord, she’s not up for this.

“I’ve been on suppressants since I was thirteen,” Maz gapes at her- it’s a commonly known to be not a particularly smart medical decision.

“My Aunt thought it was best, Queenie was so young, she needed the extra hands,” The familiar excuse falls easily to Tina’s lips, “Then there was school, becoming an auror, raids surrounded by Alphas- I didn't-don’t have time for losing all my inhibitions,” She sounds more defensive than she wanted to be. Maz gives her a long hard look. But thankfully the urgency of the moment leaves no room for any follow up questions. 

“If that’s true, then what on earth has brought your heat on?” Maz asks, looking around the room as if she expects the suspecting Alpha to jump out of the shadows. It's another old wives tale- if an Omega spends too much time round the Alpha that is their soulmate, it'll bring on their heat. 

“I’ve recently started on some new suppressants,” Tina admits, kicking herself that she hadn’t got the script down for her old ones sooner, “They’re weaker than the ones I usually take,”

“Well you should take one now,” Maz’s voice is abnormally high, as though she’s purposefully blocking her nose- somehow clenching her nostrils, “They’ll be better than nothing, and will give us some time to come up with a plan,” Tina silently agrees, and reaches a hand out to her bursting suitcase.

It’s then a memory rushes back to her. The sound of a tiny box clattering to the floor, and remaining there forgotten.

“I don’t have them,” Tina realises, raising a trembling hand to her open mouth, “I left them at home,” There’s a harsh thud, as Maz kicks the door shut, her eyes squeezed tight in clear frustration.

“How could you forget? Look you better go back Tina- I can’t have you staying here, not with the children and especially not with me,” Maz winces at her apologetically, “Go home- it’ll be safer in an all Omega building and your sister can help you,” Tina shifts uncomfortably on the bed, trying her best to ignore the slick growing between her thighs.

“I can’t Maz,” She runs her fingers through her hair helplessly, “We didn’t part on the best terms…I don’t want to see her,”

“Are you kidding me?” Maz gives a silent scream, sounding as if she’s at the end of her rope. Tina scrunches her fists around the fabric of her shirt, trying her best not to cry again. Her cheeks are still itchy from last night.

“I didn’t exactly plan to end up on your door step, crying in the rain!” Tina bites back. She takes a deep breath, trying to control herself. Maz’s Alpha scent fills her, but at this point she’d rather be horny than mad. She can’t afford to isolate herself from anyone else. Maz is quite literally her last friend in this city. The last one that's an adult anyway. Tina looks up, and breathes a sigh of relief that Maz also looks sheepish.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Maz apologises, smiling weakly. Tina rushes to return the favour. Maz massages the bridge of her nose, tapping her foot anxiously against the floorboards, who are merging on rotting.

“Do you have anyone to stay with? Or-“ Maz stops awkwardly, as if she’s turning the words around her tongue, “Someone to help you?”

It is hot. She is burning. His eyes are aflame, with both delight and lust. He ducks under her skirt with a feral grin. Things will never be the same again.

_Alpha._

“No!” Tina shouts, a bit too quickly. Even the thought of Newt sends her hormones into over drive. Her under things are embarrassingly damp. Maz raises a disbelieving eyebrow, managing to look coy even with her finger and thumb clenched round her nostrils.

“Not even a certain Mr Scamander?” Maz asks with an evil grin. Tina squirms a new wave of shame washing through her.

It’s raining. She’s cold. His eyes are wet and sad. She watches him go, her heart in her throat. Things will never be the same again.

_Newt._

“He wouldn’t help me,” Tina whispers, her throat closing up on her. “He bloody well would,” Maz scoffs, shaking her head as if she’s the idiot. Tina can practically see the light bulb hanging above her head, “I’ll go down and get the phone book, and we can get his address,” Her purple pony tail flips out the door, as she clatters down the stairs.

“No, Maz, really!” Tina shouts down after her. But it’s too late, and she’s gone. Her head hangs against her chest. Shit. Shit, shit, _fuck_.

‘He’s either going to take you in and fuck you, or kick you out, and you’ll have to find a omega hotel somewhere,’ Her rational mind is getting smaller and smaller than the minute, but she has some good points. Even though the thought of Newt physically chucking her out of his home makes Tina tremble, she knows it’s the most likely outcome. And she’ll know then at least, once and for all if he’s going to forgive her. Better to rip the band-aid off fast, isn’t that what people say?

_Fuck us, fuck us, fuck us, fuck us_ , her Omega chants unhelpfully. For the first time in her life Tina can’t ignore her. Her mind shifts to a delightful scenario where Newt welcomes her in with open arms, carries her upstairs bridal style, and fucks her until she can’t remember her own name. A new rush of slick drips down her thighs. Tina touches it, almost bemusedly, with her pointer finger. She’s never made this much before. Her body preparing itself to take something long and large. Alphas knot. Newt’s knot.

“For fucks sake- leave me alone!” Tina says purposefully out loud, hoping perhaps at the very least the universe will hear her. Nothing out there is listening though. Her Omega continues to go on and on about the proportions of Newt's cock, with no thoughts of considering her sanity. 

Her phone buzzes across in the other corner of the room- sat on the only power, which was of course miles away from the bed. Tina leaps out of bed, her first thought- Newt, her second thought- Queenie. Tina makes her way across the room on wobbly legs. She feels like a foal learning to walk for the first time. Every step makes her thighs brush together, and the slightest jolt on the uneven floorboards sends electricity up her. It’s a scary thought; that she’s so turned on that a cold inhuman building could probably bring her to orgasm.

Her phone is mostly charged, and Tina removes it from the charger. It’s not a message. It’s her alarm. The words buzz up at her rudely.

‘ **Remember to take your suppressant!** ’

Tina’s never been a fan of irony.

“I’ve found it!” Maz comes back into the room, a piece of paper held in one hand, and what looks like a box of green dirt in the other. Although the British witch’s eagerness is short lived, and she quickly hops out into the hallway again, shooting her a worried look, “Merlin Tina you do stink,”

“Thanks,” Tina says tersely. She slaps her palm over the scent glads across her neck as if that would possibly prevent her scent from leaking out.

“I’ve got Newt’s address, and some floo powder,” Maz holds up each object as she names them. 

“We’re going to floo?” Tina asks disdainfully. She’s never been a fan of the old fashioned method, which the Brits seem particularly partial too.

“Yes,” Maz shoots her a look like she’s being ungrateful. Her voice has the nasal quality back in it. Tina discreetly shifts her thighs together, “Because if you think for a second you’re going outside you’ve got another thing coming,” Tina opens her mouth, the excuse of apparition falling mindlessly to her lips. Then she realises she can not picture what Newt’s place looks like, so that isn’t a viable option in the first place. But also, and most importantly, she’d going to be in Newt’s home.

Newt’s actual goddamn home.

Will they come out in that fantastical basement of his that he gushed to her about? Will he be having breakfast with a steaming cup of tea? Perhaps he got so furious with her last night, he went to a bar and is now getting his second leg over in the last twenty-four hours. Newt might not even be there at all.

“Ready to go?” Maz takes a deep breath before stepping into her room, like a diver before taking the plunge.

“What? Now?” Tina cries out at the suddenness, her hand dropping from her neck to her side. Her giraffe limbs mean her finger tips linger past the length of the dress shirt she’s wearing. The two top buttons are missing. As is the bottom one. The fabric covers her arse, but that’s pretty much it.

“In this?” Tina looks down a herself, wondering what of her state her hair is in. Maz basically sprints over to the forgotten looking fireplace at the end of the attic. It’s a forgotten old thing- blackened with age and old soot.

“Trust me, with the way you smell, he won’t care,” Maz murmurs tightly, although Tina can’t help but notice she’s purposefully not looking at her. The purple haired witch flicks her wand, and a burning fire begins cracking in the fireplace. Maz throws a bunch of floo in and the flames flicker green.

“Ready?” Maz asks again.

‘No,’ Tina thinks.

“Yes,” Tina says, pushing her phone safely into the depths of her bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt come together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Finally I've got this one done!  
> Hope everyone enjoys- I'm sure this has been long awaited for :)

Tina rolls out from the fireplace onto her landing of carpet ungracefully, and showing far too much leg. She hacks soot out of her nose in a most unladylike manner. Finally dislodging the black manner from her lungs, Tina takes her first breath of fresh air in her new environment.

Tina loses her mind.

_Alpha._

It smells like _Alpha._

_Alpha please- come and get me!_

The air is heady with it- pure Newt, as vibrant as soil that’s just been turned over. Tina lets out a small desperate moan. She entirely intended to pick herself up off the floor. But instead she finds herself barely unable to pick her arms up from where she thrust them out to catch her fall. Something hard is jarring into her boob, but she hardly feels it. The carpet underneath her may as well be melding iron as far as Tina’s concerned. All of bones now, are like mushed jello, turning into sugary soup from the heat.

She’s never been more helpless, but she’s never felt more safe. God it smells like him. Every thread, every nail, every dust particle in the air seems to be _ingrained_ with him. Tina barely resists the urge to rub herself against the carpet like a cat.

“Hello?” She can hear Newt call out from somewhere below her. Tina hums dimly in greeting. Her scent is spiking without her consent. It intermingles between with his own in what her heat-boggled mind now considers a wonderfully pleasing manner.

Footsteps thud up the stairs. If Tina could concentrate long enough to listen closely, she would’ve heard the sound of a trip.

“Tina?,” Newt’s voice seems purposefully expressionless. His scent is sad, almost hopeless.

Tina pouts, trying her best to struggle to a sitting position. _Alpha isn’t happy. Need to make our Alpha happy_.

“What on earth…?,” There he is. Newt’s under eyes are dark with lack of sleep. His hair is a slack mess- as if he’s been pulling at it. His pants and shirt are the same from last night, though his suspenders, waistcoat and tie are missing. Tina bites her lip, soaking him in.

_He’s so beautiful. He’s our Alpha. He’s going to help us._

Something crunches- Newt’s hand clenching around the door frame. He’s standing in a kitchen, the back of it. Tina honestly doesn’t care a jot, but there’s a table standing a few steps in front of him. He can fuck her on that.

“Hi,” Tina whispers. He stares down at her, gobsmacked, as if she were the Cheshire cat suddenly appeared to taunt him.

“Fuck me,” Newt’s voice is tight, like a spring being slowly pressed together.

“Yes please,” Tina breathes immediately. Her conscience has been forced to retreat into a dank dark corner of her mind, and can do nothing useful but scream admonishments that are ignored by her selectively deaf ears. Newt’s eyes darken. His posture is stiff and guarded, but there is no denying the tell-tale bulge that strains against his pants fabric. Tina stares at it gleefully, her tongue darting out to dampen her bottom lip. Something hot rushes up the back of her neck, but she’s so warm herself Tina can’t tell whether it’s the fires flames or just sweat.

A tentative hand brushes over her shoulder. It’s an unknown touch, but Tina doesn’t even jump. Her Alpha is here- she has nothing to worry about. Even as she thinks it Tina sees Newt’s forearms flex, a red mist falling over his face as he glares at someone above her.

“Tina,” Maz pleads with her. Tina buzzes with confusion- why is Maz at Newt’s place when they're about to have sex? 

“Please try to keep control, just for a little longer,” Maz asks her desperately. Her smell isn’t as potent, but Maz is so close her Alpha scent simmers around her as well. Tina gives out a tiny cry. Her brain feels like boiling soup, bubbling and gurgling. _Two Alphas?_

There's that one across the room looks furious- his ears bright red, his green eyes raging. But the one behind, the once closest to her smells funny- not like her Alpha at all.

Tina points her nose in the air.

Her Alpha is the one across the way. He might look scary, but he’s safe. _He’s home. We want our Alpha._ Tina darts away from Maz’s clutch, making an attempt to crawl over to Newt’s side. Tina’s barely made five inches, before she feels she hair being whipped back at the of the male Alpha's furious strides. 

“What the hell have you done to her?” Newt roars, a raging storm in motion. He throws Maz up against his fireplace, both of his tight freckled hands tight around her throat. 

“Calm down Newt,” Maz chokes out, “It’s her bloody heat,” She kicks him hard in the shin, and Newt lets go, to massage his bruised knee.

Both Alpha’s regain their breath- Maz taking a careful step away from the man who attacked her. Tina is now in between the two, and she only has eyes for her Alpha. His green eyes stare down at his hand, as though he’s confused about how it ended up around someone else’s neck. As if they did the action by itself- him a helpless victim. Newt looks up at Maz, who’s massaging her throat, and jumps backwards as if he’d just noticed she was there. He flies away, like springs are on the bottom heels.

Tina giggles- he looks funny, flailing about.

The Alpha’s aren’t laughing. In fact, Maz’s face is puce, and Newt is a greenish white, like he’s about to be sick.

“Why?” Newt asks roughly, wringing his hands violently, “Why bring her here?” He shoots Tina a look full of terror.

“She has nowhere else to go,” Maz explains tersely, eyeing off the other Alpha doubtfully, as if she’s begun to regret a previous decision. Newt shoots her a look dripping with apology, and she waves it away like she completely understands. Tina doesn’t understand anything at the moment. Other than the fact this silly conversation is an entire waste of time. Every second that Maz is here and Newt isn’t ravishing her, is killing her inside. It’s actually painful that he’s not touching her- like her skin cells are physically tearing apart from her body to wrap themselves around him.

“Nowhere,” Tina sing songs back, confirming Maz’s statement. She beams up at Newt, who’s face is still full of trepidation. Tina cocks her head- kitten like. _Why isn’t Alpha happy to see me? Alpha always is happy to see me._ Newt’s jaw clenches as her scent falls into sad confusion. Maz watches their interaction with burgeoning frustration.

“Anyway I thought you’d want to help her,” Maz huffs, tapping her fingers irately against the wooden fireplace, “You seemed so close when I saw you both last,” Newt has found something intensely interesting to study on the floor. Tina perks up. It _must_ be her!

“Please Alpha,” Tina tugs at his pant leg. The fabric still smells faintly of her. Newt physically shudders; his shoulders rolling forward, his thighs convulsing. He falls to the floor in front of her with a terribly crash, his knees cracking on the hard wood floor.

“Tina,” His warm hand cups her cheek, “Omega,” Tina shivers as a callused thumb caresses the skin just below her bottom lip. Newt’s eyes are shrouded with his pupils- what’s left of colour is a terrible green, as wild as a roaring sea. Tina turns her head, letting her lips brush his palm. Her Alpha makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

“Oh Merlin help me,” Newt cries, before pressing his face into her neck, his chin sitting against her shoulder. Tina gasps as a burst of hot air brushes over her mating gland, which is throbbing. If he bit it, she'd be his- forever.

His arms loop around her waist, and Tina lets herself be dragged flushed against him, so she's awkwardly straddling his knee.

“You smell so good sweetheart,” Newt groans, inhaling deeply. Tina murmurs her agreement, too busy focusing on trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. He laps at her neck, with his tongue- right over her scent glad. Tina yelps, grinding into Newt’s thigh. She’s so wet, Tina wouldn’t be surprised if her slick is seeping through to his trousers.

Maz claps her hands together loudly, like a thunderclap, and Newt springs away from her as if he’d been burned. Tina tumbles from his lap and back onto the floor. Newt swears loudly, and she blinks back tears, stung with hurt.

“Alpha?” Tina damn near begs, as Newt scrambles upwards and away from her.

“Newt,” Maz places an iron rod hand on his chest. Newt is breathing long and hard, his diaphragm inflating and deflating viciously. Tina’s neck is wet, where he licked it. His salvia feels like burning oil, mounting blisters on her skin.

“I need…I need to ask her- her consent first,” Newt holds a hand to his flushed forehead, “We never got round to discussing heats,” Maz makes a pleased sound in the back of her throat.

“Do you have anything potent that’ll snap her out of it for a second?” The other Alpha gestures round the room vaguely, peering hopefully at the kitchen cabinets of the bachelor.

“There’s a potion of sorts, down in my basement,” Newt’s dancing on his toes, like he’s unable to keep still. Tina tugs at his pant leg again. He’s conflicted, she can smell it. She wants him to be happy. She wants to be enveloped by him again. Newt crouches down beside her, tucking his thumb under her chin.

“Tina I’m going to get Maz to take you up to my room,” Newt explains carefully, his words long and slow, “Is that alright?” Tina barely cast Maz a second glance, even though a another warm hand lightly brushes her shoulder.

“Alpha leaving?” Tina questions, only getting the general gist of his statement. Her bottom lip wobbles.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” Newt coos cupping her cheeks gently, and her anxiety is immediately abated, “I’m going to take care of you sweetheart,” Tina leans eagerly into his touch, letting her eyes flutter shut ready for his kiss. Cool lips press themselves lightly on her burning hairline, and then he’s gone again.

“If you so much as lay a finger on her,” Newt threatens Maz, poking a finger into her chest, “I’ll rip your throat out,” He turns on his heel, and runs through a doorway at the end of his kitchen. Tina lets out a sharp cry as he disappears through the hidden door.

"I am a happily mated woman,” Maz murmurs scathingly under her breath. Although she only does so because Newt’s out of earshot.

Tina meanwhile barely hears her. She cannot see Newt. He promised he wouldn’t be long. Surely it’s been enough time. Why is this Alpha taking her further away from him? She wriggles forward, trying to see where he went. Warm hands tuck themselves under her arm pits. Tina’s so distracted that it’s too late by the time she noticed the intrusion, she’s been yanked up and over Maz’s shoulder. Normally Tina would’ve thought this was a bit extreme. But Tina in her heat mused state wriggles like a puppy in Maz’s fireman’s hold, and the Alpha almost drops her in the effort.

If getting her out of the room was a struggle, getting Tina up the stairs must have been even worse for poor Maz. Tina kicks and screams like a toddler. From this height she can see the door Newt must’ve gone down as they make the way out of his lounge.

 _He’s just down there!_ Her Omega shouts at her, increasing her anxiety. _Why does it matter where he takes us?_

Maz’s integral Alpha strength is giving her a good advantage, but Tina is at least a head taller than her, not to mention in the midst of heat. Through much swearing, and scratching eventually they make it up to the second floor. Thankfully for Maz’s deafened ears and Tina’s scratched forearms Newt’s bedroom is the first on the landing.

Maz kicks open the door with a bang and Tina finally quietens. Out of all the rooms in the house, this one smells like Newt the most. His scent wraps round her, like heat on a humid day.

 _Nest,_ Her Omega hums. _Our Nest. Make nice for Alpha. Good for him. Good for pups._ The wooden bed is covered in a yellow throw. Tina yearns to roll around in it. It looks so soft. She burns with pride that her Alpha has good taste. That he isn’t going to let their pups grow cold.

“There you go,” Maz deposits her carefully onto the bed, “He’s a good man- he’s going the right way about it,” Tina lays her fingers flat on the bedding, twisting round to look at surroundings. The pillows sit disgruntled, the sheets messy and twisted. She moves to fix them with a small cry. She must make it perfect for Alpha to come back to. What if he comes back and decides to leave because she hasn’t done a good enough job?

Newt bursts into his bedroom, puffing loudly. Something is held tightly in his fist. Tina immediately sits to attention, tucking her hair neatly behind her ears. They stare at each other. Her pulse is pounding on her neck, a beat out of time to the throbbing of her mating gland. It’s making her feel slightly ill, although that might be the adrenaline. Newt’s nostrils are flared- she watches them go in and out in and out. It’s like he’s a bull, ready to charge at her.

He glares at Maz, so furiously Tina’s surprised she doesn’t disintegrate on the spot. Obviously the Alpha thinks his apparent competition for the Omega’s affections should’ve left by now.

“Don’t forget to mention me at your wedding,” Maz presses a soft, motherly kiss on Tina’s cheek. For half a second the Omega catches the faint scent of eucalyptus radiating from her nostrils. Newt takes a swaggering step into the room, but Maz beats him to the mark.

“If you hurt her,” The Alpha catches Newt by the collar and pulls him close threateningly, “I’ll tear _your_ throat out,” Maz shoves him away with that promise, apparating away in a twirl of her dressing gown. Tina watches as Newt makes a rude gesture to the place Maz just stood.

But apparently she must be too enticing to bear and to her felicity Newt’s by her side in a manner of seconds. Newt kneels down in front of her. His face has the flushed wildness she associates with him furiously arguing a beastly topic. Except now she is clearly the only object of his zeal. Tina has no shame in spreading her legs, which entices him further. Her pulse pounds with excitement, as his shoulders bump against her open thighs.

He’s going to kiss her. She’s going to make sure he takes her on every single stable surface in this room- it’ll truly be their nest then; no one else’s. Tina’s about to make the first move, leaning into kiss him when a bottle is shoved underneath their noses.

“Alp- oh,” A truly repugnant smell fills her nostrils, coating her nasal canal, “Oh god, that’s disgusting,” Tina gags, honestly thinking she might vomit. Breathing deeply does nothing to help; it just inbeds the smell more in her nose, till she can almost taste it at the back of her throat. She shuts her eyes tight till the nausea subsides.

“Mooncalf dung,” Newt nods in equal abhorrence, yet he doesn’t stop wafting the vital between them, “Marvellous on your veggie garden, but Merlins beard does it smell horrendous,”

“Newt,” Tina whines, truly not in the mood for one of his beastly lectures. A deep thrum still beats within her, the need to be filled. It’s unrelenting, unbearable, painful. Tina bites the inside of her cheek so roughly it bleeds.

“Are you alright?” Newt asks anxiously, placing his hand gently on hers.

“Hurts,” Tina grimaces, shifting uncomfortably. She grips his fingertips so tightly he yelps, and she whispers an apology. If she could find any way to describe it, it would probably be some twisted, backwards labour pains. Contractions- but instead of wanting something out, all Tina desperately needs is something in.

“Tell me what happened last night,” Newt asks her suddenly. Tina gets whiplash at the speed of the subject change. She gapes at him. Newt’s eyes are dark and serious.

“What?” Tina blathers, squinting up at him. Is this really the time to be discussing their argument?

“I want to know if you’re lucid enough to consent,” Newt explains fervently. His thumb presses hard into the back of her hand. He reminds Tina of her favourite professor at school- urging her to give the right answer that he detects she already knows.

“You found out I pretended to be Bunty,” Tina recites the previous night’s events candidly, “We fought in the rain, you walked away,” Newt nods.

It could mean yes- a simple affirmation of a statement of fact.

It could also mean, yes and I still hate you for it.

“Tina,” Newt asks her solemnly, “Do you want to share your heat with me?” Tina beats down the absurd burst of laughter attempting to bubble out of her throat. If someone was listening, but not paying attention to his words, they’d probably have thought he’d just proposed marriage to her.

“Do you want to?” Tina counters, also wanting his assent. If he says no she’s swear she’ll apparate to some abandoned building to bare out the storm. She’s not going to let herself be fucked out of pity, if he truly doesn’t want to be anywhere near her.

“I want to help you,” Is Newt’s eventual reply. Tina turns it around in her mind. Not a no. But also not really a yes.

“Quickly Tina- yes or no?” Newt asks testily, shifting on his knees. Tina wonders how much he is able to scent her through the dung. Her core is burning, and he’s not even touching her. She’s not sure she’ll be able to stand it if he doesn’t fuck her soon. Tina’s practically vibrating with arousal.

“You are the only Alpha in the world I want to share it with,” Tina grits out, her fists balled painfully on her thighs. 

“Is that a yes?” Newt insists on getting a straight answer. his green eyes flash with gold.

“Of course it is Newt,” Tina replies huffily, rolling her eyes. She has to resist the urge to grind down on the mattress- anything to get friction.

“Okay,” Newt says, for the first time a hint of an excitement smile playing round his lips.

“Okay good,” He says again, like a record on repeat- a restless record, “I’ll do my best Tina,” Newt bobs his head repetitively, before laying his head on her thigh. The vial full of dung between them, disappears with a flick of his hand. Newt presses a lingering kiss to the inside of her bare knee. Fresh slick floods her under things. Newt groans and she feels it in her bones, running up to her dripping sex. A flare of panic bursts in Tina’s chest. They’re going to have sex. Her and Newt, are going to have sex. Right here, on his bed.

“I’ve never had one before,” Tina blurts out quickly, “A heat I mean,” She pulls at a stray thread of her sleep shirt, not able to meet his eye.

“You’ll be…you’ll be my first,” Tina admits, her voice trembling. She’s starting to smell him again. Starting to slip down into heat filled insanity.

“Oh,” Newt’s lip curls. “Oh yes,” Tina’s throat goes dry. _Alpha likes that,_ her Omega nods smugly.

“Yes?” Tina’s voice is high and childlike- an obedient Omega ready to be mated, “Alpha? Is that alright?”

“It’s more than alright Omega,” Newt threads his long fingers through her hair, coming to rest at the nape of her neck, “Let your Alpha take care of you,” _Your Alpha._

Tina keens, willing falling forward into Newt’s embrace. He starts as he means to go on- his mouth meets her own, soft, wet and open. Tina’s fingers slip around his shirt buttons, as he presses her into the mattress.

“The first time I ever smelt you,” Newt groans between desperate kisses, “I knew I had to have you,” His hand that’s not tangled in her sweat stained curls, is inching its way up her thigh. Tina is caught between getting his shirt undone, and pulling it out of where it’s still safety tucked in his trousers. Anything to get the fabric off him. Anything to feel his bare skin under her hands.

“Yes,” Tina agrees roughly. She knows exactly what he means. Newt is like her forbidden fruit. Dangerous, enticing and always hanging just out of reach. ‘ _But not now_ ,’ Tina grins devilishly, finally tugging his shirt up and always from him, ’ _Not now_ ,’

“This is some kind of madness, Tina” Newt presses his lips to her neck. He’s defter with her buttons than she, in her state, was. Each one he undoes comes with a kiss to the skin he’s revealing. Tina’s neck arches against his pillows, as his stubble scrapes against her belly.

“I want you Newt,” Tina huffs breathlessly, tugging her arms out of her shirts sleeves, “All I want is you,” She drags him up, urgently by the hair to kiss him. Her Alpha is going to leave a red rim round her lips, and she couldn’t care less. How could she when his fingers are wriggling underneath her to unclasp her bralette?

“What on earth have you got here?” Newt asks bemusedly. He drags her phone out from her bra and dangles it between their noses between his forefinger and thumb.

“I forgot about that,” Tina blinks at it stupidly. And he really did. If he keeps kissing her she might honestly forget her last name.

Newt slaps it down on his bedside table with a loud metallic clunk. Green eyes flashing, he slides the soft straps down her arms, before flinging the fabric haphazardly across the room. Under normal circumstances his unshakable gaze would’ve caused Tina to flush, and yearn to cover herself. However now, in heat, she is pliant, looking underneath hooded lashes as her Alpha wets his lips. Newt drags his hand, tantalisingly slow, from her hip to cup one breast. He runs a gentle thumb over her nipple, and Tina gasps as it hardens to attention.

“How on earth could you forget a great bloody phone digging in to your perfect breasts?” Newt asks distractedly, fully immersed by her breasts. He leans down to take her nipple in his mouth. Tina gasps- both at the delicious sensation and because the overwhelming scent of dung seems to have finally left her.

All there is, is heat. Hot, wet, _heat_ and her Alpha’s scent overcrowding everything.

“Alpha,” Tina pleads desperately, “Alpha please,” Newt doesn’t reply, merely suckling until her skin blushes red. Tina cries out, her legs wrapping around his waist to bring him even closer.

“Shhhhh,” Newt slushes her handsomely, his eyes winking down at her, “My darling Omega,” He leans down to kiss her passionately.

“I need, oh please god I need,” Tina mumbles into his lips. Her frantic fingers wander down to his pants, pulling at his belt buckle. She can feel him. Him, him. Hot and hard and so very, very large. An Alpha knot, big enough to truly fill her. To get rid of this terribly emptiness inside of her.

“I know,” Newt calms her sweetly. He moves her hands away to unbuckle his own trousers, dragging them and his underwear down, “I’m going to give you everything Tina,” He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, before the same hand wanders almost casually down to where she's slickest. Tina bucks at the intrusion. It's a slither of relief, but Mercy Lewis, is it not enough. She looks hungrily down at his freed erect cock. It's so large, as only an Alpha's can be, complete with a huge knot at the base. It's the only thing that's going to satisfy her. Tina cries as Newt crooks his finger inside of her; he knows it too. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Newt breathes wondrously in her ear, “I always imagined you’d be like this- so much slick, all for me,” He moves down to press long, lingering open mouthed kisses on her mating gland. Electricity buzzes down her spine. _Mate us, take us,_ her Omega writhes inside of her. _Make us yours Alpha, please!_

“Always,” Tina croaks. _Alpha wants you. Alpha has always wanted you._ She's already close- just with his one finger inside her and kiss lips on her neck. But an orgasm isn't going to be enough. She's still so empty. So incredibly empty. Tina bites down on her bottom lip, almost crying with the pain of it. 

“Omega you have no idea how much you've tortured me,“ Newt mutters into her skin, giving her mating bite one last kiss, “I’d upped my blockers three times but still I could scent you,” He's at her breasts now. Newt seems somewhat transfixed by them. He moves from one to the other, groaning whenever he finds a new way to make her squirm.

“And then you went and changed your suppressants and oh Merlin,” Tina blinks fuzzily down at his ginger head. Newt's busy biting tiny marks onto the taunt skin of her abdomen, “You were the thing of my dreams,” He looks up at her from her bare waist, shooting her a frenzied grin. 

“You were naked on my desk, naked under my desk, in my case, down in my basement,” He recites to her dazedly, “Would you let me fuck you at work Tina? Live out a fantasy of mine?" Newt lets one of his rough fingertips reach up to draw the lightest question marks on her rib cage. Tina shudders, nodding dementedly. 

“Yes! Yes, Alpha!” Tina cries. He could say anything right now and she could agree, “Anything for you,” Newt likes that. He growls in agreement; pepping the top of her panty line with kisses.

“God Tina,” Newt swears, nose to nose with the the soaked fabric that covers what he wants most. It's so sheer Tina wonders if he even finds the need to throw it aside, "I got a taste of you last night and it's all I've been able to think about," He teases her ruined underwear down her thighs. Tina eagerly helps him drag it off her. She's not so excited when he buries his nose in her crotch though. That's not what she wants. Not what she needs. 

“Please Alpha I need your knot,” Tina pants, pawing at his head, neck, wherever she can reach. Newt doesn't comply, instead choosing to suckle where she's sweetest. Tina claws desperately at his skin, and white, train track like lines scar his snake. She doesn't want all this teasing. She needs him inside her.

“My needy little Omega,” Newt mocks her, popping his slick soaked finger into his mouth and sucking. Tina pulls at his hair- the bastard. He pokes out his tongue at her, and Tina calls him every name under the sun.

Newt draws himself over her. Tina writhes underneath his heated gaze. It's like he's staring into her very soul. Tina shuts her eyes, for some reason not being able to bare the tender look he's giving her. Newt kisses her neck as he pushes himself inside her with a long, low groan. He seems to be somewhat obsessed with her mating gland, nudging it, caressing it with his tongue. Tina meanwhile is barely lucid. He body, who knows what to do, and welcomes him in. She groans, feeling his knot bump against her clit. That's going to plug her up. Going to press hard inside her so the seed he's going to spill has no chance of falling out. 

“So full,” Tina cries, her toes curling. This is what she needed all along. He's so damn big; it's as if she can feel him in every dent of her. Newt takes a deep breath; he bites his lip as if he's having trouble controlling himself. Tina clenches her cunt around him, and that seems to kick him into gear. The Alpha begins to pound into her at a rate that has her eyes rolling back in her head. 

“That’s it,” Newt presses his forehead into hers, their sweat intermingling as he thrusts furiously into her. 

“Good girl,” Newt groans, his teeth nipping lightly at her mating gland. The action sends her spiraling- so close yet so far. Tina screams so loud, she knows she must be giving his neighbours nightmares. 

He's kissing her furiously, like he's trying to drink her essence. Tina cannot think. She cannot hear the words babbling from her lips. All there is, is Alpha. There is Newt and there is her. Nothing else matters in the universe. This isn't fucking, this isn't even mating. This is making love. 

"Alpha!" Tina stutters, coming with a burst of stars behind her eyelids, " _Newt!_ " She bites down on his shoulder. 

"Oh Merlin," Newt grunts, his thrusts beginning to loose their gumption, "Tina!" Newt comes with a shout; his knot popping inside of her. Tina hums, feeling his seed fill her, warm and right. 

Newt collapses on top of her, curling his body protectively around her, as he moves them gently so they’re lying on their sides. Tina buries her head into chest. They’re still joined at the groin. Newt’s knot is enlarged inside her, keeping both him and her interlocked. It’s in their biological nature, to stay locked together as long as possible. The Alpha giving the Omega the highest chance that is possible of conceiving. 

“Such a good girl for me Omega,” Newt murmurs in Tina’s ear, before pressing an almost chaste kiss to her cheek. Tina’s chest fills with warmth at the praise, but her mind doesn’t go crazy with it. Her Omega, finally sated, slumps inside her- for the moment content. Newt stares down at her, as if she’s a thing of miracles.

“Newt,” Tina murmurs, tracing his eyebrows with the tip of her pointer finger. They’re damp with sweat.

“Tina,” Newt answers, his arms clenching around her protectively. There’s beads of perspiration hanging from his top lip like a line of pearls. He leans into kiss her. Tina lets her tongue curl around his own, and she can feel his knot throb inside her.

“I can still feel it,” Tina whispers, fidgeting, trying to get in the most comfortable position. Newt bites down on her bottom lip.

“Yes,” He growls, his hand wandering up to cup her soft breasts. “My heat I mean,” Tina corrects him slowly. And it’s true. She can still feel the arousal boiling in her gut even though he’s still finishing inside of her. However, it was all too clear what Newt thought she meant. His fingers still on her bare breast. Tina bites her lip, trying not to smile. Newt groans, turning his head into his pillow.

“Sorry,” Tina half winces, half grins. Newt gives a small chuckle, though he’s clearly embarrassed. He looks like he would like nothing more to fling himself to the other side of the bed, and bury his head under the covers. Tina would dearly love to help him, but they’re both stuck.

She gives a small giggle. Nothing to make an awkward moment more awkward like a man’s cock still inside you. That thought makes Tina laugh harder. Newt stares at her as if she’s crazy, but she can’t stop.

“Fuck,” Newt squeezes his eyes shut as Tina laughs louder, her shoulders shaking, “I’m such a prat,” He covers his face with his hands, squirming beneath her. Tina laughter turns into an embarrassing loud moan. Each time she laughs she can feel his knot, brushing cruelly against her clit. She buries her face in his neck; half giggling, half groaning. 

“God Tina what’s wrong,” Newt asks, sounding nervous.

“Every time I laugh I can feel your knot inside me,” Tina explains through clenched teeth, “And it’s…it’s,” Newt stares at her, his eyebrows cocked in crazy directions. He begins to gyrate his hips, and Tina lets out a small short gasp.

“Getting you off?” Newt asks smirking, snapping his hips harder. Tina’s breath stutters, as he hits the perfect spot inside of her. Newt laughs, a tremendous, proud thing. 

“Mercy Lewis it’s not funny!” Tina hits him hard on the chest. His muscles don’t even bounce back- the deliciously fit prick.

“Is this turning you on?” Newt teases, putting on a suave look that doesn’t suit him at all. He looks like a flouncy gentleman straining on a toilet. This causes her to laugh again, and it wages the same results as before. She groans as arousal coils in her belly. It’s close enough to make her dream of orgasm, but not enough to push her over the edge. 

“Anything could turn me on right now,” Tina pants, and Newt smiles wryly. She realises what he might have taken from her statement, and quickly leans into to kiss him, as passionately as she can. Newt responds in kind, and she senses that no apology is needed. They lie there, kissing in the morning sunshine. Tina smiles into his embrace.

Perhaps they’re going to be alright after all.

“I’m going to be here,” Newt promises, pressing his nose to her cheek, “For whatever you need, Tina,”

“Thank you Newt,” Tina whispers honestly, snuggling up against him. She lets her eyes flutter close, as Newt hugs her tenderly back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wakes up in Newt's bed. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I don't think there's anything else to say...  
> But I'm sorry.  
> Big sorry in advance.

Tina wakes up sticky, sore and satisfied. The afternoon sun blares into the bedroom. That, combined with her heat, leaves Tina roasting her skin to be uncomfortably burning. Her head feels heavy, her mind stupid- in the way it only does when on sleeps during the day.

Tina hums.

She’s no longer feeling the full effects of heat, just a little flush and a tinge of an ache between her legs.

One that still needs scratching.

Tina stretches her limbs upwards like a cat. If she had a tail it would be swinging backwards and forwards lazily. Newt would probably like it if she had a tail. A strange creature for him to examine. 

_Newt!_

Her hand swings out, but all Tina can feel is the bare mattress beside her. The air is so thick with him; she hadn’t noticed that he’d gone.

Panic grips Tina in its grasp. Has he come to realise their morning activities were a mistake? Has he left her, disgusted by what he put himself through?

Tina sits up too fast, and all her blood rushes to her head. She places a hand on her spinning forehead, searching for something to cover her nakedness. An old mustard coloured jumper lies neatly on the back of a chair near the door. She carefully slides off the bed. Tina notices the ache more now that she’d stood up, she wonders dimly how long it’s going to take for her mind and body to collapse on her again.

Newt’s jumper fits like an oversized glove. It skims the top of her thighs and the sleeves fabric tumbles over her wrists. It’s warm though, and it smells like him. Tina snuggles into it as she picks her way blindly through his apartment. She was not in a fit state to notice the floor plan of the house this morning.

It’s an old fashioned building- Edwardian probably. The wall paper is old fashioned; the ceiling is painted a thick shade of cream. Tina slowly makes her way down the worn stair case. The hand rail looks like it’s been bitten on various occasions. The kitchen is small, the adjoining lounge space impersonal. Tina gets the impression Newt doesn’t spend much time here. Although he clearly barely knows his way around his pantry, if the number of open draws and mismatched plates can be believed.

Tina leans her hip against the wall breaching the room. Newt fusses around something steaming on the stove. His shoulders have a curt line to them, a fact which is not hard to notice; him being shirtless. Tina bites her lip as the muscles in his back ripple as Newt stretches up to reach for some salt. Two pieces of toast pop out of the toaster, and he jumps, swearing under his breath.

Newt doesn’t smell particularly happy. Something sticky and uneasy tightens around Tina’s heart.

He hasn’t left.

But something isn’t right.

“Boo!” Tina shouts weakly, approaches tentatively. Her weak joke falls flat. Newt turns round, his eyes wide, his lips a thin line. Whatever he was muttering to himself, falls dead on the air.

“Tina,” Newt swings himself over his small and sturdy dining table to meet her, “What are you doing down here?” His arms caress her shoulder lightly. There’s a litter of bruises across his neck, and a large bite mark on his chest. Tina feels her cheeks flush. Newt, noticing her line of sight, drops his arms, taking a hasty step backwards.

“I woke up,” Tina shrugs limply, trying not to be bothered by his deliberate retreat, “You weren’t there,” It wasn’t meant to sound like an accusation.

Newt lingers awkwardly, bobbing on his toes. Tina doesn’t miss how his eyes pause on her bare legs. How his scent erupts around her, like a flower in bloom. Tina wraps her arms around herself, moving round him so she can hop up on the cramped kitchen table.

Is he smelling aroused because she’s a female he’s attracted to dressed in his clothes?

Is it just the swell of heat that still beats around them like a pulse?

Or is it just because of her? Plain old prickly Porpentina?

“Whatever you’re thinking- don’t,” Newt says firmly, turning back to his pan. He’s making eggs and they are snapping at him rudely, asking for his attention.

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Tina crosses her left leg over her right one. A breeze flicks up to her bare unmentionables- a strange sensation that makes her hiss.

“When you’re worried about something, you get a crease between your eyebrows,” Newt answers, not even pausing to thinking about it. He just seems to know. Tina presses two fingers to her forehead and finds the exact place wrinkled.

“Oh,” She smiles, touched that he’s paid so much attention. Newt’s lips quirk up lightly. He flips the eggs with a reddish looking spatula, she’d really rather not think too much about.

“You know the first time I saw you smile, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you?” Newt says wistfully. His green eyes look over at her softly, and something clogs up Tina’s throat. It’s just how he used to look at her. As if she were something precious, incapable of wrong.

She notices her forehead wrinkling this time.

“Newt,” Tina chokes out, “Now that I’m lucid, I really think we oughta talk about-“

“Would you mind buttering the toast?” Newt cuts her off in a big loud voice. He pushes two blue rimmed plates to the spare counter top space beside him, “Butters in the fridge, knives are in that draw,” He points at said draw with his bare toe. Tina can’t tell if it’s because his hands are full of the saucepan and spatula, or because he doesn’t want to face her. Tina does as she’s told silently, trying to catch Newt’s eye. He keeps his gaze firmly on the scrambled eggs, which are slowly but surely turning to become a bit too cooked.

To start with Tina lays the two lukewarm pieces of toast on just the one plate.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Newt tisks. He leans in front of her to plop one piece on the second plate. His neck is just as delightedly freckled as the rest of him. Tina longs to grace it with a kiss, but she doesn’t know how it would be received.

“A late lunch for the both of us,” Newt explains hoovering out equal portions of eggs for the pair of them.

Tina wrinkles her nose in distaste. She can feel that her stomach’s empty, but the sight of the eggs steaming in front of her, peculiarly, is making her ill.

“I’m not really hungry,” Tina smiles wanly, taking a step backwards from the meal. _‘We are hungry for Alpha though,’_ Her Omega smirks, and Tina can’t find it in her to rebuff her. Newt’s draw string pyjamas are hanging loose on his hips. She can see the gentle ‘V’ that points it’s way down to what’s hanging beneath the thin looking fabric. Which, of course now, she is intimately acquainted. _God he’s delicious._

“Tina you must eat!” Newt protests, fishing two pairs of knives and forks out of the same draw. It’s not an Alpha tone, but Tina shifts uncomfortably at his reprimand.

“I read that all Omega’s bodies needs, except for those of a reproductive nature, are shut off during heat,” Newt picks up a plate and presses it into her unwitting hands, “And that it’s my job as Alpha to make sure all of your needs, especially the ones that are suppressed, are met,” There’s a stiffness behind the word _all_ and _needs_. Tina feels her cheeks redden. Her Omega inwardly cheers.

It’s his job to do a lot of things over the next few days.

“When did you do read that?” Tina asks conversationally, awkwardly ignoring the rampant tension around them. She holds her early dinner tight to her chest, the steam flooding up to open the pores on her chin and nose.

“This morning,” Newt says quietly, shoving the saucepan into the sink. It hits the water that must be in it with a hiss, “In between making sure you slept well,” He gives her the smallest of smiles.

Tears of frustration spring to Tina’s eyes. How can he say the sweetest things and yet not want to discuss the ‘incident’ with her?

Does he truly want to be with her?

Or is he just putting off the inevitable?

Tina slams the plate so hard on the table next to her, she’s honestly surprised the ceramic doesn’t crack. The freshly cooked eggs bounce comically, like a toddler on a trampoline.

“Tina!” Newt exclaims loudly, rushing forward as if to save it from smashing to the floor. Tina, sensing an opportunity, grabs his hand and pulls him towards her. Newt staggers sideways in shock, almost head butting her in the nose. Tina inhales sharply. It’s strange to smell morning breath at this time in the day- but it doesn’t make him less attractive to her. If anything, he’s even more so.

It’s Newt fuzzy round the edges.

His ginger hair is gorgeously highlighted by the soft sunset beginning to shine through his soft white fabric curtains. Tina reaches up slowly, to cup the back of his neck. She lets her fingers trace patterns on the short soft hair of his nape. Newt’s eyes are squeezed tight, creating tiny wrinkles spreading out from his eyelids. Tina lets her gaze drift down. Newt's fist is clenched like a ball by his side.

“Newt,” Tina breaths, leaning in, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Her lips touch the side of his stubbly cheek.

She’d been aiming for his lips.

“I’m sorry Tina,” Newt says wriggling his hand out of her grip. Tina’s palm falls loose and hard, and lands with a large slap on her thigh.

“What do you mean you’re ‘sorry’?” Tina pantomimes him, her cheery ‘pretending like everything is fine’ voice, falling away to pure irritation. She places her hands on her hips, trying to look as serious as one can when you’re naked from the waist down.

“I mean I’m sorry I gave you the wrong idea,” Newt says forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest. The effect is slightly ruined by the way his bottom jaw keeps moving back sheepishly. Tina sucks back the scream threatening to blow out her lips.

“We had sex last night Newt!” Tina hisses through pursed lips, “What the hell do you call giving someone the right impression?” Newt flinches as if she’s slapped him. It’s a wonderful idea Tina might take him up on.

“It’s a different kind of sex, I’m helping you with your heat,” Newt argues, his voice low and regular compared to her quick, gulping breaths.

“Was this what you really did all day?” Tina asks, her voice a high vicious squeal, “Watch me sleep, look up what your god given duty was, and come up with an reason to break my heart into tiny little pieces?” Newt’s brow furrows.

“I didn’t aim to break your heart!” His own British accent is beginning to rise, “But you did break my heart too Tina!” Newt's face is blotchy; half white, half red. Tina however is all burning ruby. 

“So what?” Tina throws up her hands, her voice snapping, “This is some kind of fucked up revenge?”

“No, No!” Newt yells, as if the very idea repulses him. He balls up his hands in his hair, as if he’s about to rip the strands out at the root.

“Well, what is it then?” Tina asks, slamming her hand down beside her. The back of her palm hits the handle of the knife. It goes spinning up in the air, and lands on the floor between them, with a large metallic clatter.

“I just don’t know if I can trust you anymore,” Newt admits brokenly, kicking the floorboards beneath his feet. Tina feels this news hit her over the head, and fall like a sledgehammer on her shoulders.

Newt’s face has lost all it’s colour, his freckles standing out like brown stars on faded parchment. His lips are pressed in a firm line. He looks upset, but not sorry.

No, Tina trembles, not sorry at all. 

“Right, okay, cool, that’s good to know,” Tina mutters under her breath, taking one step away from him then another, “I’ll just get out of your way then,” She stumbles, half blind with outrage, towards the open doorway.

“What? Tina- no, bollocks!” Newt exclaims. Tina ignores the irate footsteps thudding behind her. She’s almost reached the door, when Newt manages to duck around her and block her way, arms outstretched. His green eyes are wide and wild. Tina has a few seconds of cruel contentment as she sees the flashes of fear she felt in herself last night when Newt was the one walking away.

“Tina,” Newt puffs, his cheeks red with exertion, “You’re in the middle of your heat- you can’t just leave,” He says this obviously- like she’s the crazy one. Tina shrugs, numbly, trying to fight her way out into the hallway.

“Why not?” She asks him bluntly. There’s plenty of apps she could use. Heat apps that would match her up with a willing Alpha. They could go to a hotel. She could get fucked for a few days on stiff sterile sheets. Then Tina would never have to see the Alpha again. It wouldn't be pleasant, but it's an opinion she's liking far more than Newt right at this minute. 

“Because I promised you that I’d help you,” Newt blusters, clearly affronted by her question, “I can’t just let you out on the street, you’d be attacked, Tina, raped,” Tina grinds her teeth together harshly- desperately wanting to bite something.

“So what? I’m just to stay here like the good little Omega that I am?” Tina asks him, her sarcasm hard and cold, “Kiss you, have sex with you, eat your damned eggs, and wait around a while, till _you_ can figure out whether I’m worth it or not?” Newt staggers against the doorjamb. His eyes flash with guilt and outrage, like Christmas lights dancing on a tree.

“That’s completely…not listening…that’s not what I meant!” Newt yells in frustration, punching the wall in front of him. Plaster falls to the floor, a large dent revealing pieces of drywall. Tina tsks, not at all impressed. The hurt that is flowing through her veins has finally made it to her heart.

“What do you mean then?” She asks, tapping her foot irately on the floor.

“I mean I want, to _want_ to be with you,” Newt says all in one big breath. Tina swallows this with considerable effort. It tastes like sour milk- rancid as hell. 

“But you don’t- _want me_ that is,” She concludes, tears brimming in her eyes.

Newt, looking incredibly upset, reaches out a hand to comfort her. Tina takes a hasty step backwards, and his fingers grasp thin air.

“You’re _still_ not- I _want_ to want you Tina,” Newt begs, pleading with her to understand, ”It’s not as bad as you think,” Tina shakes her head roughly, holding back her tears in the back of her throat. Newt wisely stays silent as she controls herself.

“You held me in your arms Newt, we had a _laugh_ together,” Tina’s voice is trembling. She can’t control it. Her emotions fall from her like waves in a storm- fierce and unrelenting, “You must be a better liar than I thought, to get yourself through that,” Tina does her best to squeeze past him. Newt however takes her by the shoulders with both hands- his touch firm enough to show his intent, but weak enough that she could break free if she wanted.

“Tina,” There’s tears in Newt’s own voice now, “You can’t think I didn’t mean that,” Tina slams her head backwards into the door jam. It hurts like a motherfucker, but it’s a satisfying pain that radiates through her skull.

“What am I supposed to think Newt?” Tina cries, accidentally spitting in his face. Newt’s adam apple bobs, but he doesn't wipe it away.

“I just need time Tina,” He says quickly, intensely, his green eyes flicking all over her wet face as if searching for some kind of clue, “I’ve only know what you did for less than a day, I just need to be sure that this is something I can look past,” Tina licks a salty tear off her top lip. She brushes one of his hands off her and Newt lets her.

“I made a mistake Newt, a stupid fucking mistake, that I knew was wrong from the moment I did it,” Tina says, taking the time to sniff harshly. Her voice has a relentless, undercurrent beat of frustration, “I wish I could go back in time and change it but I can’t- it’s done alright?”

“I know Tina, I know,” Newt nods his head, as if he understands.

“You know I’d do anything to fix it,” Tina continues, almost in monotone.

“Yes,” Newt replies breathlessly. His hand squeezers her shoulder gently, as if everything is going to be okay.

“But you lied to me too Newt,” Tina says firmly. Newt’s whole body stiffens and she takes the chance to throw herself out of his grasp and into the corridor.

“What?” Newt exclaims incredulously, his mouth wide open. His arm is still held up, like an right angle, like his hand is still yearning for her touch. 

“I asked you, this morning, if you wanted to share my heat with me,” Tina explains, her tone like a dull edge of a knife.

“And I do Tina, I still do, of course I do,” Newt blathers, and she can see the burgeoning panic buzzing behind his eyes, “You are kind, smart, gorgeous- you’re the most fantastic creature I’ve ever seen in my entire life,”

“And yet you don’t _want,_ to want _me_ ,” Tina sighs heavily, trailing her gaze on the floor.

There’s an ugly silence, with a large sense of finality soaked inside of it.

When she looks up again, Newt is slumped against the door, as if she’d shot him.

“Please,” Newt gasps, as if somethings choking him.

“I’ll just have some time alone if you don’t mind,” Tina announces icily, shuffles her feet on the floor. She’s on fire with anger, even if her toes feel numb on the freezing floorboards, “I’ll pass on the eggs too,”

“Please don’t leave Tina,” Newt begs her, his mouth shaking with an anxious smile, “Please don’t go,” He takes a step forward. But as if he crosses an imaginary line made of lasers, he stumbles backwards. Tina’s not surprised. She’s glaring so hard; her eyes have begun to ache.

“I’m not, I won't,” Tina promises weakly, sliding back to the staircase. It's a promise she's not sure she'll keep, “I just want to be alone,” His jumper she is wearing suddenly feels scratchy and cold, instead of like the warm hug it was merely minutes ago.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Newt’s voice is a desperate whine. Tina nods simply, already dragging her feet up his stairs. The sun is officially setting, and a dark blood orange light shines over their faces.

“I will,” Tina states blankly, although she’s not sure that she will. It’s petty to know she wants him to sit in what she hopes is a cauldron full of hot guilt and shame.

It’s petty, but it’s true.

“Tina,” Newt tries desperately one last time, “I’m sorry,” Tina races up the stairs without bothering to reply.

She leans against the landings wall, taking deep gulping breathes. Tina’s too shocked even to cry. There’s empty pain, a raging hell in her gut that’s burning up all her tears. She can faintly hear Newt sobbing a floor below. Crude, immature cries that sound more like a child’s than her Alpha’s.

Every nerve in Tina’s body is screaming at her to run down and comfort him. But she forces herself to jump into his room, and slam the door behind her.

Tina curses herself for leaving her wand at Maz’s. Quickly Tina snatches up a wooden chair, which was still lingering in the corner covered in Newt’s clothes. Leaving the various jumpers and pants lying helpless on the floor, Tina forces the chair under the door knob, hoping it stays put.

 _But what on earth is going to happen when my heat starts up again?_ Tina asks herself desperately, barely resisting the urge to resort the toddlerhood- throwing a wild tantrum on the floor. Newt has made it clear he’s not sure he wants her. She’s really not sure she wants him right now.

But Tina knows as soon as her heat comes back on, not only is Newt going to be trying to break down that door, but she’s going to be helping him.

“Fuck!” Tina gives a silent scream, her throat tearing at the effort.

She was awake before. But now all Tina wants to bury her head under Newt’s pillow and sleep. Actually first she might scream. And maybe try to cry. Tina’s just in the middle of making a pros and cons list on which one she should attempt first, when an irritating sound interrupts her. It sounds oddly like a bee being caught under empty glass. A dull kind of buzzing.

Tina blinks dumbly around, and her tired eyes land on her phone- racing across Newt’s bedside table. She shuffles over to pick it up. It’s slightly too warm, especially considering the cool temperature of the dark wooden table top. Tina turns her phone over and blinks down at the bright screen.

11 missed calls from Maz.

“What the hell?” Tina actually says out loud. What possible reason would her friend have for calling her this many times? Especially since Maz would certainly assume Tina would be somewhat busy for at the very least three days. Tina scrunches up her nose, while opening her phone.

She’s actually glad for the distraction for the mess that is her feelings right now.

Was it about the luggage that she left? But why on earth would she ring that many times for a phone charger and some knickers? Maybe her wand…but once or twice, not freaking 6 times that.

Not to mention Maz is usually a texting person.

Burning with curiosity, Tina calls her back, holding the warm phone an inch from her ear. Maz picks up after only a quarter of a ring.

“Tina! Oh thank merlin,” Maz cries, instead of saying hello. Tina can dimly hear the sounds of children yelling and crying in the background. That’s quite usual for an orphanage full of children under 12. But there’s something that’s just so terrifying about the pitch of their cries. It’s not their usual half-hearted squabbles, nor even incredulous anger about a toy being taken away. What Tina is hearing, are screams childish fear- ones that cuts right into the soul. Tina’s heart clenches and her Omega’s back arches in protectively; ready to protect her young.

“Maz!” Tina partially shouts down the phone, hoping she can hear her over the din, “What on earth’s the matter?” She’s never heard the laid backed Alpha sound so unhinged before.

“Tina, please, please tell me you somehow got over your heat and took Credence to Scotland?” There’s so much unrealistic hope in Maz’s voice. Tina’s stomach jolts. A light nervous itch drags its way up her spine. Tina doesn’t want to scratch it. But she won’t be able to stand it if she doesn’t.

“No,” Tina states candidly, and as carefully as she can, “No I didn’t,” She listens to Maz’s shallow breathing, chewing on her thumb nail anxiously.

“Oh my- calm down Albus it’s alright, we’ll find him,” Maz chirps condescendingly, like a nurse would to calm annoyingly aggravating patient. Her falsely bright light-heartedness, is a hundred times worse than any short angry criticisms she could feed to the boy. Tina taps her foot impatiently. She doesn’t want false hopes. She wants the goddamn truth.

“Maz, tell me what’s happened,” Tina orders, her dread chilling her to the bone. She’s a frozen statue, waiting for news- like a desperate mother in a hospital waiting room.

“When I came back from bringing you to Newt,” Maz explains rapidly, in a harsh whisper, “Credence had gone!”

“Gone?” Tina almost lets her phone slide through her sweaty hand, “What do you mean gone?”

“Apparently some lady knocked on the door, said she had come to take him,” Maz continues in a thin, high wail, “The kids knew he was going away, so they didn’t think anything was wrong,” Some lady. It couldn't it. It can't be. She wouldn't. Except...Tina thinks back to the night before, and her conversation with Theseus. She most definitely would.

“Oh my god,” Tina moans, distraught. The world spins around her, and her knees buckle. She just manages to stay on her feet. Credence. Mercy Lewis Credence, where are you? How are you? Please say you're okay. 

“I’ve been trying to contact the auror department all day,” Maz’s breathing has increased, and Tina can hear each fretful gasp between each word, “But they say some black haired woman was seen leading a child of Credence’s description on the same train you were supposed to take him on,” 

Tina can still remember her perfectly. Hair as black as a raven wing, slicked back into a short bob. She was there that day. Some of the papers tried to show her off in a sympathetic light; a poor desperate mother being torn away from her child. But Tina was there. She remembers Mary Lou. It was one of her first days at the orphanage. She can still hear the lies of venom that, that monster tried to inject into Credence as he was taken away from her. The hisses of lies. That he was worthless. A burden. A stupid boy that would never belong anywhere. Tina remembers how Credence trembled in her arms, great rolling tears streaming down his pale face. 

And most terrifyingly of all- Tina remembers that Mary Lou said she'd be back.

“Didn’t you tell them?!” Tina shrieks. Both of her hands are holding on to her phone now, as if for dear life. Her omega is shaking. 

_We've got to do something. Got to save our pup. Got to keep him safe._

Tina's heat has got her pheromones on overdrive, and a billion plans are running through her head of how to get him back. Not so subtly, she begins to pick the best one. Nothing on heaven or earth could prevent her from getting to that boy right now. It's almost calming. Tina feels herself begin to become more alert- her panic fading and her auror mode setting in complete with an mother's fierceness. 

“I did, I swear I did Tina,” Maz exclaims, sounding impossibly desperate, “But they wouldn’t listen, and now they’re not taking my calls, and I know you’re in heat but I couldn’t think of anyone else-”

“Maz, calm down and listen to me,” Tina has to force herself to make her voice slow. She’s panicked, sure. But they’re not going to be doing Credence any favours by going to pieces, “I’m going to message Theseus Scamander, he’ll believe us and I’m sure he’ll do everything in his power to get Credence back,” Tina has to think hard to get her finger to stop shaking so she can put Maz on speaker. Freaking adrenaline. 

“Alright,” Maz couldn't sound more like a liar if she tried; but she's trying and that's what counts, “Yes, he’s going to be alright,”

“Of course he is,” Tina agrees, with gumption. She’s put ‘Boss’ next Theseus’s name in her phone. The only texts they’ve ever exchanged is his professional statement of 'if she found anything on Mary Lou, to please contact him immediately'. Followed by Tina’s diplomatic reply of ‘yes.’

“Yes,” Maz says again, sounding much for composed.

There’s a still silence. Both women know they're lying to each other. But they also know they’re both comforting each other, in a fragile sort of way. Tina hopes to god what feeble hope they've got in them, won't be forced to break. 

**Theseus,**

**I have good reason to believe Mary Lou has taken Credence.**

**It is not me on the train.**

**Please get a team on this immediately, he’s in terrible danger.**

Tina thinks for a minute, then also texts Theseus Maz’s address. He might want to get someone over to get a firsthand account from the kids and Maz herself about what happens- or maybe even come over himself. It would be nice to know she’s going to have backup. Especially with what Tina’s planning to do.

“I also want you to mail me my wand,” Tina doesn’t bothering asking her- it’s not at all a request. She knows Harold, Maz's tawny owl, is more than capable of bringing her wand to her with a flick of a wing. The last thing she wants to do is wander sheepishly down the stairs to ask Newt for some floo powder. Or even worse- tell him what’s happened. The last thing Tina needs is an angsty Alpha baring her way.

Newt baring her way.

Newt begging her to stay.

 _Newt_ full stop.

Tina bangs her hand restlessly against her leg. She’s going to avoid going downstairs at all costs.

“What? No!” Maz exclaims agitatedly. Her voice is so loud, the woman could've been standing next to her, instead of lying on the bed trapped in a small silver phone, “Tina you’re in heat, you can’t be wandering over the country side, you’ll get attacked,” Tina clenches her fist, wishing heartily her friend wasn't so perceptive. Her hearts already been attacked, and that was by the Alpha who was supposed to keep her safe.

“If you think I’m leaving Credence alone you’ve got another thing coming,” Tina declares hotly. She can only imagine the panic that poor little boy is going through. Kidnapped woman who abused him, but who is his mother. On a train going to god knows where. Perhaps they're even going to France, Spain, Belgium! Who bloody knows! Tina seethes- angry foam bubbling around her mouth. And the worst thing is- the absolute worst. Is that Tina knows it's all her fault.

“Tina…” Maz sounds much to motherly for Tina's liking. She's not another one of her kids who needs to coddled, “I don’t think you should do this- Newt wouldn’t like it,” Tina rolls her eyes so hard, it physically hurts. What a ridiculous, supercilious, Alphary thing to say. _Newt wouldn’t like it_. As if she’s going rule her life on what an Alpha thinks she should be doing. Even if that Alpha probably is going to be right. Tina can already feel her forehead heating up again. And the only person she has to help her is a Newt, who won't even kiss her on the lips. 

“I don’t happen to give a flying fuck what Newt thinks,” Tina spits fiercely. Omega's are supposed to be pliant in head. She's supposed to be like a cocker spaniel bitch, rolling over to show her belly. Tina on the other hand feels like she's on fire- like she could kill a man. Or a certain woman whose taken the sweetest boy in the universe. 

“What’s happened?” Maz asks, clearly concerned. No doubt probably thinking he did something awful to her. Or was into some weird arse kinks she got offended by.

“Nothing," Tina yaps back. Maz's answering silence speaks volumes. 

"Nothing that matters more than finding Credence!” Tina hollers, struggling with the need to throw her phone across the room so it smashes into the wall. She's not going to be wall flower that just watches from the sidelines. Who says Credence will even trust any of the witches or wizards they send after him? He's a scared little boy- he might prefer to stay with his mother, over some strangers who swear they'll keep him safe. Why should he trust a random witch, if his own mother is a demon? Tina shakes with fury at the thought that Credence might actually choose to stay with that villain. 

“Maz please!” Tina pleads as her friend still remains silent, “I have to do something!” She crosses her fingers, and tucks them under her chin. Please, please, please, please, _please_. 

“Fine,” Maz relents, but she doesn’t sound happy about it, “But come over here first, please, before you do anything stupid,”

“Alright,” Tina agrees, “That might be best anyway,” If Theseus truly does go to the orphanage, she'll have a starting off place, or even a train to follow. 

“I’d better see you in a few Tina,” Maz warns her threateningly. 

“You will,” Tina promises her, before hanging up. She doesn’t want a lecture. She wants to help Credence. Auror Tina springs into action. It's nice to have her back. She's no longer the meager assistant or a weak little Omega. Auror Tina bustles around the room, already ampting for a fight. It's probably going to be good therapy, to kick Mary Lou into the ground. And if she's hurt Credence well... hopefully Theseus will be up for testifying for her actions. 

Tina doesn't have much to gather together, everything important is at Maz's in her overfilled suitcase. She stills smells like heat though, the scent following her like a bad smell. Not that it’ll be bad for an Alpha; for Alpha’s she’ll only smell very, very good. Tina snorts like a bull. She’s going to take the risk. But she's still going to do everything in her power to make sure she doesn't attract Alphas like metal to a magnet.

The jumper she's wearing already smells thoroughly of Newt. That’s a start at least. Tina starts rummaging through draws. There’s some old threading boxer shorts she’s sure he’ll miss. They’re yellow and blue patched, and the button is missing, leaving them loose around her waist. They'll do the job however- Tina’s going to need every barrier needs to prevent slick from seeping out and attracting all sorts of unmentionables.

The next thing she finds bustled away in the back of Newt’s wardrobe is a pair of small looking grey trousers. They’re almost school like, but they actually fit without her having to hold them up, which Tina is thankful for. The jumpers far too large, the pants far too short round the ankle.

She almost certainly doesn’t look very fashionable- more like giant yellow garbage bag going to secondary school for the first time. But when Tina takes a sniff, all she can smell is Alpha with a hint of Omega. Perfect. 

“You’d better hold up,” Tina glares down at her mismatched outfit. Maybe Maz will have a bottle of booze tucked away that she can use- ie pour over herself. She'd honestly rather smell like alcoholic Alpha, than a Omega right now. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tina jumps around to find a familiar owl tapping on Newt’s bedroom window with his dangerously sharp looking beak. Her wand is held tight in the tawny’s talons. Tina races over to fling open the windows, and Harold flaps in. The bird lands on Newt’s desk, which is cluttered with scrolls and pots of ink.

She reaches out, more than ready to take her wand. Instead of relenting the magical object however, Harold nips Tina’s forefinger in an accusingly manner, as if he’s equally aware and irked by her decision.

“I know,” Tina grudgingly admits- the owl at least can’t call out on her admittance, “But I can’t just leave Credence to fend on his own…It’s my fault he was taken after all,” Harold stares at her with his big amber eyes. 

“It was!” Tina states sadly, shifting uneasily under his poignant gaze, “If I hadn’t promised to take him, if I had recognised my heat for what it was, none of this would’ve happened,” She tries again to snatch up her wand, but the owl firmly keeps the wand grasped in his jagged claw. 

“Please Harold, I have to do this” Tina begs him pitifully. She hopes desperately that those footsteps she heard on the stairs were only apart of her imagination. The bird at last relents, much like his owner. Tina picks up her wand which is finally free from the owls grasp. She's strangely able to smile; the warmth her wand brings to her fingertips brings back a small portion of happiness. 

“Thank you, so much,” Tina thanks him reverently, as Harold flaps round her heat, hooting lightly, “I’ll meet you there alright,” Tina waves the owl away, no idea why she’s more willing to go through with this promise with Harold rather than Maz.

Finally ready to go, Tina decides to do one last thing. 

**Sorry Newt.**

The note is hastily written, and the parchment covered in splatters of ink. She doesn't want him to think she's been kidnapped or anything after all. He probably really doesn't want her to stay in any case. He said he did- but really, why would he. Tina sighs, turning away from the note fluttering in the breeze. She's just making the decision easier for him. 

It's a good thing. 

It is. 

Tina apparates away, ignoring the heaviness in her heart, and the pounding between her thighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina arrives at the Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Next chapters up! Sorry it's taken a bit of time. But exam season is coming up to me, so I've got a bit on at the moment!  
> Never the less, hope you all enjoy!

Tina staggers in the Orphanage’s foyer. She landed poorly on her ankle and her hands fling out to steady herself.

“Shit,” She curses under her breath, limping. Tina looks up, her eyes facing the front door. The building is old, Victorian styled. A small stained glass window accents the front door, allowing a slither of the day’s orange sunset shine weakly through, and onto her face. When Tina squints, she can catch a glimpse of two boulder like shoulders standing guard right on the orphanage's front steps.

Heart in her mouth, Tina raises the wand still held tight in her fist. Are Mary Lou’s goons standing outside to prevent Maz from searching for Credence herself? Are they all under house arrest? Have any of the kids been hurt? Have any of the kids been _killed_?

Tina prowls up to the door, defensive spells rolling over her tongue as she prepares her plan of attack. However, just as her hot hand curls itself around the cool doorknob, a loud, familiar squawk calling out from behind her, so blaring it almost bursts Tina’s eardrums.

“Tina!” The woman in question spins round to see Maz charging towards her. Tina’s mouth falls open, and her arm lowers, her wand dangling in her weak fingertips. Her friend is in a state she has never seen before. Dishevelled and snotty nosed, her usual cool composure, fallen away to reveal pure panic.

Maz throws her arms around her with a small yelp. Once again Tina catches the scent of eucalyptus radiating around her. She wonders vaguely if the witch has dipped her whole head in a bucket full of the stuff.

“I can’t believe you bloody came,” Maz whispers tightly in her ear. Tina finds herself chuckling wetly. She can’t believe it either.

It’s only now she’s decided to jump in, all guns blazing, that Tina has realised how many ticking clocks are counting down right now. Each tick, shakes her eardrums like thunder, reminding her ominously how much is at stake. 

Credence being taken away forever, firmly submerged in that woman’s clutches.

Her heat coming on again; leaving her useless and vulnerable.

Newt finding out she necked it out of his bedroom, breaking her somewhat promise he made to him.

Her fickle heart, for some unknown, stupid reason, is telling Tina that the last one is the worst one.

Is there going to be a terrible chase? Newt racing after her to stop her plight?

Or is there simply no countdown at all? No Newt charging after her, because he’s finally made up his mind. She isn't good enough for him. 

Tina wipes her damp cheeks on Maz’s collar before pulling away.

“Of course I did,” She smiles, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels. Maz clasps her hands together, in joy. She looks immensely glad to see her- more glad than Tina thought. She had thought her friend was going to be more judgmental at her arrival. Although perhaps Maz hasn't got to convincing her out of her plan yet. Not that Tina's going to listen.

She knows she's going to do whatever it takes to get poor little Credence back. But that doesn't mean she's not equally terrified for whatever risks she's about to take. 

“Whatever you did Tina, thank you,” Maz praises her heartily, “We’ve got aurors outside of our doors, and Theseus came over straight away,” 

"I'm glad," Tina lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling immediately more composed that the figures standing outside aren't threats. And at least one of the Scamander brothers is a good person. 

Whatever had just unclenched inside of her, bottles up against at the thought of Newt. 

'It's probably a good thing,' Tina thinks to herself halfheartedly, 'If I'm all clugged up emotionally, perhaps my heat will keep being clogged up inside me too,' 

Maz holds Tina out at arms length, like a mother would a child. 

"What happened?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed, sounding dangerously concerned, "Do I need to kill him? Because I will," Tina laughs dryly, adoring Maz for her feisty possessiveness. It's the type only a best friend can give. Ready to kill a boy, not matter the circumstances.

"Perhaps just a moderate torture session?" Tina suggests lightly, although she's honestly not sure she's joking.

Maz is clearly boiling angrily beneath her dark pupils. Tina watches as her Alpha friends take gulping breaths, clearly trying to calm down.

"But you're hardly attractive to me right now, so that's positive?" Tina tries to inject positivity into the situation. She takes a secret deep sniff just to make sure her statement is correct- which it is. 

Maz gives her a flat faced, deadpan stare. If her Alpha friend smelt delicious to her, it would be a sign the next round of her ongoing heat is eminent. As it stands by now, Maz smells good, but not impossible to resist.

For an Omega whose in heat now- a clear win. 

By Maz's expression however, she judges Tina's state of affairs as a hard _no_. 

"Look, Tina," Maz begins with a wince, and in 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed' tone, "I'm awfully glad you came, but-" 

"Oh no," Tina cries, shaking her head defiantly, standing her ground stoutly, "If you think I'm going to stand back and leave Credence alone because of a little inconvenience..."

Maz juts out her chin at her, unimpressed. 

Tina doesn't back down; far to prideful to admit her fear to her friend. 

"Your heat isn't a 'little inconvenience' Tina!" Maz argues back, a tad too loudly. The Omega in question look agitatedly towards the playroom, where she can hear multiple discussions, cries and screams echoing from. 

"Shh!" Tina slushs Maz hastily, "Mercy Lewis, do you want all of London to hear you?" 

Before Maz can open her mouth to retort, the playrooms door swings open. Tina, at first gives the person a quick glance. But the sheer familarity of the Alpha, is like a punch in a gut, and she staggers, at first thinking she's imagining things. 

Ruddy coloured hair. 

Piercing green eyes. 

A bucket load of freckles

Tina presses her hand to her heart. She can barely hear what Theseus is saying, as he walks causally towards her- clearly unaware of the effect he's having on her. 

Tina's Omega is in a frantic fervour. 

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ , she whines. 

'Shut up, it's not him!' Tina retorts angrily, willing her hindbrain to take control. Her plan isn't going to work at all, if even the sight of a redheaded man causes her to fall to pieces. 

"Thanks for the text Tina," Theseus thanks her with a warm shake of the hand. Tina immediately stiffens, and desperately hopes he doesn't notice.

"We'd thankfully finally caught on to what Maz was screaming at us," Theseus sends an apologetic look in the Orphanages owners way, "But your message really blew smoke up our arses," 

"You're welcome, I guess," Tina mumbles under her breath, ducking her head like an awkward teenager. Her Omega refuses to get her shit together, and she can start to to scent an faint aroused smell admitting from her. It's too late to do anything, and he surely is far to close for Tina to conceal it. She watches in frozen panic as the Wizard's expression slowly changes- his eyes taking her up an down. Tina twitches under the scrutiny of Theseus’s gaze.

She shares an anxious look with Maz. The female Alpha doesn’t look like she’s about to jump on her. But Tina's friend knew she was coming- and she’s gotten prepared. Theseus certainly wouldn't have.

The moment seems to last forever. Theseus surveying her with a furrowed brow. Tina’s left foot begins to tap. She can feel an invisible rope slip around her thin neck, and grow dangerously close to strangling her.

Theseus takes a large, incriminating sniff, and Tina braces herself for what must be an oncoming lecture.

“Are those my brother’s clothes?” He asks her with a cocked brow.

“Oh yes,” Tina admits, breathing a sigh of relief. The rope around her neck falls to the ground, useless, and her lungs are able to properly expand again.

“They are?!” Theseus gives a bark of laughter, clapping his hands together in clear delight. Tina’s cheeks flush pink. The elder Scamander winks at her with scarily familiar coloured eyes.

She cringes. Tina has no doubts about what Theseus thinks happened after the ball last night. And what’s worse is, is that he's right- even if his timing, and reasoning for that matter, is probably off.

“Shit,” Tina lays a hands on her burning forehead, as Theseus cackles like a hyena.

“Can we focus please?” Maz interrupts, not sounding amused in the slightest. Tina flashes her a grateful smile, which she tersely returns.

“Of course we can, sorry,” Theseus apologises heartily, although he’s still surmising Tina with a look of disbelieving joy. Tina meanwhile shifts awkwardly under his gaze, wishing she could feel the same. He better not text his brother, congratulating him on the ‘good’ news...

“Now, we’ve currently got an approximate lock on Credence’s location,” Theseus starts confidently, clapping his hands together like a presenter delivering a speech.

“There are two groups of aurors after him, picked by my own hand,” Theseus explains, with a warm, empathic smile in Maz’s direction, pressing a warm hand on her back, “The boy will be as safe as houses,” Both women take in this information.

Maz’s cheeks bellow, and she slumps, looking visibly relaxed. Tina however pulls her lips together, as if she’s sucking on a lemon.

“How do you know what train he’s on?” She asks the female auror. He can hardly have sent scouts to every train station across Europe. And if Mary Lou hasn’t switched trains by now, Tina will gladly call herself a monkey’s uncle.

The woman will want to take Credence as far away as possible. Hogsmeade, one of the most magical populated towns in Britain, isn’t exactly discrete. Theseus considers Tina with an appraising eye.

“I’ve got spies in the muggle police force,” He explains to her dutifully, “Most old aurors think muggle technology is beneath the traditional methods, but my informant sent over video footage of Credence, Lou and some goons boarding a train heading to Paris,”

“Paris? France?” Maz asks in tense surprise, “Why wouldn’t she want to take him back to America?” Theseus shrugs apologetically.

“We can’t be sure,” He pats the orphanage owners arm carefully, “Perhaps just to put us off the scent? Going somewhere we wouldn’t expect,” Maz nods, rolling her tongue around her top teeth.

Tina finds Theseus reguarding the witch, as one would approach a pot of boiling, spitting water. Maz looks sad and angry all at once. She’s a woman who’s lost a child, and she’s also an Alpha who could go off at any time.

Meanwhile Tina huffs, nibbling erratically on her thumbnail. It’s warm in the room. It's becoming a cold evening- a fireplace is blaring normally blaring somewhere, knowing Maz and complaining children. But every flash of heat cases her to jump; unsure if the rising temperature is just the general warmth of the building or if her hormones turning against her.

The Alpha’s, Maz and Theseus are standing a bit too close for Tina’s tastes. Her Omega is loving them- especially Theseus, whose similarity to Newt is proving too much for her horny hidebrain.

_They’re basically the same right? He could fuck us._ Her Omega voices her opinion eagerly. Tina doesn’t even bother to dignify that with a response. Tina breathes shallowly through her mouth.

It feels strangely like getting caught out in the open, without a tampon and with your period just starting. She knows it’s happening, she knows there’s nothing she can do to stop it, and she has a sneaking suspicion everyone else knows too.

Maz’s constant worried looks, aren’t helping her anxiety the slightest.

“What train is he on?” Tina asks hoarsely, her throat straining with the effort to keep her rising panic at bay. How long has she got? And hour? Maybe two? Should she really go all the way to France?

“First a country line from Edinburgh to Kings Cross, and now he’s on the Eurostar,” Theseus answers without thinking. Tina nods, tucking the information safely away.

Is she going to have to catch her own train to chase them? Or is she going to have to break the law, and transfigure a manky old boot into a portkey? She’d rather get there as quickly as possible… but she’d also rather not get arrested afterwards…

Theseus must pick up on Tina’s internal conflictions.

“Why do you want to know?” He asks her suspiciously, pushing both of his board hands deep into his pockets. Tina draws herself up to her full height- determined.

“I want to help,” She states hotly, daring him to rebuff her, “You asked me to help with the case, and I intend to do my part,”

‘Not to mention,’ Tina thinks to herself with no small personal disgust, ‘If I wasn’t such an idiot and gotten new suppressants, Credence would most likely be safely tucked away in Hogwarts right now,’

“Tina shouldn’t go,” Maz cuts in, shooting Tina a pointed look, which she haughtily ignores. Theseus doesn’t seem to take his fellow Alpha's advice however, instead looking as if he’s considering the Omega's request.

“She does have excellent credentials,” He murmurs, almost more to himself than the two women.

Tina flushes with pride. Maz, on the other hand, flushes with outrage.

“Theseus, trust me, don’t even think about it,” The shorter woman steps between the two auror giants, teeth bared, like a raging saber tooth tiger, “She can’t go in her condition,”

Theseus chokes on nothing, his face turning puce. Tina doesn’t miss how his line of sight slips to her stomach, which is neatly covered by his brother’s clothes.

“ _What_ condition?” Theseus splutters, his eyes bulging out of his head. Tina knows her flushed cheeks are from embarrassment this time.

“My _condition_ of not being an auror at the present,” Tina talks loudly over Maz, who has opened her mouth to speak. She can’t resist leaning over and giving Maz a quick, sharp pinch, as Theseus visibly recovers from his shock.

If he finds out about her heat, there won’t be any more deliberations. It’ll just be a straight out ‘ _no_ ’.

“That’s true,” Theseus gasps, taking deep gulping breathes. The prospect of the possibly of putting his ‘nephew’ in danger has clearly got to him, “But I’m ready to vouch for you Tina, if you really want to go,” Tina could’ve kissed him. Maz clearly wants to slap him upside the head.

“It’s a terrible idea,” Maz insists, not even bothering to hide the hard punch she delivers to Tina’s shoulder.

“It would be good to have someone go who Credence knows, and knows the scent of,” Tina argues back defiantly. She refuses to give Maz the satisfaction of rubbing her arm, even though she's already probably got a bruise forming on her skin.

“Tina’s got you there I’m afraid Maz,” Theseus winces apologetically in the female Alpha’s direction, “I’ve only given the scent team one of Credence’s shirts- they’ll only know one variation of his scent, and probably not a terrified one,” Tina smiles a smug smile, trying her best to ignore her Omega’s preening at the Alpha’s praise. Maz crosses her arms over her chest, looking deeply unhappy.

“This isn’t right,” She shakes her head defiantly, “Tina isn’t even a part of your team Theseus- what I something happens to her? How will you be able to know where she is?”

“I’m sure nothing will happen Maz,” Theseus calms Maz, with a consolidating wink in Tina’s direction, “Tina is perfectly capable of taking care of herself,”

Instead of a blush of pride at his words however, a cold shiver of guilt trickles down Tina’s spine at being so proud. Maz’s words, about being potentially lost in a foreign country, is finally making her see sense. France is a hell of a way to go, especially since she could fall into a crazed horny state at any moment. She has practically no friends in England right now, and she has even less across the channel. If something happened… they’d be no way of getting back. Especially if that something was her trying to bang every Alpha in existence.

“I would actually like assurance you’ll be able to find me Theseus, you can never be too careful,” Tina says apologetically, shifting uncomfortably at the dent her admission puts in her pride. She’s able to smile slightly however, as Maz loops her elbow around her own. Her friend gives her a thankful squeeze, and Tina shrugs.

She was wrong, and Maz was right. She doesn’t want to put Credence in anymore danger, by going to pieces on him.

“We could go into the offices to put a tag on you,” Theseus says slowly, glancing down at his watch, “Although you’d probably miss the train arriving at Gare du Nord if we do,” Maz makes a pleased sound in the back of her throat, as Tina’s heart stops. She hangs her head- looks like she won’t be righting her wrong after all.

Theseus also looks shrouded in defeat. Until suddenly his head whips up, like a live fire-cracker has been set off under his arse.

“Tina,” He says animatedly, his green eyes crackling, “You don’t happen to have your phone on you do you?”

“Yes,” Tina answers, touching a hand to her pant pocket where her mobile device lies, “Why?”

\-----------------------------

Tina watches with no small distain, as Theseus drops a bunch of blue tinged powder, down Maz’s downstairs loo. It glows a bright white. The scene should be magical, but Tina can’t help but be ardently reminded of no-maj toilet cleaning ads. The sunny glow shinning up from the bowl, looks like the product of a good dollop of bleach, instead of any fairy forces.

“Why does everything in England concerning magical transportation involve toilets?” Tina asks distastefully, wrinkling her nose. Her mind shifts back to when she first saw the employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic. She had thought it was a joke when she was told she had to step into the dirty old toilet water to get to work.

“Not everything,” Theseus scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“I don’t know,” Maz pipes up in a matter-of-fact tone, “I had to use a plunger as a portkey once,” Tina shoots her a grin, as Theseus grumbles under his breath.

“Are you ready to go Tina?” Theseus asks, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Tina tries her best not to jump at the Alpha’s touch.

‘No,’ Tina honestly thinks. Her nerves are already in shambles, and she hasn’t even left yet.

“Yes,” Tina actually answers his question lightly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. After all, her nerves would be nothing compared with what poor Credence’s must be right now.

“Remember to keep your phone with you and your location on Tina,” Theseus implores her; his mouth firm, his green eyes serious, “I don’t want to lose you,” Tina nods before turning away. She can’t look in his eyes for too long without feeling like crying.

He is so like Newt. If she squints, Tina could almost believe Theseus is him. She bites hard on the inside of her cheek, blinking rapidly.

Has Newt found her note yet? Found his room empty, the window wide open?

Is Newt tearing his house apart, sick with worry? Or has he collapsed in relief, and currently making himself a celebratory cup of tea?

“Tina?” Maz asks her softly.

“Yes, yes I will,” Tina snaps out of her wretched reverie, “I’ll charm it too me, so I won’t lose it somewhere,” She whips out her wand, and does so immediately. Her phone sticks in Newt’s pants pocket like a vice. Tina nods to herself, satisfied.

She cannot think of anything stupider than dropping her only connection to safety and home somewhere in the fields of France. Especially in her… delicate condition.

“Very good,” Theseus praises her, before checking his gold watch around his wrist, “Quickly Tina, you don’t want to miss the train,” He holds out his hand, gentlemanly giving her a support for her to step into a toilet.

It’s a nice gesture, and her first step to Credence. And yet she can’t help but turn back and meet Maz’s eyes with wild fear. Only she, at least to Tina’s knowledge, understands what she’s about to do. What the consequences might be…

Maz raises her chin.

“Theseus, do you mind checking on the children for me?” Maz asks him pointedly. Theseus tenses, looking between the women, clearly unsure. “

I’ll make sure she gets there on time, don’t worry,” The British witch practically pushes the wizard out the door, “And I’d appreciate it if you’d calm them down for me,” Maz cocks her head to where the sound of distressed children can audibly be heard.

“Of course,” Theseus finally agrees, although he seems rather peeved to be pushed out by another Alpha, “Stay safe Tina, I’ll be looking out for you,”

“Thanks Theseus,” Tina gives a small squeak, betraying her nerves. Theseus gives her a reassuring smile, and then he’s gone.

Tina’s shoulders tumble forward. Maz catches her in a tight hug.

“What the hell am I doing Maz?” Tina asks her faintly. Maz gives her a dozen hard pats on the back. They shake her ribcage, but are comforting all the same.

“I don’t think you want me to answer that right now,” Maz admits wryly, before letting her go. Tina smiles sheepishly down at her friends knowing look.

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Maz says, a tad hopefully, as if she’s wishing she might change her mind, “I’m sure the aurors will find him,” Tina hates to let her friend down, but she shakes her head.

“I need to help,” She says as simply as she can while being terrified out of her wits. The toilet gives a foreboding gurgle.

“Listen Maz,” Tina twists her hands anxiously, “If something happens-“

“Please don’t make me send some comforting words to a certain Scamander,” Maz warns her, her grey eyes flashing, “The only words I have for him right now are fighting ones,” Tina warms at her friend’s support. But that’s not who she wants to pass on a message to.

She has no idea what she wants to say to Newt.

But Tina knows exactly what she wants to say to Queenie.

“No, not him. My sister,” Tina admits, rubbing her forearm awkwardly. She’s such a terrible sister.

She has no idea where Queenie is right now. At home? With Jacob? On a flight back to America with him? Tina’s heart aches at their last words to each other. She was so stupid. If what Queenie said was true, and her and Jacob courting safely, there had been no true reason for Tina to get so upset.

It was only, Tina cringes at her own insolence, her fight with Newt that caused her to react so badly. The unfair jealously that had begun to rot away inside her when she saw her sister being so happy with another man, while hers had left her standing in the rain...

Tina does not want their last words to each other to be bitter ones. But if it’s to be, the least she can do is send her a final message.

“Can you tell Queenie that I love her?” Tina asks Maz, tears rudely filling her eyes, “And that I’m sorry?” Maz’s own eyes are looking blurry.

“Of course Tina,” Her friend takes her hand and squeezes it tightly. Tina grips it back, not really wanting to let go.

“Come on,” Maz eventually pushes her gently, “Otherwise you’ll miss him entirely,” Tina nods, brushing her damp cheeks dry, before taking a step into the toilet bowl. 

“Tina?” Maz pipes up, as the toilet water begins to bubble underneath her, “Bring him home,” Tina nods, swiftly. Whatever they disagree on, they both love that kid. 

“I will Maz,” Tina manages to bite out, just as she gets blown down the Orphanages plumbing. 

'I promise,' Tina says to herself, squeezing her eyes shut, as she lets herself be carried along to Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina boards a train, and then gets on another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Another chapter up!  
> This one doesn't have much Newtina, but I promise the next one will!  
> Hope everyone enjoys reguardless!  
> Btw I know I've made assumptions about French train stations toilets, but I'm just imaging they're fancier than other countries. Though probably not to the extreme I've made it!

Tina emerges from a much nicer bathroom stall from which she left. Maz’s dingy downstairs bathroom, with it’s bare bulb lighting and cracking tiles has been replaced with white marble and a golden toilet seat.

“Damn French,” Tina mutters, climbing out of the toilet, shaking spittle like water drops off her damp shoes.

The sky is completely dark now as Tina steps out into the correct stations platform. Bright lights illuminate what little passengers are left. Tired looking individuals, with dark circles under their eyes check the time on their phones before looking impatiently up at the departure sign hanging above their heads. Tina peers up at it to, her breath creating a foggy cloud in the frosty air.

8 minutes to departure.

“Right,” Tina huffs, not bothering to go back inside to get a ticket. She’ll just have to obliviate the ticket inspector if it comes to that. Hopefully Credence will be easy to smell out, and she’ll be able to take him to safety while the other aurors take care of his kidnappers. Fingers crossed.

Tina walks agitatedly up and down the hard platform. In drawing her jumper closer around her, Newt's scent spritzes into the air and up her nose. The freezing temperature is unfortunately highlighting for Tina, just how warm she really is. Newt's arousing scent really isn't helping matters. If she felt this warm waking up on a usual morning before work, Tina wouldn’t go in. She wouldn’t even have to use a test to tell she has a temperature.

She looks around the platform, her stomach in nauseating knots. Luckily the majority of the patrons smell like Betas, less likely to catch an Omega suffering from heat. Though Tina’s already pin-pointed a large group of Alpha’s close to her. Six or seven strapping young men, all talking seriously in a circle.

Any large groups of Alphas are normally treated with suspicion by Beta’s and Omega’s- the biological 'flight', at the threat of attack from a ‘superior’ (hard air quotes there) race ever present. But they’re getting plenty of strange looks anyway, regardless of their presentation. Even Tina can’t help her eyebrows raising to the top of her forehead at the state of their dress.

Tina walks past them slowly, trying to catch pieces of their conversation. She’s half interested in why they’re wearing such funny costumes, and half anxious that they’ve caught her scent. Thankfully they’re speaking English so Tina doesn’t have to drag out the mismatched French her Aunt taught her a million years ago.

“Are you _sure_ we’re getting on the right one,” One man asks resolutely, tapping his fingers on the top of his cane.

“I’m just following instructions Dave,” Another snaps back irately, “Don’t harp on,” Tina smirks. It would be amusing to turn up at the wrong place dressed like that- Like a Dandy going off to a regency ball. Well not, for them obviously.

“I’m only saying,” The first man cuts in, relentless in his argument, “If this boy Credence-” Tina immediately makes an involuntarily loud noise of surprise at Credence’s name. Are these people the aurors waiting for Credence’s train?

The group of men turn towards her, all looking edgy. Tina, thinking on her feet, decides to develop a type of hacking cough to cover up her faux pas. Unfortunately, it has the opposite effect that she was hoping for. Instead of them turning or even backing away from a sick woman, the men seem to be made of better stuff. Many make small sympathetic comments about the cold, her poor state of dress, and ask if ‘any of you lads happen to have a handkerchief?’

“Are you alright?” A man from the group about the same age as Tina or perhaps younger approaches her. He pats her softly on the back kindly as she splutters, and Tina finds herself unconsciously tensing. His blue eyes may be kind, and his Scottish accent pleasing, but she can’t afford to be too careful with an Alpha right now.

“Yes, I’m sorry, it’s just, I thought someone just said Credence?” Tina decides to ask, figuring it’s a vague enough question that she can easily wave any answer aside if she happens to be wrong.

“Yes, Paul did,” The man’s nice demeanour disappears, his hand growing stiff, and eventually falling off her back, “Who wants to know?”

Tina weighs up her options on how to answer him. On one hand, it would be better to be a part of the official auror team, rather than just working by herself.

But what if these men are after Credence? They might know who she is, especially if they’ve been watching the ins and outs of Maz’s orphanage...

“Tina Goldstein,” Tina introduces herself, deciding she doesn't have much more to lose. Or the time to bother deliberating in. If she's right, hooray- And if she's wrong, she'll probably end up kidnapped and by Credence's side in any case. 

Thankfully her risk pays off.

The man almost immediately relaxes, and Tina drops her previous estimation of his age from around hers, to more like twenty, twenty-one. She’s not doubting his experience, but he is far too trusting.

She’s not lying.But she could be.

“You’re the woman to texted Mr Scamander, the auror that works at the orphanage,” The man states with generous respect.

“Yes,” Tina agrees blatantly, seeing no reason to lie. Although she supposes her auror status isn’t strictly true- she is still technically… whathisname’s assistant after all.The man in front of her beams at her toothily, and Tina shuffles awkwardly under his clear admiration.

“You’ve come over to help us then?” The Scottish auror assumes eagerly, and Tina acquiesces silently, “Thank merlin, the scenting team are getting angsty under the pressure,” He gestures casually over to another small group of must-be aurors. Tina’s heat sensitive sense of smell picks up a majority of Betas, plus a sprinkle of Omegas. But she hardly needs a strong nose to notice the apprehension written on some of their faces. How they clutch pieces of red fabric, supposedly from a young boy’s shirt, with tight, white knuckles.

“I’ll be glad to help scent him out,” Tina nods, suddenly incredibly glad that she came. Hopefully she’ll be able to pump some confidence into them, as well as give some guidance into what Credence smells like. Plus, it would be nice to be on a team with some Omegas in it, if her heat kicks in.

“Argus, stop flirting and get your arse back over here,” A British bloke from the auror group barks with a saucy grin and a wink at Tina. His friends laugh- they've clearly decided she's not a threat. 

Tina's omega ears have pricked though, at the apparent _flirtation_ her and Argus have been having.

_This Alpha, isn't our Alpha. But he's a good Alpha. Nice smelling. Help us! Please help us!_ _We'll be so good for you_.

Tina squashes her down, clenching her paws tightly together in front of her, as another flash of heat races up her spine. 

“Sorry about them,” Argus apologises, pink in the face, “We’ve been waiting out here for over an hour now,” He rolls his watery blue eyes in distaste. Tina nods sympathetically. She completely understands the relentless boredom, but undeniable tension that comes with being on a stake out. It’s both mind numbing and knuckle biting, with no escape until something interesting happens.

Just as Tina’s thinking these serendipitous words, when a train rushes into the station. The platform, all of a sudden, is alight with a flurry of activity. Eager people, abruptly awoken from their post-work zombieness, begin to line up along the edge of the platform, each taking a guess of where the trains doors are going to slow to a stop.

“Are you sure I can’t help you guys with anything either?” Tina asks quickly, wanting to make sure before it all begins.

“Ahh no, sorry Tina,” Argus glances shiftily down at the pearl encrusted walking stick in his hand, “But you don’t have the right equipment for it,”

Tina can’t help making a face this. What the hell does ‘right equipment’ mean? Like she doesn’t have a penis, so whatever they’ve got planned is far too dangerous?

_Knot! An Alphas knot! His Alpha’s knot!_

Damn you, keep it together! Tina orders her Omega shrilly.

She can’t fall apart now.

Not when she’s come so far.

The doors open, with a sharp ‘shing’. Final French commuters begin to board the train, trudging towards empty seats in the well-lit carriages. Across the platform, the group of scent searchers follow them on board, noses up, ears pricked. They break off in twos and threes. Tina watches as they begin to spread themselves out between the four carriages, like jam getting scraped on toast.

“Do you want to join them?” Argus asks gentlemanly, in his lilting Scottish brogue, “We’ll be following behind you- we don’t want a confrontation until one’s necessary,” He taps his walking stick on the ground. Tina catches a glimpse of a magical shimmer, and flash of tight nit fibres, tucked together in a shape like a bell. Tina’s eyes widen- the groups strange fashion choice, finally making sense. Brooms.

It's a smart idea... To a point. She's gotta talk to Theseus about making his spies dress less primly- Although she will admit the black tails are going to be good for blending in on the dark nights sky. 

Argus gives a quick cough, motioning to the train. Tina gratefully nods in the Alpha’s direction. She doesn’t have much time. Steam has already begun to bloom up from the tracks, looking ghostly in the cool night air– a sign of impending movement.

“Thanks for your help,” Tina thanks him, jumping anxiously from toe to toe. The need to scratch a certain itch, is getting stronger, just in the time she’s been here. Maybe it’s the seductive French air- city of love and all that.

Tina ponders on the likelihood of certain countries having certain scents as she makes her way to the trains open doors. She shivers, looking around. None of the passengers that she can see are Credence and Mary Lou. But they could be hidden by a glamour, just like Argus’s broom is.

Another train is pulling into the station, just as the one she’s about to board is whistling for ‘final passengers, allons-y!’ Tina sees it flashing through the trains large windows. it’s pulling in on the opposite side of the carriage she just stepped on- so close both trains seem to tremble at fear of collision. 

Tina’s always liked watching people; what they’re doing, how they’re living their lives. Most commonly, in her normal line of work- what they’re doing wrong. She’s a big believer, if you’re a people watcher, there’s no better place to do it than on trains.

Tina makes her way fully into the train carriage and takes a sniff (no Credence here), before peering into the other train which too has slowed to a stop on the other side of the station. The European train tracks are so close to eachother, Tina can see right in. There’s a man, smoking a pipe, while reading a newspaper. Two thug looking men parade up and down a corridor. A young teenage girl lays her head sleepily on her boyfriend’s shoulder. An uncomfortable looking boy receives a telling off from his mother.

A small slight boy.

With raven black hair. Who is cramped up so close to the window, he looks slightly smudged against the pane.

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina swears, so loudly she’s told off by an older looking French lady, with daggers for eyes and heels the height of the Eiffel Tower.

Tina barely pays her a second thought. She bounds over to the slowly shutting doors of her own train. Tina has to dodge out of the way- the sharp returning ‘shing’ of the doors almost chops her nose off. But in the time her head was dangling in the night air, she got a whiff. A whiff of him. Faint, but unmistakable.

Credence.

She’s found him!

The vibrant elation that comes with this knowledge, is snuffed as soon as it begun, by the strong metallic doors that have shut like a clam before her. Tina presses the open button desperately, but the train has already begun to chug away from the station. Tina watches in frustration, as she’s forcefully pulled away from the boy who needs her help. She stamps her foot, hard on the floor like a child. It’s easy to ignore the jolt between her legs- Tina’s too busy watching Credence’s train pass with burgeoning hysteria.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no,” Tina whines under her breath, her fingers desperately pulling on the sleeves of Newt’s oversized jumper. Theseus must have got the wrong train! Or perhaps Mary Lou, sensing they’d be followed, has switched trains as a diversion.

God knows where it’s headed. Sweden. Russia. They’re probably going in entirely opposite direction. The auror teams will be looking for Credence in Austria, and he’ll be all the way in Spain!

Tina can tell they’ve lost their chance. The aurors still on the platform won’t know what he looks like to catch him like she did from outside the train. And the aurors on _this_ train, won’t be able to scent him now anyway!

Her train is gaining quite a pace. Credence’s train is a lot longer than Tina's own, but the boys own carriage is long in the distance.

Dozens of ideas are whizzing through Tina’s brain. She can't wait till the next station- it'll be too late by then, and she doesn't even have the name of the train he's on. And Tina can't even apparate, because she has no familiarity of the train she's trying to get too. The vague likeness yes, but all trains look similar, like paper chain people, all in a row, only their graffiti individualizing them. Whose to say she wouldn't end up on another track altogether? 

One idea does stand out from the bunch though, one that she can’t seem to shake.

It’s incredibly dangerous. Incredibly _stupid_.

But will undoubtedly get her to him.

That is, if she doesn’t get herself killed in the process.

Tina whips out her wand, mutters a spell and the trains doors open again. Not the one she just poked her head out of, but the one that stayed shut. The one facing Credence’s passing train. The one whose departure whistle has also begun to blow.

Passengers give alarmed shouts as a large, cold gust of wind blows into the carriage. Tina herself stumbles against mother nature’s onslaught.

‘This must be, hands down, the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,’ She thinks wryly to herself, as she takes a few good steps backwards.

She’ll need a good run up.

“Theseus Scamander, I swear to god, you’d better be tracking me,” Tina prays up to the cold, metallic ceiling of the train.

Then Tina takes a deep breath, sprints a couple of paces and jumps out into the frozen night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> I know in the FB movies people just apparate everywhere. But I have employed the Books rule of the three Ds of aparation, and I don't think Tina would be able to just apparate onto an unknown train without splinching herself... That's just my opinion though, feel free to rebuff me in the comments!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt knocks on his own bedroom door...and doesn't get a reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a while, but I've finally got it up!  
> I know I promised Newtina in this chapter...and there kinda is? Idk, I'm sorry.   
> This chapter is angsty, but I think there's more hope then there has been lately, so yeah!  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Newt's kitchen was a mess. He'd smashed both of his and Tina's plates, and pieces of egg and china are splattered all over the hardwood floors. He barely casts it a second glance as he makes his way up his stairs. Newt will worry about it after he's got Tina to talk to him again.

If he can ever get Tina to talk to him again. 

Her dark distrusting eyes are burned onto his soul, and it makes him choke on guilt everything time he thinks of it. If he could just see her smile, even if it's more of a grimace. Newt just wants a glint of hope that things are going to be alright with them again. 

And he'd like to do it before his pheromones are going to be begging him to fuck her senseless. The thought of him forcing himself on her makes Newt physically ill. He wants- no needs- to know that she's okay, and that she still wants to share her heat with him. 

“Tina?” Newt calls with a light rap on his bedroom door. There’s no answer. He wasn’t expecting one.

Newt’s not even sure if he deserves one.

He taps his fingers against the cup held against his chest. Spirals of steam unfurl from the dark, bitter coffee inside. He purchased it a week ago, after their first date- the only coffee mix he’s ever bought. Newt thought Tina would like it, if he was ever lucky enough to bring her back to his place. 

“Look I know you said not to follow you, but I’d like to talk to you Tina- talk it out I mean... or not, but I want to, we should, but only if you…” Newt twists his face up in annoyance at his ridiculous blathering. He wouldn’t blame Tina if she’d stuck a silencing charm on the door. He’s so pathetic.

Although, Newt thinks, dropping his chin to his chest disheartened, perhaps she had already done so pre-emptively.

“I’ve brought you a coffee,” Newt says loudly, doing his best to ignore the idea she can't actually hear him right now,“I can leave it outside your door, if you don’t want…you know, me,”

_Omega won’t want you_ , his Alpha sniffs at him disdainfully, _you let Omega down._

'I didn’t mean to', Newt argues back, feeling his blood pressure rising. 'Isn’t it better to tell the truth, even if it comes with injury, rather than lie?'

_Terrible Alpha, don’t deserve Omega. Omega will leave you. Omega will find a better Alpha to replace you with._

Newt stiffens. The thought of Tina in the arms of some faceless Alpha makes him want to punch something. And it makes him even more angry, that he _is angry_ , over feeling so possessive of her. Especially when Newt is still not sure if he wants to be with Tina or not. 

But the need to keep her for himself is still there.

Newt gnashes his teeth together. He really is despicable. 

“I'm such a bastard,” Newt bites out. Yet he can't help sniffing the door, reassuring himself that she’s still inside…

Is she in a different room perhaps? Has he been yelling at the wrong door? Newt inhales again. Why does Tina’s scent seem…weaker somehow? Less like the fumes of a thousand burning candles that had surrounded him in the last twenty-four hours.

Instead it smells like her desk space- the left overs of Tina. Recognisable yes, but faint.

Far too faint.

A cold dread swells unprecedented inside Newt’s blood. He feels twitchy; the clear lack of Tina’s presence unnerving.

“Look Tina, I’m coming in,” Newt taps on his own bedroom door again, harder this time, “I swear I’ll only be a second, I just want to check if you’re okay,” The silence that first radiated from stubbornness and fury, now trembles with foreboding.

‘She’s just asleep,’ Newt tells himself as he rattles the doorknob. The door opens an inch, but there’s something pressed up against it, preventing it from truly opening. Newt can’t believe he actually wishes it was Tina, forcing the door shut and preventing him from entering. But her scents still far too weak for that. The Alpha places his shoulder against the wooden door. He leans back before thumping it with all his strength.

Finally, it cracks open, a chair falling with a thwack to one side. Newt pants, looking round wildly- hot coffee burns his skin where it was splashed all down his front. His room is freezing, his window wide open letting a cold wind rush in. Newt’s bed sheets flutter with no body to hold them down. His wardrobe has clearly been raided through, one door still squeaking where it has been thrown wide open on it’s weak hinges.

“Tina?” Newt asks tightly, stumbling across to the window. He peers out into the night, as if expecting to see Tina sitting on the roof top- not even wanting to be in the same building as him. But all that greets Newt is the moon and thousands stars.

_Omega? Omega gone?_ His Alpha howls. Newt shuffles round, feeling as though a hand has caught him round the throat. He jumps up on the bed and begins shifting through the pillows. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, _nothing_.

_Omega. Omega left. Another Alpha. Has another Alpha taken her?_ The invisible fingers around Newt’s neck begin to slowly strangle him, the air leaving his lungs. Did they scent her through the open window, and climb up and claim her?

“Oh merlin, oh fuck- Tina??!” Newt scrambles off the bed, and begins stooping around everywhere. As if he’s going to find her slumped in a corner, hiding under his bed, crouched under his desk.

A bottle of ink has smashed onto the floor, a dark river making a mess of his pyjama bottoms. Newt notices a soggy piece of paper sticking out of the flood. The ink is slowly bleeding up the parchment and Newt swoops in to save it. Some words have been written on it in a hasty hand.

**Sorry Newt.**

And Newt’s world implodes.

\------------------------------------------

Ten times. Ten bloody times Newt has tried Tina’s phone. Each one has gone to her voice mail.

‘ _This is Tina, I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave me a message_!’ Is her silted message, slightly awkward in it’s delivery, but none the less endearing.

Newt screams in frustration, flinging his device down on his mused sheets. He’s is in a frenzy, pacing around his room like a mad man. Newt made a promise to himself to stay in his house, in the desperate hope that Tina might return. But at each tick of the clock, the need to jump out the window and begin his desperate search through the streets builds more and more.

_Question every Alpha you find_ , His Alpha orders him. O _ne of them will know where she is- who has her. What Alpha wouldn’t want such a perfect darling of an Omega?_

Me apparently, Newt screws up his face as he reaches blindly for his phone.

If only he’d asked Tina for her sister’s phone number... Maybe Tina's gone back to Queenie. If only Newt could bring himself to believe that. He calls the first person on his contact list instead. 

“Theseus!” Newt squawks when his brother finally picks up. He’s an auror. Surely he’ll be able to get his entire force out looking for her. The muggle police as well if needs be.

Newt’s hand shakes as he struggles to hold his phone to his ear.

_Find omega, protect omega, find omega, protect omega._ His Alpha pants incessantly.

“Newton!” Is Theseus’s cheery reply, laughter heartily ingrained in his voice, “Heard you got lucky last night- you sly dog, why didn’t you tell me?” He chuckles in jest. Newt’s temple throbs. When he closes his eyes he can see Tina spread out beneath him. Gazing up at him, trusting him to catch her.

And Newt missed.

Newt let her fall.

“None of your damned business,” Newt snaps in fury, none of it directed at his brother. His bedroom curtains flap in the night’s frosty breeze, a visible reminder of his failure. Theseus sniggers, not easing Newt’s anguish in the slightest.

“Merlin, what’s stuck up your arse?” His brother teases him. 

“Nothing- look it doesn’t matter,” Newt presses his hand to his sweaty forehead, “You need to get a search party out for me,”

“Newt if you’ve lost a beast- you know that’s under your jurisdiction not ours,” Theseus drones, still not realising the gravity of the situation. Newt silently screams, jumping round in an anxious circle. The mighty cracks the floorboards admit, only give him a small teaspoon of satisfaction.

“Not a creature Theseus, no ah-“ Newt says breathlessly, his tongue wagging all over the place angrily, “For Tina, Tina’s the one who’s missing,”

Theseus, the prick, laughs out loud. Newt wouldn’t be surprised if his phone stops working with how tight he’s gripping it.

“It’s not funny Theseus,” Newt doesn’t bother trying to keep his voice steady.

“It is a little,” Theseus chortles, “She snuck off without even waking you? How long were you going at it, that you only just woke up?”

All of these sentences make Newt stop pacing, his whole body jolting with the force of his pause. If he’s not mistaken it sounds as if Theseus knows what is going on… But then why isn’t he more worried?

“What are you talking about Theseus?” Newt asks waspishly, too upset to both with niceties, “I haven’t just woken and Tina is gone- have you seen her?”

“Calm down Newt, she’s fine, Maz and I just saw her off,” Theseus says. He’s finally stopped laughing. But his condescending calm tone isn’t doing anything or Newt’s nerves.

“Saw her off?” Newt squawks, his mind immediately spiraling.

Did they find another, better Alpha to replace him for her? That bastard Fleamont that was fawning over her at the ball? Newt’s Alpha growls deeps in his chest, so loud Theseus must be able to hear it.

“Newton calm down, she’s a qualified auror, she’ll be perfectly fine,” Theseus sounds as though he’s becoming testy himself, “I’m monitoring her movements, the best of my team is with her as well- Tina will be back in your arms by morning don’t worry,”

“You mean to tell me you’ve forced her to go off on some bloody useless auror mission?” Newt shouts down the phone, his ears ringing. He’s going to kill his brother. Forget that dillward Fleamont. He’s going to rip out his own brother throat for putting his mate in danger.

Wait. His mate? Tina; his mate?

Newt shuts his eyes tight. He can see it. Tina sitting in his lap. Helping him with his creatures. Having a laugh at him over their breakfast table. 

He wants that. He didn't know how badly he wanted that until he thought about it. Really thought about it. God, what if she's hurt? Dead? Taken into a cavern of Alpha's and broken beyond compared before they have a chance to have that together? 

But really... Newt shakes his head sadly. Would Tina even want that with him now, with what he said to her? 

“I didn’t force her to do anything Newt, Tina is fully capable of making her own decisions,” Theseus begins his self-righteous lecture with a clear high degree of offense. Newt however, lacks the time and patience to listen to it.

"Tina’s in heat Theseus,” Newt cuts through his brothers irate rant, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. Merlin he fucked up. He fucked up hard, and now Tina is a risk because of it. 

He hears Theseus’s breath hitch in disbelief.

“What- no!” Newt can’t help but feel some sort of sick pleasure to hear his brother spiral out of control like he is, “Tina’s not, she can’t be- she voluntarily went after Credence?!”

Credence- Newt sighs. Tina must believe Credence is in trouble. He tries to pretend that’s the only reason why she could’ve left. It doesn’t make his heart less heavy though.

“I assure you, she is,” Newt explains to his brother seriously, “I was helping her with her heat, we fought and now she’s gone,”

The word ' _gone_ ' echoes within him like a hallow drum.

“You let your Omega leave?” Theseus thunders. Newt thought he wanted his brother to be as upset as he is. He was wrong. Guilt rips his gut to threads, and Newt trembles from head to toe.

“ _You_ let her go too!” Newt bites back, shifting the blame making him feel slightly better, “How did you not notice her scent?!”

“She was dressed in your clothes!” Theseus whines back his excuse, sounding as though he’s kicking himself, “And no one told me, _Maz_ ,” He says this accusingly, as if the woman were standing right beside him. The hair on the back of Newt’s neck immediately bristles.

He was partially kidding when he swore he would kill his brother.

Newt _will_ actually kill Maz.

She knew.

She knew the whole damn time and the Alpha clearly still let Tina go.

“How dare you!” Newt snaps, his teeth clashing harshly together, “You knew, and you didn’t try to stop her!”

“Oi Newt,” Theseus says, sounding pained, “Don’t shoot the messenger- or deafen him either,”

“Where is she?” Newt punctuates each word with venom. Equally mad and worried, his carefree nature has been bashed away to reveal a man he hardly recognises as himself.

“Paris,” Theseus admits after a time, as if expecting another uproar.

To which he is completely accurate.

“PARIS?” Newt explodes again. He was expecting the poor child had gotten himself into some kind of accident, and both Credence and Tina were safely tucked away at the Orphanage or at St Mungos. He wasn’t expecting his poor Omega and Credence to be an entirely different country. 

“Yes, but I can track her,” Theseus says hurriedly, as if reassuring himself, “We can track her and I can tell my team help her out, to get her out safely,” Newt’s Alpha does not like that wording at all.

_She’s ours. Our Omega! The only ones looking after her will be us!_

Newt vehemently agrees, also adding the point that he doesn’t want any stranger ‘helping her out’ either.

Most of his brother's team will guaranteed be Alpha’s too. They’re hardly going to have any less restraint, than any other Parisian stranger taking in Tina’s intoxicating scent.

‘Merlin, Tina,” He laments inwardly, ‘What have you gotten yourself into? And more importantly… what am I going to do about it?’

There are times in life, in which you find yourself at a crossroad. Obviously Newt is going to go help Tina. But why?

To ensure she's safe? Or to ensure she's safe and to prove that he really wants to be with her? 

Newt wiggles his toes anxiously. The idea that Tina is out there, somewhere, hurt and in danger hurts more than any bullet wound ever could. But the knowledge that they could possibly have no future together? That's not a bullet wound. That's a grenade in his heart, exploding it to shreds. How could he be so stupid to tell her otherwise? 

_Save her_ , His Alpha urges him passionately. _Show her you care. Show our Omega how much we love her._

“Find out where she is Theseus,” Newt orders, his mind made up, “I’m going after her,” He begins to pull his work pants up over his pyjama bottoms in his haste.

“Of course you are,” Theseus agrees with passion, “I will too- give me a moment and I’ll find out for us,” Newt utters his thanks. It would be hard for Theseus to hear him though. Newt’s placed his phone on speaker and then forced the muggle device between his teeth. It can’t be particularly good for his phone, but it enables him to throw a shirt on, before rushing down stairs to gather the necessary potions and tools which he stuffs into his pockets (that he’s magically expanded, of course).

Normally Newt would just take his case- taking everything and everyone along just in case. But he has a sneaking suspicion Gerald, Credence and probably a helpless and out of control Tina will need both his hands.

“Er Newt,” Theseus speaks up sounding nervous, “I’ve found a bit of a snag,” Newt spits his phone out of his mouth, and stares down at it forebodingly.

“What?” Newt asks, physically tensing, making himself a wall for the worst news possible. Has Tina’s heat begun? Is she being crowded by a thousand Alpha’s on the cobbled streets of Paris? Or even worse, has she been taken by an Alpha back to god knows where?

“I’ve got footage of my auror team trailing the train we believe Credence to be on,” Theseus explains, distractedly, as if he’s looking at something while he’s talking, “But Tina seems to have gone off on an entirely different train,”

‘Not keeping the best eye on her then, are you brother?’ Newt thinks nastily. But there’s no time for comments like that. Not if he wants to find Tina before it’s too late.

“Tina will be on the right train,” Newt says confidently. Tina knows the lad like the back of her hand. She wouldn’t go on a wild goose chase unless she was certain she had him.

Newt refuses to ruminate on the thought that Tina has been taken away by an Alpha wishing to use her.

“Yes, well,” Theseus sounds rather huffy, “I did pick my team personally you know,” Newt rolls his eyes, glad his clearly sensitive brother can’t see him.

“Whatever the case is, I’m going after her,” Finally reaching Gerald’s enclosure. The Zouwu stares down at him with his big amber eyes, eagerly wondering if his master has come with a treat.

“Give me Tina’s coordinates,” Newt instructs his brother, tossing Gerald up a large salmon treat which the creature gobbles up keenly, “And meet me at the next station,”

“How can you be so certain the train will stop?” Theseus asks after his agreement. Newt has a vague flash of an image of a cat playing with a toy train on it’s wooden tracks. The toy simply has no chance against the monster’s giant curious paws.

“Trust me,” Newt answers his brother darkly, “It will".

The train will stop, he'll board, and he'll help Tina save Credence and hopefully get her back.

If she wants to be gotten back by him of course. 

But there’s one thing for certain. Newt won’t be letting her down again.

\--------------------------------

Tina shouldn’t have jumped with her eyes closed.

A reflex she supposes, so she can’t see the train that’s going to kill her.

Or the tracks she’s going to fall on, and _then_ the train that’s going to kill her.

Perhaps the jumper of Newt she is wearing is his lucky one though, because thanks to some strange trick of fate Tina finds herself hugging the side of the train. Her toes just manage to keep their grip on the edge of the doorway, her nails clench into the metal handles that pokes out from the trains metal body. The ground chugs fast below Tina’s feet, turning it into a blur.

And she’s still somehow hanging onto train.

“Ha ha!” Tina laughs into the wind, giving herself a second of celebration.

The passengers that have noticed her hanging out outside their window have their jaws are on the floor. Their silent shock, turns into screams as Tina whispers a spell so the trains door pushes itself open, letting her inside.

“Shhhh, shhh,” Tina slushes the clearly terrified passengers to no success. It’s an old fashioned train, reminding Tina vividly of the one she used to catch to go to Ilvermony. A middle aged couple clutch each other in fright, and an elderly lady is cramped in the furthermost corner of the compartment, using a sharp looking glasses arm as a weapon.

“I’m looking for a lost child,” Tina tries to calm them again, looking nervously out at the compartments door. She doesn’t want any attention drawn to herself, unless it’s absolutely necessary, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,”

The grey haired lady is trembling with fear, and letting out sharp, piercing whimpers. The middle aged lady to Tina’s right is sobbing hysterically, her head half buried under her husband’s armpit. Said husband is pointing his finger angrily at Tina, his voice raising to a yell. He speaks in rapid fire French; Tina can only pick up on a few words and all of them rude.

Clearly none of them understood a word she said.

That, or they simply don’t believe her.

“I’m really, really sorry about this,” Tina winces apologetically, pointing her wand out at the small congregation. She really hates using this spell at the best of times, especially on no-majs, who these people clearly are. But she can see no other solution.

“Oblivate,” Tina murmurs under her breath, while turning her wand counter-clockwise. The noise in the carriage is immediately snuffed out, as a vague, empty look settles over each of the passengers. Tina sneaks out carefully hoping their momentary absent-mindedness isn’t going to make them miss their stop.

The trains corridor is empty of human life, but not of their smells. Multiple scents fight for space in Tina’s nostrils, the memories of people who have walked the hallway before.

One is intensely familiar.

Tina’s heart clenches as she imagines a small boy beginning walked up the trains rattling corridor, a hard hand on his shoulder.

Sniffing urgently Tina makes her way up the train, following the trail that’ll lead her to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Next chapter is up! We're almost there, so close!  
> I hope everyone enjoys, but please, please read the disclaimer before you begin.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!  
> This chapter contains emotional abuse, physical abuse, and sexual assault.   
> If this could trigger you in any way, please, please don't read it.

Credence's smell lies on the carriage halls like flecks of white paint on a black board. Tina easily follows his trail, until she finally stands in front of a compartment in which it lingers longest. 

A wooden door blocks her path. Only Merlin knows what's going to happen once she opens it. 

Tina takes a measured breath in. And out.

But she has to try.

For Credence.

She throws the door to one side, her wand out stretched in her sweaty fingers. Credence starts, his dark frightened eyes widening hopefully. He’s scrunched up like a forgotten ball of paper in his seat. His thumb is stuck firmly in his mouth- a habit Tina knows calms him, even though she’s been trying to ease him out of it.

The woman opposite him doesn’t react at all, at Tina’s abrupt appearance. Mary Lou crosses her left knee over her right, before she turns to meet Tina’s furious gaze with a sickly sweet smile. She reminds her of a creepy puppet, her head turning at an almost inhuman angle. Tina barely suppresses a shudder.

“Miss Tina Goldstein,” Mary Lou states with a smarmy twist to her lips. She has the manner of your least favourite primary school teacher- sweet as cotton candy on the outside, but a cockroach tasting centre. Always willing to help you out with a math problem, but explaining it to you in an impossible manner, abusing you when you still don’t get it.

Physical abuse is Mary Lou’s bread and butter. Tina snarls.

A bruise is already purpling on Credence’s small pearly cheek.

“I’m going to take Credence home,” Tina spits, her anger boiling up in her like a bonfire. Mary Lou’s brows furrow. She fixates Tina with a look that clearly states she thinks she is the stupidest person alive.

“And why would you do that to us?” Mary Lou asks as innocently as a wolf hidden within a flock of sheep, “I’m his _mother_ \- I _am_ his home,” Credence visibly flinches at her words. Frustrated tears brim in Tina’s eyes.

He’s so, _so_ young. Tina lost her parents young too, but it’s hardly the same. For someone to look you in the eyes, tell you that they love you, but then beat you with their fists….

That affects adults for years, let alone children…

Tina rushes into the compartment, the door sliding shut behind her. She wedges herself between her pup and the evil woman, sticking her wand between Mary Lou’s eyes, daring her to flinch. Tina’s usually not one for hexing No-majs, but this abomination of a human being deserves the five star treatment.

“Say that again, and I’ll blast you to high heaven,” Tina threatens her with zeal. Mary Lou frowns.

“See Credence?” She tuts loudly, shaking her head, “These magic types, violent, volatile people- you must be so glad I’m taking you away from them,” Mary Lou’s flowery southern accent does nothing for Tina’s temper. She feels like she’s boiling all over.

“These 'magic types' have been taking better care of Credence than you ever will,” Tina bites back. She can sense the tip of her wand is crackling- the magical object having a visceral reaction to it’s owners anger.

Mary Lou still doesn’t rise, and it only serves to make Tina more furious. She knows that that’s her game plan, and that she’s playing right into her sticky hands- but Tina can’t help it. She simply wasn’t made to play it cool in situations that make her want to scream.

“And yet you didn’t even ask Credence if he’s doing okay,” Mary Lou cocks her head to the side like a hurt puppy. Tina’s never felt the urge to strangle a puppy before now. She hates to feel like she’s being forced into something. But Tina also refuses to let Mary Lou to get any leg up on her.

“How are you Credence?” Are you in pain?” She turns to face the pup, he wand still firmly focused on Lou behind her.

“I’m okay, I think Tina,” Credence mutters around his thumb. He’s shivering like a bird who’s lost his feathers. “I’m going to get you out of here alright?” Tina unconsciously projects her scent into the air- she wants to take away the sadness in his eyes.

Credence smells of childish despair. Mary Lou doesn’t smell of anything. Damn Betas- you can never scent what they’re feeling.

“Well that’s very interesting,” Mary Lou chirps with feeling. Tina shoots her a look full of venom, missing Credence’s strange disgusted look.

“What’s interesting?” Tina asks, flicking her wand in the lady’s unfortunate direction. A couple of sparks fly off the tip of it. Mary Lou easily snuffs out the places they land with the neat ball of her shoe.

“I thought a competent witch like yourself would’ve thought twice about going out and about while in heat,” Mary Lou shakes her head slowly at her, an evil grin growing on her face. Tina flushes from the tip of her toes to the ends of her hair. Her airway constricts when she finds that the hot heat does not abide.

“I’m completely in control,” Tina tells her hotly, ignoring how she unconsciously, anxiously twists her leg. She can’t show weakness. If she bares her neck, even in the slightest, Mary Lou will snap and then she’ll be gone.

“Are you now…” Mary Lou smiles, like the cat that’s got the cream, “Shall we test that theory of yours Miss Tina?” Tina grinds her jaw, hopefully desperately she’s trying to call her bluff.

“No we shall not,” Tina says shortly, “Come along Credence,” She holds out a hand to the boy, who takes it immediately. Tina bites the inside of her cheek, so afraid that she can’t notice if his hand is merely cold or if she’s so hot that everyone seems tepid by comparison.

“That’s just like you Credence,” Mary Lou says sadly, “Leaving your own _mother_ , even though she loves you so, _so_ dearly,” Credence grips Tina’s hand so tight her circulation cuts out. He flushes in what she thinks might be shame. Tina has to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from calling Mary Lou the worst names imaginable.

“Don’t listen to her Credence,” Tina tells him through gritted teeth. She tugs him along to the door. As soon as she gets him out into the corridor, they’re going to run to the furthermost point of the train. Then Tina’s going to call Theseus and he can get them both out of here.

Credence stumbles behind her, his scent uncertain- as if he’s not sure that he’s making the right choice. But at least he’s coming. Tina won’t have Mary Lou infecting him with anymore lies.

“The woman is trying to keep you ignorant Credence,” Mary Lou hisses after them, like a poisons snake, “That’s what these witches do-“

Tina has had enough.

“Credence is a wizard,” She tells the southern bell fiercely, “He’s going to go to Hogwarts and he’s going to be a great man,” Tina smiles down at Credence, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His thumb pops out of his mouth. She has to force down an unnamed emotion bubbling up in her throat. She’s going to make sure this kid only knows love for the rest of his life.

“He’s not,” Mary Lou stands up, her hands on his hips, “I’m his mother- I refuse to let my son become an abomination,” Her judgemental dark eyes take Tina up and down like she’s nothing more than a piece of mould on the bottom of her shoe. When her gaze falls on Tina’s wand, her face physically contorts in abhorrence and disgust.

Tina places her arm around Credence’s tiny shoulders protectively. The boy is studying the ground. He must know that this is what his mother thinks of him. No person should feel that kind of hatred from their kin. Their own mother.

“Nor Credence, nor I am an abomination,” Tina says firmly, massaging Credence’s shoulders in an assuring manner, “He’s a wizard and I’m a witch- nothing more, nothing less,”

Mary Lou raises her chin- an evil Queen among peasants.

“It’s unnatural- you’re unnatural,” Mary Lou harrumphs in disdain, “But it’s alright- I have found a facility in Switzerland with very interesting treatments to help my son before it’s too late,” Her brown eyes turn bright, a happy glaze flowing over her features.

Meanwhile a cold shiver trickles down Tina’s spine, like a slowly melting ice-block. She doesn’t even want to comprehend what kind of facility she’s found, or what kind of torment she’s organised for Credence when they get there. Tina steps in front of Credence, shielding him with her body.

“You are _crazy_ ,” Tina says, her voice trembling with the force needed to keep it steady, “There is nothing you can do to stop Credence being himself,”

Mary Lou takes another step forward, rising up like a bull ready to charge. Tina takes note of the purposeful glint in her eye. There is no tell that she has considered, or even listened to a single word Tina has said.

“There are plenty of things I plan to do,” Mary Lou says, not bothering to hide the threat in her tone, “And if the facility doesn’t work, beating it out of him will work eventually,”

Credence’s small fingers curl around the bottom of Tina’s jumper. His head pressed against the base of her spine. He’s trembling. He’s so damn afraid. It’s not fucking fair; it’s not fucking right.

“Go to hell,” Tina snaps. She slowly steps backwards towards the door, so Credence can continue to be protected by her flank. Tina stretches her arm back- the pull of her shoulder aches, but it’s satisfying to feel her fingers curl round the door knob.

They’re going to get out of here.

They’re going to be okay.

Mary Lou stares at her stonily, ever unmovable despite Tina’s generous height advantage.

“Did you honestly think I’d let my son go without a fight?” She asks with a dangerous lilt. Tina steady’s her wand where it was flailing in her fingertips.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Tina warns her carefully. She’s going to make sure to exclude whatever she’s going to have to do from her paperwork, “I don’t want to have to use magic against you, but I will if I have to,” Mary Lou doesn’t look scared at all. She doesn’t even look disgusted. Instead her line of sight is about three inches above Tina’s head, an bone-chilling smile on her motherly face.

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you,” Mary Lou says with an authoritarian nod of her head.

The door slides open.

Tina’s wand drops from her fingers and clatters onto the floor.

Their scents flatten her, like Alpha’s scents weren’t doing before. Tina feels like she’s been squashed into a perfume bottle and there is no escape. It’s warm; impossibly so. Her clothes are too tight, her previously overlarge jumper too scratchy for her sensitive skin. Tina dotters around stupidly to see two Alpha’s leering over her, with identical hungry grins.

“My, my, my Omega,” One of them croons, “Have you come out just to play with us have you?”

What normally would cause Tina to throw some punches, then some hexes and then throw up, now only sounds incredibly appealing. Her fogged mind can see nothing of the other Alpha roughly brushing Credence aside. All she can feel is a hard thumb brushing over her chin, and the starting's of slick beginning to run down her thighs.

“See how easily your protector is overwhelmed Credence,” Mary Lou is speaking from somewhere, Tina can’t tell from where. The second Alpha has pressed himself in behind her, and she unconsciously leans back into him.

He smells so good. They both do. And she’s so warm. And so empty. There are two Alphas here to help her. She needs help. Help to get rid of this dreadful ache in her groin.

“She’s a pretty little thing,” One of them observes with glee.

“Indeed,” The other Alpha agrees with a smirk, “Are you going to be good for us Omega?”

Someone, she can’t tell who, is sliding his hand from the top of her collarbone all the way down her sides. Tina shivers at the attention.

She needs a knot, and she needs it now!

“Please, please don’t tease,” Tina begs the Alpha’s pitifully, “I’ll be good, I promise,”

And she will. She’ll be so good. Her nerves re popping like fire-crackers. Tina can taste their lust on her tongue. Her stomach is beginning to burn, like a chemical reaction from being without an Alpha for so long. Tina squirms in her assailant’s grasp; trying her hardest to get closer, but conflicted on which Alpha to choose.

“Come along Credence,” Mary Lou says soothingly, although it’s only a faint buzz in Tina’s mused eardrums, “We’ve got to leave the adults alone now,”

“No, no, I don’t want to!” The pup retorts, his sharp cries slowly rising to hysterics, “Please let me go! Please!” His terrified scent shoots up Tina’s nose.

She blinks repeatedly.

A lusty fog has been set, like a pink film over her eyes. But she just manages to see her pup being dragged away, Mary Lou’s sharp nails drawing out red marks around his tiny fist.

Tina’s hackles rise. For a second she can see properly again, the Alpha's hold on her flailing.

“Tina! Tina please!” Credence is screaming. Tina begins to whine. His scent is terrified- even more than before.

_Pup in trouble. Pup in danger. Pup afraid._

_Alpha’s so close. Alpha’s will help. Need Alpha’s knot._

Her Omega runs round and round in a tizzy. Tina’s heart pounds erratically in her chest. The pair of Alpha’s are crowding her. She’s like a pebble caught between two rock-faces. She can’t breathe. And every time Tina does manage to take a breath in she’s overwhelmed, both with the delicious scent of Alpha and the nauseating smell of a child’s fear.

Tina sways where she stands. It feels as though her brain is being shaken by a heavy handed giant. Her head spins and pounds. She is a mere vessel to her Omega’s hurricane of emotions.

_Alpha._

_Pup._

_Alpha._

_Pup._

_Alpha._

_Alpha._

_PUP!_

The trains door slams shut with an ear-splitting bang. Credence’s screams ring in Tina’s ear drums.

“Pup. Got to save pup,” Tina murmurs under her breath.

Her stomach twists, like a tea towel being vigorously rung. If she doesn’t get an Alpha’s knot soon, she’s sure she will die from the pain.

But the smell of Credence’s stark fear has meant that her mind has finally cleared. Tina hangs on desperately with a nail biting grip to the only thing keeping her stable.

_Save Credence- keep your pup safe._ A simple, but affective mantra.

Tina tries to take a step towards the door. But she’s held back with an unforgiving hand on her waist.

“Ho, ho, ho you’re not running off, are you Omega?” The Alpha in front of her laughs in an intimidating tone, “You’re going to do whatever we want you to, like a good girl,” Tina bites down on her tongue.

The Alpha she previously saw as a Greek Adonis is actually a middle-aged man beginning to go to seed. His nose is a watery red, his pot belly strains against his shirt and he’s got a mole on his neck that has sprigs of hair poking out of it.

However, the man’s underwhelming appearance does not take away from the Alpha order in his voice. The knowledge that he could make Tina do whatever he wanted with a single snarl. The other Alpha’s breath crawls up the back of her neck. It smells of garlic.

Tina squirms, trying to frantically bat down the flames of panic that are rising up within her. She has to save Credence, but she’s never been so vulnerable. Tina looks round desperately for an escape route. Her wand lies useless at her feet. If she could just create some sort of diversion…

But they’re so close. It’s two against one. Every second Tina can scent Credence’s smell getting fainter and less distinguished in the shut off compartment. When she stops scenting him at all, will she go back to the way she was before? Needy for the two disgusting men that crowd her?

Tina is breathing so hard she can feel her nostrils flaring like a bull. The Alpha’s hand on her waist is slipping dangerously close to her arse.

“I wonder if she’s be as tight in other places as she is down here,” The Alpha behind her chuckles in her ear.

Tina clenches her fists together, so tense, she could’ve punctured her palms with her nails. She feels a sharp pinch on her backside, and Tina cracks.

_Save pup, save pup, save pup!_

Tina grabs the Alpha in front of her by his shoulders. Thinking she’s going in for a kiss, he eagerly leans in. Tina takes a deep breath, and using all of her might, knees him in the balls.

“Oof!” The man howls, stumbling backwards cupping his unmentionables gingerly. He falls backwards onto the trains seat with a satisfying thud.

Tina, with this opening, immediately ducks down to grasp he wand. Unfortunately, the ache in her gut makes her reflexes awkward and slow, and her wand slips through her fingers.

“No!” Tina cries as strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and neck.

“You bitch,” The Alpha attacker rasps in her ear. Tina holds her breath desperately. The last thing she needs is to breath in his scent when he’s so close and fall under his ‘spell’. His arms are tight, a seat belt made of human flesh. The one against her throat is especially harsh and tears spring to Tina’s eyes as the air is slowly choked out of her.

“Mary ordered us to keep any guests ‘occupied’” The Alpha snarls in his southern drawl, “If we can’t do it the fun way, we’re going to do it the hard way,” Tina grits her teeth, before biting down on her assailant’s arm.

“Oww!” He yelps in her ear, but not before she grabs the chance to kick him hard in the shin. He releases his grip, and Tina is finally able to jump down to be reunited with her wand.

“Stupefy! Stupefy!” Tina yells, red sparks bouncing off the tip of her wand.

Both Alpha’s slump to the ground- one tipping off his seat and onto the ground with a soft whump. The other topples to the floor, slamming his head on the window frame on the way down.

Tina’s glad to say she doesn’t care a jot.

“Fuck,” Tina places a hand to her sweaty forehead, allowing herself a second to catch her breath.

It’s a second too long.

All of the sudden, the carriage shakes, as if there was a terrible earth quake. The ceiling, the floor and the walls shake violently, and Tina’s jolted harshly to one side, almost tripping over the unconscious Alpha lying motionless on the floor.

The train slams to a holt, the breaks squeaking terrifically.

Tina picks herself up from where her cheek is mushed against the train seat’s red fabric coverlet. Screams race up and down the corridor as Tina finally manages to stumble from the compartment. Passengers rush pas her, all coming from one direction, like fish fleeing from a net. She picks up smatterings of their frantic conversations thanks to her woolly French.

“This thing! All big and black!”

“It looked purple to me”

“Purple? What on earth do you mean?"

“Went flying out the door”

“No, the window!”

“That poor woman,”

“Like a cannon ball,”

“Like a fire-rocket!”

“Like something escaped from the zoo,”

'Credence!' Tina thinks, heart in her mouth. Immediately she begins to run the other way, pushing against the crowds of people. She pretends not to notice the suggestive looks Alpha’s throw her as she passes.

_Pup in trouble. Pup in trouble._ Her mantra is still holding up, thank Merlin.

Credence went off. He must have. And that thought alone is enough to sustain her. Although Tina doesn’t think anything will now stop the slick leaking down her thighs…

Thankfully the smell of terrified pup must be somehow distracting everyone from her scent- or it’s just the catching allure of group hysteria. Either way Tina thanks her lucky stars she’s able to work her way through the carriages with only small breaks. These are to breathe her way through the excruciating contractions that rip through her abdomen.

Fucking heat. She wouldn’t suggest it to anyone.

Finally, Tina reaches the right one. She knows it’s the correct carriage for half of the right wall has been ripped away, leaving only splinters in its wake. The fresh night air rushes in, leaving the figure in the far corner of the corridor shivering (Tina’s much too hot to feel much of the change).

“Credence!” Tina cries, rushing towards him.

“Tina?” Is his disbelieving reply. Tina collapses on the floor beside him. He’s now got a matching black eye to match his purple cheek.

“What has she done to you…” Tina shakes her head hopelessly, brushing her thumb gently over the bruise. She waves her wand over his face softly and they slowly fade away.

“You…you came back for me,” Credence’s eyes are wide and watery. He’s looking up at her as if he doesn’t believe she’s real.

“Of course I did!” Tina cups his cheeks, horrified he would ever think she wouldn’t. Credence studies her with a scepticism beyond his years. A couple of painful seconds pass, but then his face crumbles and he falls into her, his chin buried against her neck.

“Oh Tina!” The pup shakes in her arms, “I’m so, so sorry!” Tina brushes back his hair, holding him equally tightly.

“It’s alright, you’re alright now,” She whispers in his ear and his small arms practically strangle her- Credence is holding onto her like a baby monkey.

“She was pulling me away, I didn’t want to go- I was crying, people were everywhere, she hit me,” Credence’s sobs break Tina’s already fragile heart, “I all went black- I didn’t mean to, I swear, I didn’t mean to-“

“I know you didn’t Credence, it’s alright,” Tina slushes him, placing a loving kiss to the top of his head.

She doesn’t know where Mary Lou is and honestly she doesn’t care. Sucked out by the blast clearly- dead or alive who knows? She’ll get Theseus’s team to search the road side. Faint sirens puncture her ear drums. No doubt the no-maj police have been notified of the train accident… They’d better get out of here before someone catches them. Not that it’s likely they’d expect a young boy of doing such a thing…

Credence is wiping his snotty nose on Tina’s shoulder, but she can’t help but smile.

_Pup safe. Our pup safe._ Her Omega hums happily.

“Tina,” Credence pulls back from her arms, his brown eyes rimmed in pink, “You still don’t smell too good,” He wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve, as if he’s trying to block her scent out.

Tina bites her lip. Her Omega’s fear has finally been sated- her pup is safe and sound and in her arms. The very thing that was keeping her tethered to reality is now limp and useless.

Another painful pulse grips her centre and Tina clenches her fists. She can practically feel the unstoppable arousal begin to cloud her mind again, swaying her thoughts and better judgement.

Before it’s too late Tina slips her phone out of her pocket with trembling fingers.

**Eleven missed calls from Newt**.

Her heart jumps in her throat, unprecedented.

_He cares! Alpha wants you!_ Her Omega is a sentimental idiot, but Tina can’t deny she is incredible persuasive.

The sudden intense wanting she feels at the thought Newt is thinking about her is down right dangerous in her current state. Tina focuses on her breathing as she shuffles away from Credence as best she can. This isn't about her. It's about keeping this boy safe, and she's going to keep it this way. 

“Credence call Theseus, Theseus with a ‘T’ he should be in my call list,” Tina thrusts the phone towards him, “Tell him we’re in trouble, and he’ll come and get us,” She watches as he boy fumbles with the phone. Thank the gods she let him play with it so much- he knows her password. If everything goes wrong hopefully he’ll be able to use it. Not to mention, if he's forced to run, least Theseus will be able to track him.

What was easy before is now physically hard. Flicking her wand is the same as throwing a shot-put, but Tina's satisfied to see the both of the carriages doors shut and locked. Which is somewhat stupid considering the large expanse of open space in front of them, but it's comforting all the same. She's sure no ones outside the trains walls yet anyway. 

“Don’t open the door for anyone,” Tina hisses through her dry lips, “But if anyone gets in, run Credence, run as fast as you can, you understand?” She doesn't want to scare him more than he was- must be. But she doesn't want him here if more Alpha's are going to break in to get her. 

“Tina? What’s going on?” Credence asks tearfully. Tina just manages to swallow down a scream. 

She's helpless, she's got a confused pup, and all the air around her smells of Newt. 

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha._ Her Omega is panting. It's not helping her all, is it coming from his clothes she's still wearing?

“Do you understand?” Tina asks him violently, flecks of spit shooting from her lips. She is just able to see him give a weak nod, before a rush of heat soars up her core.

Tina moans as her pants flood with slick. _God_ , it smells so much like Alpha. Like Newt. Why the hell is just the thought of him making her react in such a violent manner? She can practically feel his scent climbing up her skin, wrapping her in a hug.

Tina leans into it, hopelessly.

_Alpha. Alpha please._

_Where are you?_

“What if it’s someone I know?” Credence asks in astonishment. Tina vaguely feels him shaking her shoulder.

Newt's scent so strong now. Her stomach clenches again and she squishes her thighs together with a squelch.

“Tina?” The boy tries again to no avail. Tina’s lost, finally the full grip of heat has got her again. 

“Tina?” Credence implores her with a squeak.

_Clock_

It's the sound of a door unlocking. 

“Tina?” A different voice. Not of a young boy, but of a man. A familiar man. A familiar British tenor that makes Tina whine and shuffle towards it desperately. Strong, careful arms wrap themselves her. Tina rubs her face unconsciously against the close panes of his chest.

_Alpha. Alpha has come. Alpha has saved us. Here to help._

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

_Alpha. Our Alpha._

“Newt?” Tina cries, trying her best to lift up her head. A warm hand is firmly pressed on the back of her scalp, and she finds herself unable to move. Tina can tell who it is though- by both the scent that fills her nostrils and the nose that nuzzles her neck.

“Alpha,” Tina’s anxieties flush out of her veins, like water flowing out of a hose.

“Merlin Tina, I thought I’d lost you,” Newt’s lips are trembling near his ear, “I’m such a fool, god, such an idiot, but you were too, but I won’t go there- I found you Tina, I found you!”

Tina doesn’t understand and frankly doesn’t care a jolt about what he’s saying. All that’s on her mind is that her Alpha is here in front of her, and that she’s finally going to get what she desires. Tina let’s her fingers sneak down to eagerly undo the buttons of his pants.

Before she can succeed however, gentle hands clasp themselves around her wrists, bringing them back up. Newt slips backwards from her- his greeny, gold eyes warm with longing, and filled with unmistakable lust. But there’s also a resigned grimness in their depths that Tina doesn’t like the look of at all. There should be nothing grim about this moment. Alpha should be about to put his knot inside of her, to get rid of this terrible ache.

“This time, I’m going to do right by you Tina,” Newt smiles, carefully standing up before lifting her into his arms, bridal style, “Let your Alpha take care of everything,”

“Yes,” Tina agrees dumbly, curling up on his chest, ready to obey him in everything, “you will take care of me,”

“That’s right sweetheart,” Newt murmurs, his voice tight. The kiss he presses to her forehead is tender though, and Tina snuggles into him- every once in a while sneakily playing with the creamy buttons on his shirt.

“What’s wrong with her?” Credence asks, his voice high and afraid.

“Pheromones,” Newt explains vaguely, ushering the child out of the train carriage, “You’ll find out when you’re older,”

“If that’s true,” Credence states, wrinkling his nose in distaste, “Then I don’t ever want to grow up,” Newt chuckles, and the vibrations rush through Tina’s chest like gun fire.

“Fair enough lad,” Newt says, his voice light with mirth, “Come on, let’s get you to safety,” Tina’s blurry vision just barely catches a raven haired boy bobbing in front of her. She vaguely hears the sound of Newt growling above her, just as she can faintly catch the scents of other Alphas swell around her.

Tina whines, shifting in Newt’s arms- her thighs drenched in slick.

“If you so much as look at her again, I’ll blind you,” Newt promises someone on their left with a snarl.

“Alpha, please,” Tina’s fingers reach up to clasp themselves around his thin collar. Newt smiles pleasingly down at her, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I’ve got you,” Newt swears as Tina shudders at the jolt that comes from him stepping down off something. Fresh air flows over her face, like a cool blanket. It’s refreshing, but does nothing to calm her.

“Tina?” A familiar voice exclaims, clearly surprised, “What the hells the matter with her? Has she been drugged?” Tina looks vaguely around. They’re surrounded by grass, that’s all she can tell. People are clearly gathered around her, but all she cares about is the Alpha holding her and the pup by his side. Everyone else could be dust in the breeze for all she cares.

“She’s in heat Argus, have you never smelt one before” Theseus replies disdainfully, and also like he’s got tissues stuck up his nose, “Are you alright Credence? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m okay,” Credence replies shyly, hiding his face behind Newt’s leg. Tina purrs happily. Her families all safe, and her Alpha’s going to take care of her. All is right with the world.

“Credence should be returned to the orphanage as quickly as possible,” Newt instructs his brother rather than suggests. The fatherly manner in which he speaks, warms Tina to the core.

Theseus replies, but Tina barely hears him. Another cramp ripples through her abdomen, and she quakes with need. She begins to shift testily in Newt’s tight grip. He’s clearly moved her to some new environment. Is he going to take her here? Tina’s forehead crinkles. She’d rather wait for her pup to be out of the way- he would not want to see that.

“Alpha, can you…we…I need,” Tina tears up in frustration. She’s not being clear at all- Alpha isn’t going to know what she wants. Newt however loops a lock of her hair behind her ear lovingly.

“Of course my darling Omega, don’t you worry,” Newt coos, hiking her higher in his arms.

Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t worry, Newt’s words chant around and around in her head, before sinking into Tina's skin like a soothing balm.

“Theseus,” Newt addresses his brother, sounding less like a love sick sap, and more like an army general, “I’ll be taking Tina to your house,”

“My house?” Theseus blusters, clearly outraged, “Newt surely your own house- your own bed- will be sufficient for your, ah, particular needs,”

“Tina’s needs are all that matter,” Newt states determinedly, “And for them I need Leta,”

“Leta?!” Theseus asks, his confusion thinly veiled, “Newt I don’t think-“

“Theseus please,” Newt sounds as though he’s on the edge of his rope. Tina clenches her fists against his chest. She doesn’t like to hear her Alpha upset.

“Fine,” Theseus states gruffly, throwing up his hands, “Fine, fine, fine- but I don’t want any stains on the carpet,”

“You’re most likely going to have to pay for a new bedroom door,” Tina just hears Newt mutter under his breath.

“I’ll see you there Theseus,” Newt says loudly, instead of repeating his last statement again louder.

Tina lets herself be lifted upwards to safety, on what seems to be a breathing cushion of velvet. She blinks down, her eyelashes seem to be made of heavy lead.

Theseus has got his arm strung around Credence’s young shoulders. The boy looks smaller than his years, but deep in his eyes she sees something older.

Something broken.

Tina remembers what is was like for her when her parents died. It was like her heart was a piece glass, shattered on the floor. All the pieces in her were there, but they never, truly, got put back together again.

She can’t see that happen for this kid. She _won't_. This wonderful kid, who deserves the entire world- and Tina’s going to make sure he knows it.

“It’s going to be alright Credence,” Tina promises him thickly, in a small moment of lucidness, “I’m going to make it alright,”

“You already have,” Credence says simply, smiling faintly. It’s the last thing Tina sees before she’s whirled away.

That small smile is like the first flower blooming in spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to make things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a long time! I've had final assignments and exams and work and blah...  
> But anyway, it's up now yay!  
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big, big thanks to Kemara for beta-ing this chapter!!!

However, they traveled it was much too long for Tina’s taste. There was no familiar claustrophobia tightness of apparition. Instead, there was a weightlessness, vaguely like broom riding.

A really big, furry broom.

Never the less when they touch down on safe ground, there’s only one thought racing through her mind.

_Alpha._

“Alpha? Now?” Tina asks him, pulling at his collar. He swats her away, but gently, so she pouts thinking it’s all a game. In Tina’s heat muddled state she is unable to notice the strict line in his jaw, or how he’s carrying her like she’s made of glass, instead of possessively like an Alpha normally would.

“Shush sweetheart,” Newt murmurs quietly, somehow managing to slide off his beast without disrupting her.

People stop and stare at the monster cat casually standing on the sidewalk. The early morning sunrise makes Gerald’s glorious mane sparkle and he shakes his head appreciatively (Although most of the looks he’s getting aren’t exactly screaming awe... Actually some of the people _are_ screaming).

“Go home Gerald,” Newt tells his friend in a grateful tone, “I won’t be home for a few days- but I’ll organise someone to look after everyone,” Gerald nods as if he understands, bending down to give his master a big kiss. Of course, it was mostly a scratchy lick full of scratchy tongue that manages to get both Newt and Tina full in the face.

“Thanks, mate,” Newt splutters, but not without feeling.

“Kitty!” Tina breaks out in giggles, reaching her hands up to catch some of the beasts pretty purple mane tendrils. The magnificent Zouzu momentarily distracts her from astonishing need.

“Newt!” A frantic voice calls out from above them. Tina is too distracted by jumping away and into a magical golden wormhole to notice what Newt sees. Leta Scamander running down the tall front steps of her London townhouse, hissing like an enraged goose.

“Are you crazy coming here with Tina in this state?” Leta fumes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole block is scenting her,” She looks with sympathy down at a distraught Tina who’s still morning the loss of her kitty.

Newt doesn’t seem to be even listening to his sister-in-law. All his attention is for Tina, who has begun squirming again. He doesn’t give Leta a second glance as he leaps up the steps and into Leta and Theseus’s flat.

“Newton Scamander you better not be planning to use our house while you help Tina out,” Leta yells after him, her feet pounding in time behind him.

“I’m not actually,” Newt answers, not turning back. He keeps going, storming his way up the apartment’s stairs to the second floor.

Tina can scent the other Omega’s disgruntlement at the situation and smiles smugly. She has a strong Alpha who will stop for nothing and no one. Tina curls up more firmly in Newt’s arms, trying to share his skin.

“What do you mean you’re not?” Leta asks defensively, clearly confused.

Newt keeps his lips wired shut, as he walks through the door of the first room on the left. It’s hard for Tina to see properly right now, but she can tell it’s a bedroom from the thickness of Theseus’ and Leta’s smells that saturate the room. Bedrooms always have the strongest scent of a person.

Tina harrumphs haughtily, not liking that the bedroom her Alpha brought her too smells like another pair.

Her Omega sniffs and heartily agrees.

_We’ll get this bedroom covered in our scent. Full of Alpha. Full of both of us. I’ll make it our nest and make our Alpha proud._

Tina has the biggest smile on her face when Newt deposits her carefully onto the mattress. She tries to pull him closer, but for some reason, he’s keeping his distance.

“You just stay here sweetheart,” Newt says, his hand cool on her hot cheek, “I’m just going to talk to Leta for a second alright?”

It’s not alright to Tina. Her groin is boiling. They’re right here - in a bedroom. But perhaps Alpha’s going to kick the other Omega out. Alpha is a good Alpha, he’s not just going to shout at her to go away. Satisfied by her conclusion Tina begins to take her unnecessary clothes off, the conversation of her Alpha and the other Omega a pleasant hum in the background.

“Newt what the _fuck_ are you doing? Take her home!”

“I _can’t_ Leta!”

“Well you two can’t stay here - I don’t care if you broke your bed,”

“We didn’t- Merlin Leta, _listen_ to me, I can’t help her!”

“What do you mean you can’t?! Have your bits stopped working?”

“This isn’t a joke! I’ve been a complete prick, and Tina’s been through the mill-”

Tina has zoned out. The buttons on her boots are proving endlessly tiresome. She can’t take her pants off over them. Her fingers feel numb and clumsy like they’ve just been pushed into a frozen pool. With an annoyed purr, she does her best to tug them off, Newt’s smallish pants hanging around her ankles on her back like an upside-down turtle. Thankfully, as the boots are not her own, she’s able to successfully slip her slim feet out of them - the leather footwear hitting a wall with a satisfying thud.

“Newt are you sure? She’s going to be in incredible discomfort, even pain… Her Omega isn’t going to like you,” Leta is saying skeptically.

“I’d rather _Tina_ like me,” Newt answers ruefully.

“On your head be it,” Leta gives him a tense smile.

Tina watches as the beautiful Omega gives her Alpha’s upper arm a gentle squeeze. Her Alpha gives her a thankful smile, his eyes soft and sad. Tina sits up, alert, the hairs on the arms standing on end. Her mating gland on her neck is throbbing.

The Omega touching her Alpha has a bite, she’s already mated.

Then why on earth is she touch what’s Tina’s?

_Our Alpha, our alpha, our alpha._

Pure possessive rage flushes Tina’s veins with jealous fire. She clambers of the bed, ripping Leta away from Newt; curling herself greedily around her Alpha’s body. Tina growls at the other Omega over her shoulder, gratified by the shock written all over her face.

“Tina, what?” Newt splutters, red in the face. Tina peers up at him, smiling sultrily as he clearly struggles to keep control. Tina rears up on her tips toes, to get better access, letting her lips caress the mating gland that lies at the base of his own neck. Tina suckles indulging in Newt’s low moan, and Leta’s high pitched squeak.

“Mine,” Tina whispers, her lips wet.

Newt’s eyes are almost entirely black, and he sways from side to side as if in a trance.

“Alpha…” Tina whispers tangling her fingers in his hair. This time he comes willingly, his eyes trailing on her lips, her breasts hidden under his jumper. Warm hands circle her thin waist, his thumbs almost touching on her stomach. Tina sucks in a hot breath. His hard cock protrudes, unashamed, from his trousers.

“Knot. Knot _please_. Please, need it so badly,” Tina says hopelessly under her breath. Her Alpha’s scent swells around her. It smells mouth-wateringly like a yes. Newt’s going to kiss her, she can tell. Tina closes her eyes in preparation.

The kiss never comes.

“Newt,” It’s that annoying Omega again, pulling him backward, “Get out, before you get in too deep,” She wafts something under his nose, and Tina sees Newt shake his head like a dog ridding his ears of water. The dark want in her Alpha’s scent abides, and his eyes grow mossy again.

Tina snarls, pushing out her scent harder, refusing to lose to this slip of a woman. She preens as Newt’s eyes flick back to her, his eyelids hooded with undeniable desire.

“Omega,” Newt breathes, trying to take a step toward her again.

“Yes,” Tina agrees, licking her lips.

“Out, out, out!” Leta physically pushes Newt out the door, her two small hands spread out on his lithe chest. The last thing Tina sees is the eager sheen in Newt’s eyes before the heavy wood is replaced with a slam. Leta pulls out her wand and whispers a spell, and Tina’s sharp ears hear something click.

“Alpha!” Tina screams, running at the door. Warm hands tuck themselves around her stomach, dragging her backward.

“You bitch, how dare you!” Tina screams at the other Omega. She tries her best to wriggle free from her grip, but her limbs are still weak and woozy, and she isn’t successful. Tina doesn’t stop struggling though. She can’t believe her Alpha left her of his own free will.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Leta sounds tired, even as she clearly uses all her strength to push her back towards the bed.

Tina sees a flash of gold, and her legs flail as she magically pushed towards the mattress. She tries to raise herself up from the mottled sheets, but her arse, along with Newt’s underwear is firmly stuck not allowing her to move.

“Stay, okay Tina?” Leta crouches down in front of her. She tries to take her hands in her own, put Tina pulls her own away, “I’ll tell you what Newt told me in a moment, alright,” Tina’s ears prick at Newt’s name, and she reluctantly calms down, wanting to know where her Alpha's gone. And more importantly when he's coming back. 

“Tell me,” She orders, not in the mood or the mind to spend any time waiting.

“I will in a minute,” Leta assures her, a tad impatiently, “But I won’t tell you if you don’t stay,” She holds out a flat hand as if she were a dog. And if she wasn’t already being held down by magic.

“Tell me!” Tina commands harshly, enraged spittle forming around her lips. 

"In a minute," Leta has already left her, and is busy rummaging around the bedrooms wardrobe. 

Tina scrunches her nose, and satisfy's herself in calling Leta every name under the sun. She is denied the reaction she wanted from other Omega, so bringing her knees to her chin Tina decides instead to wait. Alpha can't have gone far. He's strong. That Omega does not have the power to keep him away from her. He's going to help her. He is. Tina strains her neck, watching the door like a hawk.

She waits.

And she waits.

And she waits so more.

The other Omega, Leta, her mind provides, is fiddling round in the adjacent bathroom. Tina can faintly hear the sound of running water being turned off.

“Listen to me Tina,” The Omega approaches again, a bunch of plastic objects in her arms. She ignores Tina's irate hiss to drop them on the blankets beside her, “These are for you, to use when it gets too much alright,” 

The plastic objects are a collection of brilliant coloured dildos. Omega heat tools- so large they'd scare most people. There's no-maj and magic designs, but they have all been made with the same goal. For un-partnered Omega's to use during heat (Or for couples who want to heat things up int the bedroom of course). Tina's eyebrows furrow. She doesn't need those. Why use fake knots when she's going to have the real thing. Tina pushes the pink plastic things away with contempt. 

“Don’t worry I’ve washed them,” Leta assures her. As if that's the issue.

“Alpha?” Tina demands, trying to look round Leta to where the bedroom door lies,“When’s Alpha coming back?” He's surely about to walk back in the door. He must be. Alpha wouldn't leave her to suffer her heat alone. 

“Oh darling," Leta claps her hands together awkwardly, her face twitching with discomfort, "He’s not,” That gets Tina's attention.

“What?!” Tina asks, her voice a high pitched squeak. 

“Alpha- _Newt_ isn’t going to help you with your heat darling,” Leta pushes through, as if the words themselves are hurting her. Tina's mouth falls open. Her bottom lip begins to tremble.

“But I’m going to be here, whenever you need anything,” The Omega sits next to her, gently caressing her shoulder. Her eyes are kind. And yet Leta's words are hurting her like nothing else ever has before. 

“What?!” Tina cries again with burgeoning panic, pushing her arms away, “No! You’re lying to me!” She clambers out of bed on wobbly legs.

“Tina, no!” Leta tries her best to guide her back to the cool blankets. Tina easily thwacks her back. Being lead by pure desperation, she lands against the bedroom door with a might wack, putting all her effort in rattling the golden doorknob. But it stays resolutely shut. 

"Alpha please!" Tina paws at the door. Nothing. She scratches it; still nothing. Not even when she pushes her scent out as strong as she possibly can. Her Alpha does not come. Her Alpha has left her alone, with plastic toys that will do nothing. Nothing like what he could do. 

"Alpha, alpha, no, Alpha please!" Tina shouts, her voice hoarse. Nervous tears dribble down her cheeks.

It can't be true! It just can't!

And yet surely Alpha wouldn't leave her screaming like this. Surely he would have come to save her by now, just like he did when she was all alone with the pup. Alpha's are supposed to protect their Omegas.

"I'm sorry darling," A voice murmurs in her ear. A soft hand strokes her hair. 

"I can still smell him!" Tina's forehead hits the door with a hard clunk, she rears back ready to hit her head again, "I don't understand," And she truly doesn't. He was right here! He saved her! He wanted her! Why isn't he here? Why isn't Alpha helping her!

Her Omega whimpers. More slick drips down her legs. The terrible ache. The punishing heat... Is she truly going to get no release?

"Don't worry Tina," Leta coos gently, "I'm here to look after you, it's all going to be okay,"

"No it's not!" Tina cries, distraught,"Not without Alpha!" Tina falls down to the ground, her knees crunching terribly on the hard floorboards. She curls up at the base of the door, waiting. Waiting. And waiting. 

Her Alpha doesn't come.

\------------------------------------

Theseus is one of those men who have a whole room dedicated to a pool table. Newt can tell that it’s one his mother and father used to keep in one of their family’s homes many rooms. But he’s not sure if that makes it any better. It’s like something out of a dowdy muggle period drama… Newt can almost picture strapping Victorian lads laughing around the table, drinking port out of delicate crystal glasses.

“Please!” Tina’s frantic pleas echo from downstairs.

Newt gashes his teeth so harshly the sides of his cheeks begin to bleed. He swirls the metallic liquid round his tongue, not knowing if it tastes of celebration or betrayal. Newt points his cue stick at the cue ball, lining it up with as much precision as he can muster. After Leta slammed the door on him, Newt had to force himself to stagger to the bathroom to guzzle down half-a-dozen of Theseus’s expensive French blockers.

It was definitely not a safe idea. His limbs feel slow and heavy, his brain clogged like he’s suffering from a head cold.

Newt doesn’t care.

For Tina, it’s worth it.

“ _Alpha_! Alpha please!” Tina howls and Newt furiously tries for a shot. The satisfying clack of wood against plastic is the only thing keeping Newt from screaming himself.

_Omega. Omega needs you. Omega hot and willing._

_Omega, omega, omega_.

Newt’s Alpha is inconsolable. In his eyes, Newt is letting her down.

Not in Newt’s though - because he’s not.

He hopes Tina thinks he’s not too… she probably won’t.

The only thing keeping him in this room, with the door magicked shut and a chair under the hand is the knowledge that at least he knows he’s done the right thing.

That doesn’t make it any less hard though.

Newt tries another shot; drawing the cue back, trying to listen to his heartbeat instead of the ‘activity’ upstairs. His muscles tensing, he centres in on his solid white target…

“Newton!” A furious voice yells. Newt misses the cue by a mile, falling over the table with his arms spiraling like a windmill. The cue stick slips through his fingers and lands on the green padded table with a clatter.

Theseus storms through Newt’s barricade, wand outstretched. Newt raises his hands up in surrender as his brother drags him up by the collar, pointing his wand viciously in his face.

“Stop, please, I surrender,” Newt states sarcastically. It’s hard to take anyone seriously when they’ve forced two tissues up their nostrils. Theseus looks like a terribly angry boy who’s had his nosebleed treated by a lazy school nurse.

“Are you the _worst_ Alpha alive?” Theseus sneers, looking down his nose at him. Newt sours, his already irate mood quickly turning foul.

“Fuck off, Theseus,” Newt shoves him away harshly, “You know nothing about it,” Newt tries to turn back to his game, but he’s prevented by Theseus grasping his shoulder. Newt immediately shrugs his brother cooly off, but Theseus is unrelenting, grabbing him again.

“All I know is, I came home to a house drenched in Omega,” Theseus’s nostrils are flares and his eyes are flicked with fire, “And I find my wife, my mate, upstairs helping your Tina, while you cower down here like a coward,” Newt snarls, his brother’s words impaling him like shrapnel.

“I am not a coward,” Newt fires back, equally enraged, “I am doing the right thing,” Theseus rearranges his jaw- a power move Newt knows he’s embellished from their father. Tina cries out again. Newt flinches, and Theseus scoffs as if he’s won.

“The right thing,” Theseus pantomimes, his tone soaked in disdain, “Your Omega is up there, in pain, and you won’t give her the one thing she wants,” Newt tilts his head towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly trying to keep tears at bay.

He can see Tina in the back of his minds’ eye. The high flush on her pale cheeks, the look of wild desire. He remembers what it was like sink into her sweet slick, her lithe legs wrapping around him. It’s making him hard just thinking about it. It’s an insatiable thought- Tina in heat. Tina begging for his knot, for his love…

It makes Newt flush with desire. The need to rush up the stairs two at a time, throwing off his clothes as he does so until he’s fully wrapped in his Omega’s arms, almost stronger than the amount of drugs he’s taken.

But it’s not the right thing to do.

Tina isn’t just an Omega.

She’s a woman.

A magnificent woman. Who has eyes like dark pools of fire. Who has a marvellous temper, who has a gentle heart. Someone who put her own safety aside all to help Credence because it was the right thing to do. Who held his dodo in her arms like it was her own child. Tina Goldstein is a woman who he went on a date to a laundromat with, because frankly, Newt would go anywhere just to talk to her.

“She’s not just an ‘Omega’ Theseus,” Newt retorts, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. Why should he be called a bad Alpha for choosing not to have sex with someone?

“I know that Newt,” Theseus shakes his head, his hand squeezing his forearm, “But she’s yelling out for you, she’s in pain,” Newt makes a small hum of assent. He leans over the pool table, picking up a ball. It’s a satisfying weight in his hand. It would probably make an even more satisfying hole in the rooms far wall.

“Do you know what our last argument was about?” Newt turns his head to meet his brother’s anguished eyes. It’s never easy to hear an Omega in pain as an Alpha- even if you have a mate.

“No,” Theseus answers simply.

“I had helped her with her heat before I had figured out I wanted to be with her,” Newt tosses the red cue ball up and down in his left hand, needing something to focus on so his guilt can’t consume him, “I told Tina _after_ we had sex, that ‘I wanted to want her’- in other words I didn't,” Theseus swallows audibly, his hand growing slack where it still sits on his arm.

“Oh Newt,” His brother’s sympathetic tine sits heavy in Newt’s stomach. He throws the cue ball up in the air, and it lands on the table with a soft thud.

“She stormed off, and rightly so,” Newt threads his fingers his hair, his heart pattering in an unsteady rhythm, “But you see why I can’t help her? And it’s not because I don’t want her- Merlin knows I’d do anything to prevent her pain,” His shoulders have begun to shake.

‘If only I wasn’t such a terrible Alpha, this would have never happened in the first place,’ Newt thinks to himself sicked by self-disgust, ‘I’d have been able to support Tina in saving Credence as well as being for her now,’

“But I don’t even know if she’d want me to help her Theseus! I'm not going to force myself on her- right now she'd say yes no matter what she truly felt!” Newt cries, begging with his brother to understand, “I wouldn’t want me to help her if I was in her position - I let her down, in the worst possible way,” He grips the pool table’s sides, so hard his knuckles grow white.

Tina might have practically crawled into his arms on the train, but only a few hours ago she also escaped upstairs telling him not to follow. And Newt knows in which scenario Tina was in the right mind.

Theseus is staying infuriatingly silent. If there’s anything Newt truly believes he deserves being hexed for, it’s his treatment of Tina. And yet his brother’s wand still hangs limp by his side.

“What do you want now Newt?” Theseus asks him finally, “Do you want to be with Tina?”

Newt wets his dry lips. This is it. No going back. He’s not saying it to her, but it’s an official admittance.

“Yes, yes I do,” He admits with a soft smile, “More than anything,” Newt encloses his clammy hands together, looking nervously over at his brother, wanting his approval. He wants to know if Theseus thinks he deserves Tina’s affections.

Theseus smiles using his teeth, clapping him hard on the back.

“That’s good,” His brother sounds truly pleased for him, “You should tell her,”

“I’m going to,” Newt nods solemnly as if he’s making a vow to himself. And he is. He’s never going to be able to forgive himself if he lets Tina go without a fight.

“I’m happy for you, happy for you both,” Theseus nods as if it’s already decided, and their grandmother’s ring is an ornament on Tina’s finger.

He seems to think that all it’s going to take is Newt’s confession… Newt isn’t too sure.

Tina is a strong, proud person.

She made a mistake, but so did he.

He may have forgiven her, but will she?

There are so many ‘ifs’ that he can’t help but feel poorly about it, despite the strength of his feelings.

“It’s not both of us yet, Theseus…” Newt plays with the end of his cuff uncertainly, looking down at his toes.

“I’m sure she’ll want to be with you when you tell her how you feel” Theseus tries his best to boost his confidence, “You’re a better Alpha than I am,” Newt snorts. He doesn't think so. His brother has an Omega that loves him. He can't say the same for himself... Newt sucks in a tight breath. Tina would certainly love him if he went upstairs right now. But if he did that, Newt wouldn't think himself worthy of her. 

“I want to tell her after her heat is over,” Newt says hotly. He'd rather risk rejection than let Tina down again. 

“It makes everything too… you know?” He turns to Theseus, twisting his hands in an uncomfortable motion. 

“I know,” Theseus sighs, like he understands exactly what he's talking about. 

“Tina can decide when she’s ready to decide if she even wants to see me again…” Newt's heart twists at his words. Will she? Will she even listen to his apology? It truly cuts him that he doesn't know... 

“Do you want to get some air? Go for a walk, to a pub or something?” Theseus claps him hard on the back, “It’s got to be driving you insane, locked up in here,” He gestures around the room, although Newt can’t help but notice how his brother’s eyes linger on the ceiling.

Or, with a wry grin, how much this is violently reminding him of how a pair of 1950s husbands would react when one of their wives was giving birth. To leave the room, have a cigarette and generally just wait until it’s over…

Newt hopes that’s not what Tina’s going to think. That he’s relaxing while she goes through pain unaided.

Is he making the wrong decision leaving her to deal with her heat alone?

Just when he was thinking he was certain….

“Probably,” Newt says, not denying he is going crazy, “But I’m not leaving her,” He clenches his fist. That's the good thing. He's not helping her. And he's probably not helping himself by not helping her. But he's not leaving. 

I'm not leaving Omega. I'm not leaving Tina. 

That has to mean something- doesn't it? 

“Come on,” Theseus sighs, slapping him on the back one last time (although much more gentle than the last time), “I’ll play a game with you,” He picks up the cue stick on the table and offers it to him. Newt stares at it for a second. Is it really right for him to distract himself while Tina is screaming for him upstairs? But then if he doesn’t distract himself, he’s sure he’ll go insane. The last thing he needs is to lose control and race up the stairs.

Newt takes the stick.

Theseus gives him a faint smile, before leaning over the pool table to rearrange the colourful balls into a neat triangle. He’s so practiced he doesn’t even need the spacer.

He’s still got two tissues poking out of his nostrils.

“You know you look ridiculous,” Newt tells him, with a half-hearted grin. Theseus shoots him an unamused look.

“At least I don’t look drugged out of my mind,” Theseus shoots back. Newt supposes it’s fair. He does feel like a truck has just run over him. And like an elephant is sitting on his libido.

“Yeah about that,” Newt says wincing, leaning over to place the white cue ball at the starting position, “You’re going to need to order some more blockers,” Theseus was leaning up to take down another cue stick from his fancy looking holding places that are stuck on the wall. Halfway through his stretch he turns to look at him, an unbelievable look of disappointment on his face.

“Newt,” Theseus fixes him with another fatherly gaze, “What the hell have you done?” Newt rolls his eyes. He loves being the firstborn child a little too much sometimes.

“Nothing,” Newt avoids his question easily; a second child gift, “Although if I suddenly start to seizure you might want to take me to St Mungos,” Theseus blusters as Newt takes his shot. This time he hits it right on the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> We're almost there. Hope everyone enjoys this. I know it took a while, but it's a long chapter!
> 
> Many, many thanks to Kemara for Beta-ing!!!

Tina wakes, sticky, sore, and unsatisfied. She gingerly shuffles up into a sitting position. She’s stark naked. She must have thrown off all of Newt’s clothes in her haste to find any kind of relief.

She looks around blearily - Tina has no memory of ever seeing this room before. It’s furnished with leisurely style and taste - it’s almost out of another time. A dressing table sits on one side, it’s three elegant mirrors glinting. They’re able to glint in the sunlight because it looks like a rampant animal has done a number on the luxurious-looking curtains. In the sunlight, Tina can see a smashed lamp on the floor. Blankets and clothes are strewn across the room haphazardly and there are long vicious-looking scratch marks on the dark wooden door.

Tina looks down. Her nails are blunted stumps. Painful wooden chips poke at her sensitive skin.

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina swears loudly, not even bothering to pick them out. It’s nice to be able to feel something other than crazed lust.

Someone hesitantly knocks lightly on her door. Tina has no idea who it will be. Leta probably; she has a vague recollection of a dark-haired angel, assisting her in her time of need.

“Come in,” Tina calls weakly. Her vocal cords feel like they have been stripped bare, like bark from a tree. The door creaks open. Newt makes his way inside backward, hauling a tray of tea and toast behind him.

“Hi,” Newt says quietly, turning round to face her.

_Alpha. Alpha didn’t help us_.

By his pasty skin and apprehensive look, Tina has no doubt Newt knows exactly what she’s thinking.

He doesn’t turn away, but his cheeks pink. Tina pulls up her sheets, covering her naked form.

“You stayed,” Tina states blankly. She pulls her knees up to her chest as Newt ventures closer. Tina watches as he places the tray at the bottom of her mattress with trembling fingers.

“Of course I did,” Newt says with no hint of a lie.

Tina bites her tongue to keep out a scathing remark. It sounds so simple when he says it. He stayed. He didn’t help. He didn’t take away her pain. But Newt Scamander stayed.

Someone give the man a medal.

“Right, that’s good to know Newt,” Tina says stiffly, actively avoiding his burning eye contact.

“Is it?” Newt asks, moving eagerly closer, “Is it truly Tina?” Tina lets her eyes drift back to him, but only for a second. He looks pinched like the life has been sucked out of him. She wonders briefly when was the last time he ate or even slept.

“Are we talking in code Newt?” Tina snaps, brushing away her concerns for him with an irritated wave of her hand, “Because I have no idea what you’re talking about - Is it truly what?” Newt’s face pales, and he stops in his tracks.

“I take it you’re not pleased with me then,” Newt mutters, his eye-line dropping to his shoes. Tina’s face twists in dark amusement - as if he expected any different.

He had sex with her, even though he didn’t really want to. Saved her arse in France, which in hindsight, makes Tina think he does now want to be with her. But then Newt didn’t assist her with her heat, so… Tina feels as though she’s on a tightrope. A lax tightrope with flaming lava boiling underneath her. She doesn’t appreciate her heart being battered around like a tennis ball.

“No, not particularly,” Tina says with bite, “Although thank you for saving me in France, you didn’t have to come to my rescue-“

“Yes I did Tina,” Newt interrupts her, so forcefully Tina’s hair stands on end, “What kind of Alpha would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?” She stares up disbelievingly at his offended face.

“I don’t know,” Tina injects as much sarcasm into her voice as she possibly can, “The kind of Alpha that sleeps with me during a heat, all while intending to dump me out on my arse after it’s over,” Newt’s mouth opens and closes like a confused goldfish. Tina takes note of the angry red gleam in his eye with a sick satisfaction. She knows he wouldn’t ever do anything as cruel as that. But it’s nice to throw knives sometimes.

“That’s changed- I’ve changed now,” Newt says; a romantic comment in an angry tone, “I want to be with you, Tina,” Tina takes a minute to control her feelings.

It’s all she’s wanted to hear, for Merlin, three months now. But now it tastes of ashes in her mouth, instead of strawberries and cream. How can she ever trust him again? How can she ever truly know he trusts her again? What’s the point of trying?

“That’s nice to know Newt,” Tina finally says, her voice lax, she can’t be bothered putting any effort behind it, “But I don’t know if I want to be with you anymore…” She tries to hear the wet breath Newt draws in. It’s impossible to miss the tears that grow in Newt’s forest-green eyes though. His lower lip trembles and Tina clenches her fists, refusing to break. Why did she have to fall for a man who always wears his heart on his sleeve?

“Is that it Tina?” Newt asks, running a frustrated hand through his fringe, “You’re not going to fight for us?” She sniffs back the waterworks growing without permission in the back of her nose. She’s so tired. So sore. There’s no shame in giving up; her heart is more than beaten, the heart break’s fully won.

“What even is ‘us’ Newt?” Tina asks, her throat croaking painfully, “I broke your heart, you broke mine- that sounds like an end of the story to me,”

“Well it’s not to me,” Newt states, as if his sheer determination will be enough to keep them together, “I care too much for you Tina, and I know you care about m - otherwise this wouldn’t be hurting you so much,” A reckless tear seeps from Tina’s eye and trickles traitorously down her cheek. She slaps it away as if it had attacked her.

If only Newt wasn’t right.

The man in question takes another step closer. He’s near enough to take her hand now. The caring look in his eye makes her scared that he might try, and Tina balls her hands together almost protectively.

“What hurt Newt was going through my heat alone,” Tina snaps, cursing him for the right he thinks he has for declaring he knows what she’s feeling, “Why didn’t you help me if you truly mean what you say?”

“I was making sure I didn’t repeat my mistakes,” Newt says roughly. His self-hatred is evident in his scent and Tina has to work hard not to pump out calming pheromones. She’s glad he’s thinking poorly about what he did.

He damn well should be.

Newt’s right leg is bouncing up and down. He looks like he wants the ground to swallow him on the spot, and he keeps opening his mouth as if he can’t quite decide what to say. Tina watches him squirm, waiting for his much-needed explanation.

“You were furious I had sex with you while I wasn’t sure,” Newt’s cheeks are bright red as if Tina’s squeezed them and let go, “How could I ever help you out knowing you might not want to have sex with me?”

Tina opens her mouth to retort. The pain of her exhausting experience still lingers in her bones. The desperate need. The scent of him, always there, but her Alpha himself, always out of reach. She’s never felt so alone in her life. And that’s something she’d never thought she’d say about being with Newt.

For a few seconds, Tina is absolutely furious. How dare he try and justify what he put her through?

And then it hits her over the head with what he said. And it hits her hard, like a swing door in a hurricane. Newt was right. She wouldn’t have. Her Omega did, sure, and it had hurt like hell. But Tina would never truly be able to forgive Newt if she woke up with him in her bed. Now… she’s not sure.

She’s not sure about anything at all. All Tina really wants to do is pull her blankets up over her head and pretend she doesn’t exist.

“I understand you’re saying it’s too late,” Newt is saying, wringing his hands together in an abstract plea, “But please, please, at least tell me you could eventually forgive me, Tina,”

“Newt, it’s just too hard,” Tina presses her thumbs into her throbbing temples, “I don’t even really understand why you forgave me,”

“Really?” Newt looks truly shell-shocked.

Tina turns her head to the side, barely resisting letting out a high pitched scream. Is he so clueless at their position right now, or does he just have blind hope that Theseus probably bashed into him? Leta probably didn’t have time, but a sneaky note perhaps?

“Can you blame me?” Tina asks, her skin suddenly feeling cool. Just like it did when he left her standing in the rain alone crying after the ball.

“Tina when I thought you left me,” Newt sucks in a tight breath, “I was so afraid I had ruined us forever,” Tina squeezes her nails into her palm, leaving small half-moon circles behind. Forever is an awfully long time.

“Then when I found out where you had gone,” Newt’s right hand claps his shirt, tying it between his fingers, hard enough to stretch the buttons-holes, “I was even more afraid I was going to find you in a ditch somewhere, dead or worse… I… I couldn’t stand it,” She can practically hear the sound of his jaw snapping as he moves it.

Tina takes note of the pain in his face with a heavy dollop of guilt. She must admit to not taking into account Newt’s feelings when she fled his apartment. Well, she did - but only in the context that he’d be glad to see her go.

But if he cares about her as he says, Newt must have gone under unbelievable torture when he found his bedroom deserted. An Alpha letting his Omega go when they’re in the middle of a heat… that’s an Alpha that won’t rest until said Omega’s found. And that would just be what Newt’s Alpha was going through, let alone Newt himself.

“Suddenly my feelings about you pretending to be Bunty on the ministry’s ridiculous mail service seemed superfluous compared to your safety,” Newt runs his eyes over her as if afraid she’s about to disintegrate before his very eyes.

Tina bites her tongue, as she feels herself slipping. Newt looks so sad. But that doesn’t mean she should be yearning to run her fingers through her floppy hair and down his stubbled jaw-line.

“How do I know you won’t bring it up when we fall out again?” Tina asks, hating that she feels like she’s fishing for excuses. Newt lets his hand fall, leaving his shirt crumpled.

“You’re already predicting our next fight?” Newt asks timidly, so weak it’s almost a statement. Tina rips her fingers through her hair, chaotic frustration boiling up in her. She cannot for the life of her understand why he’s being so calm about this.

“Newt, I catfished you!” Her voice explodes out of her, her raw throat straining with the effort, “How on earth do you still want to be with me?”

“And I slept with you when I was unsure of my feelings towards you!” Newt finally shouts back, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the effort. He huffs as if he’s run a long marathon. Tina sits back, not used to seeing him so agitated. Her Omega finds it incredibly attractive, and she can’t say she disagrees.

“I don’t really know what I should say after that…” Newt mutters, reeling on his heels, finally looking as defeated. Tina taps her tongue on her front teeth. Why is it only after she successfully wore him down that she now wants him back fighting in the ring again?

“We really fucked up didn’t we,” Tina mumbles down at her sheets. Newt chuckles. She looks up through her eyelashes to see him shaking his head, hands stuck in his pockets.

Newt is still just as handsome as he was from their first meeting. When Tina thought he hated her. When he was a gorgeous smelling, irritating bug in her day that she only wanted to avoid. She hisses through her teeth. It feels like a million years ago…

“That’s one way of putting it,” Newt breaths tiredly through his nose. Tina gives a short inappropriate giggle. How despair breeds humour in her, she’ll never know.

“If only we could start again,” She smiles weakly, threading her fingers through her oily hair, “Perhaps we’d get out shit together,” Tina had thought it was a weak joke (or most likely, fanciful wishful thinking).

Newt’s eyes widen, however, as if she made some sort of scientific recovery.

“Maybe we still could,” Newt says elated as if he had some sort of ‘Eureka’ moment. His cheeks are flushed in the way they get when he’s talking about his creatures.

“What? No!” Tina states plainly, hoping to god he’s not thinking of some crazed time turner heist, “Newt, don’t be crazy -“

“Give me a sec,” Newt doesn’t even seem to be listening to her as he backs towards the door, “Stay there, alright?” He doesn’t wait for her to answer before disappearing outside. Tina throws up her hands.

“Fine then,” She rolls her eyes as her palms land hard on the soft mattress. Tina waits, drawing her sheets more firmly around her. She’s getting cold now- proof that the effects of her heat have finally, truly left her.

There’s a faint knock at the door and Tina calls Newt in wearily.

Newt bursts back in the bedroom with a purpose. His eyes centre on her, and he grabs his chest as if he’s just noticed she was there. As an old school friend would when you run into them in a target or madam malkins. Tina has to stifle a grin as she realizes what he’s doing.

“Newt Scamander,” Newt introduces himself, approaching her bedside and holding out a freckled hand.

“Newt,” Tina rolls her eyes like he’s the stupidest person she’s ever met.

Newt however, does not seem impressed.

“Please take my hand,” Newt whispers under his breath, forcefully shaking his hand in front of her. Tina gingerly takes it, and he shakes it warmly.

“I have never met you before, but I would just like to say that you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met,” Newt proclaims like a suitor in a regency novel. It’s a bit like a line from a low-budget rom-com flick, but the honestly shining in his eyes makes Tina flush and turn away.

“I understand I’m being rather forward,” Newt states drily, looking pointedly at her naked form and the bed she’s sat on. Tina can’t help but laugh then. Newt squeezes her hand that’s he’s holding, hard and hopefully, “But I have a feeling you would be great with creatures, amazing with kids, willing to put up with being an assistant to a complete twat when she’s clearly made for greater things,”

“You weren’t a complete twat,” Tina interrupts him, wincing. Newt gives her a ‘you really think so’ look, and she tries her best not to be amused.

“You look strong, kind, beautiful,” Newt lets his eye line slip and Tina can tell he’s picturing her naked, “You smell like pure sex - I’d love to bend you over my desk sometime if you’d let me,” The laughter that bursts out of Tina tastes of surprise. It’s the first time he’s made a joke about what she did- about the emails that he thought he sent to Bunty. It gives Tina the hope that he has actually forgiven her.

Newt is smiling too- but in a thankful manner. Like he’s glad she’s taking it so well.

And Tina is. Better than she thought she would.

Does she really want to be with Newt again? Yes, yes of course she does. But after all they’ve been through...she can’t help but drag her feet. They both fucked up- badly. Tina knows it’s not best to build a relationship on a cracking foundation.

But still.

Newt is staring down at her nervously. His hand is endearingly sweaty. He looks like a middle-schooler asking his thirteen-year-old girlfriend to the dance. Tina’s mouth twists. She wants to say yes, so goddamn badly. But she doesn’t think she could stand to have her heart broken again.

Newt’s braver than her. He put everything on the line... His heart, his feelings about her, his everything.

Tina stares up at him with new eyes, tightening her grip from where his hand was about to slip from her fingers. Newt just gave her a choice. She can just ignore his invitation to start again if she really wants to. Say thanks but no thanks, and leave it at that.

Newt wants to try. Newt wants to want her. He wants this as much as she does. And he’s letting her choose. Is Tina really going to let him get away again? Tina bites her lip. Newt’s left leg is jiggling anxiously, his chest rising and falling with each fervent breath.

“Tina Goldstein,” Tina introduces herself with a faint blush, feeling more than a little silly. But the hope shining out of Newt’s skin is more than enough a reward. He looks more alive than he has during their whole conversation; even the circles under his eyes seem to fade, as the crinkles around his lips grow in number.

“I have never met you before either, but I can just tell you’re a passionate person, a loving person, a surprisingly snarky person,” Tina tries her best to find the right words. Newt for her is more of a feeling. A feeling of lightness, of joy, and the warmth of home, “Even though you can be a dick, and from your, ah, collarbones, I can tell you can be a little indecisive,”

“I will promise to keep my collarbones hidden at all times,” Newt claps their enclosed hands warmly with his free one. Although his sincerity at the hidden meaning behind her words is undeniable, a spark of humour dances in the quirk by his mouth. Tina catches it as if it were contagious.

“I hope not all the time,” Tina says, unable to stop herself. She bites her tongue as Newt does smile this time, using his teeth. Tina meanwhile is doing her best not to swear under her breath.

“You…You look like a kind of person who cares about creatures like they’re children, and about Credence like he’s your son,“ Tina soldiers on, ignoring her slip of the tongue, shooting Newt a look that orders that he should too, “You look like the person who would save me when I never thought you would,” She swallows audibly, as Newt’s whole face softens. His scent wraps her in a hug, and she replies in kind.

Their combined scents seem to sing, in perfect harmony. Tina’s missed it. She’s missed him. For the first time, she feels they’re exactly on the same page.

Which reminds her.

“And I promise never to pretend to be someone else,” Tina pipes up hastily, “My name is Tina Goldstein, I swear,” Newt nods carefully.

“I promise to never have sex with you unless I know we both want to do it again,” Newt swears likewise. There’s no humour in his looks now, his mouth set in a firm, determined line. Tina enclines her head, a simple thank you.

“Tina Goldstein, a person I have only just met,” Newt continues, much more jovially, “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” His hand clenches in her own like he’s still afraid she’ll refuse him.

“Yes Newt Scamander, also a person I have only just met,” Tina agrees with a smile, quelling his fears. Her heart feels about a-hundred tones lighter. Tina feels like she could fly.

It feels more real than the last time he asked her out for some reason.

Probably because it is.

“Great,” Newt practically jumps for joy, his hand flying out of her own, “Good, amazing, Tina,” In the exhilaration of the moment, he bends down to peck her gently on the cheek.

“Yes,” Tina can’t help the smile that lights up her face. Her cheek burns where his lips touched it. The need to pull him down again to kiss her is almost overwhelming. But Tina just manages to restrain herself.

“Can we take it slow though?” Tina asks, tentative in her request. It feels a bit strange, especially since she’s sitting in the nude, “I think we’ve seen where jumping in feet first gets us,”

“Slow. Of course,” Newt immediately replies however, no questions asked, “Whatever you want Tina,” Newt’s hands are clenched, and he presses his lips together. He doesn’t try for another peck, even though she can tell by his longing expression he’s thinking about it.

For his restraint Tina is grateful. This is a brand new start. Hopefully, this will be the chance they need- but it’ll be best to go slow. At first at least. There’s another knock at the door.

“That’ll be Leta, she’ll want to see you,“ Newt clears his throat awkwardly, although the joy that still lights up his face is unmistakable, “I’ll leave you alone to talk,” He gives her a final heated look, before turning back towards the door. There’s stains all over the seat of his pants, all of a clearly beastly design.

Tina bites her lip fondly. Only Newt Scamander would propose giving their relationship another go in clothes covered in dung stains and bite marks.

“Sounds good,” Tina calls out, “But Newt?” He turns around so quick, she wouldn’t be surprised if he gave himself whiplash.

Massaging the base of his neck, Newt actually looks scared. His mouth slightly ajar, his bottom lip trembling. Tina cocks her head to the side lovingly. Does he really think she’s going to turn him down after she just agreed not to do so?

“Could it be an actual date in a restaurant this time?” Tina asks with a knowing twist to her lips, “Not surrounded by my dirty clothes or interrupted by Bunty?” Newt visibly collapses on himself. Tina can practically hear the click his shoulders made by the intensity of his inhale.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Newt promises with a passionate glint in his eye. He opens the door to reveal Leta. Tina watches him walk away, whispering under his breath, a phone in his hand.

Leta shuts the door with her elbow, keeping her face pointed towards the bed. She raises her eyebrows in a silent question.

“I’m alright,” Tina promises her honestly. She’s never been better, though she’s awfully tired. The emotional rollercoaster she’s been on since she got up is playing havoc with her already sleep-deprived body.

“Sorry he came in first,” Leta apologises, walking neatly across the bedroom floor, seemingly ignoring the mess, “He insisted, and I’m powerless to resist Scamanders,” Tina harrumphs with amusement. She completely understands.

Leta smiles, looking completely unflustered and extremely well-rested. Tina cannot believe how she’s wearing what looks like six-inch heels. She stayed with her throughout her entire heat. She must be exhausted, yet Leta looks like she just walked off the cover of a vogue magazine.

“I believe I owe you the biggest thank you I can muster,” Tina expresses, clasping her hands together in earnest. She still can’t believe this practical stranger helped her- but she can’t thank her enough.

“It’s nothing,” Leta waves an easy-going hand, “I know first-hand how hard it is to go throw a heat alone, without the Alpha I love,”

“Ahh-“ Tina seems to have lost the capability to speak. Do Newt’s brother and sister-in-law really think she’s in love with Newt? And why does that idea make her heart jump to her throat, instead of staying in her chest where it should be.

“Not that you love Newt,” Leta quickly backtracks, her useful poise falling for a millisecond, “I was just…” Tina watches as her tongue struggles to find the right words, a blush on her perfectly sculpted cheeks.

“No, no I understand,” Tina saves her from replying with a quick, forced smile. Newt loving her is knowledge she’s going to push far, far back in her brain for her to work around another day.

“I’ve got aspirin for your head, something for you to wear,” Leta produces both items out of thin air, slicing through the short awkward silence between them, “And a bath for whenever you’re ready for it,” The British witch places the aspirin on the bedside table and a short, silken shift into Tina’s lap.

Tina runs her fingers through the black silky material. It might be the nicest thing she’s ever held in her hands. Tina Goldstein wears bras from Target. This came straight out of Victoria’s Secret, if not Tiffany’s itself. Tina looks up at Leta, not believing she deserves to borrow something so nice, let alone wear it. Leta gives her an encouraging smile, however, and Tina tugs it over her head quicker than what is strictly necessary.

“You’re amazing,” Tina gushes, admiring how the delicate lace looks against her skin.

“I know,” Leta shrugs smugly, before settling herself down on her mattress with grace.

Tina nods in agreement, taking up the aspirin and swallowing it with gusto. She then moves onto her breakfast. Her conversation Newt had made her numb to how hungry she truly was. Merlin knows how much her Omega let her eat, but her stomach’s empty ache and it’s persistent grumble it was not a lot.

“What?” Tina asks, before chomping down on a triangle of toast, thickly spread with butter.

“Did you two make up?” Leta asks casually. Far too casually. Tina doesn’t miss how Leta purposefully doesn’t look her in the eye as she rubs an invisible stain off the plate at Tina’s feet.

“Kinda,” Tina admits, rubbing the back of her neck. She’s not sure how much she wants to reveal to this woman. She does feel this strange sort of kinship with her- Leta has definitely seen her at her worst. But their longest conversation- which Tina remembers- is quickly being this one, which is slowly but surely beating the one they had in the café a few months ago.

“Kinda?” Leta prods, clearly desiring more info.

“We’re going to take it slow,” Tina decides to admit, figuring that she at least deserves to know that.

“Good,” Leta smiles, clasping her hand and squeezing it in a sisterly manner, “That’s good,”

“I think so too…” Tina agrees, smiling nervously.

She’s trying to be conservative about her happiness. It still feels too good to be true that Newt and she are trying to have enough go. There was a time over the last couple of days when she actually thought they were done. Tina looks up to find Leta looking at her in a way she doesn’t want to start to decipher.

“You know he hasn’t left this house is three days,” Leta nods her head at the door, a knowing quirk to her lips.

That’s not what registers with Tina, however.

“It’s been three days?” She asks, almost spitting out the eggs she was in the middle of swallowing.

“Newt’s refused to leave, eat, sleep…” Leta plods on without answering her, though she does slam the hell of her hard on Tina’s back, “Theseus has had to play about a thousand games of pool with him and I had to practically push him into the shower,”

“Why?” Tina asks her throat dry. She honestly didn’t imagine that scenario. She didn’t really imagine anything. But for her, it feels like it’s only been five, six hours at the most. But three days… Mercy Lewis, no wonder Newt looked like such a zombie. He really went that much to pieces?

“You know why,” Leta gives her a knowing look, a sneaky smile on her beautiful lips.

Whatever liquid was left in her body, is drained out of Tina like a tap. She tries her best to swallow with her sandpaper tongue. She can’t get over the fact that Newt really cares about her that much. After everything she did, everything he said…

“But…” Tina wracks her brain for a reply that isn’t ‘does your brother in law love me’, “Who looked after his creatures?” Leta barks out a laugh.

“Merlin you really are perfect for each other,” She shakes her long chocolate locks, giggling with her hand curled around her mouth, “I’m glad you two made up Tina, I’m sure it’ll be smooth sailing this time around,”

“I hope so,” Tina crosses her fingers under the sheets, not wanting to tempt fate.

“I know so,” Leta says resolutely as if that settles the matter.

The two Omega’s smile at each other. Tina goes to take another bite of eggs but is once again interrupted, this time from a ruckus of human voices echoing from outside the room.

"What the hell is that?” Tina looks around at the door.

The argument is getting closer and is sounding even more aggressive. So aggressive that she and Leta subconsciously begin to pump out calming pheromones. They share an identical exasperated look, and Leta picks herself up off the mattress.

“No idea,” Leta frowns, her nose upturned in an unpleasant expression, “Stay here Tina,” Tina complies, although she strains her ears and nose when her fellow Omega opens the door.

Her eyes widen.

She knows both their scents and their voices.

“What on earth is happening here?” Leta stands in the doorway, her hip cocked intimidatingly, “Who is this?” She gestures to the right, where Tina assumes the arguing couple is standing.

“I’m here to see Tina,” A female Alpha states roughly, “Theseus invited me,” _Friend?_ Tina’s Omega asks.

“Don’t go in,” The male Alpha orders, his voice low and dangerous. _Alpha?_ Tina’s Omega simpers.

“Don’t tell me what to do Newton,” Maz snaps back, before stepping into the bedroom.

“Maz,” Tina shuffles upwards. Her friend’s eyes are bruised, her normally spunky hair lank and dirty looking.

Both Leta and Newt linger behind her friend; Leta looking neatly impenetrable, Newt like a storm cloud. Tina nods in Leta’s direction, and she gives her a small smile before stepping out of the way. Newt is like a rock, however. Or a disgruntled bouncer dealing with a too drunk patron trying to sneak into a club.

“Thank god Tina,” Maz stumbles towards her to give her a tight hug, “You alright?”

“Fine now,” Tina speaks around clumps of her purple hair, “You?”

“All the better for seeing you,” Maz leans back, brushing Tina’s fringe away from her eyes in a loving manner.

A low warning growl emits from the other side of the room. Tina’s body tenses despite herself.

“It’s alright Newt,” Tina tells the Alpha is a purposefully calm tone. Newt’s nostrils are flared. Tina’s reminded strongly of when he picked Maz up by the neck. He does go to leave, thankfully, though his limbs are stiff, like a robot trying to reject his programming.

“I’ll be right out the door if you need me,” Newt says, all while not taking his eyes off Maz. He shuts the door behind her, unblinking all the while. Tina has an absurd perception of Newt kneeling outside the door, and using an empty glass to try to listen through the wood.

“Sorry about that,” Tina shakes her head, amused by her imagination, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him, we agreed to take it slow,”

“It’s the Alpha coming out in him,” Maz says regretfully, rubbing her forearm, “I more than understand his anger,” She trails off. Tina can sense and scent her discomfort.

“Maz…” Tina begins, hating how her friend is clearly thinking so lowly about herself.

“I let you go off alone, Tina, to Paris, in the middle of your heat,” Maz jumps in, hugging her arms around herself tightly, “I fully deserve all the anger Newt can throw at me,” Tina strokes her arm gently, but her friend recoils from her as if she’d been shocked with electricity. Tina lowers her hand reluctantly to her side, desperately wishing she could do something to comfort her.

“I would’ve gone with or without your permission,” She tells Maz truthfully, and a tad tearfully, “You’ve got to know that Maz, it’s not your fault, I would do anything for that boy,” Maz sniffs, nodding in agreement. But Tina can tell by the resignment in her eyes, she hasn’t managed to shift her friend's mind.

“Still, I feel awful,” Maz smiles pitifully, “Anything could have happened to you,” Her face looks incredibly small without her normal layers of make-up, and multi-colored lipstick.

“But it didn’t,” Tina grabs her by the shoulders, refusing to let her break away again. Maz looks down at her lap, refusing to meet Tina’s ardent gaze.

Tina gives her friend a firm shake. Maz shakes her head. Tina gives her a hard pinch.

“Ow!” Maz shouts, finally looking up, offended.

“Payback,” Tina cocks her eyebrows. Maz has hit her so many times she can’t even begin to count. Maz rolls her eyes, looking like she’s thi. Tina smiles at her, as brightly as she can.

“I’m fine,” She promises. Maz scrapes her fingers up and down her palm. Eventually, she reluctantly nods. Tina wraps her in her arms again. Maz snuggles into her, running her hands over her arms as if searching for breaks.

“How is Credence?” Tina asks, hungry for news about the boy. She should have asked Newt, but she was so mad, and then happy by his appearance she’d forgotten. And that makes Tina feel terrible.

“Shaken up,” Maz admits, leaning out of her arms, wiping her arms on the edge of her sleeve, “He’s eaten about 200 ice-cream sandwiches,”

“I’ll buy him all the ice-cream sandwiches he wants,” Tina smiles, but says so seriously. And she would. Buy him, make him- whatever. Credence can have whatever the hell he wants. Tina doubts Mary Lou ever bought him ice-cream.

“Please don’t, I’m trying to ween him off,” Maz laughs, but she can tell by her friend’s gaze she knows Tina isn’t joking.

“He’s asking after you,” Maz takes her hand, squeezing it tightly, “He really loves you, Tina,”

“I love him too,” Tina says simply. There’s no questioning her feelings the way she was with Newt. She loves Credence. That’s all there is.

“Do you know what happened to Mary Lou?” Tina asks, picking anxiously at her sheets.

“They found her body on the side of the tracks,” Maz says heavily. Tina nods, wondering if she’s told Credence. Not that the kid doesn’t already know. He’s too smart, much too smart to know what he happened to do.

No wonder he’s eating conspicuous amounts of ice-cream.

“I hate to say she deserved it but…” Tina mutters, clenching her sheets hard before letting them go again, “Her goons?” Her voice cracks and she coughs to cover it.

Nothing happened.

But Tina’s not blind to the fact that it could have done. Very easily.

It almost did.

Tina is going to eat a lot of ice-cream herself after her bath.

“No one else was found,” Maz says lowly as if she knows exactly what she’s thinking. Maybe she does. Maz is an Alpha after all. Not that Tina’s excusing what those men did- were going to do. But she did go, Tina knew what the consequences of her actions were. So in some way... maybe..

“Hey, hey, hey, Credence is safe, you’re safe,” This time it’s Maz pulling her away from the brink, shaking her so forcefully her brain rattles, “That’s all that matters, Tina,”

“Agreed, yes,” Tina does her best to nod, tucking a lock of hair resolutely behind her ear. Maz cups her cheek.

“I’d better get back,” Maz says apologetically, “I’m more nervous about leaving the kids alone than I have ever been,”

“Yes of course,” Tina gathers her nerves, patting her shoulder, “I completely understand,” And she does really. Children need more comfort than adults do. In theory anyway.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Maz leans forward to press a motherly kiss on her forehead, “And come over whenever you want, Credence would love to see you,”

“I’ll be over there as soon as I can,” Tina promises her with a stiff upper lip, “Tell him not to worry- I actually have something to talk to him about- to you both,” And she does. She really, really does. And her sister probably. Eventually. If Queenie ever wants to talk to her again.

The door creaks open again. Newt stands there, stone-faced. Maz turns to him with a solemn nod. Tina has a sneaking suspicion they’ve got more words to say to each other.

“Sounds good,” Maz turns back, smiling tightly at Tina, “Get some rest Tina, you deserve it, you deserve the world,” She walks out, giving Newt a wide walk around even though he’s holding the door open for her.

“Bye Maz,” Tina waves her goodbye tiredly. Newt shuts the door behind them with a hard snap. Tina rearranges her features into ones she feels necessary.

What?” He asks in response to her pointed frown.

“Possessive much?” Tina asks blankly.

“I’m sorry,” Newt ruffles his hair, the dominant tilt to his jaw disappearing. Although the hard gleam in his eye doesn’t leave him, “I just can’t get over how she let you go to Paris in the middle of heat - at least Theseus didn’t know until you had already gone,”

“She’s my friend Newt,” Tina says, hating how she sounds like an angry school teacher, “I forgive her, so, so should you,”

“I don’t feel comfortable with it,” Newt admits candidly, “But she’s your friend,” It’s not like he’s allowing her to see him. Newt would never do that. He’s just stating his feelings.

“Thank you Newt,” Tina still can’t help extending a thank you to him.

“Don’t thank me,” Newt says huffily, looking irritated, “It’s just my Alpha being a protective prick,” He looks down at his chest angrily, as if he could personally punch his inner hindbrain.

Tina hums understandingly. It’s nice to know clearly Alpha’s and Omega’s suffer equally from their inner selves acting on their base instincts.

“He doesn’t like Maz right now, does he?” Tina judges the furious expression that has fallen over his face with certainty.

“Not at all,” Newt snorts, “Another Alpha that could have got my Omega hurt? Yeah, she’s on his hit list,” Tina’s eyebrows hit her hairline.

My Omega? Newt begins to mumble under his breath, clearly searching for a reasonable excuse. The fear on his face is clear, and equally easily read by Tina. He thinks he’s taken it too far, and she’s about to reconsider again.

“Well Leta’s on my Omega’s hit list too,” Tina “She touched my Alpha after all,”

My Alpha. Tina’s Alpha muses joyfully.

“I’m glad you agreed to give us another shot Tina,” Newt moves forward as if he’s about to touch her. Tina inwardly jumps back. It’s all she wanted- all she wants. But now… after a few silly thoughts she’s not sure if she’s ready for it yet.

“I’m glad we are,” Tina agrees. Newt beams. She has to look away, his happiness suddenly too much for her.

“Let’s stop talking about it though,” Tina feels slightly breathless, “I’m afraid we’re going to jinx us,” She claps her hands together.

She can’t seem to stop the anxiety flickering in her chest no matter how much she tries. Tina breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth, imagining herself as a robot. Robots do not break down. Especially over things that didn’t even happen.

“Fair enough,” Newt agrees, holding his hands up in compliance, “There is one more person to see you though,”

“Really?” Tina asks. That’s unexpected. There isn’t really anyone else. She’s sure Maz would have told her if Credence was here. Unless...Theseus? Just checking if she’s alright.

“Well while my brother was secretly texting Maz,” Newt explains, patting his pocket, “I managed to get a hold of someone else,” Tina cocks her head. Not Theseus then.

“Sorry if I overstated my mark Tina,” Newt speaks tentatively, as if to a wounded animal, “I just thought it was important she knew under the circumstances,”

“Who are you talking about Newt?” He smiles sadly at her, and the door opens for a final time.

“Queenie?” Tina’s eyes widen in shock. She wouldn’t have believed her sister was real and in the room with her, unless she hadn’t shot across the room, her hair a blonde blur. Queenie lands in her arms with a loud ‘oof’, wrapping herself around Tina like they’re children again.

“Teenie!” Queenie cries, her voice soft and wet, “Oh Medusa, Newt just called me,” Word’s fail Tina as she squeezes her sister back, snuggling her chin into the crook of her neck. Newt smiles at her as he pops out again, closing the door snug behind him.

“Are you alright?” Queenie runs her hands over every inch of Tina’s visible skin, as if she were a healer, “I was so afraid you’d be hurt,” Tina pushes her sister’s hands away from her body gently to thread their fingers together.

“Why?” Tina asks gently.

“You went to Paris in the middle of heat Tina,” Queenie replies, blinking rapidly, tilting her shiny eyes up to the ceiling, “Forgive me for thinking you might have got some bumps or…something else?"

“Nothing happened Queenie,” Tina says in a monotone voice, she almost wishes they had all come in at once. At least then she would only have to say ‘I’m alright’ once, “Newt got to me in time,”

“I heard you held your own too,” Queenie gives her a sneaky sideline glance.

“Yes well…” Tina mumbles modestly. She must have talked to Newt. Or Theseus. Or even Maz.

Mercy Lewis, she feels like sleeping beauty, just woken up from a hundred-year nap. She’s got to get out of this room still - she’s sick of getting second-hand news. Every time she repeats herself, it gets harder.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about Jacob, Teen,” Queenie says, her hands twisting together anxiously. Guilt twists in Tina’s gut. With what’s been going on, she almost forgot how much she must have hurt her sister. Which is something one should never forget.

“No, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did,” Tina argues, refusing to let Queenie lay all the “I was having a shit night… not that there’s any excuse,”

“Really, it’s my fault,” Queenie refuses to accept her defense, “If I had just told you at the start you wouldn’t have gotten such a surprise,” Tina shakes her head stiffly. A surprise isn’t a feasible excuse for her not to listen to her sister.

“Queenie I should have trusted you, if you and Jacob did it the right way you did,” Tina “You’re my baby sister, it’s just hard for me to forget that you’re not a baby anymore…”

“You’re the best big sister a girl could ask for Tina,” Queenie sits up in her lap, like a toddler, both knees sat over either side of her thighs, “And I love you,”

“I love you too,” Tears drip from Tina’s eyes. She lets them fall. She’s not letting them hide anything from each other, ever again, “Forgive me?”

“’Course,” Queenie says as if it was never even a question, “Me?”

“Always Queenie,” Tina clasps her sister's cheeks between her hands. They’re sticky, like she’s been crying before. Tears spatter between the webbing of her fingers.

“Although you could get off my arse sometimes,” Queenie jokes lightly. Tina pushes her away, laughing, for real, for what seems to be the first time in forever. She wouldn’t have noticed when her laughter gave way to tears, except Queenie was there to notice.

“Hey, Teenie what’s wrong,” Queenie asks, sounding like a frightened child. Tina can’t remember the last time she cried in front of her. She always did so secretly, into her pillow.

“Nothing,” Tina throws up her hands as she lies through her teeth; old habits die hard. Her Aunt told her she had to be the strong one, “I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Queenie says nothing, pulling her into her chest silently. Tina sobs into her sister’s lap, getting all manner of liquids onto her nicely pressed skirt.

“I am more scared now than I was before Queenie,” Tina gasps, when she finally gathers her breath, “Why is that?”

“I don’t know darling,” Queenie says thickly, stroking her hair.

“Stay with me,” Tina pleas, curling herself around her sister like a snake.

“Always Tina,” Queenie falls on top of her, huddling her in a tight embrace, “Always,” Tina nods her silent thanks, as her sister pepper wet kisses to her head. Tina eventually falls asleep again, but Queenie never lets her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tea party for eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Yes, it's the last chapter!  
> Omg I'm half happy, half sad about it. Sad it's over, but excited to move on to new things!  
> Thank you so much everyone who has read this fic over the almost seven months now I think, your encouragement and comments kept me going and I'm so grateful to all of you.  
> Once again thank you, and enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for Kemara for being my wonderful beta!

Tina gets her own apartment. Rent is not cheap, but she can finally afford such an expense on an auror paycheck. Performing such a dangerous rescue mission by herself and in heat, although risky, is apparently the right sort of gumption the Ministry of Magic is looking for. 

She’s finally got her own damn auror desk. Her own name on her desk plate. Tina is not someone’s silly assistant. She’s finally in her element and in her proper pay bracket. Which is good; especially now she’s got someone to provide for. 

“Merlin,” Maz exclaims from where she’s been freshly placed on Tina’s new and slightly too hard couch, “These are bloody fantastic,” A half-eaten scone, loaded with jam and cream sits in her palm. 

“Thanks,” Jacob cheers loudly from somewhere near the oven. 

“My Jake can cook anything,” Queenie gushes, holding out a plate full of scones to the first proper guest. Maz quickly takes another.

Tina rolls her eyes from where she’s dutifully setting up the tea set. Her sister and Jacob are technically her first quests at the small house warming party. A house warming party her sister insisted on holding and Jacob cooking- at least Tina got a hold of the guest list before it became a bit of a ranger with too much wine. A simple afternoon tea works perfectly for her. 

“All done?” Tina asks Jacob, taking a step back from the piled tray with eight prepared cups. They’re mismatched, but apparently that adds to the charm or something. That’s what Queenie said anyway. Half of them are her set (And you can tell). 

Jacob surveys her creation politely before nodding. He certainly would have done a much better job. But they’re both unitedly agreed to be cordial to each other. 

Tina is sad to say, although Queenie has forgiven her after their fight, her boyfriend has not. Tina knows Jacob never really liked her in the first place. And apparently her second rejection of their relationship was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Jacob is too nice to be petty and Tina’s trying to be nice to put them back on the right foot. Their forced niceties is a bit tiring, but they’re putting up with it for Queenie, who’s currently looking anxiously over at the pair of them. 

“It looks fine Tina,” Jacob throws a smile is her vague direction.

“Well it smells fantastic,” Tina decides it is best to go for a matching compliment.

Before she has time to wince about the fact that ‘fine’ does not quite equal ‘fantastic’ in enthusiasm, she bustles over to her coffee table with the straining tray where Queenie is having the time of her life playing host. 

“Alright?” She asks Tina, her blonde curls bobbing nervously. 

“Perfectly,” Tina says with the most reassuring smile she can.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Tina asks Maz quickly before Queenie can delve too far into her thoughts which are still cringing. 

“Please,” Maz says and Queenie eagerly takes over as mother, chattering eagerly about her and Jacob’s new tea shop and their small cozy apartment above it. 

The doorbell buzzes. 

Tina’s heart flutters. All three of their remaining guests messaged her to say they were all coming together. Though only one of them instills their reaction building tumultuously within her. 

“Can I get it? Can I get it? Can I get it?” Credence bounces into the room, jam smeared all round his mouth. Tina gives her housemate a side hug and an adoring kiss on the top of his head. 

“Of course you can,” Tina tells him gently, and he races off excitedly. She’s going to regret how much sugar he’s most definitely consumed later, but for now, his beaming smile is all that matters. 

“He’s settled in well,” Maz salutes Tina with her teacup. Tina hums happily in agreement. 

It goes without saying that she adopted Credence as soon as she possibly could. Tina wasn’t going to let another Mary Lou steal him away. Now she’s his legal mother, and she’s going to ensure he has the childhood she always wanted.

They’ve spent the last two weeks picking out colours for every room. Tina’s bedroom is now pink, which she’s willing to put up with. Credence’s bedroom is fluorescent orange (she failed to recognise how much of a fan of the Chudley Cannons he truly is). 

Credence has never had a room of his own, let alone a fixed address. He tells everyone. From Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, to the unimpressed iron grey-haired lady at the supermarket. He’s shown both Queenie and Jacob around like a real estate agent. A mini real estate agent with innocent intent, and sticky hands. Maz got the same treatment, as well as direct instructions to sit on a certain place on the couch. The world according to Credence. 

Tina watches her boy swing open their front door, her fingers clenched round her mother’s necklace. 

“‘Ello lad!” Theseus greets Credence with a grin. Leta’s on his arm, and elaborate plant in an expensive-looking pot held at her hip. 

Tina tries her best not to stretch up on her tip-toes. 

_Alpha!_ Her Omega calls excitedly. It certainly smells like Newt, though she can’t see him. 

“Welcome,” Credence throws his arm back, a childish imitation of what he’s seen Tina do. The adults share identical ‘isn’t that adorable’ smiles. 

Theseus and Leta step over the threshold. Theseus heads straight over to Maz, who’s waving him over. Leta ruffles Credence’s hair before walking over to Tina. 

“House warming present,” She kisses her on the cheek, before passing over the flower. It’s a white, delicate orchid bouncing with the movement of its transfer. It’s a simple thing, but Tina feels herself tearing up. 

“Thanks,” She gives Leta a watery smile. Leta waves away her thanks gracefully, before accepting a cup of tea from Queenie.

“Ooft, Credence, have you grown?” Tina swings round to find Newt struggling to get through the door with Credence’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist like an abstract anchor. He meets Tina’s eye, and the homely familiarity strikes her like lightening. 

‘Slow, slow, slow,’ Tina chants in her head, despite her Omega melting into a puddle, screaming something about _‘Pup’, ‘Alpha’, and ‘Family’_ , to her purposefully deaf ears. 

“Credence, let Newt go, we shouldn’t restrain our visitors,” Tina turns her mother voice on, and Newt is reluctantly released. 

“Do you want to get our guest a cup of tea and a scone?” Tina asks a slighted looking Credence who instantly brightens. He bustles off looking for the perfect British baked treat and making what looks like to be a disgusting cuppa with too much sugar. 

“Thank you,” Newt thanks her in a hushed whisper, so his young fanboy can’t hear him. Tina inclines his head, hoping he can’t tell how much she wants to kiss him.

“I’ve had to read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for a bedtime story for fortnight,” Tina catches him with a non-heated glare. Newt grins sheepishly with a fond look at Credence who's currently stirring in his sixth heaping spoonful of sugar into an overflowing teacup. 

“A future magizoologist in the making,” Newt puffs up like a proud mother hen. Tina’s hands are filled with her delicate pot plant, so she gently nudges her body against him, letting her scent speak for himself. His warm hand gently and slowly makes his way round her waist. 

Tina’s glad for both his touch and his restraint. He counts as the only Alpha who can touch her without her stiffening after the (things? outcomes?) of Credence’s rescue. She and Queenie are working on it, slowly. It’s helpful for Tina to talk about her feelings, instead of just Queenie listening to her thoughts. It’s good for their relationship too. 

Newt’s particularly sensitive to her jarred nerves, as well as protective. He’s still not happy with Maz. Tina can count on one hand the number of conversations they’ve had, even though they were both massively involved in her adoption of Credence. 

“You alright?” Newt asks her, his voice tinged with worry. 

“Yes,” Tina turns to face him, shifting her uncomfortable thoughts to the back of her mind, “Absolutely,” Newt smiles gently. He leans over to push a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Tina’s breath catches, her heart stops and she almost drops the plant in her arms. 

“I got you a tea!” Credence interrupts them, holding up the cup proudly. He’s managed to dump a dollop of cream on the overly white looking brew, and it bobs ominously on the top. As does the scrape of jam and cream around the rim.

The scone looks appealing though, and Newt takes both with an over the top air of excitement. Tina barely hides her laughter as he’s forced to take a sip under Credence’s sharp eyes. 

“Lovely,” Newt pantomimes and Credence beams before pulling at his sleeve. 

“Can I show you round Newt?” Credence asks, his brown eyes shining. 

“I would like nothing more,” Newt says much more believingly, placing his still full cup on a nearby ledge. 

“I’m going to give you a super special tour,” Credence says in a mock whisper loud enough to burst the people in the room's eardrums. The boy turns to Leta and Theseus who somehow managed to not cover their ears.

“You’ll get one too, but you’ll not as special,” Credence says cheerfully. 

“Credence,” Tina says in a warning tone, as Theseus hides his laughter from where he’s sat on the couch using his wife’s knees as a shield. 

“Why do I get this special tour then?” Newt asks jovially, though his eyebrows are slanted in real confusion. 

“Because you’re going to be living here soon aren't you?” Credence replies, innocent as a lamb.

Tina actually stops breathing. Newt sounds as though he’s choking on something, so much so that Jacob comes over to slap him on the back with his pink oven gloves still on. Credence looks flummoxed by the adults' reaction, looking between Tina and Newt with bewilderment. 

“Albus told me that you two were together before I left, and so I was going into a mother and father family,” He continues to look round at her friends for a desperately needed help-line. 

Theseus is giving her a thumbs up. Leta looks equally sanguine, also surveying her room like she’s imagining objects of Newt’s furniture in it. Maz is brushing crumbs off her hands, her eyes sparkling. Queenie is the worst; teary, her hands clasped together with joy.

Newt is still gaining control of his tongue, a hard blush staining his cheeks. He smells like he likes the idea though.

‘We both do,’ Tina realises with faint hysteria, and everyone will be able to scent it. 

Thankfully Jacob isn’t nearly invested in their relationship and comes to their rescue. 

“Probably not for a while dude,” Jacob gives Credence an overdone wink, “But it’s nice living with Tina isn’t it?” 

“Yes!” Credence immediately beams, “And we’re a family already!” He takes his hands off Newt’s sleeve to hug Tina’s legs. 

Her heart is still trembling, but Tina manages to shoot Jacob a grateful look before he disappears to take his cake out of the oven. 

“Does Newt still get a tour?” Theseus asks, his eyebrows wriggling with far less tack than the no-maj. 

“Yes,” Both Newt and Credence say at once as if there was never any question. Though Tina can tell Newt at least is half using it as an escape route. 

She doesn’t blame him. She might even join them so their friends can talk about them in peace. Better to get it out of their systems when she’s out of the room than to hear their whisperings.

“I’ll find a spot for this,” Tina hefts the plant up in her arms, before scuttling out of the room behind them. She can hear the ardent chatter shut in the room she left behind and laughs tiredly.

They’re never going to live that down. 

“This is Tina’s room,” Credence points at the first room on the right, “But I’m not allowed to go in with guests without permission,”

“Quite right,” Tina nods, opening her door with her hips. She has the perfect place for her orchid on top of her new dresser now that she doesn’t have to share with her sister. 

“I don’t think we should go in there then Credence,” Newt agrees gentlemanly, “Though I’d love to see your room if I’m allowed,” 

“It’s orange!” Credence squeals with glee, before racing down the corridor at top speed and practically falling through his door. 

“Orange?” Newt asks with interest. Tina shakes her head. 

I have no idea how he sleeps with the glow…” She says fondly. Newt chuckles before smiling. Tina bites her lip. The weight in her arms feels like nothing when he’s looking at her like that. 

“We still on for next Friday?” Newt asks hopefully. Their promised date kept getting pushed back with everything that was changing in her life. 

“I’ve never looked forward to anything more,” Tina answers softly. Newt beams and caresses her forearm. 

“Me either,” He mutters almost heatedly. Tina’s breath hitches. 

‘Newt!” Credence calls out, irritated by his lack of movement, “You said you wanted to see!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Newt gives her a final long look, before walking away to where Credence’s head is dangling out his doorway.

Tina takes a deep breath in, their scents filling her nose.

‘ _Family_ ’ Her Omega sighs, contented. 

Tina smiles gently to herself. 

Maybe. Maybe someday that will be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> It's over that's it!!
> 
> Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
